The First Legacy
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Forced into a life she does not want, Izayoi searches desperately for a way out, other than the stories she'd heard as a child of the mysterious Western Lord. When help appears suddenly in the bows of a tree, she finds that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The First Legacy

Luna Silvereyes

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not ever own InuYasha, although I hope to someday become a writer for it. Hey, I can dream, can't I? Even then, I won't own the show; I'll only own the words I write. Still, I don't think I'll own them. Oh well. Enjoy the book!

Chapter 1

Izayoi could see the caravan riding into the palace gates. This was no surprise; she'd been expecting this. Caravans were always visiting her father from distant points of the western and northern hemispheres, bringing goods for trade, such as silk from the continent, spices and precious stones. But she knew that this caravan, no matter how much it resembled others, was different. Very different. She saw how fine the decorations were on the carriages and how strong the horses looked, clearly purebred. Every muscle on their toned bodies colored bronze showed them off as strong, proud steeds brimming with strength and energy required to pull their loads. The drivers were cool and calm and never whipped anything but the air, as they were supposed to do, simply to get the horses moving. They lasted so much longer uninjured. Izayoi respected anyone who cared for their fellow nature as people like these fine drivers did.

At the head of the procession, rode a proud young man with short brown hair and fine dark eyes. He had a proud, regal look about him that both drew Izayoi in and repelled her at the same time. He pulled his mount to a stop as the gate guardians barred his way. She heard him explain something to them and they opened the gates without question. He motioned the caravan forward and flicked the reins on his own horse, only to pause yet again not twenty feet inside. He dismounted slowly and patted his horse on the neck fondly. As he turned to approach the door, he happened to glance up and see her watching him. Every instinct told her to run and hide, but she was a regal lady of the border of Setsuna and she would not reveal her fears to any man. She knew that in order to keep control in a disliked situation, she had to keep a cool head and a calm heart. That was the only way she would ever win anything she wanted. She stared right back at him, forcing herself not to look away from that piercing gaze. To her, it was piercing. But it was actually quite kind and gentle. He bowed his head in respect and continued on. She heard the door open and close as he was allowed inside and she turned away from the balcony as the caravan was led to a distant part of the castle. She knew who this man was. He was Lord Takemaru, of Setsuna. She also knew why he was here.

He had come to court her. She smirked to herself. She was a kind and caring woman outside and usually inside, but she adamantly refused to marry Takemaru. She sighed and made her way to the door.

Down on the first story, she found her father, Koeske and Takemaru deep in conversation. She heard the word, 'dowry' in there. That would explain the elaborate caravan.

" Yes, she seems _eager_." Koeske boasted. Izayoi felt her temper flare up. She was most certainly not, eager. She anything but that as far as she was concerned. She forced it down however and slowly padded into the room, clearing her throat quietly. Koeske and Takemaru looked up. Takemaru smiled warmly at her. " Lady Izayoi." He said in a polite greeting. She dipped her head slightly in return and faced her father. Koeske turned to her and beamed. " Izayoi, good morn." He said. She returned his greeting somewhat darkly. " Father, I wish to visit the village this morning." She said. He nodded. " Of course, my dear. Why not allow master Takemaru to accompany you?"

" Not to be rude, father, but why?"

" Because there's a rumor that the lord of the western domain is visiting once more and it's safer to be around others. He's quite dangerous you know." Koeske said gravely. " He has three swords. One can bring the dead back to life to do his bidding, one can open the gates of hell, or so the legend goes. Finally, the last sword can bring down a hundred enemies with a single stroke."

Izayoi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd heard this since she was little. Though the three swords never scared her nowadays, the concept of such a demon did.

" Not only that, milady," Takemaru added. " But don't forget the diets of most demons." He said warningly. Izayoi hadn't heard this one before.

" And that is?" she asked, feigning interest.

" When a demon is suffering from hunger, it usually goes to a village and captures a human. While the human is still alive, it forcibly drains the blood from the still living body. The corpse is then only a dry, lifeless husk, barely recognizable as human."

Izayoi felt her face go white. " Do they really?" she stated more than asked, attempting skepticism. He nodded, no trace of humor on his streamlined features. " Yes. Which is one reason why I should accompany you. If such a demon were to try to attempt such a thing on you, I'd protect you with my life." He said with love and tenderness in his deep voice, she almost found herself drawn in by his natural charms. But she resisted and nodded once. " My thanks, lord Takemaru," she said. " But I have gone to the village on my own plenty of times, even when the western lord has been traveling through. I have never seen him, but I know that he is there. As far as I know, he has never been hungry enough to attack me, so I doubt there is much danger."

She knew her father was glaring at her with disapproval evident in his gaunt face, but he said nothing. " Izayoi, my dearest, please, for my sake, allow him to go with you. Takemaru is a skilled swordsman and if the western lord were to attack you, Takemaru could easily defend you."

Izayoi wanted to just scream that she wasn't a helpless pansy; that she could make it there and back on her own. But she was a refined lady of Setsuna and she would not resort to childish habits. Instead, she sighed. " Very well, Lord Takemaru." She gave in. She saw him smile happily and bowed to her. " I shall await for your announcement." He said, referring to her time of departure. Izayoi nodded and turned. When her back was to them, she made a face of disgust. It wasn't that she hated Takemaru, but she just didn't like him as her father imposed on her to. He wanted her to marry and bear children in order to keep her regal bloodline flowing strongly. But she was still only twenty and considered herself unready for such commitments. However, she'd always been taught to obey her parents and even though her mother had died giving birth to her, Izayoi never let her father down intentionally.

" Enjoy yourself in town, dear." Koeske said fondly. He turned and left the room quickly. Takemaru watched him leave and turned to Lady Izayoi. " Shall we go?" he asked politely. He reached for her arm. Izayoi grudgingly let him take it.

_Okay,_ she thought, _so he's a gentleman. That doesn't mean I want to marry him._

They left the grounds of the palace through the front gate where the caravan had been earlier.

" It sure is a lovely day out." He said, attempting light conversation. But Izayoi, refined lady though she was, would have none of it. She managed to tune him out until he finally concluded that she was lost in her thoughts and wasn't listening. He fell silent and busied himself by studying the fauna.

One reason Izayoi liked to take these walks to the village alone was because it gave her private time to think. She never had any of it at the palace. Koeske was always irritating her about her future, one of the maidservants and her friend Minako was always bursting in on her reveries and now that Takemaru had come, it only made things that much harder.

" Milady, is everything all right?" he asked concernedly. Izayoi pretended to snap out of a deep trance. " Huh? Oh, yes, Lord Takemaru." She murmured.

" Well, we have reached the village."

Izayoi blinked twice and looked out over the horizon. The village was at the bottom of the hill, but suddenly, she didn't feel like going. Yet she'd feel stupid saying so. So, she allowed Takemaru to drag her to the village. For the sake of her father, Koeske, she browsed through the various stalls, buying nothing in particular. When she came across a stall selling some poor quality silk and discovered it was only such because it was quite old and the family needed money, she purchased three spools of it, giving them twice as was asked. Then, when Takemaru wasn't looking, she returned the heirlooms and told the family she would help them and they would have to sell no more family treasures. They were very grateful and offered to give her a spool of the best silk they had, but she refused. Takemaru noticed this, and lifted an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing.

About an hour passed as they walked and it was beginning to get dark. Izayoi sighed and turned back toward the village. She was a little dismayed to see that the forested path was shrouded in darkness and quite bare of travelers. It wasn't that she didn't trust Takemaru, she just preferred there be others around. Just in case.

When Takemaru saw her stiffen at the sight of the shadowed path, he thought she was remembering the rumors of the western lord and took her arm carefully. " Be calm, milady. I will protect you." He said soothingly, though to Izayoi, it was anything but soothing.

_That's what I'm afraid of._ She thought grimly. Takemaru smiled. " No western demon lord is going to get you. He'll have to go through me first. I'll never let him lay a hand on you."

" Takemaru, for the first and last time, I can handle myself." She said firmly, but gently. He seemed taken aback, but nodded understandingly. " I can grasp that, milady. But it does do no harm to allow a little protection now and again."

Izayoi sighed irritably. How could she not agree with him? If she did, he'd continue his delusions that she loved him as much as he did her, and if she disagreed with him, Koeske was sure to find out and she'd be severely punished for disrespecting her elder, though Takemaru was barely a few years older than she. She glanced over at him inconspicuously. He was watching the forest like a hawk and didn't notice.

_He's really taking this rumor seriously._ She thought to herself. _Is he always so watchful? I wonder if any other women have had this 'honor'? _

Sarcasm often worked wonders for her, mentally and literally.

" Lord Takemaru," she began.

" Please, just address me as Takemaru, milady." He interrupted politely. Izayoi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. " Very well, Takemaru. But the rumor about the western lord roaming these parts is very unlikely. Why do you seem to expect to see him jump out of the forest to ambush us? Neither of us has ever even seen him before. We might have passed him in the village for all that we know about him."

" Ah, but milady, all demons are the same. They all have sharp claws and fangs, pointed ears, and all are fierce-looking monsters that prey on humans. They care not for allies, and have no feelings of their own. Like animals, they rely on instinct on just about every aspect in their pathetic lives." He growled. Izayoi detected a hint of revulsion in his ordinarily placid voice.

" Do you have something against demons?" she inquired. He looked to the side and then at her. To her surprise, he stopped and placed a hand gently on her face, stroking her temple with his thumb. He had a tender look in his dark eyes.

" Milady, I fight demons only to protect humankind. Demons are the worst thing the gods could have cursed us with and I see it as my mission to purge the world of both the demons and the few humans who share an affinity for them."

" There are humans for care for demons?" Izayoi exclaimed. He nodded.

" Of course. There are bad ones in every group. That is why half-breeds exist. They are the products of such relationships between humans and demons. Half-breeds are even worse than demons themselves, for they reflect the nature of their parents and care for both species. They are accepted in neither world and they should not exist at all. It is severely wrong for a human to fall in love with a demon and the same goes for otherwise." He snarled. Izayoi pondered this a moment. Humans sometimes fell in love with demons. Demons sometimes fell in love with humans. Takemaru made it seem as though that were the ultimate sin. But then, there was this fact to consider.

Was it therefore, a sin to fall in love?

Izayoi wondered how this could be. The gods had divided humans into two separate types, male and female, that they might fall in love and bring forth new humans into the world. She figured the same went for the rest of nature's creations, demons included. Why was it so horrible for the two creatures to interact with one another?

She'd heard of a mystical place called Horai Island, where demons and mortals lived in harmony with their half-demon children. But Horai Island had never been found, even with the first emperor of the Chin Dynasty looking for it. He had been searching for eternal youth, but had failed. Even if he had found eternal youth, it wouldn't have given him eternal longevity. He'd have eventually died anyway, without growing old, but as though he had died young. He was still a human and he had had limitations, so therefore had never found the island. If such a place existed, even under the command of the gods, then interaction between demons and humans mustn't be so sinful if the island hadn't yet been destroyed by the fury of the heavenly beings.

She turned to Takemaru. " Takemaru, what about the mythical island, Horai?" she asked. " The island of demons, where humans and demons live together in peace?"

He snorted in contempt and she was appalled. That was extremely rude.

" Izayoi, that island doesn't exist. The gods had destroyed it long ago. Those humans living on that island couldn't have been living in peace with the demons. They must have been slaves forced to interbreed. That's the only explanation." He said, laughing humorlessly.

" I was only asking a question. Why is it not possible for humans and demons to live in peace? What harm could it possibly do?"

Takemaru suddenly glowered at her and she shrank back. He gripped both of her arms and stared her in the face until his was but inches from hers.

" Izayoi," he whispered. " You are damning yourself to an eternity in hell by talking like this. Demons and humans cannot live together and it is the fate of all humans to conquer the demons and win the earth back. Demons are wicked, hateful, disgraceful beings and you have no business in dealing with their pitiful affairs."

" Lord Takemaru—"

" And furthermore, I do not wish to hear anymore of this. Do you understand, Lady Izayoi?" he hissed. Trembling in his strong grip, she nodded once. He released her and continued on. " Let's go. We're almost there." He said blankly. She followed along behind him in silence. As she matched his pace again, she kept her eyes averted forward. She had never been one to hold a grudge for something, but she figured that since she particularly disliked Takemaru at the moment, she'd make an exception.

That night, Izayoi sat with Minako and discussed the evening with her over a cup of blackberry tea, imported from the continent. Izayoi sipped hers thoughtfully and sighed as she listened to her good friend. Though Minako was much older than Izayoi and was actually a midwife as well as a servant, Izayoi thought of the old woman as a sister and a mother all at once. Minako sort of was her mother, since it had been through her guidance that Izayoi had been given life and managed to hold onto it, though her own mother did not. True as told, Minako thought of Izayoi as her daughter. Her own daughter, Chiyo had been killed by wolf demons when she was very young. But surprisingly, Minako never held a grudge against demons of any kind. In fact, she highly respected them and gave them their distance when she met them. Nine times out of ten, they respected her as well and left her alone. Izayoi found it hard to believe both Minako and Takemaru about the habits of demons, but her mind fondly swayed toward Minako more often than Takemaru.

" So my dear, you do not care for the young master?" Minako asked, surprised as she drank her tea. Izayoi shook her head, her long wavy black hair swishing back and forth as she did. " No. I do not like him in that perspective. I do not wish to marry him. I only wish to remain friends." She whispered. It seemed to Minako that she was afraid her father might be listening in. She grimaced and leaned forward, taking Izayoi's hand. " I know how you feel. I was in an arranged marriage as well. I was lucky enough to love the man I married. But sadly, he was killed in battle up north just days before my Chiyo was born."

A small sob escaped her, but she quickly forced it back. She cleared her throat and regained her regal composure. " Izayoi, I truly want the best for you, since you are a kind of replacement in a sense, for Chiyo, though no one will ever replace her."

" I understand your meaning. And I am thankful, and honored for it." Izayoi murmured. " I want to marry, eventually, but I'm still so young. I'm not ready for this."

" Most women your age have children already." Minako pointed out. Izayoi nodded. " I know. But I'm not most women. I want to choose my own husband. I want someone who cares genuinely about me, not about what he will inherit when father dies."

" Most men can be like that. I have yet to meet one who respects a woman for who she is, not what she is. Even my own husband had his flaws. But he was good to me, and excited for the daughter he never saw." She said sadly.

They fell silent. Izayoi could hear Koeske downstairs, talking with Takemaru, making plans for the wedding in a few months. Takemaru would be leaving in a few days, and he wanted everything to be perfect for his 'bride-to-be'. Izayoi wanted to scream at him that she didn't love him like that. But it was no use and she knew it. She loved her father, but she respected him far too much to disobey him like that.

" Izayoi, are you feeling all right?" Minako asked worriedly. Izayoi smiled at her warmly and lifted the cup to her lips, though no liquid parted them and she tasted nothing. " I am fine, Minako." She responded. She looked away for a moment. " Minako, if I ever were to have children, would you stay by me?" she asked. Minako seemed surprised at her question, but she smiled a wrinkled old smile on her careworn face. " I'd always stay by you. I'd do my best to deliver you a healthy baby someday. I promise you." She said. Izayoi closed her eyes.

" Thank you, Minako." She whispered. Minako nodded. " Izayoi, dear, I think it's time you get some rest." She said. Izayoi nodded and stifled a yawn. As she was moving to the shoji screen to change into a gown, someone knocked at the panel door. Izayoi squeaked and ducked behind the screen.

_Please don't be Takemaru! Please don't be Takemaru!_ She whispered frantically in her head as Minako went to answer the door.

" Ah, Minako."

Izayoi's heart slowed. It was only Koeske. She let herself relax as she quietly began to undress and get the gown on before he realized she was in there.

" Yes, Lord Koeske?" Minako asked.

" I came to see if Izayoi is feeling all right. Master Takemaru said she was acting a little…odd on the way back earlier. Is everything okay?"

" Yes, milord. Everything is fine." Minako said. " Now, run along. The young lady is getting ready for sleep."

" Oh. Very well. Izayoi? Goodnight, wherever you are in there!" he called.

" Goodnight, father." She called. The panel shut and Izayoi finished getting her gown on. Folding her day outfit, she stepped out from behind the screen and made her way to her pallet on the floor. She lay down and pulled the blanket up to her chin, facing the window as Minako moved to leave the room. She paused at the door and looked back at her. " Sleep well, Izayoi." She whispered. Izayoi lifted her head slightly. " Same to you, Minako." She replied. Minako smiled and left the room. Izayoi's chamber was bathed in darkness, save for the moonlight wafting in through the screened window. The gentle beams illuminated the darkness and came to rest on her still form beneath the blanket. She gazed out at the starry night sky with wonder and a sense of building peace, even though her bitter fate hung suspended in plain sight in the back of her mind. The thought of Takemaru claiming her as his wife was unsettling, yes, but she was strong and she was proud. She'd live through this, whether it killed her or not.

_Well,_ she thought as she snuggled into the covers. _I've had a fairly peaceful life. No sense asking for more._

She sighed wearily and closed her eyes. She only wanted nothing more than to choose her own path in life, not have it chosen for her. If she allowed that to happen, what good would her life be? She'd be a puppet, a toy and a factor in life, nothing more. She'd become another miserable girl straining for things in life she could see, but never reach for and grasp. She would die alone on the inside and ashamed of how her life had turned out. The very thought of it made her shiver with fear. That wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted a family and children, yes, but she wanted those things on her own time.

_I suppose it's asking for too much._ She thought to herself. She glanced at the moonlight one final time, sighed, turned over and fell into a deep, restless slumber.

Izayoi awoke to the panel door opening and someone stepping inside. It wasn't her room entrance however and she was startled to realize that it was coming from the window behind her. The breath hitched in her throat when she realized someone was breaking in, yet she feigned sleep hoping they'd go away. She didn't dare open her eyes to see if there was a shadow. Instead, she listened intently for footsteps.

There were. They were quiet. They were very, very quiet, like a cat's. She heard them pause on the balcony outside and stay still for a few minutes. She considered moving and alerting Minako, but she was afraid to. _So much for strength and pride, _she thought.

As she listened, the footsteps suddenly vanished and she heard nothing more. Deciding to just try and forget it until morning, she closed her eyes and returned to sleep. But she remained alert, just in case Takemaru, or whoever it had been returned. She was sure it was Takemaru and she would ask first thing in the morning.

He was getting to be annoying.

A/N: This is my newest story and I hope you enjoy it. I plan to attempt an update every four or five days, depending on how fast I can write and still keep it good. Within the next few weeks, I will be terribly busy what with exams and a trip 2600 miles long. Please bear with me as I try to make this as regular as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izayoi awoke with a start. Her eyes snapped open. Someone was sitting in front of her pallet. Her eyes darkened when she realized that Takemaru was sitting there, watching her sleep. He smiled warmly when she awoke. Izayoi almost shot up, but remembered in time that she was in her sleeping gown and it wasn't proper, though she was covered. She wrapped the blanket around her chest and front and glowered at him. " Takemaru, would you kindly explain what you are doing in my sleeping chamber?" she demanded harshly. He seemed offended.

" My apologies milady. I heard something on the roof last night and came to investigate. I happened to see your face as you slept and I was entranced. I kept watch over you until now."

She frowned. " I heard it as well, Takemaru, but that was only an hour after I fell asleep. That means you were in here almost eleven hours."

" I don't require much sleep when on duty." He said sheepishly. Izayoi made a face and sighed irritably. " Please exit. I must get ready." She said firmly. He nodded. " Of course. I shall see you downstairs before my departure." He said. He got up and made his way to the door. He paused, as though he were about to say something and then abruptly changed his mind and stepped out, sliding the panel shut behind him. Izayoi groaned and stiffly got to her feet.

" Up until now, I thought that had been Takemaru. Oh well. It doesn't matter now. Whoever it was is gone."

She sighed and went behind the shoji screen, dressing slowly so as to have a few precious minutes of thought to herself. She knew that once she got downstairs, Takemaru would at once start his talk of their upcoming marriage and possibly try like he did last time; attempt to talk her into accompanying him to the heart of Setsuna. But each time, as she would now, she'd refuse, saying she wished to be wed in her home (which was a lie to appease him). Koeske thought she was saying this because she didn't want to leave him. In all actuality, Izayoi hated it here more than she would in Setsuna. She'd rather not marry at all. At least, not yet. But she had nowhere else she could go to, so her only choice was to stay here until after the marriage, when she would then be obligated to return with Takemaru to Setsuna as his bride, a thought that sent an unpleasant chill through her spine.

As she finished dressing and fixing her hair, she heard a knock at the screen.

" Who is it?" she called.

" Milady? It is I, Minako." The old woman called.

" Come right in." Izayoi answered, delighted that it was only her friend and not Takemaru. Minako pushed open the door and stepped inside as Izayoi stepped out. Minako beamed. " You look lovely, as always, dear." She said admirably. Izayoi nodded her head politely. " Thank you, Minako."

Minako moved to the window. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. After glancing around down at the courtyard, she sighed and stepped back in, shutting the screen behind her. Izayoi raised an eyebrow. " Minako, what on earth was that for?"

" Last night, there was a terrible clamor on our roof. I heard master Takemaru go out to have a look and he brought back some horrible news." She said breathlessly. Izayoi's eyes widened. " What was it? I heard something on my balcony last night shortly after you left. Whoever it was paced for a minute and then vanished."

Minako put a hand to her lips and shook her head. " Master Takemaru informed us that a demon had been on our roof. He said that it might have been the Western Lord."

Izayoi gasped lightly. _The Western Lord? On our roof?_ She thought with surprise. " I wonder what he was doing here." She said aloud. Minako shrugged.

" Whatever he wanted, Master Takemaru is quite disturbed. He believes that you should accompany him to Setsuna immediately. For your own safety."

Izayoi felt her expression darken. " I would easily refuse." She said. " I have agreed to marry him, but nothing more. I see no reason to accompany him to Setsuna, since The Western Lord did not harm me in any way. I doubt he even knew I was here."

" Oh he knew." A new voice said at the door. Izayoi whirled. Takemaru was standing there, gazing at her tenderly. He came in and bowed to both of them.

" Good morning, Lady Minako and Lady Izayoi." He said politely. Izayoi resisted the urge to look away. She was still upset with him for being in her sleeping chambers when she was less than proper to appear before him.

" Explain yourself, if you may." Izayoi said. He nodded. " Of course, My Lady. You see, a demon's sense of smell is a hundred times stronger than our own, especially that of a dog demon, such as The Western Lord. He could smell every breath you took, every beat of your heart as you lay there, asleep. It's lucky for you that he wasn't hungry. Otherwise, we would have found you gone this morn."

" Takemaru, I implore that you cease this senseless talk of demonic diets. I was not harmed in any way, though he obviously must have known I was here. I will not leave my home."

" Oh, so Lady Minako has informed you. Good. But I am afraid that you will have to accompany me. You see, your father, Lord Koeske has abruptly changed his mind and wants you to be wed in Setsuna. Please do as your father wishes, and for me."

Izayoi's instincts were telling her to just do as he asked, like she had been brought up. But a sudden rebellious flare rose up and Minako noticed the way her eyes flamed.

" Takemaru," Izayoi said calmly, but with hint of icy warning. " I refuse to go with you. This is my home and I will be wed here, or not at all. It is enough that I will have to leave my home and all I love for when I am wed, but I will stay here until our vows are spoken, is that clear?"

Takemaru appeared stunned. " But, milady, I am only looking out for your welfare." He pleaded.

" I know, and I am grateful, but try to see this through my eyes. Imagine being forced into a marriage you aren't ready for and then being forced to leave your home for distant and unknown lands."

She would have liked to add, " With someone you aren't even comfortable with, much less in love with." But bit her tongue before the words said themselves.

Takemaru's eyes took on a downcast look. " I see what you are saying, milady." He said. " Please forgive me. I was just looking ahead to our wedding, I forgot about how you might feel. I beg your forgiveness for my hasty thoughtlessness." He said, bowing his head.

" Don't expect anything less, Takemaru." Izayoi said kindly. She wasn't one to rub it in when she won. He smiled and turned to Minako. " I will ask some of my most trusted guards to patrol the castle instead." He said. " They will not bother Lady Izayoi. They will stay outside the walls and stop anyone who approaches. If it should be The Western Lord, they will deal with him." He said, somewhat darkly.

" Surely they won't kill him?" Izayoi said. Immediately, she realized her error when his eyes suddenly narrowed. She hastily added, " Not that I care about him, but I don't want any lives to be lost if it can be helped. Even demon lives are gifts from the gods, evil as demons may be. They deserve a little respect as well." Izayoi pointed out.

" I understand. If they are able, I will order my guards that if he should appear, not to kill him if he does not threaten. But to a certain point, milady, I cannot guarantee his life should he become violent."

" I can expect to trust your allies." Izayoi said humbly. Takemaru nodded and turned to go. " I will see you once more in a few weeks." He said to Izayoi as he stopped at the door. " I look forward to when we will be together as one." He added quietly. Izayoi bowed once again and he took his leave.

The door shut and Izayoi groaned in frustration. " How many hints must I drop before he understands?" she exclaimed.

" Milady, he is very deeply in love with you. He will not simply shrug it off. He has had his eyes set on you possibly since the day he met you." Minako said. Izayoi sighed and moved to her door, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony. She leaned on the railing to watch the caravan passing, knowing it was expected of her to watch her fiancée as he returned to his homeland. " I know that, Minako. But, I can't help but feel that he's a materialist, after more of what I own than of what I can personally give him."

" He's only human dear." Minako said, coming to stand beside her, her graying hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze coming from the west.

" We are human, therefore we are imperfect." Izayoi said. " But it is our imperfections that thus, make us perfect." She was quoting an ancient proverb she'd read as a child. " For we cannot expect perfection from an imperfect creature, yet perfection is found in even the lowliest of imperfect beings, in more ways than one."

She sighed. " I always loved that old saying. That's the reason I memorized it." She said fondly.

" It's a wise saying to know." Minako agreed. She loved it too. " And it describes us perfectly. Nothing we do, say or are is perfect. Yet in some way, some strange, wonderful, mysterious way, we are perfect, in our imperfections. It's so difficult to understand."

Minako hummed and looked to the sky dreamily. " I suppose it shows us that life itself is not perfect, that it is hard, and that we are cursed in ourselves."

Izayoi smiled, nodding. " True, Minako. Life is hard, and cruel, but still, we find reasons to keep living."

They both fell silent, listening to the sounds of the caravan as it packed up and prepared to leave with everything it had arrived with sans the dowry, which would remain. Izayoi could see Takemaru mount his horse and turn to look up at her. He smiled warmly and she could see it in his eyes, how much he longed to return to her. With a final smile at her, he flicked the reins and moved to the front of the procession. With a single sweeping gesture, he started forward, the caravan following him. Izayoi and Minako watched until they were out of sight within the forest, en route to Setsuna. It was deathly quiet, save for the whistling wind in the trees and the howl of wolves in the mountains.

As she listened, she thought she detected a faint roar, like an enormous monster calling to the heavens. She felt Minako stiffen beside her, not in fear, but surprise.

" Izayoi, do you hear?"

" Yes. What is it?" Izayoi stammered, shaking.

" Do not be afraid. I would know that sound anywhere, for I have heard it before as a child. That, my dear, is the sound of The Western Lord, calling out to his domain."

Izayoi made a noise of understanding and gazed out over the horizon, in the direction of the howl. Wonder replaced fear and she sighed as she listened to the roars, coming in succession, overlapping the prior with echoes that jumped off the mountainsides.

" It's haunting." Izayoi whispered. Minako nodded. " It certainly is. He does this quite often, though more frequently at night, though we can only hear him when he's close. He's done it every time I can remember. It's like he's assuring his people that they are being watched over."

" I thought he was a demon." Izayoi said. Minako nodded. " True, The Western Lord is a demon, but there are many in the western region who fear and respect him and he protects them in return. There are rumors that he is a rare one, who is caring and understanding. But, they are simply rumors. It is wise to give him his space if you should ever see him. But his domain is so large, that the chances of seeing him in our lives are very, very slim."

Izayoi blinked and stared out toward the mountains. The roars had begun to cease. " They are fading." She said. Minako sighed and looked to the heavens. " I know. He is weary. Usually, he carries on for hours. Once, he did it for so long, his roars carried into my dreams and I thought come morning that he had called the whole night, even though he couldn't possibly. He must have been traveling much faster than usual." She said thoughtfully. Izayoi looked from her friend to the distant horizon. " The more I learn about him, and this goes no further, the more I wish to meet him." Izayoi confided. Minako appeared surprised, but didn't reprimand her. She only sighed. " But milady, he is a demon. Not someone you would want to meet."

" I know. But, he no longer frightens me as he did when I was a child. Now, I am simply fascinated by the concept of such an incredible demon who watches over his domain and his people. It's so easy to accept in a sense."

" I see your meaning." Was all Minako said. " And who knows? Maybe you _will_ meet him one day."

Izayoi smiled and sighed, closing her eyes and straining to hear the final roar of the great demon in the distance. He had finished his call and had probably gone to rest.

" You said he comes out every night as well?" Izayoi said. Minako nodded. " Yes. He calls to his domain every night."

" The sound is somewhat soothing for some reason. May we try to listen for it tomorrow evening?"

Minako smiled warmly, another soothing thing for Izayoi. " Of course, my dear. To tell you the truth, I like to hear him as well."

Izayoi sighed as she made her way down to the front entrance to sneak some alone time in the forest, now that Takemaru was back in Setsuna where he belonged, and she didn't. Her father, Koeske was studying feverishly in his workroom, trying to find a spell that would protect the castle from The Western Lord. At first, Izayoi had been concerned and believed this to be abnormal when it first happened, back when The Western Lord had first been spotted in this region about seven years ago. But as it continued to happen once every three weeks or so, she realized that he had learned the demon's route of circular migration somehow and went through this same frenzy every time, believing that each and every time might be when the demon would strike. As time passed, Izayoi learned to ignore him when he got like this, knowing it would wear off after The Western Lord left the area for a new location on his route.

Now, Izayoi sighed again as she heard a page rip and her father curse rather loudly and hurl the book at the wall. She heard a dull _crunch_ as it pierced right through the plaster and winced as Koeske started up a whole new string of profanities, each more obscene than the last. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and continued on, listening as the sounds of Koeske tearing his library apart faded into the distance.

" He'll only come to regret it and then spend a small fortune to replace them, like he does seven times out of ten every time The Western Lord passes through." Izayoi murmured. She shook her head as she reached the doorway to the outside. She slid it open and stepped into the cool night air, breathing in the heavy scent of rain approaching from the north. There would be a storm tomorrow and a powerful one at that.

A strong wind blew through her hair and she shivered. " I suppose it isn't a night for star-gazing." She whispered. She turned and made her way back in.

As she did, she thought she heard the snap of a twig in the trees behind her. She turned her head, but seeing nothing, shrugged and continued on.

" Probably just a weasel." She said. She stepped inside the castle and pulled the doors shut.

Izayoi stopped in her father's study before starting up to go to sleep. From the lack of ruckus coming from inside, she figured he'd calmed down. She knocked softly.

" Who is it?" he barked.

" Father? It's I, your daughter." Izayoi said with slight emphasis. She heard him cough, embarrassed. " Er, right. Come on in, Izayoi." Koeske called in a considerably softer tone. Izayoi sighed and slid the door open, stepping in with care. As she'd expected, the floor was littered with torn pages and book spines, scrolls and various feather pens from all sorts of birds. Glancing up, she saw that several books had somehow become wedged into the plaster paneling and a shelf was lying half off the racks with all of its contents strewn about the floor. Koeske himself was seated as his mahogany wood desk, writing busily on a scrap of paper. He looked up as she approached and smiled warmly. " Welcome, daughter. I apologize for the mess. I was busy looking for something." He said, his voice and his hands shaking.

" Be at ease, father, The Western Lord has moved on to the mountains. Minako and I heard him calling from many miles away. He is no longer in our region." She said in a calming voice. Koeske visibly relaxed. " Um, uh, is that so?" he stammered. Izayoi could easily tell that he had been unaware of this fact until now. Izayoi nodded once. " Yes. So you must go and rest. You look very tired." She said.

" I-I can't." he grumbled, turning to the mess on his desk. " I tore apart my study, I must clean it. Also, I have to tally the trade accounts from my merchants in China. I just can't sleep yet." He said.

" Father, you just tallied them this morning. Why must you do it again?"

" Because, I made some mistakes and I can't just go back and-oh what's the use? I'm losing my mind."

He flopped his head down on the desk with a slight thump. Izayoi shook her head and made her way over. She put her hand on his shoulder and bent down to try to see his face. " Father, you are stressed. The appearance of The Western Lord, and my upcoming marriage to Takemaru have pushed you past the limit. Please, try to do something you enjoy to relax yourself."

" But there is nothing. My books are destroyed." He complained. Izayoi looked away, thinking. She had a few books, but they weren't the kind he was talking about. He wanted history of Japan, and she only had books on myths, proverbs and poetry. Her brow furrowed. " Father, perhaps one of the shops is still open in the village. I could go and buy you a couple of books until we can mend your library." She suggested. He looked up. " You'd do that?"

She nodded. " Of course, haven't you always done a lot for me? Now it's my turn." She said, laughing. He smiled weakly. " Thank you, Izayoi. I will give you some money." He said, getting up. She stopped him. " No, Father. I have enough. I will buy them for you."

" Izayoi, save your money." He protested.

" I have been. Now's the time to use it." She said. He sighed and shook his head. " You're just like your mother was. Prudent." He said fondly. Izayoi turned and left the room, promising to return shortly.

" Izayoi!" Koeske called. She paused in the act of shutting the door. " Yes Father?"

" Take one of the horses, please. I know that you are capable of making it there and back, but I'd feel happier if you had some way of running from danger speedily."

Izayoi hesitated and then nodded. " Of course. I'll be back soon." She said.

Once she'd left, she hurried down to the stables to select a horse. She could ride very well sidesaddle, as Koeske had taught her when she was young.

In the stables, she looked for a horse that was still awake so she wouldn't have to wake one up. It would only dislike her and possibly not follow her instructions. She found her father's black charger, Okoto who was about five years old and in his prime. He was also one of the animals in the stable who happened to like Izayoi. She approached cautiously and stroked his nose fondly. " Good evening." She whispered to him. Okoto bobbed his head up and down, snuffling fondly at her. She giggled and looked around for a harness and a blanket. She found both in the supply chest beside his stall and arranged these items neatly on his back and nose. He fondled the bit in his mouth, nickering at the sharp taste of metal against his warm tongue. She could hear him slurping at it noisily within his mouth.

" I'm sorry, Okoto, but I must run an errand." She said to him, as though he were a person. He nickered softly and she slowly led him out of the stable. Normally, a servant would do all of this and she hated it. She may have been a well brought-up lady, but she preferred to do things for herself. She prided herself on being independent.

Once out in the cool night sky, she carefully climbed onto his back, her feet and legs draped over one side. She gently flicked the reins and took off toward the town. She knew that Koeske would watch the road until she returned and knew that if she failed to return within two or three hours, that he would immediately alert the household and send out a search party. She grimaced. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. She had enough on her mind already.

She chanced a look back. Sure enough, Koeske was standing on the balcony watching her leave, a sad smile decorating his gaunt face. She waved once before disappearing from his sight, since he had disappeared from hers.

" Okoto, please hurry." She urged. " I must return soon, or father will worry."

The horse whinnied a response, as though it understood her every word and for an instant, he seemed to speed up. He thundered down the path, toward the town where she was sure that a few villagers would just be closing shop. She needed those books tonight. When you lived alongside Lord Koeske, you gradually learned what he needed to keep stable. Her father loved her more than anything on earth, but gradually, you began to realize that he needed certain things in order to keep his sanity. This required lots of reading material, as Koeske was an avid reader.

Izayoi arrived in the town in time to see one of the shopkeepers just putting up the boards over the stalls. It was an old woman and she glanced up as Izayoi approached. Instantly, she shrank to the ground, shaking in fear.

" It's a highway robber! Oh please, leave us in peace!" she cried. Izayoi dismounted and rushed to her side. " Be still grandmother, I mean you no harm." She said reassuringly. The old woman looked up, blinked in surprise and sighed. She placed a hand on her heart and chuckled. " Oh, dear, you frightened my wits right out of me!"

" My apologies. Please, could you sell me a few books?" Izayoi inquired. The woman cocked her head. " Cooks? Oh! Books! I'm sorry my hearing ain't what it used to be. Books, you say? Say, aren't you Lady Izayoi?"

" Why, yes."

" Well, I don't know. I'll have to check-just kidding! Eh-heh. I was only teasing you. Of course I'll sell you some books. I'm actually closing early tonight. My back's been botherin' me a little more 'n usual."

She got up and hobbled into her house. She turned back briefly. " Come in, dear. I'll fix you some nice tea while I find some good ones. I take it they're for our dear Lord Koeske."

" Yes, grandmother. They are. He was frightened by The Western Lord's appearance in our region and unintentionally destroyed his library." She explained. The old woman shook her head. " Tsk, that man's going to be the death of himself. The Western Lord has passed through many's the time and we've never had trouble with him. I was actually lucky enough to have a glimpse of him." She said proudly. Izayoi's eyes widened. " You've seen him?"

" Oh yes, my dear. And what an impressive sight he is, by Kami! I didn't see much of him, he ran so quickly. Just about knocked our wagon down. I could swear I heard a fast apology from him, but it might have been the wind. I can't right remember much. Just white hair. Or, maybe it was silver. I don't know."

She put the kettle on and added some wood to her hearth, stirring the leaves absently. She had brought three books back with her from somewhere in the room while she had been talking. She held these out to Izayoi. " Here. No charge, it's for our dear Lord." She said fondly. Izayoi shook her head. " I insist on paying for them." She said firmly, but gently. The old woman sighed. " How about this? I'll give you one for full price and the other two free."

" Done." Izayoi said, laughing. She took the books and after quoting the price from her, handed the money over, intentionally adding a little extra. The woman put it in a satchel about her waist without even counting it, which delighted Izayoi. She wouldn't have to refuse the extra being returned unless the woman sent it by messenger. That was highly unlikely.

" Here, dear." The old woman gestured to the teakettle. " Please have some. I made it from a special herbal mix I developed over the years."

" Oh I couldn't. It's your tea." Izayoi said politely. The old woman lightly brushed her words off. " I insist on giving you some. You're so kind to the village. Please." She said, filling a cup and handing it to her. Izayoi smiled and took it, nodding her grateful thanks. She was thirsty after her ride.

" I'll also wake my son and have him give your horse some water." She said.

" Oh no, please, let the boy sleep." Izayoi said, but the woman was already up and had moved to a corner where a figure lay curled beneath a blanket. She lightly shook him and he rolled over, eyes opening blearily.

" Kinenji, please go and give our Lady's horse some refreshment before she starts out again." She said quietly.

" Our Lady?" the boy said, perking awake. " Lord Koeske's daughter?" His eyes moved around his mother to gaze on Lady Izayoi who forced herself to meet his gaze. She felt guilty about him being aroused from such a deep sleep for such a petty matter.

" Yes, mother." The boy said, jumping up, running to the door and heading outside. The old woman chuckled and returned to her seat. " Do not worry, milady, he is used to it. We used to live up north and ran an inn for travelers. To be quite truthful, I have never known him to sleep so deeply. It took me about ten more seconds than usual to wake him up."

She cackled again at her own words. Izayoi couldn't help but smile. " I do feel guilty, though."

" Do not think such. He is more than happy. Knowing Kinenji, he may even give your horse some meal and oats as well as water. He really adores you and our Lord. He says he wants to be strong like Lord Koeske."

" Why is that?"

" His own father was attacked by The Birds of Paradise and killed while he was hunting wolves out east. Lord Koeske is a father figure to him just by existing. Lord Koeske gives Kinenji someone to look up to and find inner strength in." she explained. " It's what's made him stronger, mentally and physically. When Kinenji was born, he had a disfigured leg. I took him to the shrine in our area to be healed. Though the deity there healed him, his leg was always weaker than his other, but thanks to the positive influence by Lord Koeske, Kinenji never feels pain from it. In fact, he considers it a blessing that separates him from the other children, as someone hand-selected to be an example for others."

" That's wonderful." Izayoi said. " You must really love him."

" That I do. He is my world and more. He is all I have left of my dear husband."

Kinenji appeared in the doorway again. " I'm finished mother." He said. The old woman smiled at him. " Good. Go back to sleep, Kinenji." She said. Kinenji nodded and bowed to Izayoi. " Good evening, milady. Please send my greetings along to Lord Koeske."

Izayoi nodded. " I will. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kinenji." She said. He blushed furiously, bowed hastily and returned to his sleeping mat. Izayoi set her cup down. " I should be going. Father might be worried." She said.

" Thank you for visiting us." The old woman said. She got up and moved to the door. " I'll watch you leave." She said in a grandmotherly tone. She followed her outside and watched as Izayoi climbed onto her Okoto's back, her legs hanging over the side as before. The old woman handed her a pig skin bag to hold the books in. " To make it easier." She said. Izayoi smiled once more and took it gratefully. " Many thanks, grandmother." She said. The old woman beamed. " Be safe on your way back." She said, bowing. Izayoi nodded, flicked the reins and took off into the night. The old woman watched until she could see her no longer.

Izayoi slowed Okoto to a walk back up the trail through the forest. She was going to be early getting home, so she saw no need to tire him. As she kept a slow pace through the forest, she cast an admiring eye at the silent life all around her. The forest was so lovely at night. She couldn't understand why people seemed so afraid of it. She admired it for its natural stability, acquired through the earth's protection. She had based her life around the forest. She was strong, and steady and willful. It's what helped her survive.

Okoto's ears perked suddenly and he came to an abrupt halt, snuffling the air suspiciously. Izayoi peered down at him curiously. " Okoto, what troubles you?" she asked.

_Crack!_

Izayoi gasped and her head whipped around. She saw nothing in the dim light projecting through the forest from the stars. " Who's there?" she called. She turned back around. " Show yourself!"

Okoto began to prance nervously. Fearing he might buck, Izayoi slid off his back and grasped the reins just below his mouth, stroking his neck to keep him steady. She cast a wary eye through the darkness, straining against her own mortal vision.

" I know that you are there, whomever you might be." She said calmly. Since she was unsure of the identity of whatever she had heard following her, she could not say more.

_Crack!_

It was closer this time, and in the direction behind her. She turned around.

She gasped as a hand went about her mouth, yanking her backward and something heavy pinning her to the forest floor. She heard Okoto whinnying in terror, fighting his instincts to run. She couldn't see whatever was holding her down, but she felt something sharp against her neck. A foul odor fell across her face and she coughed.

" Well, you're a right pretty catch!" someone cackled. Izayoi's eyes widened. It was a highway robber, as the old woman had thought she to have been.

" Let me go." She demanded harshly. She received only an amused chuckle in reply. " Feisty. I like that."

Whoever he was had immobilized her by pinning her arms above her head and holding her down by jabbing his knee into her stomach. His other hand held the knife at her throat.

" Now, we could do this the easy way, you just give me the money, horse and whatever valuables you have on you, or you can come with me and we can work it out some other way." He said, a leer in his voice. Izayoi resisted the urge to scoff. " I think not. I am not about to sink to your level. You can have my money and valuables. I am afraid I must keep the horse." She said.

" Aw, you're gonna make this too easy!" he yelled, pulling the knife up above his head threateningly. Izayoi's eyes widened when she realized that he was just going to take everything and kill her. It never occurred to her to scream, so deep was her shock. Instead, she began to struggle silently beneath his grip as the knife came down.

But the searing pain never came. In fact, the weight was lifted off her as the man suddenly cried out in alarm. Something slammed into him, knocking him off of her and onto the side of the road. She heard him gasping as he struggled with his attacker.

" Run! I'll take care of him!" someone yelled. Izayoi didn't waste a moment. She quickly located Okoto and mounted his back. Before taking off, she chanced a look back. The robber was locked in battle with whoever it was that had attacked him and saved her. And it looked like the robber was losing.

Fearing it might become messy Izayoi flicked the reins.

" Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as Okoto charged off toward the castle.

As the sounds of the battle faded into the distance, Izayoi thought grimly to her arrival. At least Koeske would be happy with his books.

Books?

In a panic, Izayoi checked her shoulder.

The bag was missing.

" Oh no!" she gasped, almost pulling Okoto in to stop, but changing her mind. She sighed. " I'll just have to tell him the shops weren't open." She murmured.

Her thoughts trailed however, not to the upcoming meeting with her father, but to the strange events that had just taken place.

A/N: I know I promised I'd update on Saturday, but yesterday was The Relay for Life and I was gone literally all day, except to get a change of clothes and some food and then to come home close to eleven. After walking almost non-stop, I was too tired to update, but I'm doing so now. I hope this chapter is good. This is promising to be a pretty long story. I'll just have to keep writing it and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Completely shaken, Izayoi cautiously approached her father's study.

" Father?" she called instead of knocking first.

" Izayoi? Come in."

She pushed open the screen and stepped inside. His study had been tidied somewhat and he was sitting at his desk, going through some scrolls. He glanced up as she approached. " I take it the shops were not in service as of this moment?" he said, disappointment barely recognizable in his voice. Izayoi smiled sadly. " I am so sorry, father. I arrived moments too late." She said, trying to conceal the shaking in her voice when she though of what had possibly happened for real. Koeske hummed, scratching his chin. " It's quite all right, daughter. It is of a late hour. The shops close fairly early. Do not trouble yourself, it is I who should be troubled. What kind of father am I to allow my one and only child venture out into the darkness just to purchase some books for me? I'm such a fool! Who knows what could have happened to you at this time of night?"

Izayoi felt a shiver run up her spine. It was like he was forcing the truth from her one way or another. But she wasn't going to worry him.

" Do not worry, father. Nothing happened. Not a sound was to be heard out there save for some wolves in the mountains." She assured him. He smiled weakly. " I am glad you arrived home safely. I will send a servant to the village come morning. Go and sleep." He said gently. Izayoi bowed her head respectfully.

" Good night, father." She said.

" Good night, my dearest." He replied. She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. It was nice that Koeske cared so deeply for her, but she sometimes wished that he weren't so unstable. That instability resulted from her mother's death the day of her birth. The strain had apparently been too much for her and only Izayoi survived. Her father always said that she was the spitting image of her mother. It made Izayoi happy to know that Koeske was reminded of his late wife by her daughter's presence.

She slipped upstairs into her own room. Minako was nowhere to be found. Izayoi figured that the old woman had gone to sleep in the next room. Izayoi found that Minako had turned back the blanket on her sleeping pallet for her. Izayoi smiled and turned to the shoji screen to undress.

As she was unfolding her nightgown, she heard footsteps on the balcony outside and felt the blood run cold in her veins. She ducked behind the screen, clutching the gown close to her breast to cover herself and to hide. Trembling furiously, she moved her head slowly to the left, toward the door. The footsteps proceeded closer and then stopped. They paused for a moment, started up once more and then vanished without a trace.

Izayoi waited a few moments before chancing to step out from behind the screen. She saw nothing, but hurried and slipped her gown on. Then, she made her way over to the door and slid it open, stepping into the cool night air. She turned her head this way and that, scanning the area for any signs of life. But she found none. As she was turning to go back inside, she saw something on the wooden floor of the balcony. Bending down to inspect it, she gasped in shock when she realized what it was.

It was her bag.

She touched it gingerly, unable to believe what she was seeing. She grasped the strap and lifted it. It was weighty, meaning that the books still resided within. She straightened up, gazing down at the object in her hands with wonder. Who returned it to her, and why? It didn't make any sense to her at all.

She looked out over the horizon. She couldn't hear the roars of The Western Lord this night.

" He must be weary." She murmured. Clutching her bag to her chest, she went back inside and shut the screen. She set the bag down beside her pallet, sat down and pulled the blanket up over her legs. She spent a few seconds staring at the bag curiously.

" I wish they'd have at least left a note." She said wistfully. " I'd like to thank them. Whomever it was saved me the risk of facing that robber again in the near future."

She yawned and lay down, pulling the cover up to her chin. She sighed and shut her eyes, slowly letting sleep claim her.

Izayoi awoke to gentle beams of sunlight wafting into her room. She sat up and looked around. Once again, she was by herself. She'd been dreading this morning because she feared she'd see Takemaru sitting beside her bed once again. But thankfully, he was still far off in Setsuna.

She put her hand on the floor to her right—and met something strange. She glanced down and took a careful look. Her eyes widened slightly.

Sitting beneath her fingers on the floor was a small pile of coins. She didn't need to inspect further to realize that it was the exact same amount of money she'd given to the old woman, including the discreet extra. Everything was there.

" This isn't happening." She whispered. But it was, however she looked at it. She carefully scooped the coins into her hand and stared at them. Her face darkened. " Someone is playing tricks on me." She growled. She got to her feet, made her way to the corner of her room and lifted up a floorboard directly beside the door. She dropped the money inside the hiding space within and replaced the board perfectly. That little nook had been there since she was a little girl and she'd always used it to store little knick-knacks she found.

She got to her feet and made her way to the shoji screen to properly attire herself.

As she was finishing dressing, she heard a knock and her father's voice.

" Izayoi, I am needed in the village. There has been an accident. I shall be gone for a long time. Will you be okay by yourself?" he called through the door.

" Yes father. By the way, where has Minako gone?"

" Urgent letter from her sister. It arrived minutes after you departed last night. She won't be back for a couple of days. You're here completely by yourself, as I have dismissed the servants for the day."

" I'll be fine." Izayoi assured him. She walked around the screen, went to the door and slid it open. He seemed surprised. " Oh, you're wide awake. All right. Well, I'll be off then. Are you sure you don't wish to accompany me?" he asked.

" I shall be fine. Go to your business." Izayoi said, giving him a playful shove.

" All right. I shan't be long." He said He strode off down the hallway and disappeared to the right. Izayoi sighed and shook her head. She turned and reentered her room to fetch her embroidery that she'd been working on. Today was quite sunny. It would be lovely to work in the courtyard with her embroidery. She'd be completely alone so she'd have some privacy, something she hardly ever got nowadays.

With her embroidery in hand, she exited her room, making her way down to the courtyard. Today was going to be quite enjoyable.

She passed a random servant making his way to his quarters on the other end of the building. He nodded as she passed. " Good day, Lady Izayoi. I take it you're off to the courtyard. I'll let the others know not to bother you." He said in a voice raspy with age.

"Thank you, Kinta. How are you faring?" she asked.

" Couldn't be better, milady. We have been given the day off. Life is wonderful here. In exchange for a fair amount of work, we live more as family than as servants." He beamed at her. Izayoi smiled warmly at him. " I'm so glad you're all happy here. I wouldn't tolerate it if you weren't. Now, go and enjoy your day off. Feel free to leave the grounds if you wish." She said. He bowed.

" Thank you, milady!"

He dashed off. Izayoi watched him go with an expression of happiness. It was wonderful to see the servants so joyful about their lives.

The courtyard was delightfully inviting as she stepped outside. It was quite large and surrounded by high walls made of pale stone. In the center was a large magnolia tree that shaded a portion of grass. It was her favorite spot. She slowly made her way over, being careful not to tread on any more of the beautiful grass than she had to. She reached the shaded area and sat down carefully. She picked up her embroidery and examined it. It was supposed to be a snowy valley with a clear stream and an arched bridge connecting the two shores of the stream. It was half finished.

She took up her needle and began to work. Meanwhile, her thoughts wandered to other things that her hands needn't worry about like her mind often did. Today, her thoughts were mainly centered on The Western Lord and where he might be as of this moment. She figured that if he was going by his circuit, he should be on the Eastern Border by now. Then, according to what Koeske sometimes babbled about, if he stuck to his schedule, he'd start south until he reached the Southern Border. From there, he'd continue on until he'd done a full loop. From what she understood, he never bothered with the Northern Borders. No one went near there and she couldn't understand why. She knew that many prisoners from the North said that many of them would rather not go back there, that many would rather die. Apparently, the North was a dangerous place. She knew nothing of the Northern Lord, or the Southern and Eastern Lords. She only knew of The Western Lord and that he was as enigmatic as they come. He was rarely seen and rarely interacted with anyone or anything, except to fight. The old woman in the village was the only one Izayoi knew of who'd even had a glimpse of him. And for the old woman, that seemed to have been plenty. But it was enough to pique Izayoi's interest in the demon. He was like nothing she'd ever heard of. But she knew that Minako was right, that it wasn't a good idea to wish to meet him. After all, a demon was a demon and she had no idea on whether the rumors surrounding him were true or not. Most likely, they weren't but in this region, you could never be too careful.

She groaned as she accidentally stitched a tight knot in her weaving. She'd been so wrapped up in her reveries that she hadn't noticed the impending danger of the knot until now. It was the size of a small seed. Her embroidery was ruined.

She sighed and set it on the ground beside her. She'd never had the patience for that sort of thing, getting knots out like that.

" I'll just take a break."

As she settled against the tree trunk, she suddenly cried out in surprise as a shower of leaves rained down on her from above. " What?" she exclaimed. She raised herself to a kneeling position and looked up. Instantly, her heart came to a standstill.

She remembered her wishes confided to Minako and she remembered the rumors that Takemaru had fed her a couple of days before. She'd never believed them both then, now and she wouldn't believe them in the future. But it is the human way to rely on instinct to save oneself from imminent danger. But while that instinct is strong indeed, the reflex to freeze and do nothing is just as strong. It was just Izayoi's rotten luck that caused her body to select the latter choice.

For never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that what she was seeing would ever happen. She wasn't sure how she knew, but something in the back of her head told her what this was.

She started to shake. For right there, before her eyes, was The Western Lord himself, sitting in the tree and staring right back down at her. His cold amber eyes fixed on her, expressionless. She felt as if he were looking right through her, so intense was his gaze. On shaking legs, she raised herself up and began to back away slowly. Then, she exhaled the breath she'd been holding and made a dash toward the door, not daring to look back even once. She threw open the door, hurled herself inside and slammed it shut again, bracing her body against it, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to stop him should he try to come after her.

But nothing happened. She waited for a long time, expecting the door to suddenly explode inward at any time, but it remained quiet, both inside and out.

After a few minutes, her fear waned and curiosity took over where common sense should have reigned supreme. She slowly slid the door open and peeked out.

She was surprised to see that he had jumped down from the tree and was sitting on the ground, her embroidery work in one clawed hand. She noticed how ordinary he looked in all actuality, minus a few obvious features. His silvery hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail out of his eyes. He wore spiked armor on his shoulders, lower arms and chest and he wore what looked like white fur in a cape-like fashion beneath the armor. The only ordinary about him was the way he was behaving, which was anything but demonic. He wasn't threatening, or trying to kill or destroy. In fact, all he was doing was just existing, simply existing. That, and studying her work that she'd left on the ground.

As she watched, he raised his other hand and began to work at it, pulling at something on the embroidery pattern with patient, delicate movements of his clawed fingers.

Izayoi suddenly became overwhelmed with rage and protection for her work and flung open the door. She ran back out and hurried over. His eyes flickered in her direction and he leapt up easily before she got there, moving out of her reach as he continued to work on whatever it was he was doing, or thought he was doing. Izayoi made to snatch the embroidery from him and succeeded in grabbing a hold of it. But she couldn't pull it from him.

" Return this at once!" she demanded. He calmly grasped her hand and gently detached it, resuming whatever it was he was working with. Izayoi glared at him a moment and sighed. " Oh, what do I care? You can keep it. It's only a pattern." She grumbled. _That I spent two months on, _she added in her head as she stalked off toward the door.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, handing the pattern to her. She was stunned and felt as though she were a puppet as she reached to take it. She lifted it to her eyes and gazed at it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what was, or possibly, _wasn't_ there.

The knot was gone. She couldn't even see where it had been previously. She raised disbelieving eyes to him. " Is this what you were doing?" she asked. He nodded silently. Instantly, she felt ashamed for how she'd acted, even to a demon. She folded her arms over the pattern. " Please forgive me for my actions." She murmured. She couldn't believe she was apologizing to a demon. She looked up at him again, slightly intimidated by his height. He was a good half-foot taller than she was. To further her surprise, he smiled. " Think nothing of it." He said in a deep voice. " It's very intricate. It must have taken you a long time."

" I suppose." She murmured. Izayoi never did take compliments very well. She looked at him curiously. " Aren't you The Western Lord?" she said, though she already knew. She wanted to clarify. He nodded once. " Yes. I am Inu no Taisho. But more people know me simply as Mononoke."

" I am Lady Izayoi. It's er, a pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you whenever you passed through." Izayoi said awkwardly. Normally, one shouldn't consider it a pleasure to meet a demon.

" Do not take offense or be frightened, but may I ask why you're alone?" he said.

" There was an accident in the village and father left to deal with it. He gave the servants the day off. I suppose they're sleeping in their chambers at present." Izayoi said. She was surprised to see a sheepish look come onto his face when she said this.

" I am afraid that I am to blame for that accident." He mumbled. " I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into something. I think it was a storage shed."

" Oh." Izayoi said simply. " Well, I don't think anyone was injured, or father would have banned me from leaving my room. I certainly didn't want that."

" You seem like the kind to relish being outside." He stated.

" Yes. I love to visit the village. Occasionally, father will need books for when he destroys his library. That's what happened last night so I went for some."

" That was you?" he exclaimed suddenly. Izayoi's head whirled to face him, as she'd been looking off toward the wall. " What?"

" Last night, I heard something going on and found a robber attacking someone. I in turn attacked him and allowed his victim to escape. I found a satchel with a few scrolls inside."

" Well, thank you, but how did you know where to bring the books?"

" I followed the horse's tracks and scent and left them at the first window I came across." He said. " I had no idea that that was you."

" Thank you again. That was probably the most frightening encounter of my life. That and my sudden meeting with you just now."

At this, he raised an eyebrow. " Meeting me has been frightening? I wasn't trying to be scary this time."

" I'm sorry for how I acted." Izayoi said. " I've always been taught to avoid demons. You really don't seem dangerous, though."

His eyes took on a mysterious, slightly morbid look. " Never say that. I am quite dangerous, Lady Izayoi." He said darkly. Izayoi pulled her pattern closer and shrunk back. But when he smiled suddenly, she rolled her eyes. " So you're a joker too." She grumbled. He chuckled. " Only when I want to be. When I'm on business, I usually stay away from others. This is during my monthly circuit."

" How long does it take to complete a full circuit?" she asked. He frowned in thought. " Hmm. It all depends on how fast I move. The average is about a week, but if I move exceptionally fast like I have been, then three to four days at most. I often stop here actually, to rest. I just wait until everyone falls asleep and then stay on the roof until morning comes."

" So that was you!" Izayoi said. " I heard you walking around on the balcony a few nights ago. I thought it was Takemaru." She said. " You know, you scared everyone in the household out of their wits. Takemaru tried to force me to accompany him to Setsuna."

" Takemaru? Is he a friend of yours?" he asked amiably. Izayoi nodded. " I guess you could call him that. He's…my future husband."

" Oh. That's a little different then." He said. He turned his head to the side, speculating. " From your tone, it seems as though you don't love him."

" Can you read what I'm thinking?" Izayoi said. He laughed. " No. But I can read emotions pretty well."

Izayoi sighed. " I'm that obvious, huh? No, I don't love him like he loves me. I consider us friends. That's all I want, really."

" I'm sure you'll get there."

They both turned at the sound of a door opening from the front gate.

" Oh, that must be father home early." Izayoi said. She turned to the demon.

" What are you going to do?"

" I have business in this region, so I'll be here awhile. I also have to find someone who frequently wanders around this area."

He started toward the wall. He turned back to her. " It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lady Izayoi. Perhaps our paths will cross again soon."

With that, he turned and bounded over the wall in one leap. Izayoi heard the shocked yell of the guards Takemaru had placed and shook her head amusedly.

" The Western Lord won't be held back by them." She murmured. She gazed down at the embroidery in her hands, knot-free thanks to her new friend.

" Perhaps…our paths _will_ cross again." She whispered.

The side door to the courtyard slid open and a young servant boy appeared.

" Milady, Lord Koeske has returned." He announced.

" Thank you. Tell him I'll be with him shortly." Izayoi said gently. The boy nodded and pulled the door shut. Izayoi smiled.

" This has been an eventful day." She said to herself as she started back inside.

Minako returned that evening, delighted to say that her sister had been ill and was recovering nicely across the mountain pass. Izayoi told her that she was happy for her and her sister.

" I too have something to tell you." Izayoi whispered when Koeske had left.

" Tell me tonight. We'll talk over some good Blackberry tea." Minako said.

True to her word, darkness brought forth a pleasant scent of far-off rain, long casting shadows and the alluring smell of Minako's rich Blackberry tea. Izayoi sat in her room with a steaming cup in her hands, breathing in the delicious aroma. " Ah, Minako, you've outdone yourself this time." She said, taking a pleasurable sip and savoring the taste. Minako smiled. " You say that every time, but I'm glad you enjoy it so much. That's why I make it, Izayoi."

" I love it." Izayoi replied. She lowered her cup and looked at Minako. " I do really have something to tell you, something that happened earlier today." She said.

" What?" Minako asked, bordering between excitement and suspicion. Izayoi smiled and looked off to the left. " Do you remember my wish to meet The Western Lord?"

" Yes?"

" It came true this afternoon."

Several seconds passed. Minako continued to stare. " Are you serious?"

" Yes. He appeared in the branches of the tree I was sitting beneath. Scared me out of my wits. However, he did not threaten to harm me. We had a brief skirmish over my embroidery pattern, but that's it. I had tied a knot in it by mistake so he actually worked it out and I thought he was going to destroy it." Izayoi said with a chuckle.

" I don't know if I like this." Minako said worriedly.

" Don't fret, he was very kind to me. You aren't going to believe this, but he's actually quite nice to be around."

" You're right, I don't believe it." Minako said bewilderedly. " What's your father going to say about this?"

" Nothing. He won't find out." Izayoi said. Minako nearly dropped her teacup. " Izayoi, you aren't going to let your father know about this? What if The Western Lord decides to take you?"

" He won't. Besides, if father finds out, he'll lock me in my room, board up the windows and tell everyone I perished from some sort of disease in the tea from China just to keep me from going outside again. You know father. Besides, if The Western Lord truly wanted to take me, he would have done so this afternoon when no one was around to see or hear me."

Minako sighed dejectedly. "I see your point. Very well, this will be between us. But it isn't your father we need to worry about finding out, you realize." Minako said darkly. Izayoi knew exactly what she meant.

" Takemaru." They said in unison. Izayoi moaned. " What am I going to do about him? The Western Lord, when he left, hinted that he might stop here again. He told me that he stays on our roof during the nights when he gets tired on his journey."

" So then, Takemaru was correct." Minako said, scratching her chin thoughtfully. " But you believe The Western Lord will visit again? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

" He seems trustworthy. I told him about my arranged marriage with Takemaru and he understood when I told him all I want in Takemaru is a friend. He said he's sure I'll get there."

Minako sipped her tea and eyes Izayoi carefully. " Do _you_ want to see him again? You do know that you probably shouldn't. He is a demon and you are engaged to be married. You should keep letting him know that so he doesn't try anything."

" I honestly don't believe he's like that." Izayoi said. " And, yes I do want to see him again. I was able to talk to him, like I can you."

She smiled.

" And, anyone who reminds me of you can't be all bad." She added.

A/N: It took me awhile to update, but I'm trying to take it easy with the updates, minimum of four days. This story is a little difficult to write because almost nothing is know of the characters I use except for the only one who's alive in this one as well as when the rest of the Inu gang are. But he won't make much of an appearance. I have to base the characters off people I know. For example, The Western Lord is based off my dad! When I told him I turned him into an anime guy, he said he was both flattered and creeped out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izayoi had recalled that The Western Lord had told her his monthly circuits could last from three days to a week. He said he'd been moving rather quickly, so she calculated that he'd be back in less than two days following the morning of his first visit. She truly did wish to see him again, if only to talk to him. He had understood so well her troubles and sympathized with her in regards to her engagement. She sensed that he would be able to listen.

The day after her meeting with Inu no Taisho, she received a message from Takemaru. He announced that he would be returning within two weeks to prepare for the wedding. Izayoi felt her heart sink deep within her breast. She dreaded that day and wished for it never to arrive. But time was cruel and she wasn't lucky in that aspect. It would arrive faster than she could foresee.

" How the gods have scorned me." She whispered bitterly.

" What be with that talk?" Minako said, coming into the room with a small bundle in her arm. She paused beside Izayoi who was standing at the window. It was bordering on dusk and Izayoi was waiting. Minako had come to join her with some fresh bread and rice to share between them.

" Is evening approaching?" Izayoi asked quietly.

" Yes. Anytime now." She replied, gazing out at the horizon.

And as she predicted, the roars began to echo across the landscape, filling the ears and minds of all who heard with awe. Izayoi closed her eyes.

" It should sound terrifying, but it doesn't." she whispered.

" Probably because you met the demon behind the calls." Minako said. Izayoi nodded. " Yes." She said. It was all she could say.

There was nothing else needed to say.

Three days passed. Izayoi neither saw nor heard anything from The Western Lord. She knew he was possibly in this region once more, but she had no way of knowing whether he would return or not.

" Do not fret, milady." Minako assured her, coming up beside her as Izayoi stood alone on the balcony, keeping watch. " If he truly wishes to be a friend to you, he will return."

" But what if he doesn't?"

Minako sighed. " Just remember. Be cautious." She warned.

" I know. But I feel as though he understands what I'm going through, like you do. I'd like to at least know that much."

Izayoi made her way downstairs after sitting upstairs talking with Minako for hours. She sought out Koeske in his study. While in the village the other day, he'd picked up a new collection of books, each older than the next with vast recordings of various historical events. These new collectibles now encompassed the entire room and new wooden shelves made from cheery wood. Koeske was currently buried in a particular scroll and failed to notice her presence until she was directly beside him.

" Father?" she said. He looked up, was unable to recognize her for a second and then smiled. " Izayoi. Good evening." He said pleasantly. He scraped his chair back to face her. " Did you need something?"

" No father. I came to say goodnight." She replied.

" Well then, goodnight, my dearest." Koeske said. Izayoi turned to go back upstairs.

" Izayoi." Koeske said. She stopped. " Yes, father?" she asked.

" Dear, I've noticed a few things." Koeske said, setting his feather pen down. He turned in his chair to face her. " Izayoi, how do you truly feel about Takemaru?"

Izayoi hadn't been expecting this. She hadn't really known that Koeske even cared. She knew he wanted what was best for her, which meant marrying her off to a respectable family where she would be taken care of and provided for. She wasn't sure how to answer him without crushing how he felt about this whole thing.

" Father," Izayoi said. Koeske looked up. She could tell from his onyx eyes that he needed to hear what he wanted to hear, not the other way around. She sighed. " I do love Takemaru. I am eager for the wedding."

" Then why do you seem so dejected?"

" Because…I do not wish to leave for Setsuna. That is all. But it cannot be avoided. I do not wish to leave you."

Which was far from the truth. Koeske smiled. " I know, my daughter. I do not wish for you leave me, either. But, in order for this marriage to be carried out, you must depart for Setsuna with young Master Takemaru following the ceremony. I shall indeed miss you, my darling." He said. Izayoi forced herself to smile. " I shall miss you, as well. But the wedding is still not for a few weeks yet. I have plenty of time to prepare." She said, skipping along in the subject. Koeske nodded. " So it would seem. Now, run along to bed. You seem weary." He said to her. Izayoi bowed her head. " Good evening." She said and exited the room.

Izayoi slowly made her way to her room, desperate to go to sleep before she broke down. It was all crashing down on her so hard, she had no time to prepare for the injuries she would sustain in the process. She loved her father, she liked Takemaru as a friend, she loved Minako and she loved her home and her people. She didn't want to leave them, but by refusing to marry Takemaru, she would be letting everyone down. Quite possibly, only Minako would understand her intentions at this.

Izayoi pushed open her door and slid it shut again. She didn't see Minako anywhere. She figured that the old woman had gone to bed. Sighing, she made her way to her balcony and stepped out. She leaned on the railing and stared out at the mountains. The wind blew softly through her hair and felt cool against her flushed face. It was rather warm inside, due to the approaching winter months. She leaned her head on her elbow and traced her fingernail through a little rut in the wood.

" Hmm." She said thoughtfully. " I wonder where The Western Lord is right now. He's probably in the next region."

" Actually, I'm right above you."

Izayoi whirled around and stared up into the face of the demon sitting on the roof watching her bemusedly. Izayoi couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh.

" Oh, you scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed as he jumped down and leaned his weight against the railing. " Sorry. I didn't think anyone was awake. I told you I stay up on your roof when everyone goes to sleep. I only stay here because no one can see me and I don't raise the alarm, allowing myself some rest as well." He explained.

" I can understand that." Izayoi replied. " But, it's been three days, so I should have expected you to be there."

" It's astounding how quickly time travels." He said, glancing at the sky as he did so. Izayoi found it astounding that he wasn't threatening towards her, despite him being a demon. He looked over at her. " Is everything going all right for you? I was a little concerned about what you told me the other day."

" Well—"

A door slammed shut inside. Izayoi's face fell and she shook her head. " I can't stand this. The guards Takemaru left here are now permitted within the walls and this means our home as well."

" Your friend left guards behind? He must really love you." The demon said with mild sarcasm.

Izayoi sighed. " He had good intentions, but they're abusing their duties and coming inside."

" I think I know how we can avoid them." He said.

" How?"

He held out his hand. She looked up at him doubtfully.

" Just trust me." He said. She took a deep breath and took his hand carefully. Before she could cry out, he had leapt back onto the roof, taking her with him. It was only about six feet from the balcony, but it felt like a hundred to her. He released her hand and noticed that she was shaking badly.

" Sorry." He said. " I guess I should have warned you."

" I'm fine." She said. " It was different."

He chuckled. " I'll be sure to tell you next time I do that. Like when I get you down, for instance."

" Are you sure no one can see up here?"

" If you avoid the rim. Follow me." He instructed. He led her further up onto the roof, taking careful measured steps so as not to alarm anyone. Izayoi did the same. He sat down again, a good ways away from where they'd come. Izayoi remained on her feet, gazing up at the sky. " I've never seen it from this view." She breathed in awe.

" It's very peaceful here." He agreed. " I'd sit down if I were you. It's very easy to get dizzy up here."

Izayoi did so, tucking her legs beneath her as was proper. She continued to watch the sky. " This is so beautiful." She said. He smiled. " Glad you think so. It's nice to have company for a change." He replied. She looked at him. " Are you alone?"

He looked down. " Yes. You could say that."

He shook his head. " You never answered my question earlier. Are things going all right for you?"

" Yes, as best as I can hope for nowadays." She said. " Takemaru sent a message. He's returning very shortly. His visits become more frequent and I find no time to myself."

" What will happen when he returns?"

" I'll marry him and leave for Setsuna." She whispered, trying to sound brave. He didn't buy it.

" I was right, wasn't I?" he said. " You don't love him."

" Not like he does me."

She fell silent, staring at her hands. He shifted positions. " Lady Izayoi, don't you have a choice in the matter?"

" A choice? You mean, to freely decide whether I wish to marry him or not?" she said. He nodded. " Yes, that's exactly it!"

" I'm not free to do anything anymore. I'm no longer a child, my lord." She said, surprising herself by addressing him as though she knew him.

" Please don't call me by that." He said. " Just call me Inu no Taisho. I don't prefer to be formal, if I can help it."

" That's your name, then?"

" Actually, it's just InuTaisho. Don't ask if you don't wish to be bored to death." He said with a pleasant chuckle. Izayoi smiled. " Very well, then." She said. It all seemed surreal, her, the refined Lady Izayoi having small talk with a demon at close to midnight on the roof of her house. She felt like a delinquent, yet it all seemed right. She gazed up at the sky again and sighed.

" Something on your mind?" he asked suddenly.

" Yes, actually. I find it so hard to believe, but I don't feel threatened by your presence. Especially after all Takemaru told me about you and your kind." Izayoi said. She knew she was probably making a mistake by saying something that could arouse his anger, but to her surprise, he nodded. " You are completely safe around me. I have never, nor do I now possess any intention to harm you or your family." He said reassuringly. " As far as some demons go, you might say I'm a bit different. What did Takemaru say about us, actually? I'm a bit curious."

" He told me that demons are, and forgive me for saying so, but that they're nothing but vicious killers bent on destroying the human race. He also said that demons drain the blood from their living victims on occasion, when hungry."

The last part made her quiver with embarrassment, for fear she had offended him. When she looked up, she saw he was struggling not to laugh.

" Good lord, and I thought _we_ thought the humans were weird." He said. He looked at her again. " Not all of us are like that Lady Izayoi. Most of us just wish to be left alone, like myself for instance. However, there are exceptions. Many of us despise your kind, believe you to be weak and helpless, easy prey."

He paused when he saw her shiver. " Sorry." He said. She shook her head.

" No, it's just chilly. Go on."

" All right. They are the ones I commonly fight against. Unlike them, I view the humans, you, as honorable creatures. Most demons don't have a sense of compassion and find it very difficult to protect something, even their own territories. For some reason, I've always been drawn to humans. I find that they can be exceptionally strong when they wish to protect something."

Izayoi took in what he said with a sense of awe. He continued.

" Now, about that other bit Takemaru mentioned. I hate to break it to the two of you, but hardly any demons ingest human blood to sustain themselves. Any that do usually go for animals like deer or mountain cats or even minor demons."

" I see. So there's nothing much to worry about there, is there?"

He nodded. " Correct."

They fell silent for a bit. Izayoi couldn't explain it. Though he was a demon, he seemed more like a human. He cared about things, he was responsible and he understood.

" Um, my lo-"

" InuTaisho." He interrupted.

" Sorry. Um, InuTaisho?" she said clumsily.

" Hmm?"

" How long are you staying in this region?"

" A few days. I can't seem to find that person I'm looking for. I'm starting to think he doesn't want me to find him."

" Who is it?" Izayoi asked. His face darkened somewhat, giving his features a slightly eerie look that chilled her. " I'd rather not talk about that." He mumbled.

" I understand." Izayoi said and she truly did. He cleared his throat. " Does anyone know you're awake?"

" Father believes I've gone to bed." Izayoi answered.

" Does anyone know that you know me?"

" Only my friend, Minako. She's promised to keep it a secret." Izayoi replied. He nodded. " Good. If anyone else here knew of my presence every few nights, they'd post guards up here too. This is the only place where I can get some sleep and not have to keep the Tetsusaiga in hand."

" Tetsusaiga?"

" One of my swords, forged from my right fang." He said.

" Father told me you have three. What are the others?"

InuTaisho looked down at the two swords in his sash. He placed his hand on one of them. " This is the Tetsusaiga." He said. " It can kill a hundred enemies with a single stroke and cannot be handled by pure blooded demons other than myself."

He lowered his hand to the other sword. " This is the Tenseiga. It can save a hundred lives with a single stroke and is able to communicate with the user in a sense. It too was forged from my fang."

He looked toward his left shoulder. Izayoi followed his gaze to the hilt of a sword that was sheathed in a scabbard behind him.

" This is the final sword, The Sounga. Unlike the other two, this one literally has a will of its own. I took it away after many humans attempted to use it for their own purposes and ended up slaying each other instead. Sounga is the most dangerous sword, for while it can kill as many as the Tetsusaiga any whose life is taken by it come back as soulless walking dead to do the bidding of whomever wields Sounga. It could also open up the gates to hell if left unchecked. Which is why I carry it. My power is great enough to keep it under control."

He looked back at Izayoi. Her eyes were wide with fear from his story of such a dangerous item.

" But, if it has a will of its own, doesn't that mean it could control you?" she asked shakily.

" Only if I allow myself to be controlled, which will never happen." He said gravely. He looked down. " This sword is what concerns me greatly. If anything should ever happen to me, there is probably no one who can control its power and still keep control of themselves. And Sounga can't be destroyed. That's the problem. I've tried many times to destroy it, only to weaken myself in the process. There is nothing that can be done. Should I die someday, I shall have no choice but to leave the fate of the world and the sword itself in the hands of destiny."

He sighed and shook his head. " But, I won't die for a long, long time yet. I'm only four hundred and eighteen. I still have a lot of life left in me." He said, smiling. Izayoi's eyes widened. " _Only_ four hundred and eighteen? That's pretty hard for anyone to say."

He chuckled. " I kind of figured you might say that. But demons tend to live longer than most humans. I take it by your reaction you are surprised? How old are you?"

" Twenty." She said.

" Really? I'd never have guessed." He said. Izayoi smiled and shook her head. " I should really get to bed." She said. He nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to help her up, which surprised her.

" I'll try to get you down a little easier." He said.

When he jumped off the roof this time, Izayoi was able to prepare and it didn't scare her half as much as the first time. She was able to inform of this proudly.

" Well," he said. " That's good then."

" When will you be back?" she asked. He crossed his arms in thought.

" Probably tomorrow night. It's crucial I find who I'm looking for before he wanders into the next region. The mountains there are so dense, I'd never find him." He said.

" All right." She said. He turned around to jump off to the ground. He paused. " Will I see you then?" he asked. Izayoi was surprised, but she smiled and nodded. " Yes. I look forward to your next visit." She said.

Then, he was gone. Izayoi scanned the ground below for any sign of him, but he'd vanished. She sighed and went back inside, prepared for bed and lay down on her pallet, pulling the covers up and staring out at the moon. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

A/N: This story is tricky to write. I mean, you all know what's going to happen, but the whole point of the story is to show what happens in between. It's easy to get stuck in areas. This chapter was one of them. I love reviews but I am afraid I must stick to my updating schedule. Every four or five days. This is the fourth day I believe, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, I forgot to do it in the last few so I'll do it now. I do not own any of the characters except Koeske, Minako and a few of the villagers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I always forget the disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters you recognize from the show. I only own Minako, the guards, Koeske, the old village woman and Kinenji, the robber-dude and whatever. More information on an upcoming irregular updating pattern at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The next day and a half was uneventful as Izayoi was forced to prepare for her wedding. Takemaru was due to arrive within a week and everything had to be in order.

Koeske had calmed down, believing The Western Lord to be in the northern region by now. Izayoi didn't even think of correcting him. The Western Lord was still in this region, as he had said he would be. But her father was happy as a clam at the moment and she didn't wish to spoil his mood, even though it would cost Izayoi her freedom.

Exactly five days before Takemaru's planned arrival, she received a message addressed to her from further east. When she showed it to Koeske, he confirmed it to be her mother's sister, Noriko.

" She says she wishes for you to visit her. She has a gift she wants you to have. Apparently an heirloom she feels you are ready for." He said. He looked up from the message to his daughter. " You are to leave at once for her home in the eastern region. You will likely be gone for several days."

Izayoi felt her heart sink at this. InuTaisho had promised to visit every few days or so. If he arrived and found she was not there, what would he think?

" Father, must I go?"

" But of course, Izayoi. You haven't seen Noriko since you were but a child. She'll be delighted to have you there."

Izayoi bowed her head respectfully. " Very well. When shall I leave?"

" Tomorrow afternoon. I'll have some of the guards escort you."

" Father, the road to Noriko's region is heavily populated. I would be perfectly safe." She protested mildly.

" Give me time to check the area. But chances are that there will be bandits. I would prefer you to be accompanied." He said gently. Izayoi sighed. " Yes, father." She murmured.

_Well,_ she thought as she made her way to her chamber. _Perhaps tonight, he'll visit early and I'll be able to explain to him the situation. _

But her hopes weren't high and as she leaned on the banister outside, she realized with sinking hope that he would arrive in a day and a half to find her missing, on her way to her distant aunt's.

" I wish there was some way to get a message to you." She whispered.

Dawn arrived soon enough and Izayoi and Minako were prepared. But though they could pack worldly possessions, nothing could prepare them for a journey with half a dozen men they didn't trust on either side of them. They were guards posted by Takemaru to protect Izayoi, but the way they kept staring at her, she didn't like the looks of them.

She mentioned this to Minako in a hushed tone when they weren't listening.

" I agree with you, milady." She whispered. " But there is nothing to be done until we get to your relative's."

Koeske met them at the gate as they prepared to leave. Izayoi and Minako were both mounted on black mares, surrounded on every side by soldiers on brown stallions.

" Izayoi, I wish you luck on your journey." He said kindly. Izayoi forced a smile, lacking the courage to state her fears to him. She turned and faced forward, toward the mountains. She heavily distrusted these men 'guarding' them, but she felt safer knowing Minako was there. It wasn't that Izayoi was entirely helpless. Back when she was a child, a kindly servant on the grounds had given her some base knowledge on self-defense, though she'd never let anyone know it. The servant had died of an uncommon disease soon after, but Izayoi had learned enough, mostly about pressure points and what they could do if jabbed in the right spots. A quick jab to the main artery in your arm paralyzed it for about twenty minutes. One to a vein in your back froze you in place before an agonizing pain spread through your body. There were also several in the neck she knew of and some of these, if applied correctly, could kill the victim. But she was sure of her abilities that she would simply cause them to black out. The main method was pinching the nerves firmly, but not enough for them to generally feel it for a few seconds. If applied for more than a few seconds, it could kill them.

" Let's go!' the guard in front called. He was the leader. The others all carried provisions, as it would be a long journey. Izayoi knew her aunt to be very reclusive and that she stayed deep in the mountains in a grassy valley about seven leagues from Mt. Fuji.

Izayoi flicked her mare's reins. They started forward in the procession, following two guards, flanked by the others, led by the leader.

Izayoi had never felt more vulnerable in her life and she wished sorely for her new friend.

Izayoi struggled to keep her eyes open as dusk settled its hand over the unsuspecting world. Her mare's steps were slightly plodding as she strained to keep up with the others. Izayoi desperately needed rest and she knew Minako, who was even older than she, needed it just as much. But she wasn't sure if asking the captain would be wise. She dared not look back at the other guards, for they had been throwing her looks since they'd started out. Only the captain seemed in control.

He turned around suddenly. " Men! Halt!" he ordered. All horses stopped at the yank of the reins. A few of them had foamy sweat gathering on their necks.

" Dismount! We shall stop here for the night and allow our ladies to rest."

The guards got off their mounts easily, moving over to the side of the road to start a fire. The captain resumed his footing and came over to assist Izayoi and Minako. He held his hand to her. " Here, milady." He said kindly. She was surprise, but nonetheless pleased by the gesture. She took his hand and he helped her off her mare. He then assisted Minako and proceeded to lead their horses to a tree separate from the stallions where they could rest for the following day.

" Feel free to join us at the fire." The captain offered. Izayoi thanked him, but politely declined, saying that she and her friend would take their meal closer to the forest.

" But, milady, there are demons afoot out there. You'll be safer by the fire." He persuaded gently.

" Thank you for your concern." Izayoi said. " But I assure you, we will be fine."

The captain appeared skeptical, but he bowed respectfully. " I will oversee the preparation of the rice." He said.

" Thank you, captain." Izayoi said, nodding to him. He moved to join his men and Izayoi and Minako took their seats on the grass, watching the flicker of the firelight from their position. Minako looked at Izayoi curiously. " Izayoi, why do you act so cautious around them? They are ordered to protect us."

" The captain is a fine man, and a loyal guard at Takemaru's home, this I know. But the others I do not as easily recognize and I mistrust them. I feel it best to stay away from them, lest they intend to give us trouble."

Minako knew that Izayoi was relying on her instincts and when this happened, it usually wasn't a good thing. She sighed and folded her arms within her kimono.

" Izayoi, what if your musings are correct and these men intend to do us harm? What shall we do then?"

Izayoi didn't answer. She had faith in her abilities and knowledge of pressure points taught to her as a girl.

But she also had faith in her new friend.

The meal was cooked and passed around. One of the other guards brought up two bowls of white rice to them, and they accepted them gratefully.

But as the guard handed the bowl to Izayoi, he passed it to her in such a way that his hand brushed against her breast rather slowly. Izayoi drew a breath and steeled her gaze. She raised her eyes to him, reflecting anger that would be unleashed should he try anything else. She may have been properly brought up as a lady should be, but that didn't mean she had to put up with that nonsense.

He leered at her and turned away to return to his comrades. Minako had seen the whole thing and glowered at the guard with obvious malice. " Why that beady-eyed little lecher! How dare he?" she hissed.

" Minako, be calm. There is nothing to be done. I believe he got the message." Izayoi said, struggling to believe her own words. She sighed and ate her rice without another word.

It was the worst thing she had ever tasted.

Soon, Izayoi announced she was turning in, close to the horses, for she felt calmed by them. Of course, she didn't say _that_ to the guards, nor that she was going to sleep there, but they accepted it, and all but the one who had so daringly touched her wished her a good sleep. She did the same for all but that one. She then turned and made her way back to the forest's edge. Minako had decided to sleep a few feet away, to keep an eye on Izayoi. Izayoi was unused to sleeping outdoors, but once she settled into the grass, she found it to be very peaceful. She knew that if she didn't just close her eyes, she'd stare at the sky all night long, thinking about all sorts of things.

But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find sleep. Finally, she sighed and got to her feet. Minako and the rest were all deeply asleep by now. She was utterly alone in the darkness. She looked over at the men. They were bedded down around the remains of the fire and soundly slumbering.

Izayoi looked around. There was a grassy hill to her left a ways off the path. She smiled, thinking it to be the perfect place to think without worry of disturbances. She slowly started over, treading the grasses carefully so as not to crush any blades, for she valued the grass as beauty of the earth's surface.

Though it took longer than expected to reach the summit of the hill, and when she finally got there, she realized she was much further away from the others than she previously thought, she knew it was quiet and she could meditate in peace. She sat down on the grass, folding her knees beneath her, her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out rhythmically, in counting to her own heartbeat. Gradually, everything else became lost to her senses as she fell into a deep trance.

Izayoi gasped and choked suddenly as something went about her nose and mouth and pulled her backwards to her feet. Her arm was twisted painfully behind her and she was suddenly reminded of the night she'd been robbed on the road.

Instinctively, she lashed her hand toward her attacker's neck to stun him, but whoever it was caught her hand and wrenched it hard, making her cry out in pain. A hand was slapped over her mouth and she struggled furiously, kicking out at the legs and throwing her head backwards, hoping to make contact. She felt something encircle her arms like a snake, though her mouth was still held tightly. To her horror, she felt herself being dragged further away from the group. She tried to yell, scream or even bite, just to call for help, but the person's grip was strong. She heard hard panting behind her and something told her she was in big trouble and that if she didn't do something and soon, she was going to be in even worse.

Her attacker had dragged her to a spot much, much further away from the captain, the other guards and Minako than they had been before. Before she could react, she felt her hands pulled roughly behind her and stringently bound with a thick rope. She was then shoved backward, hitting the ground with force and momentarily stunning her. As she came to, once again, she looked up and in the pale starlight she could barely make out the face of the daring guard from before, holding her down on the ground.

She inhaled to scream, but realized that they were too far away for anyone to hear effectively. And besides, she needed to use all of her strength to get out of this. But she had screamed once before the thought was completely manifested, not out of a call for help, but because the guard was starting to tear at the neck of her kimono. Izayoi felt her blood run cold with fear and she quickly wrenched from his grasp and twisted away from him, trying to buy herself some time in case anyone had heard her. She felt a stinging pain on her face as he slapped her and she glared at him viciously.

As she tried to pull away again, he shoved her head down onto the ground and held her still with his knee. His free hand harshly worked at the folds of her kimono, loosening it from her shoulder. Izayoi clenched her eyes shut to stop from crying out of shame and terror as she realized she was going to be violated and there was nothing she could do about it. Now that she remembered the robbery on the road, at least the bandit was polite enough to _ask_ her.

But determination welled up once more and she vowed she would not give up without a fight. If this guard wished to ravage her, he'd have to earn it—_seriously_ earn it.

Regressing to any self-defense she knew of, Izayoi forced her head out of his grip, raised it slightly off the ground and sank her teeth into his arm, her desperation growing. He yelled, pulled his hand back and slapped her again, harder this time. By now, half of her upper kimono was hanging out of place and as he started working with the rest of it, Izayoi shoved her head against his hand, jamming it against her neck. He yelled as his hand contorted at an odd angle and he wrenched it free.

" You damn wench!" he growled. Izayoi's eyes widened as he brought his fist up this time. She wanted to shut her eyes to protect them, but her whole body was frozen in place.

As his fist came hurtling down toward her face, everything seemed to become a blur. All of a sudden, he wasn't there anymore, his weight on her body seemingly having just disappeared. She felt as though she were floating as she heard the sounds of the guard yelling and then a scream, coming from somewhere. She wondered vaguely if she was dreaming when she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. But as she blinked a few times, exhaustion taking over as she struggled to stay awake, her sight began to blacken as whoever it was carried her away toward the trees.

She sighed and sank into merciful, painless darkness.

Izayoi heard the sound of running water close by, from a stream or a little river. She was still in darkness and wondered if the guard had succeeded in taking her. She wondered where he was now. _Perhaps off somewhere, bragging of his achievements no doubt_, she thought bitterly.

She wanted to open her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached. As her eyes slowly eased open, she moaned and tried to move her head.

" No, don't move. You're pretty beaten up." A voice said. A familiar voice. Izayoi's eyes widened. Despite the burning pain in her face and stomach, she slowly raised herself to a sitting position. She found that her kimono was back in place about her shoulders. She turned her head to the left and just about jumped out of her skin.

" InuTaisho!" she exclaimed, though it hurt her to say much. The demon lord was seated right beside her, keeping watch.

" I told you not to move, Izayoi." He said firmly, but his eyes showed relief that she was all right. " I got there just in time."

" What happened?"

" Like I said, I got there just in time to pull him off of you. I would probably have spared him if he didn't start to try to fight me, saying this was his business. Too bad it was my business. For one, I happen to rule this domain, and two, I happen to be acquainted with you."

" You saved me?" she whispered. He nodded. Izayoi felt a lump rise in her throat and she bowed her head. " I can't believe he…he almost…." She sobbed. She folded her arms at her chest and shook her head. " I was almost…but you, you stopped him!" she said tearfully, moving her gaze to him. He nodded slowly. " I just wish I could have gotten here sooner. I could have prevented your injuries. I heard your scream a league away, just as I was starting out toward your home for rest as usual. The minute that sound reached my ears all fatigue left me. I knew you were in serious trouble." He said gently.

" You heard me?" she whispered.

" Yes. Lucky for both of us that I did. I often feel now that it is my duty to protect you and I would never have been able to face myself knowing I had let such a horrid thing happen to you."

Izayoi felt on the verge of tears again, of both relief and terror still fresh from the events before. She suddenly threw her arms around him, crying in abandon, still horrified at what had almost happened. He said nothing, but held her comfortingly, knowing exactly how devastated she probably was. He knew how hard she had fought against that monster, and he was very surprised that she was as strong as that, for the man had been a guard of elite rank whose very same rank went to his head. This was something InuTaisho was careful to never let happen.

Izayoi's muffled sobs still met his ears and he knew it would be a long time before this became a part of her life, where she would just think about it with distaste and move on. But he knew that for some women who had had this happen all the way, that it never quite left them, leaving them scarred for life. He couldn't stand the filthy lowlives who lived for this horrible sport.

Eventually, she began to settle down, still remembering, but not as traumatized as before, which was good. She was strong; she would survive.

" Izayoi?" he said quietly.

" Hmm?" she said, her body far too weak to do anything else.

" Are you going to be all right?"

" I hope so." She replied.

" Where are your companions?"

Izayoi felt a stab of panic at this. What if they had awoken and discovered her and the guard to be missing. There were only two possible outcomes they could assume and she desperately hoped they assumed what had happened, not what might have happened.

" Back a ways further, by the other side of the forest." She said shakily. She pulled away slowly and tried to stand. But her legs were still wobbly and she fell back down.

" I'll help you as best I can. I'll take you back to them and leave you there. But I won't leave you completely. You probably won't see me, but I will see you. I will protect you at all costs." He said.

" Thank you." Was all she could say. He helped her up. " I can transport us back very quickly."

" How?"

He offered her his arm. " Hang onto me." He said. Recalling the incident of how he'd gotten her onto the roof, she did as he said and clung tightly to his arm. They were instantly surrounded in a bright light and Izayoi saw the ground fall away beneath them as he soared over the grassy plains toward the encampment. It was still an hour or so before dawn. No one had even noticed her missing presence.

He touched down about twenty feet away and set her down gently. " Go and rest." He said quietly. " I will be near you at all times. I won't let anything like that happen again."

Izayoi smiled warmly at him, eternally grateful for what he'd done. " I am forever in your debt for this." She said, bowing her head. " Please accept this debt."

He seemed slightly amused, but nodded wisely. " Of course." He replied. He looked toward he camp as a horse nickered in its sleep. " Now, go back and rest. I will be near you."

Izayoi nodded and turned. When she'd reached the camp, she turned around to see him. But he was gone from his place on the hill. She knew however, that he was nearby, keeping a close eye on her. She sighed happily with this comforting knowledge and resumed her place beside the tree, closing her eyes wearily.

Morning dawned and despite her lack of sleep, Izayoi felt well-rested and ready for the continuation of the trip to her aunt's. She told no one about her encounter with the perverted and dangerous guard the night before, nor did she tell them about who had saved her and apparently killed the guard. She figured what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them, so long as no one tried the same stunt. This time, The Western Lord was watching. She was safe so long as his eyes remained keeping watch on her.

As she mounted her black mare, Minako noticed the slightly nostalgic look on Izayoi's face. She grew a little curious, but she said nothing as the captain mounted his own horse grumbling at the absence of his one guard.

" Damn that Shin! We're just going to have to leave him behind—again. Let's move out, men! We'll reach the valley by sun-down tomorrow!" he announced. Izayoi sighed at the welcome news. She was tried of traveling, even after the first day. But she was glad of her encounter with The Western Lord and that he had prevented a near disaster.

As she rode, she cast a glance at the woods beside them. For a second, she thought she glimpsed a tad of white against the green foliage, but it disappeared quickly.

" Thank you, so very much." She whispered faintly.

A/N: This chapter was hard to write, considering I pulled out some stops that I generally leave in. After a few more chapters, I may run across some problems with the plot I overlooked when I started the story, so if my chapter updates are a few days late, bear with me. I'm doing my best. If any of you know the writer elle6778, she usually publishes every four or five days and I tend to update around the same time she does. So expect them to pop up around then. Also, a few areas in the story may be written by Hajilover and I formally apologize to her for spelling her name wrong before. I will let you know in the chapters which are her sections.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, it's me again. I'm getting into the habit of writing disclaimers. Like I promised, for those of you who know her, I updated the same day as elle6778. Her pattern is somewhat easy to adapt to, that's all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. This one, he sorta takes on a personality of his own, rather than that of my dad. It was a little weird.

I do NOT own InuTaisho, Takemaru Izayoi, or…anyone else. I only own Minako, Koeske, The guards, the servants, Noriko and whatever.

Chapter 6

Izayoi held no more fear of the guards around them. The only one who had truly wished to harm her was the one called Shin and he was dead now, thanks to The Western Lord. The other guards were actually quite social and talked with her and Minako occasionally. None of them seemed all too concerned over Shin's disappearance.

" I never quite liked him, to tell you the truth, milady." One of them confided to her. " He was always bragging his rank, down-talking to the rest of us and being a downright bastard about everything."

He immediately apologized afterward for his language. Izayoi was positively stunned. This one was a complete gentleman.

His name was Shu and he was actually from China. He said his parents had emigrated from their home there due to a famine raging their lands.

" But I try to keep my identity a secret." He said quietly. Izayoi nodded understandingly. " Of course. I'll tell not a single living soul."

During the rest of the journey, Shu kept a close watch on Izayoi. He suspected what had happened the other night and where Shin was now. But he said nothing on her behalf.

Shu was in his late fifties, so he was no threat to Izayoi as Shin had been. But she hoped InuTaisho would have the same opinion. Thanks to a swollen river and swamped roads outside the valley because of rainfall not too long ago, they were forced to continue their journey through the mountain trails, which took much, much longer. Izayoi knew the dog demon was still close and keeping watch. This alone kept her from hyperventilating.

Because of the farther distance they had to travel, the captain had ordered they set camp right in the middle of the forest with a fire kept burning all night long to keep animals away. This way, they were all allowed to get a little sleep with only one required to stoke the fire occasionally.

When night finally fell, the guards all found places beside the fire while Minako and Izayoi stayed beside the horses, as they had chosen. Izayoi was fidgety however. She could feel the presence of the demon close by and was afraid he'd attack the guards.

When she heard the sound of Minako's quiet breathing in sharp contrast to the snoring of the guards, she silently got to her feet and headed off into the trees. This time, she didn't allow herself to become enamored with the scenery. She kept her senses high and her ears alert for any noises.

_Crunch!_

She gasped and whirled, but she groaned when she realized she had only stepped on a dry leaf. " Pathetic." She murmured in reference to herself. She sighed and turned around, only to walk right into something…something solid. She almost screamed when a hand went about her mouth suddenly. Thinking only the worst, she started struggling.

" Izayoi, it's me! Settle down!"

Izayoi froze and looked up into the eyes of InuTaisho, staring at her concernedly. She frowned. " Thank you very much." She snapped quietly. " You scared the wits out of me."

" Seems like they were already gone when I got here." He commented dryly, releasing her. " What are you doing out? Don't you remember the last time you snuck away?"

" Yes. I was looking for you this time." She said.

" Why? I was about forty feet above you when you left the camp." He said, crossing his arms and eyeing her curiously. Her eyes widened and she sighed. " I was just afraid you might get the wrong idea about the soldiers. You don't seem fond of them."

To her surprise, he smiled warmly. " Izayoi, so long as they don't try to harm you, they couldn't bother me. I happen to like one in particular, the one you call Shu."

Izayoi gasped. " Oh no, you know of his family origins? I promised him no one would know!"

He chuckled. " Don't worry. Who could I possibly tell who would one, listen to me, and two, care? No demon would care about where he came from and most humans run from me screaming. You're one of few exceptions."

Izayoi nodded. " That's true. I don't find you frightening. Anymore, that is."

He sat down against a tree and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She could see him slightly through the thin moonlight. " You mean you used to be?"

" Yes." She said, taking a seat as well and folding her hands in her sleeves on her lap. " When I was little, father told me all sorts of stories about you. And it's because of you that an old servant friend taught me some mild self-defense."

" Like what?" he asked. She pulled her hands out of her sleeves. " Let me have your arm." She said. " I'll show you."

Unlike the last few people she'd shown this to, he didn't hesitate and extended his arm toward her. He rolled his sleeve up slightly. " I have a feeling I know what you're going to show me. I want to see if you truly can do it." He said. She nodded. " You're the first to volunteer." She pointed out. He chuckled again and watched as she gently gripped his hand with her right one and applied pressure to the vein in his wrist with her index and middle fingers. She carefully rubbed the vein with even pressure from both fingers, concentrating on the center where the blood flow was strongest. She glanced up at him. His eyes had gone wide in surprise. " Well how about that." He said. " My arm's gone numb."

Izayoi released his arm and he pulled it closer to his eyes, staring at it incredulously.

" I learned that from an old servant who lived with us. He taught me all sorts of things about pressure points and what some of them do. That one, if done much harder, paralyzes the arm as though it isn't even there. Sorry. It'll be numb for about ten minutes."

He looked up at her. " No problem. This is good knowledge for you. Not many women know how to effectively defend themselves." He said. " But, you're different from others I've seen."

Izayoi looked at the ground. " Thank you." She said, embarrassed. They both fell silent. Izayoi could still hear the sounds of the sleeping guards not far off, so she wasn't as far from the camp as she'd first thought to be.

" Where are you headed to?" InuTaisho asked suddenly. She looked up, startled from her thoughts. " Oh, father said that my aunt Noriko has something she wishes to give me. A family heirloom of some sort. We're heading there so that I can claim it."

" A family heirloom? Did she say what it was?"

" No. Only that I was to come at once."

He frowned in concentration. " Your aunt's name is familiar. What is her trade?"

" I don't know. I haven't seen her since I was an infant and I don't remember her clearly. Only that she and my mother looked almost identical."

" Hmm. I wonder what it could be." He said. " Heirlooms can be tricky."

" What do you mean?"

He gestured to his swords. " Sounga, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. All three will one day be heirlooms themselves." He said.

" Really? Why is that?"

He blinked and sighed. " Do you remember that person I told you I was searching for?" he asked.

" Yes. You said you were having a hard time finding him."

He smiled wryly. " I lied." He said.

" What?"

" I found him hours after I left you the night I told you about how hard a time I was having. Actually, it's more like he found me."

" Who is he?" Izayoi asked. InuTaisho had perked her curiosity as to the identity of this person. InuTaisho sighed heavily and ran his claws through his ponytail. " He's my son." He said finally.

" Your son? You never told me you had a son."

He appeared somewhat stoic now. " Yes. By my first mate, Akiko. She disappeared when he was very young and left him in my care. We were never really on the best of terms." He mumbled.

" Why's that? Don't tell me he hates you." Izayoi said concernedly.

" No, I don't think he _hates_ me, but he isn't too fond of me. That much is certain. Unlike myself, my son, whose name is Sesshomaru, seems to hate humans as much as his mother did. The fact that I've always been drawn to humans sort of angers him. Now, he wants the swords I carry. I refuse to give them to him. He wants Tetsusaiga and Sounga. I know that he will not use them properly if I give in to his requests."

" So this is why he is angry with you?"

" Yes. This is also why I now don't approve of your journey." He said darkly. His eyes gleamed dangerously and Izayoi felt her heartbeat quicken warningly. " What's wrong?"

" Sesshomaru is in this region now. His hatred of humans goes very deep. If he found out about you, he could hunt you down and kill you to spite me. It is none of his business whom I befriend, but he prefers to take matters into his own hands."

Izayoi swallowed nervously. He noticed this and his demeanor softened considerably. " Izayoi, rest assured, should he attack, I will not allow him to harm you. He is stubborn, as well as powerful, but he is no match for me yet."

" Oh." She murmured. " But I'd hate to see a fight break out because of me. He's your son." She protested. He nodded. " True, but his place right now is Omega. He isn't quite ready to take my place yet."

InuTaisho looked eastward suddenly. Izayoi saw his ears perk as though he'd heard something. His eyes were red rimmed around the irises and she could see his fangs showing through his slightly open mouth. Without warning, he suddenly let out a throaty snarl in that direction and leapt to his feet, his hand at Tetsusaiga's handle.

" Izayoi, get behind me." He hissed. " Now!"

Izayoi hurried to her feet and stepped behind him and onto a small mound, watching what was happening over his shoulder.

" I know you are there. Just reveal yourself." He growled. She could almost hear the feral voice of the demon in his own voice. She supposed he was exposing his true self.

" So, you're at it again, are you?" a different voice said from the trees. It sounded calm and collected.

" Good evening, Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said, calming slightly. " What brings you to this part of the eastern domain?"

" I was about to ask you the same thing. I was also going to ask about the human mortal standing behind you, as though you are protecting her."

This was said not so calmly. His voice seemed to become harsher on each word. Izayoi knew her cover was blown. This was obviously the Western Lord's son he had mentioned.

" It is none of your concern, Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said quietly, warningly. " It would be best to mind your own concerns."

" Fraternizing with humans once again, eh, father? How can you even stand those despicable creatures? They're so fragile and weak, it's barely worth any effort to kill them."

" Your opinion is your own, my son. Therefore, so is mine."

" I respect that. But when it comes to humans who are in my way, I show no mercy."

Izayoi felt a chill go up her spine as he said this. InuTaisho stepped further back, shielding her more from Sesshomaru's view. " Move on, Sesshomaru. This woman is of no interest to you." He growled.

It was now Izayoi decided to step into view slightly. She could see the mysterious Sesshomaru. While he resembled his father, it was obvious that he must have taken more after his mother, for there were many qualities that were mismatched from InuTaisho. Sesshomaru's hair was more white than silver and he had a crescent moon symbol on his forehead, giving him a slightly regal look. But while InuTaisho's eyes held a wise, controlled aura, Sesshomaru's held nothing but fury and danger. She knew he was completely capable of ending her life in a heartbeat, if not sooner.

He glowered viciously at her. " A sorry sight. She's hardly worth the attention of her own kind, much less a high lord such as yourself, father."

" Excuse me!" Izayoi scoffed. This caught both of their attentions. She stepped forward slightly and crossed her arms. " I know that you are the son of the Great Western Lord and I am sure that you believe me to be weak. But I'll have you know, I respect you and have no wish to kindle another insult to thwart the one you have presented me. You do not even know who I am and you would judge me beforehand!"

Sesshomaru frowned. " Insolence. Hold your tongue, woman."

" I think not. Though I will gladly give you your space as you deserve, I will not simply step aside and allow myself to be insulted by someone who appears to be scared of what he does not understand. In this case, humans."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. They started to glow bright red and he snarled at her viciously. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. But when Sesshomaru spotted the angry glare of his father, his eyes reverted back to normal and he turned to Izayoi. He stared at her a moment and then, to her surprise, backed up three paces. " I know when to back away—for now." He grumbled. A bright sphere suddenly surrounded his body and he rose up into the sky, vanishing in seconds. Izayoi watched him go, fascination on her face, followed by gray calm. She sighed. InuTaisho came up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see that his eyes held pride and admiration in them. " Nice job. I haven't seen Sesshomaru so beaten down since he was a pup. Not many know what hurts him like that."

" You mean he really is scared of humans?" Izayoi exclaimed, stunned. He shrugged. " Not really scared. He's more cautious if anything. Like you said, he doesn't understand humans, therefore, he hates them. He doesn't know why demons take the form of humans just to fool humans into thinking it's what they are. He despises his human form, but it's the only way he can travel undercover. His true form is much too large to do that easily."

" He has a true form?" Izayoi asked. He nodded. " Yes. We both do, though mine is still considerably larger. In comparison, he's still a puppy, whether he likes it or not. He's still growing, too. So he hasn't changed much at all."

Izayoi laughed at this and he looked at her incredulously. " You think that's funny?"

She snickered. " Yes, I do."

" Oh really? Maybe I should transform and show you exactly how un-funny it really is. I can be terrifying when I want to be."

At this, she burst out laughing and knelt on the ground, struggling to regain her composure. He frowned and shook his head. " You don't believe me, do you?" he grumbled. She straightened up, wiping her eyes with her hand. " No, I don't frankly." She said. " I've known you enough now that I find it hard to believe that you can be terrifying."

His eyes narrowed. " I find that rather insulting." He mumbled and turned around. Izayoi stared at him curiously. He remained perfectly still, his back to her, facing the darkness of the woods. Izayoi blinked twice and approached carefully.

" InuTaisho?" she murmured. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

She reached out to touch his shoulder.

All of a sudden, he was gone from his spot. Izayoi gasped and backed away. She glanced around fervently. " InuTaisho?" she called silently. The rest of the guards wouldn't hear her from this distance, but she didn't want to take a chance. She scanned the woods, but saw nothing but inky darkness. " Where did you go?"

She suddenly felt something collide with her roughly, sending her flying onto the ground. A light pressure at her throat pinned her down and she stared frightfully into the stony eyes of The Western Lord. She felt her blood run cold suddenly when his lips pulled back to reveal razor-sharp fangs where normal canine teeth would be. She felt the tips of his claws puncturing the skin on her throat slightly. He was using his left hand as a brace on the ground to suspend himself directly over her, not completely crushing her. As she stared up at him, unable to move, his eyes suddenly turned bright red and he growled low, threateningly, like a cornered dog would as it's about to attack. It was now that she realized he had finally decided to eat her. She whimpered in fright and squeezed her eyes shut. All this time it had been a lie: he really was a bloodthirsty demon and he was after her all along.

But as she was preparing for the searing pain as he tore her apart, she felt herself being raised up suddenly, being pulled against him in a gentle embrace.

" Izayoi, I was only trying to convince you." He said quietly. She gasped and pulled away angrily, glaring at him fiercely. " I thought you were really going to kill me!" she cried. He just gazed at her with sad eyes, not too unlike a dog. But this was different. " Forgive me." He murmured. " But you had to know, Izayoi. I am extremely dangerous. I may be a little more easy-going than most demons, but that doesn't mean I can't kill anything. I just wanted you to understand that."

Izayoi felt her resolve softening a little. He was genuinely sorry. He'd only being doing what he had to do to convince her of the reality surrounding him. After all, he was a demon and she was a human. She was in grave danger around him and yet she never seemed to care.

She sighed and looked at him. " I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to doubt you. You were right." She said, taking his hand in an effort for her own apology. He opened his eyes in surprise. " I was right?"

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. " You're very, very scary."

He smiled gently. " I'm sorry for terrifying you. I won't do it again." He said. He got up and helped her to her feet. " You'd better get back to your group." He murmured. He offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully and he escorted her back down the trail to her campsite. Everyone was still asleep. He eyed each one carefully to be sure. He shook his head in empathy.

" It's a miracle they haven't noticed me. One of them thought I was a game animal." He grumbled. Izayoi shook her head and sighed. " Thank you for such an eventful night." She whispered so as not to awaken the others. He nodded and stepped back into the trees. " I'll be watching carefully." He said reassuringly. She smiled in thanks and turned to go to her place beside Minako. When she turned, he was gone, but she was expecting that. She knew he was in the treetops somewhere, keeping an eye on her. As she gradually allowed sleep to claim her, she silently thanked the gods that he was there.

InuTaisho watched as Izayoi fell into a deep sleep beside her companion. He sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree he was perched in. He stared into the canopy, his mind full. But that's how it usually was these days. Now that he was realizing something vital that could get Izayoi in trouble with his own son, it was full because he was thinking of ways to protect her, besides with the Tetsusaiga. Though it was rather hard to admit, for he'd known her for only a short while, it was becoming inevitable to him. It had become clearer when he had been convincing her of his true nature, the one he kept contained. Somehow, the sight of her fear-filled eyes had enticed him. It had momentarily caused him to take his demonic nature a step further than what he'd meant to do. His eyes going red hadn't been planned and he knew that it was the impossible, becoming possible. He knew it was wrong, that she was promised to another man, but even demons had faults and his happened to be kindness. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, for it could get her in serious trouble.

He was slowly, but surely, falling in love with Izayoi.

A/N: Cliffies. Aren't they wonderful? Hehe. Hope I didn't freak anyone out when he went all feral. I might be able to update again on…Monday, something like that? I leave for a big trip on Saturday, but where I'm going, I'll have internet and the ability to work on my laptop. Now remember, more reviews equals more updates. And don't hesitate to tell me if something's wrong, though I probably won't be able to fix it right away. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story. I'm sick and my thoughts are a little dulled. I'll let you know when I can continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izayoi sighed heavily. They were almost at her aunt's home. But while the journey was almost at an end, her mind was fraught with the events from the night before. She was still shaken by how dangerous he'd seemed. What had probably frightened her the most was his emotionless red eyes. Every time she recalled this, her heart pounded blood through her ears and she shivered. Minako continued to ask whether she was cold, and Izayoi would say no, that she was just anxious to see her aunt once again. Apparently, Minako didn't know Izayoi as well as she thought she did.

The trees had become sparse and she knew that InuTaisho was having a hard time following discreetly. She knew this to be a fact, for she could see him much more often now, fleeting glimpses by shrubs or random cottages they passed.

Izayoi couldn't explain it. She didn't feel safe around the guards, but she felt safe around him. She trusted him as a good friend and someone she could count on, though they'd known each other for so short a time. When she could only see glances of him, she felt as though she didn't really know him. It was like she wished that he could travel with her to her aunt's. She knew that what had almost happened the other night wouldn't have happened if he'd been there. But he was a demon and the guards would likely try to kill him.

" Milady," Shu said, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to him. " Yes?"

" Your relative's cottage is in sight, by those trees."

He was pointing forward toward a large forest edge where a small cottage rested at the border. It was clearly separate from other cottages in sight further north of it. Since Noriko was a reclusive woman, Izayoi knew this had to be it.

" Yes, that's it." She said in agreement.

The door of the cottage opened and from their perspective, they could see a woman step outside. She shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun and stared out at them.

By now, Izayoi and her escorts had reached the front path leading to the cottage and Izayoi dismounted carefully. Minako followed her as she made her way toward the cottage where Noriko stood waiting. She smiled at her niece warmly. " Izayoi, dear, welcome!" she chorused. She pulled her niece into a hug and then stepped back to look at her. Her dark blue eyes shone with pride. " You have grown up so gracefully. Your mother would be proud to see her daughter now."

" Thank you, aunt Noriko." Izayoi replied, bowing her head. She gestured to Minako coming up beside her. " This is my friend, Minako."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Minako." Noriko said politely. She looked back at the soldiers waiting at the pass.

" Minako," she said to the old woman. " You may tell them that I will have men from our village escort you home in three days. They may return to Setsuna."

Minako nodded and hurried off to tell them. Izayoi waved goodbye to Shu who returned the gesture.

" Now, Izayoi. Please, come in." Noriko said, gently guiding Izayoi inside the cottage.

Noriko's cottage was sparsely decorated, mostly with herbal remedies and spices. A small hearth rested in the center of the floor and a tiny black pot stood over it, steaming something from within.

" What a lovely home." Izayoi complimented. She looked at her aunt. Koeske had always said that Noriko and Izayoi's mother could have been twins, so alike were they. It was because of this that Izayoi's mother cut her hair shorter than Noriko who preferred to wear hers in a long ponytail tied at both ends so it stayed out of her face. Like Izayoi, Noriko's hair reached her knees.

Noriko smiled. " Thank you, Izayoi."

She sighed. " You resemble my sister so much. It pains me that her demise occurred so soon. She never got the chance to see you grow into such a lovely young woman."

Izayoi closed her eyes sadly. Noriko squeezed her shoulder. " I know you just arrived, but your mother instructed me that as soon as you arrived at my abode when you were engaged to give this to you as soon as possible."

She made her way over to a small chest in the darkest corner of the cottage. Kneeling down, she opened it and took out a package of some sort. She closed the chest and made her way over to Izayoi, the package held delicately in her hands.

" Your mother was the only one to inherit this from our mother, seeing as I did not marry and likely never will. It is passed down to daughters as they prepare for marriage."

She carefully unfolded the cover around the package. Izayoi gasped when she saw what was inside. " Oh!" she exclaimed.

Noriko held a tiny wooden locket in her hands now. It was carved into a simple circle, possibly to disguise it for something else. She threw the blanket aside and cradled it in her hands. " This wooden locket is very sacred in our family." She said. She used one fingernail to gently pry it open. " You see, Izayoi? Within the locket are two tiny compartments. Do you know what they are for?"

Izayoi frowned in concentration, but shook her head. Noriko smiled and unclasped the hook on the little brass chain. " Simple." She said, fastening it around her niece's neck. " The two compartments are for a single strand of hair each. Yours and a hair from the one your heart has chosen. It's an ancient spell passed down through our family. No matter what happens to the wearer, or the wearer's love, they will remain bound together forever more, or until it is time to pass the locket on. By then, the spell should have manifested itself between the lovers."

Izayoi touched the locket and sighed. Noriko blinked twice. " Izayoi, what's the matter? This is very precious a gift. It will protect you and the one whom you love with all your heart. The man you are going to marry, I presume?"

Izayoi felt her vision cloud up with all the frustration that had been plaguing her since the day Koeske announced her marriage to Takemaru was to be fulfilled. With a sob, she whirled and flew out of the cottage. Noriko gave chase and stopped in the doorway just as Minako was returning and barely managed to get out of the way as Izayoi tore into the forest and out of sight. Both stared after her incredulously.

" Well, that was unexpected." Minako said. Noriko sighed. " She always was a little odd. Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

" If I can." Minako replied. " I heard a little. The locket binds lovers and she is to marry a young man named Takemaru. But there is one overlooked detail, Noriko."

" What's that?"

" She doesn't love him. The locket is useless."

Izayoi didn't actually run into the woods. She simply ducked behind a tree and knelt there, crying silently and clutching the locket around her neck. Finally, after months of bottling it up, she was able to let her frustrations, anger, sadness and confusion out in one, pitiful act. She raised her eyes and glowered at the little charm about her neck.

" Why?" she whispered fiercely. She tugged lightly, as though to yank it off her neck, but stopped, dropped it against her chest and sighed.

" InuTaisho, where are you?" she mumbled.

"_Izayoi?"_

Izayoi's head shot up and she got to her feet. She was sure that had been his voice in the distance. " Is that you?" she called silently. " Where are you?"

He came into view from deeper into the trees. " Izayoi." He said kindly. His eyes took on a worried look when he saw her tear-streaked face. He slowly approached and carefully took her face in his hand, tilting her eyes upward to him.

" Izayoi? Did something happen?"

Izayoi sighed and lifted the wooden locket for him to see. " You were right when you said heirlooms could be tricky." She murmured. He fingered it carefully and used one claw to open it gently. " Two compartments. I've seen lockets like this. The two compartments are meant for a strand of hair from the two lovers it's presented to. It's supposed to bind them inseparably."

" Yes, and it's meant for Takemaru and myself." She said quietly. " I might have overacted, but I've been so stressed, I didn't know what I should do."

" You really want to get out of your engagement, don't you?" he said quietly. She nodded. " Yes. But I don't know how to do that without upsetting my father."

He hummed and looked away. " Give me some time to think about it. I'll see if I can come up with anything. In the meantime, go back to your aunt's."

She nodded. As she turned to go back to the cottage, she looked back at him. " I can't thank you enough for helping me." She said.

He watched her leave, his thoughts sending dangerous alarms through his head. This wasn't right. She could get in trouble. But it was so hard to listen.

It was getting stronger each time he saw her.

Izayoi found Noriko sitting inside the cabin at the hearth, stoking the fire. She looked up as her niece approached and smiled wryly. " I take it the gift wasn't to your liking." She said quietly. Izayoi sat down. " Aunt Noriko, I have something I must tell you, concerning this heirloom." She said. Noriko turned to face her, giving her undivided attention to the young woman. " Tell me anything." She declared. Izayoi cleared her throat. " Aunt Noriko, this man I am to marry, Takemaru. The heirloom will not work with us." She said.

" Why is that? It works with all lovers."

" That's just it, Noriko. We are not lovers. To him, we are. To me, we aren't. I do not love him. Not like that."

Noriko's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. " I see." She said quietly, though she already knew, courtesy of Minako. She folded her arms in front of her. " And you are afraid of marriage to this man."

" Yes."

" Izayoi." Noriko said. Izayoi looked up. Her aunt's face was stern. " I truly believe that because it is just new to you, that you have never experienced this before, that you are nervous. Perhaps, deep within, you do love Takemaru and you are only denying yourself this fact in order to keep your pride."

Izayoi felt her heart beat wildly as she listened to what her aunt was saying.

" Aunt Noriko," she said dejectedly. " I am being truthful to myself and to you, I do not love Takemaru!" she said. " This is an arranged marriage."

" That may be so, but arranged marriages turn out better with time. Koeske knows what he is doing by giving you to Takemaru. Your mother would have wanted the best for you, seeing as you are her only child."

Izayoi knew better than to argue. She bowed her head, biting her lip to stop the tears from flowing. Her hand went up slowly to the wooden locket about her neck. " So, when I am married to Takemaru, I take a strand of my hair and a strand of his and place them each in a compartment within the locket?"

Noriko nodded. " Correct. It will bind the two of you together. Only when you feel you are ready to pass it on may you do so. But that probably wouldn't be for many years yet. When your mother decided it was time to pass it on, she sent it to me with instructions that I pass it on to you when you were old enough. She did this around her fourth month carrying you. Somehow, she knew you would be a girl."

Izayoi sighed. " Please excuse me." She murmured. Noriko nodded and Izayoi got to her feet slowly. She made her way to the window and sighed, leaning on it heavily. Noriko knew that she was going to meditate soon and that, like her mother, she was not to be disturbed. She got up and set about getting dinner started.

Izayoi learned they would stay with Noriko for three days and be back in time for the wedding. Izayoi was counting down the hours until her mental destruction. She couldn't speak to Minako of her thoughts on this, for Minako, good friend though she was, would side with Noriko during the duration of their stay here. Her only source for confiding was InuTaisho and she would sneak out constantly to find him. He grew to understand that she trusted him quite a lot, and was always willing to listen to her, even if she just wanted to talk about nothing of immediate importance.

But on the second day, it was raining hard and Izayoi was forced to stay indoors and listen to Noriko go on about the wedding.

" Is it traditional _Shinto_ style? I must know. I believe there have been alterations to the ceremonies."

" Yes, it is, Noriko." Minako said. " The ceremony will take place at the shrine about a mile away from our home."

Izayoi glanced at them briefly and sighed dejectedly. She'd failed to inform Minako that the wedding may not take place there if Takemaru had his way. Takemaru wanted her to marry in Setsuna. But she didn't wish to leave. She'd rather not have the wedding at all.

Suddenly, she didn't care about the rain. She glanced at Minako and Noriko. Noriko, who would probably never marry, was busy asking questions of the ceremony, as she wasn't going to be able to attend either. Izayoi carefully slipped past them toward the door. They were so engrossed with their conversation, they never even noticed her open the door, step out into the downpour and shut it behind her.

Immediately after stepping out, Izayoi regretted it. She sighed heavily. " I am such an idiot." She grumbled. But, seeing as now that she was out here, she might as well walk around, she started down the path toward the village some distance away. It was raining so hard, she could scarcely see where she was going at all.

As she made her way down the soggy, muddy path, utterly miserable and feeling like a total fool, her senses suddenly pricked uncomfortably and she swallowed nervously. She looked up. She'd reached the hill above the little village and she could see down into it if she squinted.

She gasped sharply.

Demons. Dozens of demons gliding about in the village, causing no harm, but flitting silently between the homes and peeking in the windows, apparently searching for ways in. They were minor class demons, and couldn't force entry, but she dreaded what could happen if one of them got inside. She frowned darkly. She couldn't let them get inside those homes. It was late and the people within were likely asleep and therefore vulnerable if caught off guard like this. She carefully treaded down the hill, not caring that her kimono was becoming soaked through. She was cautious not to make a sound as she slowly approached the homes and pressed herself against the wall of a house. She peered around warily. The demons didn't even seem to notice her presence.

" How strange." She murmured. Not wanting to attract their attention further, she slowly turned around. They weren't powerful demons, nor were they seemingly attempting to break into the homes. Izayoi carefully made her way back to her aunt's keeping the strange images of the minor demons in her head the entire way.

By the time she arrived, she was surprised to see that the windows were dark in the cabin, as though Noriko had gone to sleep. Curious, she made her way to the door and slowly opened it.

The single room was pitch black and she carefully stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She could see very little through the gloom and slowly edged toward where she remembered a candle to sit when she left. She fumbled for some tinder and quickly struck a light, picking up the candle and turning around.

When she saw the grisly sight in the cabin, she was unable to control the scream that escaped her throat as she stumbled back against the wall in horror.

" Minako! Noriko!" she shrieked, dropping the candle back onto the table.

Minako, her beloved friend and companion, lay sprawled on the floor, a horrible red gash running the length of her torso, her eyes open and glazed in fear and the blood pooling beneath her staining her long white hair. Noriko had obviously suffered the same fate and lay a few feet away on her side, her own black hair slick with her blood. Slipping on blood and water, Izayoi rushed to her friend and gently raised her head up. " Minako!" she cried bitterly, pressing her forehead to the woman's cold one, tears flowing from her eyes and blending with the water on the hard wood floor.

" Who did this? Why!?" she exclaimed hoarsely, her body wracked with sobs.

" I did." A deep voice responded behind her. Izayoi felt a chill shiver down her spine at the realization of their killer's identity. She slowly revolved around to the figure standing in the doorway, glowering at her. " It's you. Sesshomaru." She said quietly. Her eyes lowered to his hands dangling at his sides and she was further terrified to see the blood caked on them. She drew a shaky breath and shook her head. " Why? Why, Sesshomaru, why!?" she cried. He took a step closer into the room, his eyes never leaving hers. " You." He said. " You are nothing more than a pathetic human, insects in my eyes. Yet my father harbors a fondness for you and your kind. Such behavior is unacceptable from a demon of a rank such as his."

" But why did you kill them? I'm your target, Sesshomaru!" Izayoi growled at him. He smirked. " Fool. Did you believe I would have spared their useless lives had you been here to take their place? Once I had done with you, I'd have ended their lives as well."

He raised one bloodstained hand, flexing his sharp claws in and out menacingly. " Prepare yourself, human. My father must learn this the hard way."

He pulled his hand back and Izayoi followed his movements. The old servant had helped her reflexes develop, but she barely managed to get out of Sesshomaru's way as he lunged at her. He tore her sleeve and ripped a few strands of hair from her scalp, but she stumbled to the table and heaved herself up, turning to look at him as he got to his feet by the hearth. She could see the surprise on his face as he glared at her. " You are quite fast for a human." He said. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. " However, you are nothing more than a talented human."

Izayoi pushed her body up against the wall in fear as he drew closer. Her eyes flickered to the candle and she reached for it. In a flash, his hand slashed at her own, knocking the candle to the ground where the flame died, throwing the room in darkness. " Your eyes betray you." He said in the darkness. Two bright red eyes suddenly appeared before her and she felt a sharp point at her neck.

" How shall I kill you? Mercifully, because humans are low tolerant to pain, or slowly, for humiliating me earlier?"

Izayoi knew he was toying with her. She frantically wracked her brain for any ideas she could try, anything at all.

She slowly brought her left hand up to his at her neck and gripped it, as though trying to free herself.

" That will not save you." He said leeringly. Izayoi resisted the urge to smile, in case he could see in the dark. _I don't expect it to—yet_, she thought. She slowly pressed down on the underside of his wrist and felt her nail make contact with the nerve. Instantly, his hand dropped from her neck and he backed away in confusion. She took the opportunity she had and lunged forward, jabbing at his neck, arms and temples. He yelled in frustration and fury as her finger made contact with a sensitive nerve in his right arm. Instantly, it went limp and he drew a sharp breath in shock. He raised his left hand and she struck it too. He was then made as though he were just standing, not fighting. As he growled at her in hatred, she made another move, sharply kicking at his shin. He let out a mild groan of pain and went down, his leg temporarily paralyzed. Then, she knelt down beside him as he stared at her incredulously, his red eyes boring into hers. As she raised her hand to his neck and gently and quickly pinched a nerve just below his ear, he snarled at her as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Izayoi straightened up and stared at him. He would remain out cold for several hours, long enough to find his father and have him taken away. Then, she could return and…and do something for Noriko and Minako.

But even as the thought manifested, Izayoi had made it three feet to the door and then fell against the wall, sobbing bitterly. What would she tell father? Takemaru? Or even InuTaisho? How could she explain the demon whose father was a friend of hers and had murdered her friend and aunt because he hated her?

Suddenly afraid, she got up and opened the door, casting a final look at the unconscious form of the demon. She hurried out again into the rain, running blindly the way she had come. Only when she was out of breath and had reached the middle of the path did she stop. Gasping, she turned around and around, searching for something, but unsure what it was.

" Help!" she cried desperately. " Someone! Please! Help!"

She fell to her knees in the muddy road. " Please." She murmured.

Soft footsteps in the road met her ears and she looked up in recognition. She suppressed a gasp when she saw InuTaisho, standing above her, gazing down at her worriedly. " Izayoi? This is no weather to be out. What in the world are you doing?" he asked. He helped her to her feet and waited while she regained her composure. She seemed traumatized as she clung to him and shaking badly. " You must help me, please!" she said. " Please. It's…Minako and Noriko!"

" What happened? What about them?" he demanded carefully. She raised her head and he noticed there was moisture on her face that didn't come from the rain.

" Sesshomaru." She replied. " He—"

InuTaisho cut her off. That was all she needed to say. He knew exactly what Sesshomaru had done. His eyes narrowed maliciously and developed a red tinge around the irises. " Izayoi, take me back to your aunt's home." He said darkly. Izayoi blinked in surprise but nodded and turned. She slowly led him back up the path toward her aunt's cabin. The door was open and blowing in the wind. She figured she must not have shut it all the way. She prepared to enter, but he reached out and grasped her shoulder gently, holding her back. " I can pick up his scent in there. He's still inside." He said.

" I know. I knocked him out." Izayoi said. InuTaisho did a shocked double take. " You…knocked him out?" he said in disbelief. Izayoi nodded slowly.

" Yes. Is that bad?"

" No human has ever gotten the best of him like that."

With that, he went inside and Izayoi followed behind. She quickly went and relit the candle. He was standing in the middle of the room, gazing at the carnage around him. He shook his head. " All this to spite me." He grumbled. " He's becoming more like his mother every day. Surprised he hasn't gone berserk by now."

He turned and spotted his son, still unconscious on the floor. He knelt down and turned Sesshomaru's head slightly, using one finger to gently open an eye and then close it. " I have no idea how you did it. He's out cold. Pressure points?"

" Yes."

" I never doubted you for a moment." He said fondly. He smiled and then turned back to Sesshomaru. " I'll get him out of here after I wake him up. He'll need to face what he did."

Izayoi gasped and covered her mouth. " You aren't going to hurt him?"

" Never." He said. " I'd never stoop so low as to harm my own son. I'll simply have to show him his place. I can't allow him to get away with things like this toward people I am familiar with."

" How will you wake him up?" Izayoi asked. He took on a fiendish grin and looked at her. " You'll see."

He went outside and disappeared in the gloom. She heard some clanking outside and a dull thud. When he came back, he was holding a wooden well bucket filled with rainwater. Izayoi suppressed the urge to laugh. " Oh no." she said, chuckling. " You aren't serious!"

" Oh, I'm dead serious, Izayoi." He responded. " You got him pretty good if he's still out. Besides, this is what my father used to do whenever I got knocked out during training. I suppose I have to carry on the family tradition."

" I hope it's at least warm. Nothing is worse than icy cold water on the skin." Izayoi commented.

" Nothing much to do about it at this moment." He said. He raised the bucket up, bracing the bottom with his right hand, his left holding the handle. He glanced at her and then threw the water from the wooden bucket straight onto Sesshomaru.

Instantly, the demon gasped, yelled and leapt to his feet, stumbling backward and growling viciously. His gaze fell on InuTaisho and Izayoi. InuTaisho had steeled his gaze moments before so Sesshomaru wouldn't see the humor his father found in it. Sesshomaru sighed heavily and straightened up. " Father. What brings you here?" he grumbled.

" Izayoi told me what you've done, Sesshomaru." He said gravely. " And, frankly, I do not approve in the slightest."

Sesshomaru made a sound of contempt and flicked his gaze at Izayoi's dead companions. " Father, such socialization amongst humans will tarnish your fine image. I felt this a necessary act." He retorted. InuTaisho snarled furiously and Izayoi swore she saw Sesshomaru flinch slightly. Clearly, he held a deep fear and respect for his father.

" How dare you, my son, attempt to accomplish my business for me?" InuTaisho snapped. " I raised you better, Sesshomaru. Who I kill and spare is up to me alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily, but he kept his mouth shut wisely. InuTaisho hummed and turned to the door. " Your actions will not go unpunished." He said darkly. Without a word, Sesshomaru followed him outside. Izayoi felt her heart skip when she realized that they were going to duel, or something along the lines. She didn't know how the minds of demons functioned.

She ran to the window and stared out fearfully as they faced off outside. If this was what was going to happen because he had killed her aunt and friend, she wasn't too sure at the moment if it was a good thing she had a friend in The Western Lord. She didn't particularly like Sesshomaru, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

As she watched, Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and a luminescent green whip snapped from his fingertip hurtling toward InuTaisho, who turned his shoulder and blocked it easily with his armor. Sesshomaru tried again, this time with two whips rather than one, and both times, InuTaisho blocked both attacks, once with his armor like before and the second time, he simply slashed out at it, charging forward and evading. In less than half a second, he had reached Sesshomaru's area of ground and lashed out viciously at him, narrowly missing him as the younger demon swerved out of the way. Sesshomaru leapt about four feet and braced as InuTaisho came at him again. This time, Sesshomaru didn't move quickly enough and the impact of InuTaisho's claws shattered the spiked top of his breastplate. Sesshomaru was thrown back with the force and hit the ground hard. As InuTaisho slowly approached, his hand to a sword in his sash, Izayoi gasped sharply at the window. She couldn't tell which sword it was, but something told her it was Tetsusaiga. Without a second thought, she hurried out the door and ran as fast as she could to them, as he was drawing the sword. She got there just as he placed the tip of the blade at Sesshomaru's neck. Before she could blink, she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull it back. " Stop! Please, don't kill him!" she cried. He gave her a look of surprise. Unnoticed by either of them, Sesshomaru's expression changed to stunned shock.

" Izayoi, let me go." InuTaisho said calmly. " This sword will not kill him. This is the Tenseiga, the sword of healing. I simply drew it to signify my victory and his placement as punishment for what he's done to your family."

Izayoi was instantly embarrassed for worrying and pulled away, staring at the ground. " I was mistaken." She said quietly.

He straightened up and sheathed the sword. Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet, beaten down. He wouldn't meet his father's gaze.

" Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said sternly. " Do not harass Izayoi and her family any longer. Though there was no danger, you are now indebted to her for attempting to protect your life. Should you break this debt by ending her life, I shall hear of it and you shall suffer for it. Am I understood, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hesitated to answer, but nodded. " Yes, father." He grumbled.

He cast a final bitter glance at Izayoi just before his body was surrounded by the bright sphere of light and he took off into the night sky.

By now, it had ceased raining, but Izayoi still felt the chill of it up and down her spine.

" Please forgive me for intruding on the battle." She murmured. He reached out, gripping her shoulder and gently turning her to face him. " Izayoi, that was quite honorable. You stood up against me to defend the one who took the lives of your friend and aunt."

" But you weren't even going to kill him." She said quietly. " I feel foolish."

She looked away, but he carefully placed his hand against her face and looked in her eyes. " Izayoi, protecting life, no matter how dark it may be, is not foolish. It doesn't matter whether I was going to kill him or not. You defended him just the same and he'll respect that, no matter how deep his hatred for you goes. He will owe you until he's paid it and he won't kill you until then. I won't let him kill you, however."

Izayoi smiled sadly and sighed. " I suppose I'd better see to their bodies." She mumbled, turning around. InuTaisho, to her surprise, started back toward the cabin. She hurried after him, curious of his actions.

" What are you going to do?" she asked. He glanced at her then. She was surprised to see something different in his eyes, but it passed before she could place it.

He made his way inside and approached Minako and Noriko. His hand went to his sword Tenseiga and he drew it out quickly.

" Stand back, Izayoi." He instructed. She did as she was told. His eyes narrowed and he aimed the sword at their bodies. The ambassaries of the netherworld were swarming them, and he growled low in his throat. He pulled the sword back and slashed at them, tearing them asunder.

Izayoi had closed her eyes in shock, but when she opened them, she saw that her aunt's body and Minako's body were healed, though still unmoving. InuTaisho quickly sheathed the sword again and turned to the door. Izayoi ran forward and stopped him, holding him back. " Wait, where are you going?"

" Izayoi, I cannot stay here. They will recognize me as a demon and be forgetful that I saved their lives. Explain to them that you found an excellent healer and that they had simply fainted from shock and blood loss. Come and find me later and inform me of their health. I'll wait for you."

With that, he was gone. Izayoi sighed and stared out into the foggy air.

" I wish you'd change your mind." She whispered. She stepped back inside and shut the door behind her.

Minako was sitting up, blinking in the light and rubbing her eyes. Noriko was already on her feet, staring around at the blood on the floor. " Oh my!" she exclaimed. " This is horrible! Where…where's that young man who attacked us?"

" He's gone, aunt Noriko." Izayoi said. I ran to find help in the village and a healer came with me, to assist me with the two of you. The villagers chased away the man."

" Oh. How pleasant." Noriko said cheerfully. She helped Minako to her feet. " But this is absolutely terrible. Izayoi, I cannot have you around whilst there is a killer on the loose. Who knows what could happen? You never know what some men are like. We are just two withered old ladies, but you are a lovely young woman. If he had still been here when you found us…."

She shivered and Izayoi knew she have hated telling her that she had almost had that happen not two days ago.

" Izayoi," Minako said shakily, her face ashen. " You _are_ unharmed, aren't you?"

Izayoi forced herself to smile. " Of course, Minako. I am glad that the two of you are all right."

Noriko sighed. " I won't have you endanger your lives anymore. Until that man is caught, you are no longer safe. I will send you home first thing in the morning. I am sure your fiancée is anxious to see you." She said with a smile in Izayoi's direction. Izayoi felt the mask that was her face crack a little. " Yes, aunt Noriko. I…am excited to see Takemaru as well."

Noriko nodded in approval. " As you should be. My god, I'm still so shaken. He came at us so fast. Pack your things, both of you. I'll send for some men to escort you home. I hear some roadways through the mountain were blocked. They should be fine by now."

Izayoi watched as she went outside to go to the village, as she had no other way to contact the villagers. Minako stared at Izayoi thoughtfully.

" Dear." She said. Izayoi looked up. " Hmm?"

Minako approached and gripped her shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes.

" Izayoi, I want you to tell me the truth." She said. Izayoi felt her heart quicken once more. Minako took a deep breath and continued.

" The Western Lord was here, wasn't he?"

A/N: Hello. Sorry for the late update. It turns out elle6778 is on vacation and since I usually update the same day as her, if I waited, you'd all have to wait two weeks. So, I hope she enjoys her trip and we'll see her when she gets back. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize to Sesshy fans for what I do to him, but it's supposed to symbolize that he's much, much younger and a little less experienced, therefore a little less willing to stand up to his father in certain instances. I'm not changing it, so if you don't like it lump it. I have a badly sprained ankle so my summer in practically ruined, so I'm not in the mood for bad flames right now. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ack!! Sorry for the lack of updates. What with trying to contact Hajilover and working on the next chapter, I've got so much on my plate already. That and I just discovered how to make videos with Windows Movie Maker. The updates may be a little slow for a few weeks or so until Hajilover and I get this particular chapter going. Bear with me. This story is surprisingly hard to write. There is important information at the bottom.

Chapter 8

" So The Western Lord brought us back to the world of the living." Minako said thoughtfully, walking with Izayoi outside after the ground had dried. Izayoi nodded. " Yes. He's been following us since…since the incident with Shin."

" The guard who touched you?"

" Yes. I suppose I should have told you. That same night, he tried to take advantage of me, but The Western Lord stopped him and saved me."

Minako's eyes were shining. " Izayoi, how awful!" she exclaimed.

" Then last night, he saved the two of you." She said. She didn't tell her that he had told her to come to him later on and tell him how they were doing. Minako sighed. " A demon, acquainted with a mortal. This is like a dark fairy tale."

Izayoi smiled. " Yes, but the happy ending is still unclear. I do not know if I won't be forced to marry Takemaru."

Minako chuckled at this. " I hate to disappoint you, Izayoi, but there are no happy endings."

" Why, Minako?"

" Because, my dear. Nothing ends."

Noriko had insisted that Izayoi and Minako leave for Lord Koeske's home within a day to a day and a half. The roads were still blocked by heavy rainwater from the rivers and there had been some attacks in the village recently. Minako had had a feeling this could happen and never failed to inform Noriko of this as often as humanly possible. Fortunately, Noriko was mild-tempered and put up with it somewhat grudgingly.

The day following the incident with Sesshomaru, Izayoi was relieved to receive a message from her father by messenger hawk. He said that because the roads were flooded over, neither she, nor Takemaru, nor any of his traders or servants could make it back to the castle. In fact, Takemaru had been caught out and was grounded at a small inn and tavern about seven miles from the heart of Setsuna. This meant that Izayoi and Minako would have to stay a little longer than planned. Not that she was particularly happy about that, but it was better than a forced marriage. Izayoi knew she was just putting off the inevitable, that she would soon have to be wed to Takemaru and there was nothing to be done about it. She could only take walks around the general area as an excuse to search for her friend.

Now was one of those times, as she walked along the dirt path admiring the fields. Planting season was over and the fields were bare, but they were still beautiful. She envied her aunt. Noriko lived in such a beautiful region. It was quite a good distance between the closest neighbors in some cases.

Izayoi paused and made her way to the side of the road, leaning on the fence carefully. She breathed in the head scent of soil and closed her eyes. She could never do this back home. Be free to enjoy the earth and just listen for once.

With a blissful sigh, she continued on her way, back toward her aunt's cabin.

Her thoughts wandered to InuTaisho. She couldn't help but wonder what his eyes had been trying to tell her the other night, before he'd brought her companions back to life. She could still seize that look in her mind. It had been haunting and eerie, swift as it had been. She couldn't help but wonder why he had looked at her like that. She figured that maybe she'd ask him tonight when she went to find him again.

Come to think of it, she was eagerly looking forward to seeing him, not that she ever didn't. But this time was different, somehow. It was more like she needed to see him. Actually, now that she thought about it, he was all she was ever able to think about and not stress constantly. He was the only aspect of her life she now enjoyed interacting with. And every time she saw him now, she felt…safer, more at ease. She knew he would protect her. But why was she so eager to see him?

It was at that moment that a troubling, yet somewhat interesting thought came to mind. It was entirely possible, wrong though it was. Like Takemaru said, there were people who fell in love with demons from time to time.

Though her mind was warning her, her heart was telling her the truth as she thought about it even more. After all, why did she feel so safe around him, even when they first met? Why did she feel she could trust him about anything? Why did she trust him more than the guards assigned to protect her? Why was she so excited about seeing him? And, most importantly, why did she cry when Noriko mentioned the locket was meant for Takemaru and herself? She laughed as everything began to clear for her. Though she hadn't anyway, it wasn't Takemaru that she had loved all along.

It was InuTaisho.

He waited patiently in a tree a ways from Noriko's cabin. She had said she would find him. Aside from wanting the news on her aunt and friend Minako, he had another intention in mind. He had been battling with himself for days now. It had been so short a time, but it had grown considerably. He knew for sure he was in love with Izayoi, who was in turn promised to earlier mentioned Takemaru, whom she seemed to dislike. If that were the case, she'd want a way out of the engagement. When one stopped to consider it, wouldn't he be that proposed way out? Wouldn't he be able to help her?

His base purpose this time, was to admit this to her, as carefully as he could, so as not to frighten her. That was the _last_ thing they needed. He'd already almost gone overboard by just convincing her of his feral side a few nights ago. He was surprised he hadn't scared her literally to death. But he knew that there were risks to admitting how he felt, the least of which where his pride was concerned. True, he was better with emotions than Sesshomaru was and Akiko had been, but there was always the good chance that Izayoi didn't feel the same. She had mentioned the day they met that she wished for a friend. And in returning to her home frequently to visit, he'd granted her wish and then some. But now, he wanted a little more, and he knew that unless she wanted the same thing, his wish would remain buried. He also knew that if the balance tipped more in favor of his half-granted wish, while the other half didn't even exist on her part, they could never remain as good friends as they were. And he would be forced to vanish from her life.

He squeezed his eyes shut at that. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her to face whatever anguish was in store for her. With the way her life was crashing down, he knew she'd never survive. He could see it in everything she did, the way her eyes moved when she talked, the way she carried herself, the wisdom in her being that outshined that of many others her age. She was different from the rest of her kind. She was stronger, willful and proud. She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way of getting what she needed. And right now, every possible odd was stacked against her in an attempt to block her passage into a fulfilled life.

He frowned in concentration. He would tell her.

Tonight.

Izayoi paused about ten feet into the trees, out of sight of the cabin, but not so far that she couldn't run if danger reared its ugly head. She was a little nervous about meeting him now. At least, now that she knew for sure she loved him. She wondered if this is what Minako had meant by following her heart. She figured she should pretend to act normal and maybe slowly ease it into the conversation. She wondered if he'd fall for it.

A sudden rustling in the bushes signaled his arrival as he appeared in the darkness. She smiled and bowed her head respectfully. " Good evening." She said pleasantly. He approached slowly. " Same to you." He replied. " How are your aunt and Minako?"

" They're very well. They believed what you told me to say." Izayoi replied. He sighed. " That's good." I was afraid they might have known Sesshomaru was a demon.

Izayoi looked away. Minako had known for sure, but she was hesitant to tell him this. Both fell silent once more. He looked away into the gloom of the forest and grimaced. Then, he hummed thoughtfully and turned to her.

" May I show you something?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

" Yes, of course."

He offered his hand to her. " I'll just tell you this time. I'd like to show you the view from the trees. It's something only birds, some animals, demons and rarely humans can witness."

Izayoi, to his surprise, smiled. " That would be amazing. I take it to get up there, it's the same way you got me up onto my roof?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. " Yes." He said. She took his hand, which surprised him. He carefully pulled her over and stopped. " You may want to hold on. It's quite a distance."

She nodded and placed a firm grip on his shoulder plate. He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, braced and then launched into the air. He heard her gasp sharply as the ground disappeared beneath them. He swiftly and skillfully leapt from branch to branch, ascending higher and higher each time until he finally broke through the canopy and landed on a thick branch jutting out from the trunk close to the top. From where they were, they could see all the way past the valley to the mountains beyond. Across those mountains, Izayoi knew her home resided. The sky above them was clustered with stars in every direction and a tiny sliver of moon hung suspended in the sky far to the east. It would be new very shortly. The ground below was an intricate patchwork design, sewn into the earth by the gods' artful hands. Izayoi found her eyes taking it all in thirstily, as though she had desperately needed to see something so beautiful.

She carefully sat down on the branch, her feet hanging down. The branch was abnormally thick for such a height, allowing her to balance more easily. InuTaisho sat down beside her and folded one knee up, resting his arm on it casually. He watched as she stared around at the landscape, taking it all in with awe.

" I've never seen anything like it." She breathed.

" Like I said, only a few select creatures get to see this view. Demons are included in there. Occasionally, a demon will bring a human to places such as these, to allow them a taste of what it's like to be different and alike all at once. Not many get to see what you're seeing, Izayoi."

She turned to him. " I know. This is why I appreciate it ever the more." She said quietly. Then, she looked away, a sudden chill going through her. He noticed this and looked at her curiously. " Are you cold?"

" No." she said half-truthfully. She looked away again. _Okay,_ she told herself. _The time is here. Tell him how you feel. Who knows? He might accept you. But, then again, he might not. _

InuTaisho sighed and stared out at the horizon. He knew something was on her mind. Though he'd only known her a few weeks, he knew her well enough by now to recognize the pensive look she got whenever she was deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about and subsequently remembered her comment several weeks ago, whether he could read minds or not. He now wished he could. But then, that would be invading her only private space. She got it nowhere else these days, apparently. He glanced at her and then turned away again. _Come on,_ he thought. _Don't be a coward. She'd never laugh at you and mean it. Just admit it to her, tell her you love her and get it off your chest. It may be futile, but you'll regret it for as long as you live if you don't tell her. And boy, is that ever a long time to live with the guilt. _

" Uh, Izayoi." He said quietly. She moved her eyes to him. " Yes?"

He froze right then and there and quickly averted his gaze to the tree trunk, suddenly very interesting to him. She blinked in surprise and turned away. Then, he quickly snapped his head back to her at the same time she looked back at him.

" I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time. Both of them froze this time and stared at each other. InuTaisho couldn't remember being nervous like this before. It hadn't really been this way with Akiko. They hadn't really loved each other. Their union had been forged for political and territorial reasons. He figured this was probably one reason she'd left. But with Izayoi, it was different. He actually loved her.

Izayoi blushed suddenly and looked at the ground. " I have something to tell you." She repeated.

" Should I go first, or should you?" he asked. She shrugged. " You may, if you want." She said, glancing at him. He nodded slowly. " Fine then." He sighed and leaned forward slightly. " Izayoi, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I haven't since I shouldn't anyway. It may upset you."

Izayoi suppressed a gasp. Was he hinting that he was going to leave? She felt her heart thud painfully at the thought.

" It may not." She said hopefully. He gave her a small smile and looked at the sky. " Izayoi, in the past few weeks since we met, I've felt as though I've known you forever."

" The same goes for me." She said. " You're a wonderful friend and just what I needed to repair my life."

He looked down somberly. " That's…what I was afraid of." He mumbled.

" You? Afraid of something?"

" Yes."

" What did I say that frightened you?" Izayoi asked. He looked at her, his eyes dull. " That I am a friend to you."

Izayoi was stunned. " Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" she whispered.

" No, it's not like that!"

" Well fine then." She said thinly. " You don't have to be, if being a friend scares you."

" Izayoi—"

" Get me down, please." She said, turning away and folding her arms, not caring to show the tears welling up in her eyes as she realized he didn't love her, or even care to be around her.

" Izayoi—" he tried again.

" _Please_, get me down." She reiterated angrily. He shuffled away. " No." he said promptly.

" Why not? I'll have to just try to get down on my own, then." She snapped. He refused to meet her gaze. " You'll die." He murmured.

" I don't really care anymore. Now that my only friend doesn't want to be such and I am to be wed to someone I do not love in return. There isn't much left to fulfill in life, is there? Please get me down, _my lord_."

That hurt. e He didn't show it, but those simple words cut deeply. _Come on, you moron, you're blowing it!_ He growled to himself. _Just refuse to get her down. No, she'll try to get down herself and end up falling. Just turn around and tell her. It's still okay. She may not love you in return, but you have to tell her at least. _

" Very well." Izayoi said. As he whipped around, she was lowering herself to the branch beneath the one they were on, waiting until she had perfect balance before letting herself drop, quite easily to the next one. She was surprisingly good, but she'd still never make it to the bottom in one piece. He jumped up and dropped down to her branch. He grabbed her arm. " Izayoi, stop, this is foolishness." He said gravely. She pulled away. " Do not tell me what to do." She said calmly, but angrily. She prepared to start to the next one, which was a good ten feet down. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her over to the trunk, pinning her against it. She squirmed furiously in his grip, but he did not lessen his hold. " Izayoi, listen to me." He said. " Please."

He looked directly into her eyes and she stilled for a moment. He sighed.

" Look. When I said that being a friend to you frightens me, I meant it in a whole different way. I am honored to be of your acquaintance. I am honored to have had the chance to protect you and know you for this long."

He closed his eyes. " But, there's something else."

" What?" she asked quietly. He looked at her and slowly, carefully released her. He sat down again and she did the same, leaning on the trunk and watching him. " What is it?" she repeated.

" Izayoi…I…I'm in love with you." He said a little too quickly. Then, he quickly turned his head away, tempted to just leap out of the tree from embarrassment. He heard her draw a breath and knew it was of terror. To know a creature such as himself was enamored of someone such as her was a nightmare in itself. He could understand her fear.

But when he felt her hand on his arm suddenly, he gasped lightly and looked at her. She was smiling in a relieved way, her eyes shining. " Thank goodness." She whispered. " It seems to work out."

" What?"

" I'm…in love with you, too." She mumbled. He just stared at her in disbelief. So she felt the same way. She was looking down at the branch, her hair hanging over her face. He turned to face her. " Izayoi? Are you serious?" he whispered. She nodded. " Yes." She said quietly. " I am. I just wish it could work out somehow."

He knew at once what she meant.

" Takemaru." He said, remembering the name.

" Yes. He despises demons."

By now, she was crying softly, whether it was from relief or sadness he couldn't tell.

She looked up. " I'm sorry. It's just that finally something had worked out and yet at the same time it can't."

He didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

" I should take you back." He said softly. She nodded again. " Yes."

They both stood up. He carefully took hold of her again and got them down easily. Once back on the ground, she sighed. " I don't want to marry Takemaru. But I don't want to get you in trouble, either. If he finds out about you, he'll hunt you down with his best warriors."

" You're worried about me?" he said, surprised.

" No. You are powerful enough."

" Izayoi, we'll work this how somehow. You do realize there's no turning back, now right?"

" I know."

She stepped forward and he pulled her close, finally having his own wish granted: to be able to love her, despite the high risks. He knew that what they had just admitted was extremely dangerous, and it could lead to a lot of trouble. She raised her head up and looked at him. " What are we going to do?"

He just gazed at her, unable to believe yet that she had accepted him. " I don't quite know yet." He said. " But, we'll figure something out."

He let her go and watched as she slowly made her way back to her aunt's cabin. She turned back at the trees, to say a silent parting until she could get away again. Then, she turned around and went inside. He sat down on the hard ground, pondering. He had been right before.

There was no going back.

Izayoi sat down inside the cabin by the hearth with Minako, unusually silent and unintentionally ignoring her aunt as she greeted her. When Izayoi finally did notice, she was somewhat distant and clumsy in her reply.

" Oh, forgive me. Hello, aunt Noriko." She said quietly.

" Are you all right, dear?" Noriko asked. " You're pale as a fish. Are you hungry?"

Izayoi looked at her and then stared into the dying flames of the fire. " No, I'm not hungry, aunt Noriko." She mumbled.

_Just a heartache._

A/N: Drink your milk? No. Hehe. I couldn't resist. Anyway, that information I told you about is a reminder incase no one read the top note. I may not update after the chapter following this one for awhile. It's being written and/or co-written by someone else, a friend from school named Hajilover. So like I said, please bear with me. I have some reviewers, Silentmoondemon the main one, who have stuck with me since The Legacy of Sesshomaru series. You know, the one with Saeka? Silentmoondemon will remember that story. She threatened me with her big sword many a time about it. And she's one of the only ones who is still with me and I am FOREVER grateful for that. Thank you so much, Silentmoondemon. Catch the next update in a few days or so.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Quick little note. There is important info on the bottom, so please read the author's note there. Nothing much to say except to enjoy the chapter. My dad is still edgy about me putting him into the character of The Great Dog Demon. You all should have seen his face when I told him I'd turned him into an anime guy. Hehe. Anyway, I HIGHLY recommend Forbidden Love, by angelmom07. You have got to read it. It skillfully combines humor with a good, mysterious and conflicting romance.

Chapter 9

The following day, Izayoi waited for a chance to get out and meet InuTaisho. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, now that she knew the truth and what she'd been seeking this whole time. It had been right beside her and she'd never known it. She felt happy for the first time in a long while. She knew it was a grave peril should anyone find out. He was a demon, she was a human. They were from different worlds altogether and yet they'd risked crossing the barrier to come together. Fate had deemed it as a simple friendship at first and then turned it into something amazing.

Izayoi sighed and stared out the window. Minako was packing. They would leave tomorrow. The roads had finally been opened and it was safe to travel from here on out. Izayoi wanted to see her father again, but she knew that Takemaru would be there. Her stomach did a flip uncomfortably at this. She was deeply saddened to know that she'd be forced to betray the one she _really_ loved.

Minako paused in the act of putting a jar of fiddlehead roots into her bag and looked up. " Izayoi, is something the matter? It isn't like you to sit idle and watch the world go by."

" My apologies, Minako. I'm just a little downhearted today." She said truthfully. And she was. Minako smiled. " Perhaps you do not wish to leave Noriko behind. But she's your mother's sister and she can take care of herself."

Izayoi hummed. She knew he was nearby, waiting anxiously for her to come visit. But she had to wait for the right moment.

But, as luck would have it, that moment didn't come. Noriko walked in announcing that the men guarding them would be ready to leave very shortly. Izayoi's eyes averted to the ground sadly. Soon, she would have no hope of being with InuTaisho ever again, even as a visit. Takemaru, in his overly protective way, would install guards to watch her every move. She'd never see InuTaisho again. She desperately wanted to tell him goodbye before they departed. She held back the tears in her eyes as she got to her feet and made her way to the door. Noriko turned around. " Where are you off to, Izayoi?"

" I wish to see the countryside once more before our trek." She lied. " I shan't be gone long."

With that, she stepped outside. As soon as she was ten feet from the cabin, she broke into a terrified run into the trees, calling his name desperately.

" Please!" she cried, coming to a stop and leaning against a tree, gasping for air. She closed her eyes. " Please be near." She whispered.

When she suddenly felt the tree shake, sending vibrations through her body, she knew he'd at least jumped into that tree. She opened her eyes just as he landed cat-like on the ground and hurried over. She wrapped her arms around him, crying bitterly into his shoulder. He knew something was wrong and held her tightly, almost crushing her, but stopping himself in time.

" Izayoi. Are you all right?" he demanded concernedly. She nodded. " Yes, I am. But we leave tomorrow! Once I return, I'll never see you again! Have you thought of anything?"

" Not a thing that wouldn't reveal our connection." He mumbled. She bowed her head, struggling not to give in to her threatening break down. " I don't want to marry someone I do not love." She whispered. " I love you."

" You've no idea how much you mean to me." He said, pulling her close. He shook his head. " I don't wish to lose you, either. I cannot think of a single solution."

Izayoi sighed and pulled away. " There is one thing." She said. " It just came to me."

She reached inside the neck of her kimono and pulled out the wooden locket, holding it up for him to see. His eyes took on a stony look as he gazed at it.

" But if the one you are to marry opens it and sees that its powers have been evoked, he may threaten you."

" I won't let him see it. I won't let him know. Somehow, I'll convince father that there really was no heirloom: that Noriko only wished to see me and used that as an excuse to do so. She never sends us messages and neither does father to her, so he won't find out. Takemaru will not find out about it."

InuTaisho appeared doubtful, but he nodded. " It makes sense. The locket will bind us together, whether you are forced into marriage or not." He said. She carefully opened it and tied the chain onto her wrist. He stepped forward and gingerly took a hold of a small bit of her hair. He ran his sharp index claw over it, severing it from the rest. He then did the same with his own. He held the two locks in his hand. He couldn't help but think of the Chinese symbol represented in the locks. The symbol for coexisting opposites and balance, Yin and Yang were shown in his hand. After all, that was what he and Izayoi were.

Opposites.

She held the locket up and carefully took the silvery lock of his own hair while he took her own ebony one. She slowly folded the silvery one into one compartment and he did the same with the ebony one. She then took the locket and clasped it shut.

A sudden flare of warm light surged through her body and she gasped in alarm. InuTaisho was clearly undergoing the same thing, for his eyes had gone wide and he was staring at his hands in awe. Both had a faint white aura surrounding them and it died quickly, though the warmth remained.

" What was that?" Izayoi whispered.

" That was the conjoining of our two hearts." He murmured wonderingly. He smiled a little. " It really does work."

Izayoi returned the locket to her neck and gazed at it thoughtfully. " Does this mean we'll never be split apart?" she asked him.

" Not necessarily. It means that whatever happens, we'll always be with each other, even in spirit. Such as, I'll know if you're in trouble and what-not."

" I just wish it could be used to full potential." Izayoi said sadly. " I'll be forced to marry Takemaru."

She bowed her head dejectedly, scratching gently at the wooden surface of the locket.

" Like you, I wish it could work another way." He said quietly. " But I can't think of anything. Other than…."

He trailed off. Izayoi raised her eyes hopefully. " What?" she asked. " What did you think of? Please tell me."

" No, it wouldn't work. It would only serve to worsen the situation."

Izayoi sighed. " Then there's nothing else."

He frowned in thought and looked away. " How about this? I'll think about telling you, see what you think, but in a few days."

" That's fine."

He perked his ears suddenly, turning back in the direction of her house. " I think your aunt is calling for you." He said. " I hear something."

" I should go. But, I don't want to." She said. " If I go, I'll have to return home. Takemaru may already be there."

" There isn't much of a choice, at present." He murmured. He stepped forward and gathered her into his arms, holding her as though he'd never let her go. She closed her eyes, her hand clutching her locket. " There has to be something." She whispered.

" I just don't know." He said. He slowly released her and gazed at her sadly. " You've no idea how much I wish for this to work out." He said quietly.

" Same with me." She replied. " But, there's just no way."

She carefully pulled away. " Takemaru despises demons. I can't bear to think of what may happen if he discovers about you and what we've done. The locket's power is binding. I won't let him sever it."

" We'll think of something, Izayoi. Now, you should return, lest you get into trouble."

But as this was said, they both found themselves frozen in place, unable to break eye contact. Izayoi could hear Noriko's voice in the distance and something was nagging at her to break away and run toward her, but her limbs refused to obey her. It all went as though time was slowing down as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers, etching both the tension of the stolen moment and the desperation of the whole situation in that simple caring sign. He could sense by how she'd frozen that this was brand new to her, yet she didn't seem hesitant, which was odd. He felt her return the gesture, equaling his own desperation for a solution to the problem.

He growled suddenly and pulled back, staring at her. She seemed afraid, that perhaps this had been the wrong choice. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. " I am sorry." He said quietly. " This did nothing to assist the situation."

" True." She said. " But I am not at all unhappy about it."

As Noriko's voice drifted nearer, they stole one last kiss, reluctant to part from the other when it finally came time to do so. As she quickly started back, he vanished into the treetops. Izayoi was stunned at what had just happened. This wasn't right. She was promised to Takemaru. But it felt right and she knew that she didn't truly love Takemaru like she loved InuTaisho. But still. She'd evoked the powers of the locket and should Takemaru ever discover the locket and the secret it now contained, or anyone else for that matter, she'd be in grave trouble.

But, as she was discovered by Noriko who ushered her back to the cabin to prepare to depart, she realized that she didn't care. Nothing could be done to harm the demon. He was supposedly the most powerful in the land.

She gazed down at the locket about her neck. She'd have to remember to hide it once she got on the road.

" Oh, I don't know where you have been, but it's time to leave." Noriko said anxiously.

" Forgive me, Noriko." Izayoi said as Noriko shoved her inside. Izayoi didn't resist as Noriko bade her to help Minako. But she hesitated. " Are you that desperate to be rid of us, Noriko?" she joked. Noriko didn't bite, unfortunately. " I adore having you here. But your wedding is only a week or so away. Surely you must be anxious about it."

Izayoi didn't dare correct her. It was safer to let her aunt believe what she wanted to believe. Her aunt couldn't be trusted and she knew it.

But Minako could.

" Minako," Izayoi said. The old woman looked up. " Yes, what is it, Izayoi?" she asked pleasantly.

" Later this evening, after supper, will you walk with me?"

" Of course, Izayoi." Minako said, concernedly. Somehow she knew something was amiss.

Once the packing had finished, Noriko started to get dinner together. Tonight was fish bought down in the village. Rather bland, but Noriko wasn't going to risk getting attacked again. Izayoi knew the threat was gone, but she didn't say anything as she watched her aunt slice the fish into pieces and throw them into the pot over the hearth to make a thin stew.

Minako got to her feet stiffly, groaning as he old bones cracked. " I'm too old for all of this excitement." She joked. She turned to Izayoi. " Let's go outside."

Izayoi followed her out the door and Minako paused in Noriko's garden. She turned to her. " Is there something you wanted to talk about while Noriko isn't listening?"

Izayoi nodded. " Yes. But I must be able to trust you." She said, her voice shaking. Minako placed her hand on Izayoi's shoulder. " Izayoi, you can trust me with anything. You know that."

Izayoi smiled weakly. " That's good. Because this is a matter of grave importance."

She paused and glanced back at the house. " Are you certain Noriko cannot listen in?"

" Absolutely."

" Just to be safe, let's go a little further."

She made her way out toward the road a little more. Minako followed silently, knowing that if Izayoi was this cautious, something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Once she judged they were far enough away from the house, Izayoi turned to her friend. " Minako, as I have said, this is a very delicate matter and I am not sure how to go about it correctly."

" What's wrong, Izayoi?"

Izayoi sighed and looked away. " Minako, as you well know, I am a friend of The Western Lord, InuTaisho."

" Yes."

" Well, a slight problem has developed."

Minako raised a brow in confusion. " What do you mean?"

Izayoi swallowed nervously. " Minako, The Western Lord has fallen in love with me."

Minako's eyes widened. " Oh. That is a problem." She said.

" There's more." Izayoi said, looking away. Minako shook her head. " He didn't try to…."

" No, no, he's not like that. He isn't like Shin was. No. The other problem is that I have fallen in love with him as well."

Minako covered her mouth. " Izayoi!" she gasped. " He's a demon!"

Izayoi lowered her gaze to the ground. " I know." She whispered. " But there is no turning back from this point. I love him too much to leave him."

" Izayoi, you realize what young Lord Takemaru will say about this."

Izayoi looked up, her eyes steely suddenly. " I have thought of that. He will not find out." She said fiercely. " I have told him I do not wish to marry him."

" But Izayoi, you are to marry him in just a few days."

" Minako, I no longer care. I should be free to make my own choices and this is showing that to me."

Minako frowned sadly. " Izayoi, I truly wish you would take the better path."

Izayoi turned and slowly made her way down the path toward the forest.  
" I have taken the better path, Minako."

She then twisted her head around and smiled. " Wasn't it you who taught me to follow my heart?"

At this, Minako had to smile. " Yes. I did." She said. " You are right. You are a grown woman. I won't choose for you. But I hope you realize the consequences if anything should happen."

" I know full well. And I will be careful." Izayoi assured her. " We leave tomorrow. Correct?"

Minako nodded. " Yes."

Izayoi turned back and started back toward the house. " I will tell him this evening we are to depart."

" Are you sure that is wise, Izayoi?" Minako asked, falling in step beside her. Izayoi hummed. " Yes. I trust him."

Noriko was stirring the stew absently and looked up when they entered. She smiled and filled three bowls with the watery substance. " The stew is ready." She said. " It's not much, but I don't want to risk that killer again."

Izayoi and Minako sat down and gingerly lifted their bowls from the floor. While Minako stirred hers around before picking out the fish and eating that, Izayoi played with hers. Noriko noticed and cocked her head to the side. " Are you feeling well, Izayoi?" she asked. Izayoi looked up suddenly. " Oh, yes, Noriko. I'm just not too hungry. That's all." She said. Noriko appeared doubtful, but said nothing to Izayoi's relief.

" I have requested that a few of the men from the village escort you home." Noriko announced. " They are fine, trustworthy lads and I am sure you will be in good hands."

Izayoi and Minako exchanged glances. Koeske had said something along the same lines not even a week ago. " Noriko, are you positive?" Izayoi asked skeptically. Noriko gave her an odd look. " Of course. Why do you ask?"

Izayoi sighed and shook her head. " No reason." She murmured. Noriko shrugged and resumed eating her stew. Minako looked at Izayoi sadly, knowing what she was afraid of. She wished she could say something to give her courage, but she knew nothing could ease the pain and memory of before.

Izayoi took a small bite of the stew and sighed.

Why was her life so complicated?

It was dark within the castle. A single female servant made her way through the halls carrying a basket of clothing. She stopped in every room to check for lost articles in need of repair or washing. She placed the basket on the ground and stepped inside one of the guest rooms just to check. As Lord Koeske grew older, he grew forgetful and occasionally left things in rooms other than his own. She and the other servants had grown aware of this fact and checked every room periodically for stray possessions of his.

She peered around in the darkness. She had been mistaken. This was his library, but Koeske didn't seem to be here. It was so dark, she could understand why. She moved to where his desk sat and lit a candle, holding it aloft. As she turned to scan the room, her eyes went wide and her hand flashed to her mouth in horror.

" Lord Koeske!" she cried in alarm. The man was sprawled on the floor, a glazed look in his eyes. She hurriedly knelt down. " My lord, are you all right?" she exclaimed.

" I…fire…." He whispered. She put her hand to his forehead. " Oh no. Oh, what do I do now? Uh, uh…."

She jumped up and ran into the hallway. " Help! Someone! Help! Please!" she screamed as loudly as she could. The sound of running feet met her ears and she turned to see her younger sister, also a servant in Koeske's home, hurrying toward her. " Makoto, what's the matter?" she said.

" It's Lord Koeske! He's terribly sick! Run and fetch Kinta! He'll know what to do!"

" But what about Lady Izayoi?"

" Lady Izayoi?" Makoto said, temporarily confused. Suddenly, she gasped.

" AHH!! Lady Izayoi!!"

A/N: Okay, now, depending on whether or not things go as planned, the tenth chapter may actually arrive on time. It will NOT, however, be written by me. It deals with something I'm not exactly familiar with writing, so my good friend Hajilover has agreed to co-write it. She will receive FULL CREDIT for the chapter. I highly recommend her stories. She has not posted in awhile, but they'll be in her profile. She also hasn't shown them to me in awhile as well. So, bear with me. I'm doing what I can. I also want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites list. None of my works have ever done as well as this one has and I'm very, very excited.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who put this story on favorites. I am so thrilled that you love the story and I apologize profusely for making you wait so long. I had problems with this chapter. This is the REAL tenth chapter, I deleted the author's note I had up. Once again, I am sorry for the delay and I take full responsibility for it. This chapter was co written by me, Hajilover and Kinkatia. Without them, this chapter would never have gotten off the ground. Now, enough of my useless rambling, onto the story!!!

Saphira: Relative disclaimers apply. We only own Minako, Noriko and Koeske. And a few of the townspeople. The rest are just cardboard dummies.

Chapter 10

That night, Izayoi couldn't sleep. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she was hungry. To make it worse, her mind was full to bursting and that was never a good combination when one was attempting to sleep. Normally, she would make her way down to the castle dining hall and into the preparation chamber where food was made. She'd then heat herself some milk which would both put something nourishing into her stomach and help her sleep better.

So, bereft of both sleep and milk while at her aunt's, she carefully and quietly got to her feet and shuffled over to the window. She stared out at the starry sky and sighed. She'd meant to go and tell InuTaisho of her impending departure the following morning, but for some strange, unknown reason it had slipped her mind. Now, it was dark out save for the glittering pinpoints in the sky and the half-moon sitting like a silver galleon in a black sea high above. Even at half-size, it was almost bright as day, with the exception of select areas of ground. It was a cloudless night, making it even more beautiful.

Izayoi glanced back at her companions. Minako had fallen asleep later than Noriko, but because the old woman was always bustling around, it was natural for her eccentric old aunt to sleep quicker.

Izayoi frowned and stood up. She had to tell him. Not only that…she had to say goodbye to him.

InuTaisho sat in a tall pine tree, his back to the broad trunk. He stared up at the sky with a sense of wonder and enlightenment. This was a rare time when he let his guard down in a dangerous territory. He stared at the moon, half-full and rising slowly still, as it would continue to do until it set come morning. He was mentally counting the hours, minutes, seconds until morning, when he and Izayoi would be forced to part forever. Fate was less cruel for her, for she was mortal and would die sooner; be able to forget their love with the passing of her life. But he was a whole different matter. As he had told Izayoi so many nights ago, he still had many centuries of life left in him. He would be forced to endure the unendurable pain for the rest of his life. The only compensation was their meeting at the afterlife one day.

But that seemed so far off.

He sighed heavily and raised a hand, staring at it. He flexed his claws in and out. The claws that could be deadly enough to slice open a throat.

The claws that if he left himself unchecked, could kill the person most dear to him completely by accident.

He would not hurt Izayoi.

Izayoi slipped out the door and shut it silently. Then, she turned and started down the path toward the forest, in search of her beloved. This could prove to be the hardest thing she'd ever done; saying goodbye to him.

She felt a tear slowly slide from her eye and slowly down her cheek and she raised her hand to wipe it away.

" Please give me courage." She whispered into the wind.

She knew she was being unfaithful to her promised. But if she didn't love her promised one and yet another instead was it really being unfaithful? Why was falling in love such a sin in the eyes of the gods? She had fallen in love with a powerful demon, and he her. But they were literally of different worlds. She knew it could not be possible for them to be together and yet they had tried so hard to make it so.

She stepped on a twig with a sharp crack and winced, expecting something to dash out of the bushes and rip her apart. Sesshomaru's image flashed into her mind, the cold, steely golden eyes fixed on her, intent on ending her life.

But then she remembered the debt he owed her, and she knew he would not kill her…yet.

She placed a hand on her breast to still her rapidly pulsing heart. Then, with a renewed determination, she continued forward. When she knew for certain she was out of earshot of the cabin, she began to call his name silently.

" InuTaisho! Are you here? Please answer me!" she cried softly. There was no answer. Little did she know that the demon lord perched not fifteen feet above her, eyes flickering red as he struggled. His inner self was ordering him to take her far away from this place, to a place where they could always be together. He'd find some way to make her immortal. He'd do anything.

But he shook his head, fighting to calm himself. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't do that to her. He shut his eyes and took deep, calming breaths.

He opened them again to watch as she bowed her head sadly. The sharp scent of salty tears wafted up toward him and he realized how long he'd made her wait for a reply.

Izayoi choked back a sob. " He's gone." She whispered. " He's left already."

She knelt down, her thumb and forefinger supporting her forehead as she struggled not to cry, but unable to stem the flow of tears leaking from her eyes.

" He never said goodbye." She mumbled.

A soft wind hit her suddenly and she felt herself encircled by a pair of strong arms.

" I never said what?" he whispered quietly. She looked up into his face and drew a breath. " I had thought you left already." She replied. He pulled her closer and whispered into her hair, " I'd never dream of leaving you behind. If I were able, I'd spirit you away to a better life. A better life…with me."

At this, Izayoi began to cry bitterly. " So why don't you?" she asked. He chuckled dryly, the sound of a man on the verge of death and entering acceptance. " Izayoi, what I would give to make that so." He whispered. He tightened his hold around her. " Anything in the world." He said, even more quietly. " But that would be severely wrong. Not to mention selfish. I cannot simply just remove you from your life, Izayoi."

She pulled away slightly to look up at him sadly. " I came here to tell you we leave in the morning. I wanted to make the best of this final meeting."

He smiled and raised a hand to her face, staring into her eyes. She had such insightful eyes. It was almost as though she could see right through him, to all of his thoughts, feelings, past mistakes, and everything else he kept as secret as possible for a demon like him.

" I am glad you came here." He whispered, leaning closer. " Because I probably would have come seeking you out in the long run."

She sighed and closed her eyes. " Then this will be goodbye." She said. She leaned forward suddenly, kissing him gently, as a simple parting gesture. He pulled her into a tight embrace, deepening the kiss, unwilling for her to see the anguish in his eyes. To his surprise, she did not pull back, but instead returned it. He knew this wasn't good. He was losing control and could very easily make a terrible choice. He could feel his possessive demonic blood coursing through his veins, gradually taking over his conscious. The demon in him would refuse to let his beloved go.

And that's what worried him.

But as she didn't back down from him, even when his fangs elongated and pierced her skin, he wasn't sure what to do. A feral growl rumbled up from deep in his throat and he pulled away from her lips, moving instead to her soft neck, grazing his fangs along her skin. He heard her gasp in surprise and then take a shaky breath. She seemed to tilt her head, allowing him more access and this did nothing to calm his feral blood, urging him to do what he knew he shouldn't.

His civil side was losing the battle though, especially when a soft moan escaped her lips, the result driving his demonic nature to the point of insanity. He was sorely tempted to bite down on her throat, claiming her as his; such was the nature of the dog demon clan. But he knew that should the mark be discovered, she could suffer dearly for it.

To thwart the urge, he moved from her throat back to her lips and kissed her with a mounting desire that was becoming harder to control by the second. She seemed to sense this and he could feel the tension in her body. His protective side ordered him to comfort her.

But his possessive side ordered him to take her. He was torn half and half between his two personas. If only there was a way to do both.

In his frustration, he rumbled low in his throat and kissed her ever more fervently, struggling to placate his demon side. But it wasn't working, yet only serving to make him more desperate.

He pulled back and snarled in fury as he temporarily lost control, something that concerned him greatly. In the brief few seconds his true self was exposed, he had forcefully shoved her back against a tree. He quickly took control again and grasped her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers heavily. He took deep, calming breaths, as he opened his eyes to gaze into hers. She was breathless too, partly from fear at his sudden actions.

" Why did you stop?" she whispered quietly. He pulled back slightly, unable to look away from her. " I do not want to hurt you. By allowing my monstrous blood to take over for even a second, I could have hurt you."

" What do you mean?" she asked. His demon side was still fighting him and he flexed his claws angrily, piercing her skin. She drew a quick breath at the sting, but said nothing.

" Izayoi. My love for you is far too great for a goodbye. No matter what I do, I shall never be able to leave you. Even when you are wed to Takemaru, I will still yearn to have you. This is why…."

He trailed off and looked away. Izayoi put her hand on his arm. " What? Please tell me." She said. He just looked at her and mumbled something incoherently.

" Pardon?"

" Do you remember what I told you could be a desperate choice?" he said, in reference to some idea he'd formulated. She nodded yes. He sighed.

" Izayoi, with your permission, I would ask for you to…give yourself to me. But only at your consent."

Izayoi was stunned. " What purpose would that serve?" she asked. His eyes took on a pleading look. " Izayoi, with every passing second I know I am to lose you, I grow more desperate to find some way to allow you to be with me. If you refuse, I will not force you. It is your decision alone."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes and looked in the direction of her aunt's cabin. Then she returned her gaze to him. She smiled warmly. He blinked twice. " Izayoi, I…."

" It was a simple enough question." She said quietly. She leaned into him carefully. He let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

" You agree to…." He murmured. She nodded twice. " Yes. I love you and I trust you." She replied. She looked up at him, and he was able to see it in her eyes the truth she had said. Her eyes revealed her complete trust in him, one whom she shouldn't be trusting at all.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, growling low as sign of gratitude.

Carefully, he lowered her down to the ground and suspended himself above her, staring down at her cautiously. " Are certain you want to go through with this?" he asked quietly.

" Yes." She said. " I do."

" Are you afraid?"

" Yes. But I have said before, I trust you."

He gave her a small smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

Kinta assisted the servant girls in carrying Koeske to his room and placing him on his pallet, covering him with a thick cover, as he had begun to shiver violently. He complained of being hot and then cold and murmured things so quietly, they believed him to be hallucinating. Kinta turned to the girls, Makoto and her sister Sachiko.

" Girls, our beloved lord is very, very ill." He said gravely. " But I do not know what he has contracted."

" How do we cure him?" Sachiko squealed desperately. He held his hand up to silence her. " I do not know. But Makoto, run to the village and find a healer. Go as fast as your legs can go."

The girls took off down the hallway toward the gates. Kinta turned to Koeske who was lying on his back, panting hard and struggling beneath the cover. He seemed to be in pain.

" No…Izayoi…No!"

He continued to mumble his daughter's name. To Kinta, it seemed as though he was calling for Izayoi. But Izayoi was miles away with her aunt and even if he sent a messenger, it would take two days for the messenger to arrive and another two or three days for Izayoi to even return. By then, only time would tell how her father would be faring. Yet he was nervous of informing Izayoi of her father's plight. She loved her father dearly and cared very much about his health. If she knew that he was gravely ill, she would not take the news well at all.

Kinta moved to Koeske's bedside and knelt down on the floor. Koeske's eyes were wide open, the pupils severely dilated. Koeske moved his head to the side, looking at Kinta. " Please….Izayoi…." he moaned.

" Yes, my lord. Izayoi is on her way. She will see you soon."

Koeske faced the ceiling and clacked his teeth together. Kinta got up and moved toward the window. He could barely see the disappearing forms of the girls as they hurried down the path toward the village.

" Please hurry, girls." He whispered. " Please."

The Western Lord leaned against a tree, the limp form of his beloved resting in his arms, deeply asleep. He had cradled her head on the fur of his cape and she looked so peaceful, so perfect, he couldn't help but smile at her.

He felt her stir quietly, but her eyes did not open. He wanted her to sleep. A part of him felt that he owed her that, after what happened. Even though she had consented, he had still taken her. Despite his promise, he had still caused her pain and it would linger for a long time yet. His greatest fear was that she would be reminded of Shin and his attempt to violate her in the past. But fortunately, his memory didn't return to her.

He was hardly ever doubtful, but now he was. Had this been the right choice? What consequences would there be? Would she hate him suddenly, for taking the only thing that had truly belonged to her? Would this cause their separation to be next to impossible?

A thousand questions ran through his head, none of which could be answered on his own. If anything were to happen as a result of their joining, she would suffer greatly, not only by Takemaru, but by her family. If that would happen, then he'd have no choice but to spirit her away. He was horrified to realize that he actually partly wanted for something like that to happen to her. It would give her an excuse to 'disappear'.

He shook his head and growled angrily at the thought. He refused to be so selfish.

Unfortunately, this simple act awakened Izayoi and she opened her eyes wearily. His eyes darted down toward her and softened when he saw her face.

" I woke you." He whispered. " Forgive me."

" It's all right." She replied, sitting up slowly. She whimpered slightly and abandoned that act for now. He realized she still hurt.

" Please forgive me." He said, feeling his heart ache painfully.

" For what?"

" For causing you pain." He said. She shook her head and took his hand in her own. " It will fade. It is a clean pain."

Her eyes closed a moment and then reopened. A stiff silence fell between them. She glanced at him. Something was wrong.

" Is something the matter?" she asked him.

" Izayoi, do you regret?" he asked silently.

" Never." She replied. She looked away. " Do you?"

" How could I?" he paused. " Izayoi, do you…hate me?"

At this, her eyes went wide and again tried to sit up, gasped and fell back down. But the shock stayed in her dark eyes as she looked up and met his gold ones. " What are you saying?"

He sighed. " Izayoi, I took away your innocence. I may have ruined your life and this thought is eating away at me like a parasite."

This time, Izayoi bit her lip and slowly heaved herself up, wincing as she did so, her right hand bracing against the ground and the other hanging across her lap limply. He could tell it hurt her very much to do this. She ignored the pain as she looked at him, meeting his gaze. " I could never hate you. It matters not what you've done. After all, I consented, did I not? And I am glad that it happened, and with you, the one whom I love most of all."

He looked away, guilt written in his eyes. " You shouldn't love me as much as you say." He mumbled.

" Whatever for?"

" I don't deserve you." He said, looking back at her. " Many, if not all, see me as a demon, a creature of terrifying dimensions and dark to the core. They believe I have no heart and care for nothing, and if I had a heart, that it's black and cold as hell."

He paused and crossed his legs, facing her. " But you, Izayoi. You're different. I could tell, when you first talked to me; saw that I had saved your embroidery that I was different from what you'd obviously heard. You weren't expecting me to be that way. You weren't expecting a friend in a demon."

Izayoi felt herself close to tears from the way he was talking. Now she knew that after what had passed between them, he could no longer keep secrets from her and he was revealing his biggest secret to her now.

" Izayoi, when I left you that first time, I was already making plans to see you again. After a few minutes or so conversing with me, you lost your terror, though I tried to convince you otherwise. You fascinated me, made me want to investigate your behavior and why you were unafraid. I grew quite fond of your spirit and will. Even after I attempted to scare you away from me the second time, I realized that you were so strong. You still wouldn't fear me."

He bowed his head. " I…enjoyed that feeling…knowing someone would actually be pleased to see me for once. I wanted more of it."

He stopped when the sharp scent of salt became tangible and he looked at her. He was surprised to see tears streaming down her face as she listened. Had he offended her in some way?

" Izayoi? Did I insult you?"

She brushed the tears away and looked up at him. " No. But, from what you've just told me. You were so lonely. I just don't understand."

He was quite taken aback by this. Had he really been lonely and seeking companionship as she had been? Was that what had lead him to her in the first place? He hadn't even realized that he might have been lonely until she just said it. He looked away again and sighed heavily. " I cannot tell you to find someone more deserving of you. I wish that I could, but our joining has made that impossible." He said. He was shocked when she touched his hand and he stared at her in surprise.

" I do wish you would have more faith in me." She said, leaning forward, though still in pain. " Even if I had a choice, my choice would be you over all. I could never leave you."

His eyes narrowed and he carefully pulled her against him. " Izayoi. You are very brave."

" I do not hate you for what happened." She replied. " Rather, I love you more."

They stayed like that for some time, knowing that each second could be their last. Izayoi vowed that Takemaru would never know of this. He would never know of her love for InuTaisho, the locket containing their secret, or their joining. She figured that not even Minako would know. It was only safe, yet it would be the first secret she would keep from the old woman.

Finally, InuTaisho sighed deeply and carefully picked her up in his arms.

" I can sense you are weary, so I will escort you to your home. Dawn is approaching within the hour." He said. She did not argue, but with every step he took bringing her closer to her unwanted destiny, she felt her heart break a little more.

When they reached the cabin, he set her down. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but was steady. She looked up at him sadly. He had known it. The sacred act that had occurred between them had made their final parting that much more difficult to bear. They exchanged one final, lingering kiss, neither wanting to leave the other. He knew he could not be with her, and that their love could not be found out. She would marry Takemaru, as though she had planned to all along. She would leave for Setsuna, perhaps bare the children of the man she obviously didn't love, and raise her family, trying not to think of him, but always failing.

They would likely never meet again.

He slowly pulled away from her, desperately trying to learn her scent to memory. To forget her was to die.

" I suppose this is goodbye, then." He whispered. She bit her lip and nodded, struggling to hold back her tears. " Will I ever see you again?" she asked. His heart nearly tore in half at his answer. " No."

It seemed to affect her more. " Promise me one thing." She said. " Just don't ever forget me."

" If I were at hell's base, I would never forget you." He said fiercely. He released her and stepped back, gazing at her for one more moment. Then, in a rush of wind, he was gone. Izayoi stared at where he had stood for a moment longer. Then, she turned and went inside, knowing he wasn't there watching this time.

She crept past Minako and Noriko and laid down on her pallet, refusing to cry, but unable to stop the tears from cascading down her face, remembering his kindness and gentleness toward her.

Gradually, she was able to fall into a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.

A/N: Now, for those of you who probably expecting a lemon, I got some wise advice from angelmom07, saying that to do that would up the rating and I don't want to go through with an unneeded promotion. She is an expert with this sort of thing and you can find excellent work in her stories, especially Forbidden Love, which I highly recommend to anyone who likes Sess/Kag pairings. As for the lemon, that was the original idea, but instead, we went for a time skip. Now, if you don't like it, you are free to tell me, but no one had better tell me it can't stay in the story. I will not tolerate that kind of review. I would appreciate if people would review, as it lets me know what your preferences are. Suggestions are also welcome just in case. If you tell me what you all like through reviews, I will try to fit that in the story as best I can. Thank you and I will return to my usual updating schedule.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know I'm four days early with the update. But my updating schedule was always right alongside that of elle6778 because it's a very agreeable time. She has updated today, so I wanted to get back on track. After this chapter, the rest of the story will be updated on the usual amount of time. Thank you.

Chapter 11

Morning dawned all too quickly and what remained of the gnawing pain was only a dull ache when Izayoi awoke. But as soon as her eyes opened on the sunlight streaming through the window of the cabin, fresh tears formed in her eyes. The memory of the night before flooded into her mind and she folded her knees up and sobbed into her sleeves.

This noise awakened Minako who sat up and peered blearily at the young woman. When she saw her state of distress, she instantly perked awake and hurried over. " Izayoi, what's the matter?" she asked concernedly. Izayoi just shook her head, still crying bitterly. How could she tell Minako she was no longer pure? How could she tell her that she would no longer see The Western Lord again? For all of her life since she'd come to see Minako as a surrogate mother, Izayoi had been sure there was no such thing as a secret that she couldn't keep from the old woman. But now, she knew that such secrets existed.

Unsure of what was wrong, Minako pulled Izayoi into her arms and held her as she did when was a child. She recalled the night Izayoi experienced her first thunderstorm. Koeske had been away on business and trapped in the next region. Izayoi had been terrified, certain that she was going to die. Minako had held her in her lap, covering her with the folds of her kimono and whispering to the girl that everything was going to be all right. Gradually, Izayoi overcame her fear of nature's anger such as storms, but in cases like this, where Izayoi was entitled to secrets, Minako could only assume.

Worry filled her eyes as the thought of the demon entered her mind.

Later that afternoon, Noriko sent for the men from the village to escort Minako and Izayoi back home. When Noriko introduced them to the two women, Izayoi was hesitant to meet their eyes. Each one of them reminded her of Shin and she longed for her friend Shu from the original escort. But to avert her gaze was considered rude, so she endured.

" Izayoi, dear," Noriko said, turning her niece toward her. " Do you still possess the locket?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about the locket; the little wooden pendant containing a lock of hair from her and InuTaisho. She nodded slowly. Noriko smiled. " May I see it? I would like to gaze at it one final time before I part with it forever. I was fond of the little thing, though I could never put it to use."

Izayoi felt her heart clench painfully. How could she refuse to let her aunt see it and not seem suspicious? There was always the chance she wouldn't open the locket, but Izayoi wasn't sure whether the chance was good or not.

Hesitantly, she reached into the folds of her kimono and removed the little locket from her neck. She slowly handed it to Noriko. Noriko smiled and clasped it in her hands. " It means so much to me that it will be put to good use." She said. To Izayoi's horror, she placed it in her hand and used a single fingernail to gently pry it open. Izayoi watched her face carefully.

Noriko blinked twice, tilted her head to the side and chuckled a little. She closed the locket shut and handed it back to her carefully. The smile never left her face the entire time. " Izayoi." She said.

" Y-Yes?" she said shakily, unable to conceal the stammer in her voice. Noriko took her hands and squeezed them lovingly. " Whatever you decide to do," she whispered. " Keep the locket safe."

With that, she kissed her niece goodbye and turned to walk away a few feet, pausing to watch their departure. Izayoi quickly returned to the group. The same two black horses they used on the way to Noriko's were there, having been cared for in the village. Izayoi pulled herself onto the back of her mare and took the reins carefully, stroking the neck of the horse as she did. She glanced back at her aunt, who kept her eyes on her. Izayoi knew that Noriko had seen the two locks, but she was unsure as to why Noriko had said nothing on the matter. She had been sure that Noriko would scold her and order her to remove them at once.

She touched the slight lump at her chest where the locket hung from around her neck. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to give them leave to fall. Instead, she unclasped the locket using one hand and pulled it in front of her, clutching it so tightly it might break. She could still feel his presence near, even though he was long gone.

She sighed heavily. The night before had indeed caused a problem. Now she could never have any hope of growing fond of Takemaru, not that she would want to. She would never cease to think of InuTaisho no matter how hard she tried.

Minako pulled her mare up beside her and glanced at her. " Izayoi, is something amiss? You're pale as milk this morn."

Izayoi shook her head and sighed. " No, Minako." She said. " I am fine."

Izayoi hated lying, but she hated people probing into her business as well. So, she chose the lesser of the two evils.

" Are you ladies ready to set out?" one of the men in front called to them. Minako nodded in reply. " Yes." She said. He faced forward. " Let's move out!"

They started their mounts forward and Izayoi glanced back at her aunt, still watching her from the hillside. She suddenly found a new appreciation for her eccentric aunt. Noriko had obviously recognized the lock as demonic. Yet she had said nothing. Izayoi smiled in her direction and waved. Noriko waved back and then turned and went back inside her cabin.

Izayoi wasn't sure, but something within her told her that this was the last time she would see her aunt. It was a very depressing feeling.

As she faced westward, she felt a new heaviness cloud her heart. She was leaving for home drastically changed, and in more ways than one. She had seen death firsthand, she had earned the respect of an otherwise hostile demon, she had lost her purity and had experienced the most wrenching heartache of all. She was no longer the innocent, submissive little girl of Setsuna.

" What else could possibly happen?" she whispered.

It was very late when the man in front finally ordered a halt for the night. Izayoi was exhausted both physically and mentally. Because she had gotten very little rest due to worrying the past few days, she felt as though one sudden movement would jerk her body to broken pieces all over the hard ground. But as she slid off her mare's back, she realized that she was just sore from riding all day.

The men gracefully offered to lead the horses to water while Izayoi and Minako rested. They thanked them profusely and took their seats a ways from the fire the leader was building. Izayoi saw the similarities to the soldiers that they had, sans the orderly formations. But that must be why she trusted them so much more. They were pleasantly humble and kind to them and she was determined to be the same in return. None of them were as brash as Shin, or as meek as Shu, but she took a quick liking to them anyway.

But despite the warm feelings around her, Izayoi kept scanning the canopy above them for any sign of white. But there was nothing at all. She knew for certain he wasn't following them.

She folded her legs beside her, clasping her hands in her lap. Minako cast a sideways glance at her. " Izayoi, dear. You're so tense. Is something wrong?"

Izayoi looked away. Minako placed a hand on her shoulder. " Izayoi, you know that I know something is the matter. You've been gloomy all day."

Izayoi stared at the ground and Minako saw the unshed tears welling in her eyes. She drew a breath and let it out shakily. " Izayoi…is it about…_him_?" she whispered the last word so as not to alert their escorts who were conversing merrily by the fire. Izayoi bit her lower lip and nodded. She would not cry. She clenched her fists together within her sleeves and bit down harder until she tasted blood in her mouth, a rusty, bittersweet taste.

" Izayoi, tell me what happened." Minako said softly. Izayoi shook her head. " He's gone, Minako." She said. " He left."

Minako clicked her tongue sympathetically and pulled her into her arms.

" I'm sorry, Izayoi." She said. Izayoi continued to shake violently in her arms, struggling so hard not to cry and failing.

One of the men came over and gazed down at her. " Is something the matter, milady?" he asked. Minako looked up at him. " The lady is merely stressed." She said. " It is being taken care of. Thank you for your concern."

He nodded and went back to the fire. But the merry talk had dimmed considerably.

By and by, Izayoi calmed down and gradually fell asleep in Minako's arms. Minako stroked her hair softly and hummed a lullaby from her childhood and that she'd used for her daughter Chiyo.

Minako knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. But her loved one had been killed. Izayoi's, no matter how different he seemed, had left of his own accord. She couldn't imagine why. She knew he had visited the castle frequently, for she heard them talking many a night when she would lay awake. Whenever she heard Izayoi speak to him so fondly, she would smile. It was a rare occurrence when such a friendship was struck between two most unlikely individuals. It was even rarer for love to form and yet it had.

So why had he left?

The next day and a half was a blur for Izayoi. She was still so numb with pain, she felt herself growing ill. But Minako knew it wasn't just for that reason. She was mildly irritated today, for she was ill, too. The men had accidentally left the provisions behind in their first campsite and by the time they'd gone back looking for it, some animal had already carried the bag off. So the leader, claiming to be an expert of forest plants, dug up some roots and gave them to everyone. Half of the four men ate them and grew delirious for a few hours. But on Minako and Izayoi, it had more violent effects. Minako grew so nauseous she had to lean on her mare's neck for support to keep from falling off. Izayoi however, vomited the roots back up not long after eating them. Minako made sure to keep the idiots they had for escorts away while she held her hair back for her. This continued to happen on and off until late that afternoon, when the poor woman had nothing left in her stomach. Minako had actually gotten the man in charge to lead one of the mares alongside his own horse while Izayoi sat in front of Minako, leaning sideways against her while Minako held the reins around her body. Minako's nausea has passed after awhile, but the root's effects still lingered on Izayoi and she had gone deathly pale. The man who had found the roots continued to apologize to her when she was conscious. But she was tired, hungry and thirsty, she hardly heard him.

They paused for a break and Izayoi crept off into the bushes, stumbling along, searching for water. Minako didn't notice her leave.

Izayoi was growing delirious like the others had been, and couldn't see where she was going. She was sure she heard a stream nearby and struggled to keep her eyes open the find it.

She finally fell to her hands and knees and stopped, gasping from lack of moisture.

" _Water_…." She croaked. She was too dizzy to remember the water flasks with the group. She placed a hand to her forehead in an attempt to stay awake, but she sighed in defeat and fell to the ground, her eyes closing.

Her world went black.

"_ Izayoi._"

Izayoi felt herself floating in a black world, her eyes half open. She heard someone call her name.

" _Izayoi." _

_InuTaisho?_ She thought, stunned. Hadn't he left? She struggled to regain consciousness.

" _Izayoi." _The voice said again.

Izayoi moaned and her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to open them. Someone had braced her head against something soft. Something furry.

She gasped and tried to bolt up, but something pushed her back roughly. The furry thing broke her fall and cushioned her head. She moaned again and opened her eyes a crack. Someone was sitting beside her. Someone dressed in white, with long white hair.

" InuTaisho?" she mumbled.

" No."

As recognition of the voice struck, she drew a sharp breath in quaking fear.

" S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered. At this, she squeezed her eyes shut and cringed away.

" Enough of that, human." He snapped. " Lie still."

Izayoi opened her eyes again and looked over at him. " What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I would ask the same of you." He said darkly, glancing at her. He picked something up off the ground and held it to her lips. " Drink it." He ordered.

" What is it?"

" Water." Was the simple one-word answer. It was water held in a thick leaf. She took the leaf in her hand and slowly sipped it. Words couldn't describe how wonderful it tasted to her parched mouth and throat. She sighed and looked at him. " Thank you, but may I ask why you are helping me? You dislike me as I recall."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took on an irritated gleam as he stared down at her. " I have no need to explain anything to you, human."

" Well then, how did you know I was here?"

" I found you by chance while walking." He said simply. " Be grateful I am not like pathetic minor demons."

" You strike me as highly independent." She pointed out.

" Hn."

Izayoi smiled weakly. " I am very grateful that you found me. I don't know what happened."

" How can you humans be so foolish?" he growled. " The illness was potent in your weak body. Obviously, you'd eaten a poisonous plant."

" I was not the one who selected the plant." She said. " I had no way of knowing whether it was safe to eat or not."

Sesshomaru grimaced and reached to the side. Izayoi gasped as icy cold water droplets splashed onto her face.

" What on earth was that for?" she exclaimed.

" I am able to sense your high temperature from my position, human." He said monotone. Izayoi groaned and used her sleeve to wipe the water away. She looked up at him.

" Please tell me why you saved me." She said. He just stared at her with that infuriatingly blank look of his. " I do not repeat myself, human." He said.

Izayoi hummed and attempted to sit up. " Uhh." She groaned. She was still weak from her illness. " Was the root deadly poisonous?" she asked. He nodded once and she felt panic rise up.

" Calm yourself, human." He said. " I have dealt with it."

Izayoi blinked twice. " How?"

" I drained the poison from your body." He explained. At this, Izayoi grew slightly alarmed. What if her weakness was not from the illness, but blood loss?

" And how did you do that exactly?"

" I do not think you would want to know that." He said in a surprisingly casual voice. " For I am still draining the poison from you."

" How?"

" Your curiosity will be the death of you, human. Look upon your left arm."

Izayoi did as she was told and pulled her sleeve back to reveal a large black slimy thing stuck to her wrist. She instantly recoiled in disgust. " Good lord, what is this thing?" she screeched. To her shock, she heard him chuckle amusedly. Her brow furrowed. " Sesshomaru, are you laughing at me?" she snapped indignantly. He looked up at her. He had indeed chuckled, but no smile graced his stony features. " That, human, happens to be a water leech. They are exceptionally useful for cleansing a body of poison, not that I have any use for such creatures."

" How long will it have to be here?" she asked, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

" It can be removed now, with no danger to your blood." He said.

" Then please remove it." She said. He reached forward and gripped the thing with his thumb and index fingers, using his central claw to loosen it from her arm. He then pulled it free and carelessly tossed it back into the water. Izayoi shivered. " Ugh." She said, cringing.

" Seeing as you can become excited over a leech, it would seem you are well once more." He said. He stood up, since she was sitting on her own. He then pulled the furry wrap he wore off the ground and replaced it around his right arm and over his shoulder. Izayoi got to her feet unsteadily. She just looked at him a moment and then bowed. " Um, thank you, very much, Sesshomaru." She said.

" Hn." He replied. He turned to go.

" Wait!" she called. He paused, but didn't turn to look at her. She cleared her throat. " Sesshomaru, do you know where InuTaisho has gone?"

" He has moved to the northern hemisphere of his domain." Sesshomaru replied. Izayoi felt her heart fall unpleasantly. " Um, please, just do me one favor. If you see him, please, tell him…tell him that…I am going home."

" Hn." He said again. He started off. Izayoi watched him go until the thick forest swallowed him up. Then, she turned and started back toward her camp. She knew that it was a simple beeline. She'd do fine.

But she couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru had helped her like that. Was he remembering his debt to her? Or was he simply acting on instinct?

She sighed and continued on.

Izayoi made it back to camp in time to see Minako gasp in relief and bound over, pulling her into a tight embrace. " Oh thank the heavens!!" she exclaimed.

" Minako." Izayoi said.

" Izayoi, where on earth were you? You were so sick and then you just wandered off."

Izayoi gently disengaged Minako's arms from around her. " I'm fine, really." She insisted. " I just went for some water. I feel much better now."

Minako smiled. " That's a relief. Next time you go to wander off, be sure to tell me so my old heart won't give out?"

Izayoi had to laugh at this.

A/N: So, does anyone know why Sesshomaru helped her? How many of you thought it was InuTaisho at first? Hehe. There's a reason that icicle helped her. But I doubt any of you will get it. I'll reveal the reason much later, for Sesshomaru will continue to appear. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed. You truly keep this story going. Without the reviews, I'd get discouraged and stop writing this story. Reviews help massively and I'll listen to any suggestions on what you all would like in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay. Now, I want you all to please bear with me as best as you can. Most of you already know what's going on, since the ending is really no big secret. I may have some minor problems in upcoming chapters, so my updates might be a little late. Also, there's a certain enormous factor I overlooked and will have to work on. Anywhoo, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12

Evening had fallen across the eastern border of Setsuna. Shadows crept skillfully over the roof and siding of a small wooden tavern at the base of a large, broad forest. Half a dozen horses milled outside with two men guarding them alertly.

Inside the tavern, several more resided. One, a fairly young man in a soldiers' garb, seemed to seclude himself from his comrades, who were busy discussing the recent flooding and drinking sake.

Takemaru was too preoccupied with thoughts of Izayoi to bother with some cumbersome details. He had heard from his guards by messenger hawk at her home that Izayoi, the lady Minako and several of his most trusted guards had left the castle, bound eastward, apparently to visit a relative of hers. But a few days later, the troupe had returned, minus two women and one man. The man missing was Shin. But Takemaru wasn't too disturbed by this. Shin had been a brash, uncouth man who had let his rank get to his head. Takemaru had been thinking of freeing the brute from his service anyway. Though it wasn't known what exactly had happened with Shin, one of the guards described hearing a feminine scream and noticing Shin had gone from their midst.

Takemaru wasn't stupid. He was able to put two and two together. The feminine scream had to have been his treasured Izayoi. He snarled to himself when he realized Shin must have attempted, if not succeeded, in violating her. Takemaru was seething with rage. But since Shin had vanished without a trace, there was no one he could rightfully put the blame under, therefore his rage would have to subside. If Izayoi were indeed no longer a virgin by Shin, against her will, then he'd simply brush it aside. He loved her still, whether she was pure or not. In his mind, she would always be pure. His anger was instantly calmed by just the thought of her angelic face. It was amazing the power she unknowingly held over him. Most men would be infatuated with her beauty. But even upon first laying eyes on her, sure he had considered her quite beautiful, but her soul had also caught his eye. How strong she was, and how willful, he thought.

He got to his feet and strode over to the window, leaning on the sill and gazing out at the moon, a quarter full tonight. He hoped Izayoi was well, and that she was as eager for their wedding as he was. He was quite ready to settle down with the one he loved.

Dull footsteps behind him signaled the approach of what was actually his younger half brother, Mamoru, the son of his mother after his father died. But she wasn't fond of talking about the circumstances of Mamoru's birth. The only thing Takemaru knew for sure was that she had hated the sight of him the day she gave life to him. In other words, it couldn't have been willingly.

Like Takemaru, Mamoru's facial structure was streamlined, and angular. But his hair hung over his eyes when his helmet was off. While Takemaru's eyes were dark, Mamoru's were bright blue. His nose was slightly bent out of shape from being broken in battle several times and he had a jagged scar running the length of his face from a sword many years ago just below his left eye.

" Ah, good evening, brother." Takemaru said pleasantly.

" I wish I could reply the same, Takemaru." Mamoru said gravely. Takemaru tilted his head to the right. " What makes you say that?" he asked.

" The men outside have heard odd noises in the brush, sir. They believe it may be a demon, come to attack the horses."

Takemaru scratched his chin thoughtfully. " I see. I will gather my weapons and armor. See that our best archers are outside, backed up by our heavy swordsmen. Tell the archers to cock their bows and be ready to fire. A demon will stop at nothing to get what it wants."

" Yes, Takemaru." Mamoru said, bowing low. He turned to the men in this room alone. Takemaru picked his helmet up off the floor and dusted it. He fitted it on his head securely, drawing his sword and giving it two practice swings. He then headed toward the door and opened it slowly.

Several of the men were already out there, already kneeling on the ground before the horses. They barely offered a glance as he approached, as they were trained. He padded over and stood beside his captain, a tall, burly man with a patch over one eye.

" Kintaro," Takemaru said in greeting. Kintaro nodded his head in reply.

" Good evening, Lord Takemaru." He said quietly.

" What causes a disturbance?" Takemaru whispered.

" One of our guards caught sight of something in the bushes. Something big. It disappeared before he had a chance to shoot it down."

" Be ready. It is likely either a wolf or a demon." Takemaru said to his archers. The swordsmen brandished their weapons and the archers pulled the arrows back on the strings, squinting for a better aim.

Takemaru's eyes narrowed on the bushes before him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt his blood rush in anticipation.

_Crash!_

Something hurtled out of the bushes and straight into the first five archers, knocking them astray. The others all fired into the center as whatever it was knocked the torches from the hands of the guards and the flames died as they hit the dirt.

" Do not lose your focus!" Takemaru cried. " Reload your arrows and fire again! It's a demon!"

The obedient archers did as they were told, whipping their arrows out and cocking them in one fluid motion.

" Do not let him near the horses!" Takemaru bellowed. " You three! Keep the horses calm! Don't let them panic!"

He turned as a horrible scream met his ears. He was just in time see one of his best archers as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own red blood leaking from a gash stretching from his neck to his abdomen. Takemaru rushed to his side, his anger mounting as he realized that his fellow soldier wasn't going to make it. The man's entire upper ribcage could be seen, the heart inside beating life force through the wound in the man's body. His limbs were twitching crazily and Takemaru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Takemaru! Watch out!" He heard Mamoru yell. He drew his sword and whipped it around as the thing attacked again. Takemaru's skilled eyes caught sight of what would appear to be a crazed human. But he knew better. The demon had grabbed the blade with his hand, ignoring the pain as his hand was sliced from the sharpness of it. He reversed the momentum of Takemaru's attack back on him, forcing him to the ground. Takemaru chuckled dryly. " So you decided to show yourself." He said amusedly. " The Great Western Lord."

The demon snarled viciously at him, fangs completely elongated as he raised his other hand to slash him open. Takemaru heaved the sword back and rolled out of the way as the claws came down, digging into the earth. The demon let out a feral growl as the remaining archers fired at him, driving him back a ways. As Takemaru got to his feet, he realized with a sadistic grin that the demon was obviously enraged about something, for his feral side was far too in control to even consider his swords lying useless in their scabbards. Takemaru raised his sword and charged forward, catching the demon by surprise and slicing through his breastplate. This only seemed to anger him more, for he let out a howl of rage and swung out wildly at the man, crouching on the ground like a rabid dog, growling viciously. The blood poured from his open wound through his armor as he glared at Takemaru. Takemaru laughed cruelly. " I've heard a lot about you, Dog Lord of the western lands. Mostly about your famous, or should I say, infamous, self-control. What caused this change? What caused such black anger in you, not that your heart isn't black enough already?"

The demon issued a chilling warning growl and backed away, when he reached the cover of the trees, he stood up completely, his eyes reverting to normal as he finally regained control. Takemaru had to admit, it took a lot of energy to claim one's body back so quickly.

" Tell me." The demon grumbled. " What would you be called?"

" I am Lord Takemaru, of Setsuna." He replied proudly. He was surprised to see the demon's face darken and his eyes flicker for a moment. Then, in a rush of wind that shook the trees, he vanished from their sight. Takemaru glared in frustration before turning quickly to his remaining men. " We move out tomorrow at dawn. Care for the wounded and give the few dead a proper burial. We will waste no more time if at all possible."

Kintaro bowed and turned to the others, repeating Takemaru's orders for them. Takemaru wandered to the edge of the yard, facing the path toward the west and Izayoi's home. He heard Mamoru come up behind him, but made no movements.

" Takemaru, who was that demon?" Mamoru asked. Takemaru glanced at him and then returned his gaze to the road. " That was The Western Lord." He replied, as though he and his brother were discussing the weather. Mamoru let out a strangled choking sound. " _The_ Western Lord? You can't be serious!"

" I'm very serious, brother."

" But, Takemaru, he nearly killed you!"

Takemaru hummed. " Yes. I've heard more than my share of rumors about him. None of them include a sudden attack on humans by him before. I wonder what brought this on?"

" He sure was angry." Mamoru said shakily. " The way he looked at us…the way he looked at you once he'd calmed down a bit. It sent a terrible chill through me. It seemed like…like he…knew who you were, brother."

" That's impossible. There is no way he could know who I am." Takemaru said gruffly. " Now, go and rest. We leave first thing in the morning and there will be no more distractions."

He turned and walked away, leaving Mamoru standing by himself outside the tavern, lost in his own thoughts and worries for his only living blood member.

InuTaisho let out a yell of rage and slashed violently at a nearby tree, opening five deep gashes in it. The sight of them would scare any human to hell. He crouched on the ground, growling and switching back and forth between his civil side and demonic side. His darker side was berating him for leaving Izayoi. His civil side was berating him too, but it, unlike his demonic side, was trying to help him see the reason behind his judgment. She was safer this way. She would have a chance to lead a normal life. If she were with him, she'd always be preyed upon by other demons. Heck, some of them might try to pursue her and he'd only have to fight off every one of them. This Takemaru person was a good fighter and would care for her more; protect her more easily.

InuTaisho snarled at the thought of Takemaru. He'd had the gall to mock him. InuTaisho couldn't help but smirk. If only he knew why he'd been so angry.

But this sudden change of attitude lasted only seconds before sadness sank in and he slid to the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The locket kept them bound to each other spiritually. This is what had caused his demonic side to react as it did.

Izayoi was in pain.

The knowledge of that, and the fact that the same pain affected him too, drove his other side mad. But he had to do everything in his power not to go looking for her.

He raised his eyes determinedly. For the first time in a long time, he admitted it.

He needed help.

The lake gradually came into view as InuTaisho slowly made his way toward it. He sat down beside the water and looked into it, tilting his head slightly.

" Hosenki!" he called. " Are you there?"

The lake began to bubble and boil furiously as the waters parted to reveal a large clamshell rising up from the depths of the lake. The top opened slightly, revealing an aged old man with long white hair and a small pair of antlers growing from his head. His blinked twice, and squinted blearily.

" Ah, well if it isn't The Dog Lord himself!" he cackled merrily. " To what do I owe this honor?"

" Hello, old friend." InuTaisho said fondly. " Might I inquire of your health?"

" I am doing splendidly. I have just completed a jewel to ward off sickness. It was ordered by a young female demon who came seeking it for her son. She says he gets sick quite easily and she can't explain it."

InuTaisho nodded. " Anything else?"

" Well, I recently acquired a splendid bit of turquoise that I might work on. It could become a lovely time skipping jewel."

InuTaisho chuckled, the first time since he'd left Izayoi. " Don't you ever run out of ideas for those things?" he commented. Hosenki laughed. " No, never, my friend. You know me better than that!" he said. He sighed. " It sure is good to see you. Ever since my son left to find his own patch of water before receiving my training, there's been no one come to visit other than to place an order for a jewel."

He paused to cough a few times. He was getting up in years and InuTaisho knew it.

" So," he said after he'd finished. " How is life treating you? Did you make any new friends on your travels?" he half-joked. InuTaisho couldn't stop his face from darkening sadly. Hosenki blinked in surprise and leaned forward a bit. " I do not believe it, but the Great Dog Demon seems to be troubled by something!" he exclaimed. " Is that true?"

InuTaisho nodded. " Yes. I came to visit you, old friend, but I also came seeking your help."

" Help!" Hosenki cried, nearly falling flat on his face from shock. " _You_, want _my_ help? But, InuTaisho, my friend, _you_ are the greatest demon to ever walk the earth. What kind of help could you possibly need?"

InuTaisho sighed. " The most basic of kinds." He replied. " It's almost embarrassing to talk about."

" You can tell me." Hosenki said. " If it would help, I can even contact Totosai. He may be able to assist you in some way."

InuTaisho's eyes narrowed. " Actually, that _would_ make a small, but effective difference in the matter, if it isn't too much trouble."

Hosenki waved it away. " Of course it isn't too much trouble. How many times have you gotten _me_ out of a bind? Give me a second."

He placed a hand over his mouth and whistled a high, sweet tune like a birdcall. Something exploded from the trees alongside the shore and came to land inside the clamshell. It was a red-tailed hawk. Hosenki carefully stroked its feathers. " Listen well, Kinji. I need you to fetch Totosai, and very quickly. Can you do that?"

The bird let out a high scream and took off into the air. InuTaisho was stunned to see it disappear in not even half a second. Hosenki chuckled. " You haven't met Kinji, my hawk, yet. He is no ordinary hawk. He is a Wind Essence."

" A Wind Essence?" InuTaisho said. Hosenki nodded. " Yes. Every few decades, special animals are born as avatars for a certain element. For example, a ground animal, or an Earth Essence, would possess the ability to restore forested growth ten times faster than usual. A water animal, or a Sea Essence, would be able to create severe floods and waves and that sort of thing. A Wind Essence controls the wind and can move very quickly. That is what Kinji is. There are thousands of Essences all over the planet. But only a few are known and I happened to have found one when it fell from its nest as a chick."

" How long should it take him?"

Hosenki stroked his beard thoughtfully. " A few minutes, at most. Totosai can move quickly on Momo too."

" Oh, right. The demonic bovine." InuTaisho said, chuckling. As they spoke, the telltale sound of the cow could be heard in the sky and Kinji came hurtling down to land beside Hosenki who tossed him a morsel of meat and watched as he fluttered back into the tree. Totosai and Momo landed and Totosai dismounted. He came over and took a seat beside the water. " Hello, Hosenki, InuTaisho, sir." He said. " Great to see you again. Where you been keeping yourself?"

InuTaisho gave him a lop-sided smile. " Out and about." He replied. Even though InuTaisho was actually several hundred years younger than Totosai and Hosenki, they were still good friends and he trusted them with his life, though on occasion, it seemed to be the other way around.

" Master InuTaisho!" a tiny voice cried. A teeny black speck leapt off of Totosai's shoulder and onto InuTaisho's arm. The demon frowned down at the little thing. " Myoga. So you've been with Totosai this entire time?"

" My apologies, master. I—"

" Don't explain; I get the picture." InuTaisho said amusedly. Myoga sighed.  
" Right." He said. " Um, master, do you mind if I…?"

" Go ahead." InuTaisho replied. Myoga jumped down to his hand. " Thank you!" he cried. InuTaisho ignored the quick prick as Myoga bit him. He no longer minded. At least he asked nowadays.

" So," Totosai said. " Kinji tells me you have a problem."

" He seemed a little down. He told he came seeking my help." Hosenki said. Totosai had nearly the same reaction as Hosenki had. " You need help from a worthless old geezer like Hosenki?"

" Hey! I'm just as old as you are!" Hosenki backfired. Totosai crossed his arms indignantly. " I'm a hundred years younger." He said in a surprisingly childish voice. InuTaisho was doing his best not to laugh. " I thought you guys settled this argument centuries ago. You were fighting it when my father first brought me to visit Hosenki."

They both rolled their eyes. Hosenki shifted a bit to face InuTaisho. " I think that's enough out of you, smart-mouth. Now, tell us your problem."

" I thought you said that was enough out of me." InuTaisho drawled.

" You know what I mean!!" Hosenki shrieked. Totosai was snickering furiously and Myoga was shaking his head in disbelief. InuTaisho laughed.

" Okay. This will be easier." He said. " Hosenki, when you asked if I'd made any friends, I know you were teasing me, but in all reality, I did."

" Oh-ho, this is news. Go on." Totosai interrupted.

" It was a young woman, Lady Izayoi."

" Hold it!" Totosai said. " I think I know where this is goin'. What about Akiko? Don't tell me you aren't faithful to her anymore."

" She was the unfaithful one. When Sesshomaru was still young, she up and disappeared without a trace. But the truth is, Totosai, our mating wasn't by our own choice. Sesshomaru has no idea how valuable to the western lands he is."

" Well, continue your story." Hosenki said. InuTaisho regaled to them the entire story, starting from their meeting, continuing to their many visits and talks, her near violation during her trip, the wooden locket and finally, their final night together. When he finished, all three demons were dumbstruck.

" You fell in love with a human woman?" Totosai exclaimed. InuTaisho nodded. " Yes. But even now, when I have left her, I cannot cease thinking about her. I fight with myself constantly not to return. Why is this?"

" The solution to that is simple." Totosai said. " During all of the time you knew Izayoi, your souls were intertwining. You never experienced this with Akiko because you never loved her, or she you for that matter. But when you mated Izayoi, your demonic aura naturally combined with her inner human spirituality. Every human possesses a small amount of spiritual power that can be unlocked and nurtured to become powerful. Now, you too possess a tiny fragment, barely enough to count as spiritual power. The same goes for Izayoi with a tiny fragment of demonic power. Both fragments are so miniscule they can't be accessed for use. But they are there; they do connect the two of you. As long as you live, neither of you will be able to mate another. Ever."

InuTaisho grew slightly nervous at that. " What happens if one should try?" he asked, in reference to Izayoi's upcoming marriage.

" The one who attempts to mate another will be tortured by the fragment of power until they cease their actions. There is no way to rid oneself of the fragment. Your only choice, I'm afraid is to return to Izayoi."

" But I cannot. Not only have I assured her we would never meet again, she is promised to another."

" What?" Hosenki cried. " She was promised already?"

" She doesn't even love him, Hosenki." He said. " It isn't like I planned this. It just happened."

" Ooh, now you have to return, InuTaisho." Totosai said gravely. " If her promised one ever finds out that she is no longer pure, and by a demon at that, she could be killed for it. You have no choice but to return if you wish for her life to remain intact."

InuTaisho frowned in worry. " What on earth was I thinking?"

" That's what we'd like to know." Hosenki said. InuTaisho sighed. " Right. I'll leave to find Izayoi again. But first,"

He removed Tetsusaiga from his sash, sheath and all. He handed them to Totosai. " Please sharpen it to perfection. I'll use it to defend Izayoi." He said. " It must be in perfect condition."

Totosai took it. " I will do my best. You get going now." He said. InuTaisho nodded. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Hosenki looked at Totosai and shook his head.

A/N: Hehe. I liked bringing in InuTaisho's old friends. If you all like them, tell me. I may bring them in again. Also, I want to know what you think of my story. I won't ask you to review, but any sort of word or comment would be greatly appreciated. This is my only story that's come this close to a hundred reviews. I want to try to reach that goal. I won't hold back the updates merely for reviews, so don't worry about that. But mind you, they do help considerably.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I'm officially back on schedule with my updates. Here is chapter 13. Now, I know I've been extremely cruel to Izayoi lately. I'm sorry. But I will be nicer to her at some point. Now, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13

Makoto was sweeping outside the door when she heard the clatter of horses' hooves approaching. Upon glancing up, her eyes widened in shock.

" Lady Izayoi!" she cried happily. She dropped her broom and dashed over to the procession, bowing low before raising her eyes to the young woman. Izayoi, feeling a little better and seated upon her own horse, smiled down at Makoto.

" Makoto." She said in greeting. " You are looking well."

" As are you, milady." She replied, though secretly she thought Izayoi seemed a little pale. Izayoi smiled. " Thank you, Makoto. Where is father?"

At this, Makoto's face fell. She'd completely forgotten. She sorely wished Sachiko were here right now. She was always good with this sort of question when the answer was undesirable.

" Uhh…." She stammered. " Milady, there is sour news about your father." She said, folding her arms and averting her eyes to her feet. Izayoi blinked and tilted her head in confusion. " Whatever do you mean, Makoto? And, where is your sister, by the way?"

Makoto winced. Sachiko was keeping Koeske company, since he always began to hallucinate even more frequently if someone didn't watch over him.

" Uhh…." She said again. She bit her lip. " Milady, your father has fallen ill and Sachiko is watching over him at present!" she cried in one jumbled sentence, before slapping her hand over her mouth with a squeak. Izayoi gasped and slid off her mare, hurrying over to Makoto. " What is wrong with him?" she asked gently.

" We don't know. Kinta can't figure it out. We're doing everything, but he keeps asking for you."

" When did this happen?"

" I found him a few nights ago, almost unconscious in his study. He was burning up."

Makoto started to cry. " I'm sorry, milady!! I did everything I could! I just don't know what else to do!"

Izayoi gently placed a hand on her face and raised her eyes to look at her.

" Makoto, thank you for caring for my father." She said kindly. She straightened up and hurried through the gates, turning back as she went.

" Thank you for guiding us home!" she called. She disappeared inside the castle.

She passed several servants on her way, all of whom greeted her warmly and welcomed her home. She in turn thanked them as she ran swiftly to her father's room.

She knocked on the door. " Father! Father!" she cried.

The screen slid open and a small face appeared. She recognized the girl as Makoto's sister, Sachiko. The child's eyes were brimming with tears and her young face was unnaturally wrought with worry.

" Milady." She choked. " Please. Come inside."

Izayoi carefully approached her father's side and knelt down. His eyes were closed, but she was thankful to see he was still breathing. She gently lifted his hand off the floor. His eyes opened a crack.

" Father?" she whispered. His head turned toward her.

" Izayoi?" he murmured quietly.

" Father, what's wrong with you?" she asked tearfully.

" Izayoi. You're home." He said, barely seeming to acknowledge her presence. Izayoi shook her head. Sachiko approached carefully and placed her hand on her arm. " It's all right, milady. He is tired. Go and rest." She said. Izayoi nodded reluctantly and got to her feet. " Take care of him, Sachiko." She said as she silently left the room.

Feet moving as though by themselves, Izayoi found herself heading toward her own room. When she slid open the screen, she found the usual, somewhat comforting sight of the moonlight pooling on the floor where she slept. She shut the screen behind her and shuffled to the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring out at the mountains.

" InuTaisho." She whispered softly. " Where are you?"

His mind wandered elsewhere as his made his way along his usual path. The circuit was taking longer than usual, mostly because he was doing it simply out of boredom and sadness. InuTaisho had to wait another day before the Tetsusaiga could be picked up from Totosai's forge. And he didn't dare use the Sounga. He was lucky it had been 'asleep' during the few minutes he lost control of himself the other night. If it had been aware of his weakness, he'd have become the less-than-willing puppet of the evil sword. He knew that the Sounga was just waiting for its chance and it had let it slip several times before in the last century. But InuTaisho hated using it.

He glanced up at the stars, calculating his position. He figured he was about thirty miles west of Izayoi's home. He sighed. " I may as well move on." He mumbled. He closed his eyes. His demonic power began to swirl around him, forming a dark funnel of energy. It whirled faster and faster, surrounding his form with dark light until finally, it exploded outward and he released a roar as he stood up to his full height. In his true form, he towered above the treetops, red eyes scanning the land with precise accuracy. He swished his tail and shook his head.

_Let's be off._

With that, he bounded forward over the land. He could make much better time this way.

This time, the flea, Myoga had decided to accompany him. He heard the tiny voice as the flea crawled to his ear so as to talk and not be sent flying.

" Master, what do you plan to do now?" he called.

_I'm not sure yet. But I must regain the Tetsusaiga before I return to find Izayoi before she leaves._

" She's leaving? You never told us that!"

_I have informed you of her impending marriage. She is to leave for Setsuna very shortly. I refuse to let them take her away. _

" Setsuna is heavily populated with humans. You'd never be able to blend in there as well as you do here. I see your point!"

_So you can understand my urgency. _

" Precisely. But there is another matter I must speak to you about."

_And that is?_

InuTaisho paused a moment at a large river and bent his head down to get a quick drink. Myoga continued, knowing he was still listening.

" It concerns the dragon, Ryukotsusei."

_Ryukotsusei? _

" Yes. He seems to be causing havoc among the eastern territories, but who knows how long he'll remain there."

InuTaisho chuffed. _I don't believe I've heard of him. _

" Ryukotsusei is an enormous demon from the northern domains. He is said to be one of the last true dragons. But no one is sure where he came from and no one can get close to him to find out. He is totally ruthless."

_He is of no concern to me now, for he is not in my territory. I shall send out a warning call tonight to attempt to keep him away. If it doesn't succeed, I shall challenge him._

" Are you sure that is wise, master?"

_At this point, I am sure of nothing. _

Izayoi lay beneath her blanket, her eyes glazed over. She felt horrible. Dawn was approaching and soon, she'd have to get up to see her father. Takemaru would arrive in a matter of days and the wedding was due to be the coming new moon, within eight days. The date had been changed due to her late return from Noriko's.

She closed her eyes as another bout of nausea set in. Was she _still_ not recovered from the plant?

Suddenly, she gasped as a terrible feeling rose up in her mouth. She covered her mouth and bolted to her feet. She dashed behind her shoji screen where a chamber pot sat, typically forgotten because she hated that it was in her room. But now, she didn't care as she vomited into it, holding her long hair back as best as she could. By the time she finished, she was worn out and exhausted again. Her stomach was cramping fiercely and she groaned weakly. Bracing against the wall, she slowly stood up and stumbled back to her pallet. It was still gray out, so she had about another hour. She covered herself with her blanket and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sour taste in her mouth. Gradually, she fell back into a deep sleep.

" Izayoi." Minako said, gently shaking her. " Dear, wake up."

Izayoi groaned. Her stomach hurt again. Hadn't it only been a few minutes?

" Minako." She rasped. " I feel horrible."

" I'm sorry, dear, but Takemaru has arrived somewhat early. He requests your presence immediately."

Izayoi tried to sit up, but her nausea instantly worsened. She covered her mouth again and got up. Minako grasped her shoulder. " Izayoi, what's wrong?"

" Let me go!" Izayoi gasped, ducking behind the screen. Minako saw her kneel down, holding her hair back as she vomited into the pot.

" Izayoi." Minako said worriedly. She carefully moved to stand beside her as Izayoi shakily got to her feet.

" What is this?" she whispered. " I feel so horrible."

" Izayoi, forget about master Takemaru for now. Get back under that blanket and I'll fix some hot tea for you." Minako said. Izayoi didn't have the strength to argue. " I just hope he doesn't come up to visit me." She groaned.

" I'll see to it that he won't. He has no right to enter a lady's room anyway. It's just not proper. Are you feeling any better?"

Izayoi shook her head. " No." she whispered. " Maybe it'll pass in a day or so."

Her eyes closed heavily and Minako sighed.

" Hmm? Izayoi is ill?" Takemaru said when Minako presented him the news. " Yes. Now, I suggest you leave for awhile whilst we care for her and Lord Koeske, who has also fallen ill."

" Nonsense, Minako. Izayoi is my intended and we will be wed as soon as she is well once more. I shall see her now."

" No!" Minako snapped, barring his way. " As Lord Koeske is incapacitated, it is my duty to oversee Izayoi's affairs. I forbid you to go there."

" Minako, I refuse to follow that order. I _will_ see Izayoi."

He shoved past her and started for Izayoi's room. Minako sighed heavily.

" Lord Takemaru, she doesn't wish to see you. She is asleep for the moment."

" It doesn't matter. I will watch over her as she sleeps."

Minako bit her tongue to prevent pointing out what a stubborn bull he was being. That would only serve to endanger her and then leave Izayoi's fate to chance.

Takemaru approached the door and slid the screen open. Minako shook her head angrily. He hadn't even knocked.

" Lady Izayoi." Takemaru said. He spotted her on the floor, lying limply on her pallet with her sea of raven hair splayed out behind her. Her face was pale and she was sound asleep. He sat down beside her as Minako entered the room.

" You must get out before she awakens, Lord Takemaru. You remember the last time you watched her sleep."

" True, Lady Minako, but I have a right to keep watch over her."

Minako let out a sigh and threw her hands up in defeat. " You will face the storm yourself, Takemaru." She snapped, refusing to address him formally. Takemaru glared in her direction before returning his gaze to Izayoi.

_After our wedding, I will see to it that Minako remains here while Izayoi accompanies me to Setsuna._

After awhile, Izayoi began to stir and opened her eyes weakly. " Minako." She said in a raspy voice. She gasped sharply when she felt a rough hand on her face. She smacked it away and screamed, bolting up, ignoring the pain shooting through her body as she did. Instantly, he face hardened and she carefully raised herself to a kneeling position, keeping a hand across her abdomen as though to settle her aches.

" Takemaru." She growled. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you, Lady Izayoi." He said simply. " I was told you were ill, and nothing will keep me from watching over you until you are well once more."

Izayoi coughed dryly and got to her feet, starting toward the door. Suddenly, she was very angry for some reason. Takemaru had had good intentions, so she shouldn't be _this_ mad. He stood up too and made to follow her, but she whirled. " Do. Not. Follow. Me." She said, putting emphasis on each word. Now, Takemaru stopped, his eyes wide open in surprise. He'd never seen Izayoi like this before. In fact, he was of the opinion that she never got angry at anything. At least like this.

" Izayoi," he said.

" Don't speak to me. I wish to be alone, now that I am well at present." She said, stalking out of her room. Takemaru stared after her and then looked at Minako, as though for guidance or sympathy. Instead, she shrugged and said, " I tried to warn you."

Izayoi sighed as she stared into the koi pond at the end of the courtyard. It made her sad to go to her usual place beneath the tree. So she'd decided to acquaint herself with a new location for 'health' reasons as she called them.

The tree was the first place she'd met InuTaisho.

A tiny silver tear slid down her face and dropped into the crystal water of the koi pond. The ripples spanned out and caused her reflection to distort.

" Maybe he just grew bored seeing my face." She whispered, touching the glossy surface of the water with her fingertip. " I'm so ordinary. Everyone has black hair and dark eyes. I'm nothing special, so I don't blame him for leaving me. That must be it. He wanted to get away from me, because I…I'm not good enough to be with someone like him."

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing bitterly. " I yearn to be, though." She said sadly. " I still love him, even if he no longer feels anything for me!"

Takemaru had followed in the end, with Minako right behind him. He saw her begin to cry and started to go over. But he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head. Minako shook her head and frowned.

For once, after a moment's forethought, he realized she might be right this time. Izayoi probably needed some alone time to think. After all, she had been raped by one his own men, her guard and now, she was to be married to her rapist's master. Izayoi must now believe that he wouldn't accept her because of this.

Takemaru sighed and shook his head. She was wrong.

He would _always_ accept her.

Izayoi lowered her hands and stared into the water again. She was surprised to see a beautiful white koi swimming toward her, as though it were curious as to why she was crying. It swam right up to the edge and looked at her, mouth opening and closing as it took in water for oxygen. She couldn't help but smile and lowered her hand into the water to stroke it. To her surprise, it allowed her to do this. In fact, it seemed to enjoy it as it turned so its side was facing her and allowing her more room. She actually laughed at this.

This confused her even more. A second ago, she'd wanted to die of grief and now, she was happy because a fish simply showed kindness toward her.

" What is wrong with me?" she asked herself exasperatedly. She looked up at the sky longingly. " I miss you." She whispered.

InuTaisho, still in his enormous true form, lay on the top of a cliff face overlooking the valley where Izayoi resided. His head hung over the edge between his paws, his eyes slightly crossed from fatigue. Normally, his ears hung suspended in the air slightly as he stayed alert. But right now, they hung completely limp. He chuffed irritably.

" Master," Myoga called from atop his head. " What's the matter?"

InuTaisho grumbled and raised his head slightly. _I'm so close to her again, and yet still so far. I have no doubt she will be angry I left. I don't know if it's a good idea to face her or not. _

" Since when have you ever been afraid of anything?"

InuTaisho let out what sounded like a sigh. _You don't know me as well as you think you do, Myoga,_ he growled.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

_It means, that I am afraid of many things. It is a natural emotion for all beings and the only one who doesn't seem to accept it is Sesshomaru. As of this moment, I am afraid of losing Izayoi._

" I just can't get used to hearing things like that from you!" Myoga complained.

InuTaisho stood up, stretching and shaking his head furiously, sending the poor old flea flying. InuTaisho heard him yell and thrust out his nose, catching him in midair.

" Thanks." Myoga groaned.

_Not a problem, old friend. Well, I suppose we'd better start down there. _

He turned and bounded down the rocky cliffs. But halfway down, he stopped abruptly and sniffed the air.

" Master!" Myoga cried. " What's wrong?"

_Fire. And demons. Both are heading in this direction from the north. _

" What are you going to do?"

InuTaisho sighed again and pawed at the ground. _Izayoi will have to wait for me._

With that, he bounded off.

Izayoi sighed and closed her eyes. The koi had helped lessen her tension, but the only permanent cure for that was to see her beloved just once more. She was beginning to feel sick again. She found herself hungry and realized she hadn't eaten in hours.

" It may get my mind off him for a few minutes." She murmured, weaving her fingers together. " I'll just make something myself. No need to bother the servants."

But she didn't get up. Instead, she continued to stare into the pond in thought. Her wedding was drawing ever nearer and she felt like she was going to die at any second.

" Fish sounds good." She whispered half-heartedly. While it truly did sound good, she didn't want to eat. She felt depressed and eating wasn't appealing at the same time fish was appealing. She sighed. " Why am I so irresolute? I just can't make up my mind anymore."

She rubbed her temples wearily and stood up, wandering across the grounds with no true purpose in mind.

" Lady Minako, I must see what is wrong with her." Takemaru insisted. Minako refused to allow him leave. " Izayoi will consider you a hindrance now." She said, unwilling to say exactly why. Takemaru could not find out about Izayoi's heart being stolen by another, and a demon at that.

" It is my duty to care for her!" he said angrily.

" I am warning you, Lord Takemaru, she will not appreciate your presence at the moment. If I allow you to go over to her, you will get in trouble."

He pushed past. " I won't. I will see what is the matter." He said. Minako sighed exasperatedly and leaned against the wall, covering her eyes.

" I warned him." She moaned.

Izayoi whirled as Takemaru approached. He grasped her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. " Lady Izayoi, what is wrong?" he demanded firmly, but gently. Izayoi felt her anger boil up again, but did her best to stay calm.

" Takemaru, I do not need your concern." She grumbled.

" Izayoi, I do not wish for you to be so saddened. Please, tell me what I can do to help you."

She pulled away from him, turning her back on him. " You can leave me be." She mumbled, struggling to stay calm. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

" But, Lady Izayoi—"

" Leave!" she snapped. Takemaru blinked in surprise. Without a word, he turned and wandered off, casting backward glances at her as he went. He found Minako smirking by the door.

" Enough of that." He growled as he passed her. Minako couldn't help but snicker amusedly. " I warned you!" she called to his retreating back. She heard him curse under his breath as he stomped off. Minako sighed and slowly meandered over to Izayoi, leaning against a Sakura tree.

" Izayoi?" Minako ventured cautiously. A soft frustrated moan met her ears in reply.

" Hello, Minako." Izayoi said quietly.

" Izayoi, I am sorry. I tried to keep him away, I truly did."

" No. It isn't your fault. Takemaru will forever remain ignorant of the truth. I do not love him, yet my heart belongs to another. Whether that person wants me or not, I will always love him."

" Izayoi, what on earth do you mean?" Minako asked. Izayoi turned around, revealing the moisture in her eyes. " Why he left." She said. " I must not have been good enough. He couldn't bear to see me anymore."

Minako gasped. " Izayoi!"

" It must be true. He had said he loved me, but if that were true, he would have tried to find me."

She reached into the neck of her kimono and pulled the locket out to look at it. She gently opened it, revealing the two locks.

" Even after this." She said shakily. Minako stared at the locket, unable to believe it. " You are permanently bonded with him and yet you believe he left you for that reason?"

Izayoi merely shook her head and turned toward her home, still clutching the locket. " All I want is to see him one last time, at least. To just tell him how much he means to me."

Minako pulled the young woman into her arms, stroking her hair. " It's all going to be fine, Izayoi. He'll soon realize what he lost and come back to attempt to retrieve it. You wait and see."

She cupped her chin in her hand and smiled at her. Izayoi sighed. " I need something to eat." She said.

" What sounds good?"

" Fish." Izayoi said, remembering her craving from earlier.

A/N: I don't have any big information for all of you, so this can be a rather short note. In fact, I don't have much of anything to say. Thanks for reading. I'll update in a few days or so.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's chapter 14. This is basically InuTaisho attempting to adjust to life as he perceived it without Izayoi. I got a review saying why Sesshomaru isn't back in the story yet. Trust me, he will be. Just be patient. He's actually got a pretty good role in this plot. I'm actually having fun portraying him as a rebellious teenager here. This is after all almost two hundred years in the past.

Chapter 14

InuTaisho glared at the ruin around him, his eyes narrowing from the thick smoke.

"Is this Ryukotsusei's doing?"

" Yes." Myoga said quietly.

InuTaisho, now in his humanoid form, stood amongst the wreckage of what only a few weeks ago since his last circuit, had been a lovely little village. Now, what remained lay burning in ashes and smoke. There was a wooden crack nearby as a building fell in from the weakened beams. InuTaisho slowly picked his way through the mess, searching for any survivors.

" I don't understand." Myoga said. " Ryukotsusei is enormously powerful. Why would he only destroy this one village and not the whole countryside instead? You'd think he'd get much more pleasure out of that."

" From your way of speaking, it would seem this Ryukotsusei is a large demon." InuTaisho said ponderingly.

" He is. Almost the same as yourself, master. But he may be a little smaller."

" Size does not matter in battle." InuTaisho said gravely. " It's skill and amount of power that makes all the difference."

He made a face. " But," he said as an afterthought. " I suppose it does help to be the same stature as your opponent."

He glanced around at the ruined town. He couldn't smell anything but smoke.

" Master!" Myoga cried. " Look, there!"

InuTaisho turned to the right. It was a little stone shrine. " What did you see, Myoga?" he asked, his eyes never moving from the spot.

" I saw movement in there, master. I believe it might be a survivor."

InuTaisho slowly approached the shrine, Sure enough, he could hear sounds coming from within.

Voices of terror.

He knelt down, placing his right hand atop the shrine, peering into the darkness. " Is someone there?" he called gently. " Do not be afraid, I am here to help you."

_" Who are you?"_ a frightened voice called, followed by scared whimpers from another. InuTaisho spotted them.

It was a young boy, cradling a tiny girl in his arms. The boy was glaring at him with complete anger. " You're a demon! Go away!" he yelled. InuTaisho softened his expression and reached a hand in. " Please, I only wish to get you away from this place. Soon the flames and smells of burning flesh will attract other, much more dangerous demons to this place and you won't be so lucky." He said as carefully as he could. The boy put on a skeptical face. " We ain't so lucky now, having _you_ find us. All demons are alike. You're just smart enough to try to trick us out so you can eat us."

" I assure you, young boy, you are perfectly safe around me. I do not eat humans. But there are demons heading this way who do, and you have to flee from this place while you still can."

The little girl raised her eyes up to look at him and instantly cowered back, crying loudly for her parents. The boy pulled her close and whispered soothing words to her. InuTaisho gazed at them sadly. He knew they wouldn't trust him, but he wasn't going to leave them here. He'd take them to a safe place even if he had to break open the shrine and carry them away himself, which he was perfectly capable of doing. He sighed. " What are your names?" he asked quietly, ignoring the sounds of the flames crackling all around them. The boy appeared surprised at such a question.

" Shinji." He said.

" And the girl?"

" Ruucha." He said. InuTaisho smiled as warmly as he could, which was difficult with intimidating stripes on your face and hard gold eyes that tended to pierce like a knife without meaning to.

" Is she your sister?"

" Cousin." Shinji replied bitterly. InuTaisho nodded in understanding. He had gotten Shinji to trust him a little more. But he had to hurry, otherwise he'd have to fight the demons who came to feast upon the corpses in the village. He'd seen such frenzies and he certainly didn't want the children to see the creatures devouring the bodies that had been their caring villagers, friends, and possibly even family. From the looks of it, Shinji and Ruucha were the only survivors in the whole village.

InuTaisho looked at them again. " Shinji, would you please allow me to transport you and Ruucha somewhere safe? I don't want you to become targets for the demons coming."

" How do we know you aren't lying?" Shinji snapped. InuTaisho sighed irritably. There went any trust he thought the boy had. He took on a blank, slightly saddened look. " You will just have to decide if you can trust me or not. I only wish to help you, and then, once I take you somewhere where you'll be safe, I will leave you forever."

All this time, Ruucha had been staring at InuTaisho with a slightly indecisive gaze. All of a sudden, she wrenched herself free from Shinji and threw her arms around the demon's neck, burying her face in his haori. Shinji appeared stunned beyond all belief. " Ruucha! Do you even know what this thing is?" he snapped angrily at the little girl.

" Shinji, please!" she begged. " I'm scared!"

" You should be, that's a demon!" Shinji cried.

" He said he would help us." Ruucha whimpered.

" And I will." InuTaisho said. He looked at Shinji. " Shinji, not all demons are bad, you know." He said. Shinji looked from Ruucha, still with her arms clasped about the demon's neck to the demon himself.

" What if other demons attacked us? How do we know you'd even defend us?" he asked suspiciously. InuTaisho wanted to laugh. Shinji was proud. He was looking for excuses not to allow him to help them, though his eyes betrayed him; he wanted the help and a part of him trusted InuTaisho.

" Shinji, I am The Western Lord. I am quite powerful enough to protect both of you from whatever would try to harm you."

" You promise?" Shinji asked, still skeptical. InuTaisho smiled. " Of course. I never break my promises." He said. Shinji sighed and carefully stepped out of the shrine. InuTaisho carefully disengaged Ruucha from around his neck and made to set her back on the ground. But she screamed and clung to his haori tightly. InuTaisho balanced her on one arm and looked at Shinji. The boy shrugged. " She wants you, what're you looking at me for, demon?" he grumbled, for it was clear he wished his cousin wanted _him_ to protect her. InuTaisho sighed.

" I forgot to introduce myself." He said. " I am InuTaisho."

" Hmm." Shinji said. He scratched his spiky red hair and turned away.

" Which way are we going to go?" he asked.

" First off," InuTaisho answered. " We get away from this foul smoke before it suffocates you. Forward."

Shinji proceeded in the chosen direction, InuTaisho keeping an eye on him. He knew that Myoga was already gone, seeing as danger now resided everywhere you looked. The flea's advice was helpful, but you couldn't count on him as far as you could throw him.

InuTaisho watched the side areas carefully, his senses alert for any sound that could be threatening toward the children.

Shinji stopped suddenly and InuTaisho looked down curiously. " What is it, Shinji?" he asked.

" T-There, up a-ahead." Shinji stammered, pointing. InuTaisho followed his gaze and started to growl angrily.

Before them, blocking their only way out without going straight through the fire, was a small pack of wolf demons, picking through the remains of a hut. One of them came up with the body of a small child and InuTaisho quickly handed Ruucha to Shinji and stepped in front of them to hide the view. He could easily escape through the flames, but the children would never withstand the intense heat and he didn't want to stop their hearts by jumping over the fire, which rose at least twenty feet into the air. Shinji peeked around from behind InuTaisho and gulped when he saw what the wolves were holding.

" No!" Shinji cried, obviously recognizing the body. " No! Risa!! No!! Put her down, you mangy wolves!!"

InuTaisho snarled at the boy and pushed him back. Hurt and instant betrayal crossed Shinji's face. The wolves looked up. InuTaisho shot Shinji a glare. " You do not challenge the wolf demons, Shinji. Very few of them are like me. They do not care for humans."

He almost made to reach for Tetsusaiga, but remembered that it was still with Totosai. So instead, he flexed his claws. Shinji pulled Ruucha closer and covered her eyes from the scene as the wolves approached. One of them, a tall male with short black hair and eyes stepped forward, tail swishing proudly as he stared at the dog demon.

" Well, if it isn't The Western Lord, come to see what he can scavenge. Too bad we got here first!" he yelled, going into a battle stance. InuTaisho didn't move. " I did not come here to claim this village. I came here out of curiosity." He explained calmly, hoping that he was effectively hiding the children from view. The smoke was thick enough to mask their scents and he would be able to hear anyone sneaking up on them, so they should be safe.

Provided they stayed behind him.

The wolf demon crossed his arms. " That a fact?" he drawled. " Very well, we'll let you go this time." He said in an overly confident voice. Fortunately, InuTaisho had the children to worry about and didn't let his anger boil up like it would have otherwise at the brashness of the wolf.

Another wolf, a skinny one with platinum blond hair came up. " Hey, Kiju, wasn't there a young boy challenging you for the body of that girl a few minutes ago?"

InuTaisho felt his heart skip a beat at this. The wolves were no problem, but he couldn't effectively fight them with Shinji and Ruucha to worry about. And he certainly wasn't about to let them have the kids, either. The wolf Kiju scratched his chin thoughtfully. " Yeah, you're right. There was. Hey dog, you know where that kid went?"

InuTaisho was surprised. For some reason, they hadn't seen him push the kids behind him after Shinji's challenge. He was about to answer, when his acute hearing picked up light footsteps behind him. He whirled with a warning snarl and slashed at the red-haired wolf as it bore down on the children. He bounced off a few feet, baring his teeth and snarling. InuTaisho stood over them protectively as the wolves formed a menacing circle around them. He watched each of them carefully, eyeing for any sudden movements. The leader stepped forward, a smug look on his face. " You know you can't save them, dog." He said in an annoyingly playful tone. " Why don't you just hand them over? It'll make it that much easier on you."

" I should think not." InuTaisho growled, his fangs lengthening. He chanced a glance at the children, watching him in horror. " Shinji, what I am about to become, have no fear of. But do not look at what I am about to do." He said quietly. Shinji, shivering violently, swallowed hard and nodded, covering his and Ruucha's eyes as InuTaisho made his feral transformation. He let out a low snarl, challenging the wolf to come closer if he dared.

The wolf dashed to the right suddenly, attempting to feign attack as he swerved to the left. But InuTaisho anticipated this on chance ad slashed out at him after copying his movements. He caught the wolf by his neck, digging his claws into his flesh before throwing him violently to the side. He slammed hard into a wooden post that was somehow still standing and slumped to the ground, clutching his shoulder. He glared up at InuTaisho. Then, with amazing speed, he leapt back up, slicing at the demon's face and missing by seconds as the older and more experienced demon easily dodged and swung a hard blow at the wolf's spine, throwing him to the ground. The wolf cried out as he landed hard and immediately tried to get back up. The dog demon was completely feral now and he knew to hesitate would endanger his life. But to his horror, he found he couldn't rise. As he moved his back, he choked and yelled in pain as the terror of a broken spine set firmly into his mind. He heaved himself over to stare up at his death, preparing to slay him.

" Damn you." He growled as the demon brought his claws down.

The rest of the wolves looked on, horrified as their leader died before their eyes.

" No!" One of them cried. " Brother Kiju!"

The dog lord turned away from the wolf's body. The children were trembling fiercely, but their eyes were firmly shut. InuTaisho straightened up to his full height, his eyes slowly reverting back to normal. They narrowed at the sight of the wolves. " Be gone." He growled. " Your brother is no more, so there is no further reason to linger—now, or I shall not spare you!"

No more incentive was needed to get the demons running full tilt toward the mountains and far away from the ruined village. InuTaisho frowned and turned to Shinji and Ruucha. " Are you two all right?" he asked. Shinji opened his eyes.

" Y-Yeah." He stammered. " I think Ruucha's fainted though."

InuTaisho looked down at the little girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she wasn't moving. He carefully picked her up and stood. " We should be moving on." He said. " That pack won't be the only thing to attack this village."

Shinji looked at the ground and scrunched his face up. He quickly turned and ran down the path to the spot the wolves had been at. InuTaisho followed after him and found the boy kneeling beside the body of his friend Risa.

" Can I at least give her a burial?" he said shakily, struggling not to cry and show weakness before a demon. InuTaisho remembered the Tenseiga at that moment, and could feel it stirring in anticipation for use. He was tempted, but he was pretty certain that it wouldn't be a good idea for so many children to be traveling with him at once.

But Tenseiga began to pulse rapidly, urging him to agree. Finally, he sighed and handed Ruucha over to Shinji. He removed the sword from the sheath and poised it over the girl's body. " Stand back, Shinji." He said.

The ambassaries of the dead were swarming over the girl's body, working on dragging her spirit away from her dead body. He slashed the sword at them, slicing them apart and then sheathed the sword once more. Shinji watched with wide eyes, unable to believe that this demon had had the nerve to attack Risa even after she was dead. But it was weird; there were no marks on her body.

Suddenly, she moved slightly and her eyes opened a crack.

" Shinji?" she mumbled.

" Risa!" Shinji cried as she sat up. He pulled his friend into a tight hug. " I can't believe you're okay!" he yelled.

" Shinji? What happened to me?"

InuTaisho interrupted their happy reunion. " We must leave now. The demonic presences are drawing nearer and I cannot defend you from them all without becoming injured. I'm no good as a defense toward you while suffering from wounds."

Shinji nodded. Risa cringed back at the sight of InuTaisho. " I don't want to go with you. You're a demon; you'll eat us!"

" He won't, Risa. He gave us his honor, my cousin and me." Shinji said. Risa appeared skeptical. " I want to stay by you, Shinji." She said shakily. He helped her up and draped her arm over his shoulder to support her. " We're ready, sir." He said. InuTaisho was greatly surprised. Either Shinji was listening willingly to impress his friend, or he had really come to trust the demon.

Shinji watched as InuTaisho turned and led them from their ruined home. He'd had incorrect thoughts about him before. Now, what with the demon had just done with his sword, Shinji knew that this demon called InuTaisho hadn't been lying to him.

Not all demons were bad after all.

Izayoi carefully padded down the hallway toward her father's room. She was feeling much better, especially after eating something. But now she felt restless and nothing could satisfy her need to do something. So she settled on visiting Lord Koeske. Kinta had informed her that he seemed to be progressing thanks to the medicine from the village healer. But he was still very sick.

She knocked twice on the door and it slid open slowly. Makoto was there this time and she looked very pale. " Milady, he keeps calling your name." She whispered. Her face was moist and her eyes were shiny. Izayoi reached down and felt the girl's forehead. " Makoto, you're burning up." She said. " Don't tell me you're sick as well!"

Makoto bowed her head. " Forgive me, milady." She mumbled. Izayoi gave her a gentle shove out the door. " Go to bed, Makoto. Get some rest. You must have been pushing yourself far too hard."

" But, milady—"

" Go." Izayoi said firmly. " Go and rest. Do not come back until you are feeling well again. I don't want you to become as ill as father is."

Makoto sighed and trudged down the hallway, unable to state how grateful she was for this unexpected order from Lady Izayoi.

" Makoto, I'll ask Kinta to bring you some warm soup." Izayoi called to her. Izayoi knew the girl was very sick herself since she'd taken many shifts to watch over Koeske. And she didn't mind in the slightest when it seemed as though the girl ignored this last statement. Makoto was too worn out to answer, but Izayoi knew she'd heard her.

Izayoi carefully stepped inside and slid the door shut behind her. Her father was buried deep beneath his blanket and she could barely make out that he was even there at all. As she approached his pallet and knelt down, she gasped. His face was illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through his window. She covered her mouth in grief. His face, in so short a time was so greatly affected by whatever his illness was. His skin was pale as milk, the hollows of his eyes standing out and his lips dry and cracked. The sight made her want to cry.

He moaned and turned over so that he was facing her. His breathing was very shallow. Izayoi couldn't withstand the slight flow of tears escaping. If this was progress from what he had been, she didn't want to know how bad it was to begin with. She gently reached out and stroked his face.

Movement beneath his blanket revealed his hand moving to grasp hers. His hands were thin and white, like those of an old man's. His eyes opened a hair and looked at her. They opened wide with shock, fear, and something else Izayoi could not name.

" Nanami?" he stuttered. Izayoi shuddered. Somehow, that name rang chills through her body. " No father, I am Izayoi." She said. At this, he seemed to calm down. " Izayoi." He whispered. His eyes closed. " My darling Izayoi."

His breathing slowed as he fell into sleep. Izayoi squeezed his hand and then stood up. " Sleep well, father." She murmured. She slowly turned and made her way out of his room, back to her own, not even noticing as she arrived within her chamber. She sat down beside her window and stared out at the moon, hung suspended in the air and showering the world with its heavenly light. So many things were going wrong in Izayoi's life. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to stand up to them, or to run from them to protect her life and future. It was times like this that she wanted InuTaisho more than ever. Just the thought of him brought hot tears to her eyes.

Soft footsteps approached from the adjoining room and she heard Minako's voice. " Izayoi? Are you feeling well?"

The old woman entered the room softly, careful not to disturb Izayoi. She sat down in front of her.

" Minako." Izayoi said. " I'm all right." She looked away. Minako tilted her head to the side. " You're missing him again, aren't you?" she whispered softly. Izayoi nodded and hunched over. Minako, predicting beforehand, rushed forward and gathered her into a tight embrace. Izayoi sobbed in abandon, no longer caring about her pride. To hell with it, she thought. Minako just held her tightly, feeling her pain and forming a knot in her own breast. Her thoughts wandered to her dearly departed husband and she felt on the verge of tears herself. But she reminded herself that while it was okay to be sad now, he had passed on many years ago, followed by Chiyo not too long after. That was far too long ago for fresh tears to be cried for. Izayoi's love had vanished on her with barely a goodbye and while this love may or may not have worked out because of who he was, Izayoi had given part of her heart to him just the same by calling upon the powers of the locket.

" Izayoi," she whispered. " He will return."

" I'm so scared, Minako!" Izayoi whimpered. " I try to be so brave for you and for father and everyone here, but it's so hard! Marrying Takemaru is the wise choice, but I just don't want to! I don't love him, Minako! I don't even want him around!"

Minako sighed and stroked her hair comfortingly. " I know dear." She said.

Gradually, Izayoi settled down and laid against Minako wearily. Minako continued to brush her fingers through Izayoi's silky hair, feeling the young woman's tense body relax as she did so. Izayoi sighed. " Thank you, Minako." She whispered. Minako just smiled a small smile.

" Minako?"

" Yes?"

" Who's Nanami?" Izayoi asked. " Father said that name when he saw me."

Minako hesitated to answer. She was surprised, to tell the truth.

" Izayoi, Nanami was your mother's name." She said. Izayoi gasped faintly, but fell back into a lethargic trance from fatigue. " I must resemble her." She said quietly.

" Izayoi, you are your mother in every way except one." Minako said.

" What way is that?"

Minako smiled. " Your mother's spirit wasn't near as strong as yours, my dear."

Izayoi smiled and closed her eyes.

A/N: First time I mentioned Izayoi's mother's name. I thought it kind of fit. Oh well. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. I can't tell you how much it means to me when I get reviews and I would like to personally apologize for that stupid author's note I sent out. Actually, next week or so, I'm going to be in Orlando, so I may update the fifteenth chapter early to placate your insatiable curiosity. I've always wanted to say that. Anywhoo, we shall see what the future shall bring. Ciao!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For all of you who reviewed, thank you. I finally topped 100 reviews. I am so happy that my story is doing so well. I never expected it to be as popular as it is and to this day, I still don't see what you all see in it. I'm always finding things I wish I could fix. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15

InuTaisho watched as the kids turned back and looked back at him before continuing on into the valley they'd come across. He knew there was a highly secluded little village in there and they'd be well taken care of. He knew because of a certain experience in that village.

He'd been badly wounded when he was much younger and had gone seeking help. The old couple who he'd found had known he was a demon, but he chuckled when he remembered how pathetic he'd looked, so they'd helped him. In the end, they had seemed to have grown fond of him and asked him to return. He had promised he would and had done so once or twice, but it had been almost three hundred years and now doubt the couple was long dead by now.

Shinji, Ruucha and Risa didn't move. He was about to turn around, when suddenly, Ruucha disengaged herself from Shinji's grip and tore back up the hill.

" Don't leave us!" she cried, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him back. InuTaisho stopped and looked down at her. " Please release me, Ruucha." He said quietly. " You may not come with me."

Ruucha began to wail loudly. It didn't concern him; they were too far away from the humans for them to hear. Shinji and Risa came back up the slope and Risa took Ruucha into her arms comfortingly. InuTaisho turned to them and knelt down. Shinji sighed. " If we take her with us, she'll let everyone know you helped us and then they'll just forbid us entry into the village." He said dejectedly.

" Just be careful of what is said, then." He replied. He straightened up and turned around. " Be careful, children." He said.

" Wait!" Shinji called. He paused and looked back. Shinji gulped and swallowed. " T-Thank you for your help." He said, bowing low. Risa did the same. " Yes!" she said. InuTaisho smiled warmly at them. " You are quite welcome."

The children watched as one minute he was there and the next, he was gone in a gust of wind.

Shinji stood up. " Lets' get going." He said.

InuTaisho cautiously approached the cave where Totosai kept his forge. He didn't want to pester the old man, but he did need his sword very soon.

" Totosai, are you here?" he called.

" _Ah, InuTaisho! Come right in and sit down! I'll be right with you! OUCH!_"

InuTaisho winced as something very heavy crashed onto the floor and he heard Totosai making a ruckus and cursing at the poor object. He rolled his eyes and sat down against the dirt wall as he waited. Totosai finally appeared in the darkness, rubbing a huge lump on his head irritably. " Good evening." He grumbled.

" Totosai, it's the middle of the afternoon." InuTaisho corrected. Totosai scratched his head in confusion and snapped his fingers. " Ah, so it is. Now,"

He took a seat, prodding some small embers in his hearth to life. " I take it you are here for the Tetsusaiga."

" Yes. A powerful demon has arrived in the regions between here and the north. Should it wander into my domain, I must be ready. This and besides the fact that I must return to Izayoi very promptly. I have no idea for how long she'll remain in her home."

Totosai nodded understandingly. " The Tetsusaiga is actually cooling down, now. I have just finished sharpening it. In the meantime, tell me how business is faring in the western lands."

" Much better since I gained complete control of Sounga." InuTaisho replied. " Nowadays, it barely says a word to me."

He removed the sword and scabbard from over his shoulders and set them before Totosai. " It seems part of the control is a spirit inhabiting the scabbard."

A bulging white light suddenly grew out of the blade and came to rest atop it as a glowing sphere.

"_ Who calls me?_" an ancient-sounding voice asked.

" Saya, show yourself." InuTaisho commanded. The sphere morphed into the shape of a bent old man, barely bigger than a fruit. He looked around blearily, his white beard floating in some unseen wind. " Where are we? Sounga isn't acting up again, is it?"

" No. Sounga is calm once more." InuTaisho replied to the spirit. Saya sighed and closed his eyes. " Very well, I'll just go back to sleep now."

" No, Saya. Stay out this time." InuTaisho said. Saya grumbled and lowered himself so he was seated upon the scabbard of the blade. " Hmph. Very well."

InuTaisho looked up at Totosai who was scratching his ear absently. Totosai folded his arms. " So, once you regain the Tetsusaiga, you are immediately going back to Izayoi?"

InuTaisho nodded. " Yes. I was foolish for leaving her. She'll be miserable in the life that's been chosen for her, I have to do something."

" What will you do?" Totosai asked. InuTaisho sighed and ran his claws through his hair, snapping the tie in the process. He let out a wolfish snarl as his silvery hair fell in waves about his shoulders. " Damn it all." He grumbled. " This was my last one, too."

" I may have some string to hold it for you for now." Totosai offered. InuTaisho looked up. " Much appreciated, Totosai." He said. Totosai got up again and lumbered over to a small hole in his wall. He reached in and dug around inside. " Ah-hah!" he cried. He withdrew a ball of grass string and made his way back over. " This should do it. I know how you are with your hair."

" You make it sound as though I argue with it." InuTaisho growled as he took the string and severed a length with his claws, reaching around to tie his hair back up.

" From how you act with it, I'm surprised you don't cut it." Totosai said.

" I did once. That was a fiasco if ever there was one." InuTaisho replied. " I vowed never to do that again. Since then, my hair has gotten rather long. But enough about my hair, what about Tetsusaiga?"

" Ah yes, your sword. Well, there is one more thing I can do to make it completely strong, but it would take another day to complete. But with this new effect, it would obliterate anyone who tries to harm Izayoi, or anyone else you wish to protect for that matter."

" It sounds perfect. What must I do?"

" I'll need a fang." Totosai replied. " Like I did when I took a fang from you for Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, I'll need one more. A small one will do."

To his surprise, InuTaisho opened his mouth and carefully gripped one of his sharper fangs. With a decisive tug, he wrenched it loose, using his other hand to stem the flow of blood gushing from where it had been. Totosai hummed concernedly as he took the fang from him. " I really wish you wouldn't do that. It greatly disturbs me how little you care about pain."

" It is of no matter." InuTaisho said clumsily. " It will grow back. I do not need to worry myself over nothing. Please, if you may, hurry with the sword. I have to find Izayoi now, sword or no. But it does not do to travel with only a weapon that would try to consume your soul."

" All right. I'll do my best for you. Mind you, there may be a few problems with the Tetsusaiga when I'm finished."

But when he turned around again, the demon had already departed.

" Hmm. That isn't like him. Hmm? What's this?"

Something was lying on the ground where InuTaisho had been. Totosai reached forward and picked it up. It was a little satchel. He gingerly opened it and spilled its contents into his hand. Instantly, his eyes began to tear up in gratitude.

" How kind of him!!" he cried. " He remembered how much I love blackberries!"

Izayoi sighed as she stared out the window. It had been almost two weeks since she'd returned from her aunt's. She felt so weird now. She was beginning to feel scared at something or other. Maybe it was the fact that Takemaru seemed angry. Maybe it was that it seemed so surreal that InuTaisho was gone from her life for good. She was so concerned nowadays, that she wondered what exactly she'd done to make the gods so angry.

" Am I really so cursed?" she whispered.

The screen slid open and closed. Someone carefully approached her and knelt down. " Izayoi?"

Izayoi let out the breath she'd been holding. It was only Minako.

" Yes?"

Minako sighed. " Dear. Are you feeling all right? You haven't seemed yourself since we returned from Noriko's. And you've still been sick."

She paused. " Izayoi. You…aren't attempting to starve yourself, are you?"

Izayoi gasped and her head shot up. " No! Of course not!" she exclaimed. Minako looked away. " I had thought you may be forcing yourself to vomit. I apologize for my assumption."

" It's all right, Minako." Izayoi said. " But why would you think such a thing?"

" Izayoi, I know that you wish The Western Lord hadn't left you so abruptly and that you did not have to marry lord Takemaru. But I had foolishly considered that you might be trying to kill yourself in order to escape it all."

" I would never stoop to such a level, Minako." Izayoi said firmly, but gently. " Such a thing is a terrible sin. Besides, what good would it do but to make the lives of all whom I love miserable?"

Minako smiled. " Precisely."

Izayoi sighed and turned back to the horizon. " I certainly miss him." She whispered longingly. Minako squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. " He'll return. One way or another, he'll return, Izayoi." She said determinedly.

" I hope so, Minako." Izayoi mumbled. " Everything seems to be going wrong, lately. I hate fish, and yet I seem to want it. Well, I don't suppose I hate it, but it isn't one of my preferences."

Minako chuckled. " I get that a lot." She said. " I feel as though I want something and I know I'm going to hate it once I get it."

Izayoi looked at her friend. " Minako, I wanted to ask you about something." She said.

" Yes?"

" But I need to know if it's still a tender subject for you." Izayoi probed. Minako raised a brow, but nodded for her to continue. " Ask me." She said.

" Would you tell me about…about Chiyo?" Izayoi asked quietly. Minako seemed stunned by this unexpected question and the hurt from long ago slowly seeped back into her eyes as she averted them to the floor.

" Minako, forgive me." Izayoi said quickly. " I did not mean to open old wounds of yours."

Minako shook her head, smiling through the tears welling up in her eyes.

" No, no. I'll gladly tell you about her. I'm not crying because she's gone, I'm crying because she never got a chance to meet you."

Minako got into a more comfortable position and folded her arms in her sleeves. " What exactly do you wish to know about Chiyo?" she asked.

" What she looked like, things she did, her personality." Izayoi replied. Minako smiled again. It suddenly seemed as though she truly wished to tell stories of her departed child.

" Very well. I remember Chiyo as a bright, willful child. Rather than wear her hair back as most girls preferred to do, she liked to wear it in any fashion it wound up in when she awoke in the mornings."

Minako paused for thought, tapping her chin lightly. " Also unlike other children, she loved animals of _all_ kinds. I can't tell you some of the horrible things she brought home on occasion."

" What were they?" Izayoi asked, curious anyway.

" Oh, a couple of snakes, some large spiders, a rat or two. But sometimes, she brought home nice things. Once, she brought home a small bunch of infant rabbits. We cared for them until they could be released. I had to admit, I had grown rather fond of them. Of course, I never liked for Chiyo to wander through the forest like that. That's…that's how she…."

Minako broke off and shook her head. " But, Chiyo was also fond of playing with the village children. They found her to be a little strange, but they grew to love her. Whenever they acted out demon attacks away from watching parental eyes, Chiyo always happily volunteered to be the demon no one else wanted to be."

She stopped for a moment. " I do miss those days. But, I enjoyed them while I had them."

Both women tensed up suddenly as a horrific sound met their ears from far in the distance. Izayoi turned, heart pounding crazily and hopefully.

Deep, bellowing roars echoed across the lands, stilling the cries of any other creature around. Izayoi frowned deeply and stood up. Minako followed suit.

" Izayoi? Is it him?" she asked.

Izayoi's eyes narrowed in both pain and confusion. " No, Minako. It's not. Whatever, or whoever that is…it's not InuTaisho."

InuTaisho stopped abruptly, ears alert as a strange new sound met his senses. Myoga shook his head to clear it from the sudden jar as he looked up at the demon. " What is it, master?" he asked groggily.

" Listen, Myoga." InuTaisho growled.

Myoga closed his eyes. " I hear it. The deep roars, sir. It's Ryukotsusei for sure."

" Ryukotsusei, huh. He isn't in this domain; I do not have to challenge him, but I will certainly warn him of my presence."

Myoga held on tight as the demonic energy whirled around in a funnel and felt the vibrations rumble through his tiny body as his master revealed his own true form.

" Master, are you sure this is wise? What if he mistakes your warning for a challenge?"

_If he does, I shall defeat him. _

InuTaisho howled suddenly, throwing more force into his calls than ever before, warning and threatening the new demon that there would be consequences should he enter the western territories. An answering call replied and InuTaisho's eyes narrowed as he interpreted the meaning.

_' Who are you to bar my way?'_

The great dog growled in frustration as he replied, _I am The Lord of The West, the ruler of this domain. Who are you to intrude? _

_' I am Ryukotsusei, Lord of The North. _

_Remain within your boundaries! I shall not hesitate to kill you should you proceed any further._

InuTaisho paused and slightly raised an ear to hear a response, but Ryukotsusei did not reply. The calls from the dragon had ceased. InuTaisho chuffed and shook his head slowly so as not to fling his small friend off again.

_Myoga._

" Yes, master?"

_I am going to Izayoi, now. No more distractions. I swear, I will return to her!_

He turned and bounded off in the direction of Izayoi's home.

_Why do I have the feeling that something is terribly wrong?_

Izayoi gasped when she heard the familiar howl of her beloved climb across the sky. Her heart gave a painful wrench and she almost dropped to the floor, happy he was so near.

Minako helped Izayoi to her feet. " Dear, I told you he'd be back. I'm sure he's coming right now to—"

She was cut off by the alarm bell ringing above suddenly. Both women's heads shot up in alarm as the door slid open. Takemaru and a young servant stood there staring in at them.

" Lady Izayoi, the village is under attack by a hoard of large bird demons!! You have to hurry and flee, they're setting the huts afire!"

Izayoi gasped and rushed forward, past Takemaru and out into the hallway. Takemaru dashed after her. " Lady Izayoi, where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

" Do not try to stop me, Takemaru! I must assist the people! It's my duty!"

Takemaru grabbed her arm and yanked her back. " I refuse to let you put yourself in danger!" he yelled. Izayoi wrenched her arm free and took off again.

" Please get my father and everyone else to safety!" she cried. Takemaru was about to give chase again when he felt a grip on his hand. He turned to see Minako standing there, a sharp glare on her usually placid face.

" Takemaru, you know Izayoi well enough by now that to change her mind you'd have to bind her, gag her and knock her out, first! Just do as she told you and help the rest of us get Lord Koeske and the others out of here and to safety elsewhere!"

Takemaru bit back a snappy retort and stared sadly off in the direction Izayoi had taken.

" Damn it all." He growled.

InuTaisho suddenly snarled and charged forward, breaking the calm gait he had had before. Myoga tightened his grip on the demon's fur and squinted from the stinging wind hitting his face. " Master, what's wrong?"

InuTaisho snarled again, clashing his jaws together angrily. _Demons. Bird demons, attacking Izayoi's village! And they don't have the scent from around here. _

" What do you mean?"

_Ryukotsusei must have diverted my attention from them by summoning the guarantee of this land's protection. I didn't sense them coming. I must hurry!_

Izayoi ran down to the stable and quickly threw a bridle onto Okoto's nose and mouth, not bothering with a saddle. She quickly mounted sideways and charged him out of his open stall and through the door she'd left propped outward.

His breath came out in hard snorts as he thundered down the path and she continued to talk to him encouragingly. " Please Okoto, I apologize for waking you like this, but I must hurry. Please get me there quickly, I must help them!"

Okoto snuffled and tossed his head. To Izayoi, it seemed as though his speed truly did increase.

As the village became clearer through the thickness of the trees, Izayoi felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight.

" Oh my." She said, unable to say anything else due to her horror. The entire village was engulfed in flames and the sky above was littered with large bird demons, each with what looked like a rider atop the head. Izayoi felt the breath catch in her throat as she recognized these demons from a description she'd seen in one of her father's books.

" Bird of Paradise!" she exclaimed. " But how? They only come from the border between the north and the east! What are they doing in the western regions?"

She urged Okoto to go faster until they leapt over the small rise separating the village from the forest. She quickly reined Okoto to a stop as she peered around. There was no sign of any life. Not even any corpses. Izayoi barely hoped that perhaps the villagers had been warned somehow and had gotten out. But how could they possibly have been warned? Demons never attacked with a beforehand warning.

" Hello?" she called out. " Is anyone there?"

She didn't dismount, for she wasn't foolish. If she was going to help the people here, she had to remain alive. She slowly turned Okoto in small circles, casting a wary eye out for any survivors.

" Please! If anyone is there, please answer me!"

Izayoi hummed in discouragement and turned to search somewhere else.

" I sure hope they're all right." She whispered to herself.

All of a sudden there was a fierce rush of wind beside her and she screamed as she felt herself torn away from her horse and flung to the ground. Her shoulder stung painfully and she clutched at it as she struggled to sit up. She gasped in terror when she saw Okoto lying limp on the ground, with the most horrible specimen of Bird of Paradise standing over him. It didn't take much thought to tell that her poor horse was stone dead, from what she could see, a gaping, bleeding gash running the length of his neck. Her gaze slowly moved up to the creature that had killed him. The cold red eyes leered down at her, inspecting her from afar. Izayoi felt her blood run cold as she slowly got to her feet, her hand still holding her shoulder painfully.

" What have you done?" she demanded quietly. " Why did you do this? Why?"

The demon let out a harsh laugh, as though he were amused by her anger.

" And why shouldn't we?"

" This may have been a human village, but we have lives, too! We deserve as much respect as what the majority of us give you in order to keep peace!"

The demon laughed again, more coldly this time. " Peace? With the humans? Please. When there are plenty of you around to kill, there is no need to fight amongst ourselves. But why take the fun out of it?"

His gaze fell to her unfortunate slain horse, the once ever-faithful Okoto. Her eyes began to burn and she fought back the tears she knew were building. He was no longer afraid. He could live peacefully now, wherever he was.

" Now then," the creature said suddenly. " I believe I missed someone."

Izayoi jolted when she realized he was talking about her. She threw herself to the right, barely avoiding him as he crashed down, attempting to slash her in half. It half worked; he got a small portion of her hair for she felt the sting as it was ripped from her scalp. She cried out in pain and lost her balance, tripping on her ankle. A sharp pain shot through her ankle as she fell to the ground. She'd had a broken arm before when she fell from a tree as a young girl, and she remembered the sensation well. She could tell her ankle wasn't broken. But it may be badly sprained. She raised herself up slightly to stare into the monstrous face of the demon as he bore down on her.

" Looks like you're out of luck, human!" he cackled. The giant bird part of him opened its mouth, revealing dagger sharp teeth waiting to swallow her. Izayoi squeezed her eyes shut, screaming inside. Her voice had since given out.

" Die!" the creature bellowed. She felt its hot breath on her back as it reached her and tensed for the sharp pain as the teeth sank through her clothing into her soft and pitifully weak human flesh.

A horrible scream filled the air and for a moment, Izayoi believed it to be hers as the teeth from the creature tore through her kimono and scraped across her back. But then she realized that this scream was too raspy, too choked. She opened her eyes cautiously and turned around. Her back hurt immensely, for the demon had indeed bitten her. Blood ran freely from the wounds and onto the ground. Her shoulder was still injured as well, but she chose to ignore the pain when she realized that something was beside her.

Something white.

Something furry.

Something_ huge._

Izayoi's head whipped upward to meet dark red eyes half as big as she was tall. A single white ear raised in confusion as the eyes stared down at her. Izayoi felt unexplainable, incomparable fear well up from inside her. She didn't know what this thing was, but she wanted to get away from it as soon as—

She clutched at her chest suddenly. _The locket. _

It was pulsing through her clothing. She quickly removed it from beneath her kimono and stared at it. She couldn't believe it. The tiny wooden locket was glowing in her fingers.

" It can't be." She whispered, looking up at the enormous creature lying beside her. Now that she looked more closely, she realized it was a demonic version of a regular dog. Several feet away, she could see the carcass of the demon that had attacked her.

The giant dog suddenly thrust its nose forward, nudging her gently. She threw her hand out to steady herself and looked up into the face of the monster. The thing let out a high-pitched whine and lowered its head to the ground. Izayoi narrowed her eyes, as she looked closer.

" In…InuTaisho?" she whispered faintly. But the demon caught her words and his mouth opened, his tongue hanging out in an almost comical fashion. She couldn't believe it. He was as tall as a pine tree, just lying down, too, and he looked like a silly puppy. She couldn't help but smile, for she was still in shock, partly from her wounds and partly from the fact that he was here again.

" I don't believe it." She murmured. But as she reached out to him again, she swooned suddenly and collapsed. InuTaisho let out a terrified bark and nudged her again, whining all the while. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his head, gently picking her limp form up in his jaws, being careful to keep her away from his teeth. He swiveled his eyes around, searching for a safe spot. He could see her castle up in the hills. For now, it had escaped danger. It seemed as though every one of the Bird of Paradise and whatever else they had brought with them had decided to stay in the village and cause hell.

Finally, he just decided to head back into the forest and find a place. He hoped he could find something quickly.

Izayoi was only mortal, after all.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I leave for Orlando tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning and I won't be able to update again for about a week or so. I have no idea if I'll have wireless internet where I'm going so please forgive me if you don't receive an update on schedule.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello again!! It turns out the hotel I'm in has very effective internet service and I'm able to get this update in on time. I'd also like to welcome back Silentmoondemon. She's the only reviewer who was with me since The Legacy of Sesshomaru series, all ten books. I missed you! Also, my Avatar story, if any of you reading this have found that also, may be a little later than planned. I got some kinks to work out. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 16

" Damn it! I knew this was a poor option! Where is she?" Takemaru snapped as he paced before the empty castle. Minako, Sachiko, Makoto, Kinta and a few others stood outside the gates, watching him amiably. Minako sighed.

" Lord Takemaru, calm yourself. Izayoi is a resourceful young woman. She knows how to handle herself. You must not beat yourself down."

Takemaru grumbled under his breath as he continued to pace. The bird demons had long since departed and it was safe enough to stand idly outside waiting.

Sachiko whimpered and clung to her sister in worry. Makoto patted her head and stared out in the direction of the orange glow in the distance; the ruined village. Makoto turned to Minako. " Do you think the villagers are all right?" she asked quietly. Minako sighed. " Dear, I honestly have no idea. We're so far from in distance relation, it's impossible to tell for certain. Do you know people there?"

Makoto nodded. " Our older sister, Rumiko. She was married so she didn't come with us to work here."

Minako stroked her head. " I'll pray for her safety, child." She said. Makoto's face lit up like a lantern. " Thank you, Minako!" she exclaimed.

Minako smiled and looked up at the horizon. _I'll pray for both. _

InuTaisho had since reduced himself to his humanoid form and was carrying the limp body of his beloved slowly from the ruined village; similar to the one he had recently come across. He was seething at the extent of her injuries. The taste of her blood had been sharp when he'd lifted her up and the scent was almost tangible, so strong it was. The demon had cut deep gashes into her back, scalp and shoulder. Her once sleek, silky black hair was tarnished with dark blood and her beautiful kimono was ruined as well. He wondered if she'd be sorry about it when she woke up. But now, he was just thrilled she was even alive, even after all of this. He wondered if maybe it was the small amount of demonic power she now had inside her, the one that Totosai had spoken of.

" Izayoi." He whispered. " How could I allow this to happen? I am such a damned fool."

He desperately needed to find some water for her. But he knew of nowhere he could go to and he didn't want to risk causing her too much movement, for fear it would worsen her injuries. He couldn't even guess at any internal injuries she might have.

Finally, when he decided they were far enough away from any human populace, he set her down cradled in the roots of a large tree. He pulled his fur cape around and set it beneath her head, lying down beside her as he did. Woe betide any creature who disturbed him now. Heaven forbid he would even attack his own son should he happen by and inquire upon recent events. But such a thing was unlikely. They were deep within the forest, sheltered by thick trees and plants. The way he'd taken wasn't even a trail, much less a road or path. The only creatures that would come by now would be minor demons. He growled low at the thought of something like that trying to take Izayoi from him. He usually showed a fair amount of mercy when it came to creatures who simply got in his way. He didn't kill them unless they were truly trying to challenge him. But now, he didn't care. If they even came within his sight, they'd fall where they stood.

He racked his brain for anything he could do to heal her. Her wounds were grave and if she didn't get some kind of help soon, she'd die. Of course, he had the Tenseiga, so—

He stopped. He slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned.

" Of course!" he grumbled. But he had to wait for her to wake up. The trick with the Tenseiga was, rather than actually attack the creatures that came to drag the spirit to the netherworld, the blade of the sword simply had to make contact with the wounds if a person was still living. In order to get the more serious injuries, she'd have to wake up first and allow him to try it. He knew it was possible, but he'd never done it before.

He still had to wake her up. He raised himself up slightly and looked down her face. He frowned worriedly. She was as pale as the ash her village had become. She was breathing very lightly.

" Izayoi." He said quietly. " Izayoi."

She moved slightly in her sleep, but did not awaken. " Izayoi, please. Can you hear me?" he asked. Her eyes moved beneath their lids as she began to stir.

" InuTaisho?" she said. " No. Can't be."

" Izayoi, it is." He urged. " It is, it's me."

Her eyes opened a little and blinked a few times. " It is?" her head turned to look in his direction and they widened considerably. " InuTaisho!"

He smiled warmly at her. " Yes." He said. She tried to sit up, but gasped sharply and fell back, clenching her teeth together to keep from crying out.

" I feel like I'm on fire." She said in a raspy voice. " What happened?"

" I'd like to know that as well, Izayoi. You were viciously attacked by Birds of Paradise. You were almost killed."

She turned her eyes to him again. This time, she seemed to fully register his presence. " Oh god, it is you." She exclaimed. " You…you really returned."

He raised his left hand to her face and stared into her eyes. " Yes. I had to return." He mumbled. Here, her face darkened and slowly heaved herself up into a sitting position, hissing with pain and biting her lip. InuTaisho bolted up and grasped her shoulder. " Izayoi, have you lost your mind? You almost bled to death!" he cried, his eyes seeping red.

" Why did you come back?" she said quietly.

" Why do you ask me this? Because I could no longer bear to be away from you." He replied. He was stunned to see doubt in her eyes. " You were obligated, weren't you?" she mumbled.

" What!?" he exclaimed. " Izayoi, what in hell are you talking about?"

" You couldn't stand to see me anymore! That's why you left." The last part was said so softly, even he almost didn't catch it. He glowered at her and took hold of both her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

" Izayoi, if Takemaru instilled this lunacy in your head, I will tear him apart. What caused you to think this way?"

He gasped lightly when he smelt the sharp scent of tears and saw her bow her head.

" Why did you leave?" she choked out. " It was miserable. I could never stop thinking about you. I made myself sick from the grief!"

As the sobs began to wrack her body, he started to fear for her injuries, lest she make them worse than they already were. He carefully tipped her head up.

" Shh. Izayoi, calm yourself." He said. " Tell me everything. I want to know everything that happened since I left you. Hold nothing back."

He moved to sit beside her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

" In a few minutes." She whispered. " Just let me stay with you…for a few more minutes."

" Izayoi, after I learn what happened, you can stay with me forever." He replied gently.

She drew a shaky breath. " Father fell ill." She began. " He doesn't recognize me anymore. He calls me Nanami."

" Who is Nanami?"

Izayoi paused. " My mother. I resemble her. Soon after he became sick, I did as well. I could keep nothing down and I'm still weak, though it seems to be dying."

From that point, she went on to tell him the entire story, her constant sickness, Takemaru's intrusions and all the way up until the recent attack.

" I do remember being saved by this enormous white dog. I suppose I must have been dreaming, or hallucinating. Nothing could be that big."

InuTaisho laughed dryly. " Actually, Izayoi, yes it could." He said. He now realized she'd been on the verge of fainting from blood loss when she saw him and believed it to be a dream. She looked at him. " What are you saying?"

" Izayoi, that was me." He said. Her eyes went wide again. " You? You mean, that was your…."

She trailed off, lost for the correct words. He nodded. " If you mean, what I _really_ look like, yes. That was my true form, the one I usually keep concealed."

Izayoi blinked and looked away. "Um." She said.

They sat in silence for a bit, neither knowing what to say to the other, lest the wrong thing was said and anger rose to fill the void. Finally, InuTaisho sighed.

" Izayoi," he said quietly.

" Hmm?"

" I'd like you to do something."

" What's that?"

He looked at her with the saddest look she'd ever seen. It almost broke her heart.

" Izayoi, I don't want you to forgive me for leaving you." He said.

" What? Why?"

He snarled viciously and his eyes went completely red. " How can you ask me why? I left you alone, Izayoi." He snapped. " Damn it! I want you to understand that!"

He took a breath, meaning to calm himself, but only seeming to further enrage himself instead. " It wasn't right for me to just leave you like that! I don't deserve to be forgiven, so don't."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes and looked away. " You're too, late, InuTaisho." She mumbled. His head whipped around to look at her in disbelief. " What?"

" I forgave you long ago. I just never forgot you, is all." She said.

" No, I don't deserve to be forgiven for this. Hell, I don't deserve you!"

" Then why did you come back?" Izayoi said. He sighed exasperatedly and pushed his hair out of his eyes. " I thought you knew this." He said. He looked at her. " I came back because I love you, Izayoi." He said.

She said nothing, but her head lowered so that her hair covered her eyes. She sighed and leaned against him again. " I had hoped that was the reason." She whispered.

" Why is that?"

" Because I never stopped loving you."

InuTaisho smiled a little and stared up into the forest canopy. It was now that he remembered what he had wanted to ask Izayoi.

" Izayoi, your injuries are still grave." He said.

" Life threatening?"

" Possibly." He replied. He got up and turned to face her, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes. " I want to know if you trust me completely." He said.

She didn't have to say anything, and both of them knew it. It was in her eyes, as it had been the last night they had been together.

" What are you going to do?" she asked, suddenly reminding him of the day they had first met, when she asked him the very same question.

As an answer, he stood up and drew the sword, Tenseiga. " You must hold perfectly still, Izayoi. While this sword cannot cut, it can bruise. It isn't completely harmless."

Izayoi nodded understandingly and shut her eyes tightly. InuTaisho allowed himself to fall into the required state of mind as the power of the sword radiated to the blade and crackled to life through the hilt.

Slowly, he lowered the azure-colored blade to her body, carefully running the tip of it over her shoulder wound first, feeling the gentle power of the sword as it closed up the wound. He shifted a little and hesitated a moment before moving the blade to her more serious injuries. Then, he did the same as before, taking care to keep his movements steady and controlled, so as not to let too much of the blade's unearthly power make contact with her at once. It took a little longer, but gradually, the slashes on her back slowly closed up under the healing power of Tenseiga.

He quickly removed the sword from her and slowly sheathed it. He then knelt down beside her as he returned to conscious reality.

" Izayoi." He said. " Do you feel all right?"

Izayoi shook her head lightly and looked at him in wonder. " It felt so strange." She said. " I could feel the sword touching me, but it didn't cause me pain as I was expecting."

He smiled at that. " The Tenseiga truly is a wondrous sword, Izayoi. It cannot harm the living at all."

" I didn't know a weapon could be like that." She said ponderously.

InuTaisho frowned all of a sudden. " I still don't like it. The scent of your blood is thick still, though you are no longer injured."

" Is that concerning you?" she asked shakily, hoping he wasn't being drawn by the scent, as she knew some demons could be. He shook his head. " No, I do not care for the scent of blood if it is human. I can easily tell the difference. But we've been lucky; some demons do not care what the blood is from."

She shivered at his words.

" Izayoi, I will protect you no matter what. But I think you should cleanse yourself of the scent immediately. Come."

He helped her up. " I'll find a river for you."

Izayoi made a small noise, but he didn't seem to notice. She simply let him lead her through the forest, unable to believe that he was actually with her once again. She felt as though she wanted to say something, but didn't dare, for fear she'd ruin the silence.

" Ah, here we go." He said. She looked ahead. A small stream lay before them, about seven feet wide. But she was dismayed to see it wasn't deep. He noticed this too and furrowed his brow in thought. " Let's go further upstream. There's bound to be a suitable place for you." He said. She nodded and simply followed him. He kept an eye on the water as they progressed, searching for a deep spot for her. He'd had a feeling she would have some discomfort at this, but she had to wash the scent of blood off and fast. He could protect her from any demons, but he had limits too. If too many came at once, they'd be in trouble. He'd never leave her, but he knew that he loved her enough to give his life for her if he had to. He'd never let her die if he could protect her.

Eventually, they came to a point in the stream where the water would be much deeper. He turned to her, nodded and then turned his back to the stream.

" Go on." He said. " I will face this direction." He sat down, keeping his eyes averted from her completely. She still didn't like this, but she figured he knew what he was doing. Still, you could never be too careful.

She gingerly stepped down the bank and into the water, going out a ways, before she began to remove her almost ruined clothing. When she had finished, she quickly sank into the water, pulling her long hair around to cover her. She examined her kimono and sighed. " It's just like me to wear my favorite one when I go to help the villagers during an attack." She grumbled.

" Hmm?" she heard him say.

" Nothing, I was talking to myself." She said. She glanced at him. He was still facing away. She could see his hands moving around and saw he was busy shredding a leaf.

" You seem bored." She said in an amused voice.

" If you mean this," he said, holding up the tattered leaf. " No. I have an unbelievable amount of patience, Izayoi."

" I feel sorry for the leaves around here." She said as she began to scrub the dried blood from her skin. He chuckled dryly. " Aren't they dead, anyway?" he asked. Izayoi rolled her eyes.

" May I tell you something?" she said.

" Izayoi, you may tell me anything." He replied.

" Um, after you left, when we were traveling toward home, I became very sick and disoriented. I wandered away from the group and began to need water. I must have fainted. When I woke up…Sesshomaru was there."

" What?" he exclaimed.

" Yes. He gave me water and told me that he'd found me. But, he wouldn't tell me why he saved me."

InuTaisho hummed. " That's a little odd. It could be that he was returning the debt he owed you, but knowing him, he likely forgot all about it. When I see him again, I'll ask him."

Izayoi smiled and lowered herself deeper into the water. It felt so cool on her warm skin. She gasped suddenly. " Oh!" she exclaimed. " I never thanked you for saving me." She said. " I was foolish to try to stop those creatures on my own."

" Yes." He said. " You were."

Izayoi frowned and whirled her head to face the other way. " You aren't supposed to agree with me. I'm the only one who is allowed to call myself a fool."

" Oh, is that so?"

" Yes. Idiot." She said under her breath.

" Don't make me come over there." He said warningly. She gasped and hurriedly swam further from him. " You wouldn't dare!" she cried. He started to laugh. " I'm only joking." He said. " I'm not like that."

Izayoi hummed as she started to soak her hair clean. " In all actuality," she said. " It isn't as though it would be completely improper."

She paused. As an afterthought, she said, " But still, now it would be best to stay where you are."

He nodded to himself, knowing she was probably watching him again to make sure he stayed as he was. " I understand entirely." He said. " Besides, if things work out well, we'll have many years to come to be together."

Izayoi smiled. " I wouldn't prefer it any other way." She said quietly.

InuTaisho stared around at the forest, growing increasingly bored with the same view, but not daring to move, lest he accidentally arouse her anger for the wrong reasons. Instead, he picked up another leaf and proceeded to tear it to shreds. With his sharp claws, it was simple work. He knew he had to be patient. Izayoi knew as well as he did the dangers of blood where demons resided. Of course, he prided himself on his hard-earned ability to ignore the scent of human blood.

" I've finished." She said. " Now what do I do?"

" You can let yourself air dry. I won't turn around." He replied. He heard her get out of the water and sit down on one of the rocks a few feet away.

" Are you sure no one will come this way?" she asked.

" I am sure." He said. " It would only be demons anyhow. If they do, I'll take care of them."

" Thank you." She said.

Izayoi faced the water again. She felt terribly vulnerable, but she trusted what he'd said. Besides, if what he told her was true, then nothing human ever came through here.

So why did she have this horrid chill running through her?

She felt as though she were about to doze off when she heard a vicious snarl behind her and she shrieked in alarm. She almost jumped up, but remembered in time and stayed down as she turned her head. InuTaisho was crouched in an offensive position, like a dog on guard. His eyes bled deep red.

" Izayoi!" he growled. " Get back in the water. Now!"

" What's happening?" she called as she did as he told her. She almost felt bad, seeing as she had been completely dry and would have to start all over again.

He continued to growl, his entire body rigid and alert. Izayoi felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at the sight of him. She was certainly glad he was doing this to protect her. He looked terrifying. She moved beneath the rocks behind him, pulling her bare limbs close to her and shutting her eyes. She felt a little earth dislodge itself and crumble into the water as he moved to hide her. Izayoi opened her eyes and looked to the right. She quickly moved to snatch her clothing and pulled it over, ignoring how soaked it was now.

" Show yourself!" InuTaisho hissed menacingly. Izayoi felt the breath catch in her throat when she heard footsteps approach.

Calm, controlled footsteps.

" Oh no." she whispered. " Oh no, please no!"

She heard a loud growl on InuTaisho's part as whoever it was came into view.

" Well, we meet again." A horribly familiar voice said.

A/N: There are only a couple of people this could be. I actually had a dream that inspired the rest of this story so I can hardly wait to get working again. But I got burned rather badly yesterday while shark diving, so unfortunately, I may have some problems focusing. Thankfully, I'm all the way up to chapter 20, so updating won't be a problem, lol.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, to sate your curiosity as to who that strange unwanted visitor is, here you go. Things will only get more tumultuous from here, so beware. This story isn't even close to being done. And since the deaths of two hermit crabs in one week, this gives me something to think about other than my late buddies. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

" Why are you here?" she heard InuTaisho ask calmly, but sternly. Izayoi's heart fell when she heard the person speak again.

" I was searching for my intended." Takemaru said. " She foolishly ran off to help the villagers in a recent attack. I have reason to believe she is not dead. But I can't seem to find her."

He chuckled suddenly. " But why am I telling you of all this? Surely you, a demon couldn't care less. In fact, I'm surprised you understand what I'm saying!"

At this, Izayoi scoffed silently. If she weren't in a very vulnerable position right now, in more ways than one, she'd really tell Takemaru off. But she couldn't because she was in no position to make herself seen, she couldn't let Takemaru know of hers and InuTaisho's relationship and she didn't want to endanger InuTaisho's life. Even demons grew weary of fighting and Takemaru knew this. It was how he hunted demons anyway. By wearing them down.

But InuTaisho simply frowned and stood up. " What does your intended look like? I've been through here recently; I may have seen her."

" Demon, if you'd seen her, you'd likely not have let her go on by." Takemaru drawled. He leered at him. " You are quite lucky. If I weren't so concerned for Izayoi's safety, I'd kill you now. It will have to wait, however. I must be going."

He whirled and hurried off. InuTaisho stared after him and then sat down again. " Izayoi?" he said quietly.

" Yes?" she stammered. It was getting late and she was getting cold.

" Hurry and dry off." He said. " I must get you back immediately."

Izayoi looked up at him and nodded. " There's no time. I'll just have to chance getting my clothes wet." She said.

InuTaisho kept a wary eye out for anything else while she hurried to get dressed again. He couldn't help but wonder how Takemaru found him. They were quite deep in the forest.

" All right." She said. He turned. She was wringing her hair out. " Do I look presentable?" she asked. He gave her a small smile. " You really shouldn't ask that of the one who loves you." He said. She rolled her eyes and followed as he led her away from the stream, back in the direction of her home.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to her. He stared at her strangely, one eyebrow raised in confusion. " Izayoi?" he asked.

" Yes?"

" How much time has passed since the night I left you?"

Izayoi paused to think. " I'd say about three weeks." She replied. " Why?"

He gazed at her a moment longer and shook his head. " No reason." He said.

_Her scent has changed. It smells…different. _

After quietly following him for the better part of an hour, Izayoi found herself on the familiar road leading to her home, or at least beside the road. InuTaisho wasn't going to actually take the road and she knew it. Within minutes, her home came within sight.

" We made it." She said.

They stopped just out of sight of the gates and InuTaisho turned to her.

" Izayoi," he said, placing one hand on the side of her face gently. " I must ask you one thing before I let you go."

" All right." She said.

" Answer me truthfully. Do you wish for me to return to you as I did before?"

Izayoi looked at him in surprise. " Are you saying you won't leave me again?"

" Not intended as permanently." He said. She smiled. " Yes! Yes, of course! Please!" she said. He pulled her close, unable to believe she'd said that she wanted him to return.

" Izayoi," he whispered. " I had been hoping you'd say that."

He released her and gazed down at her.

" Three weeks is far too long." He said quietly.

" I agree." She replied. " But, I have to go home for now. When will you be back?"

" Three days." He said. " I promise."

" I'll be waiting as always."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, lingering a moment before pulling away and bounding up into the treetops. Izayoi watched until she could see him no longer and then turned to her home.

Takemaru leaned against a tree, staring in horror at the canopy. Had he just seen what he thought he saw? Was that Izayoi? _His_ Izayoi? In the arms of that _demon?_ He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. It wasn't possible. Izayoi loved him. He knew for a fact Izayoi despised demons as well, for that was how she'd been raised. But why? Why then was she with that demon, the same one he'd fought with just days ago? The fabled Western Lord nonetheless.

But it wasn't that she was simply with him. No, it was far worse than that. His face took on a fiendish glare when he recalled what happened before they parted.

_He had kissed her. _

That demon had actually kissed her, as though he cared about her! The very thought was outrageous!

" No." he mumbled. " It can't be."

Was it possible that Izayoi had actually lost her heart to that demon? That she had actually fallen in love with a specimen of the world's most despicable species? Is that why she had been so cruel with him lately? Why she kept acting so cold-hearted towards him?

Takemaru ground his teeth together angrily. " No! That can't be it!" he snapped.

He glowered bitterly when another disturbing thought came to mind.

" Has Izayoi been forced to lose her heart?" he whispered thoughtfully. He felt his own heart clench painfully when he realized that Izayoi might have unwillingly become a concubine.

" NO!" he shouted. " I refuse to let her do this! No wonder she's been so miserable. This explains everything."

He started to talk the whole thing out to himself as he started back. " It explains everything." He repeated. " She's cold-hearted toward me because she's afraid I'll become angry for this. She must believe it's her fault she's in such trouble. Agh, how could she be so foolish? I could_ never_ truly find fault in her!"

He clenched his fists together. " It's lucky for both of us I was watching the road from afar. I'm surprised that demon didn't pick up my scent. I now know my dear Izayoi's dark secret."

He paused to stare at the ground. " I will bring this up to her when she arrives. I will bring up everything."

Izayoi slowly trudged back up the road until she was within sight of her home. When she looked up, she smiled in relief at the sight of the gates. She could even see a few of the household servants and others milling around in the courtyard.

To her joy, Minako was among them.

" Minako! Minako!" she called, hurrying forward. Minako turned and gasped. " Izayoi!" she cried. She rushed out of the gate and threw her arms around the young woman, hugging her fiercely. " Izayoi! I'm so relieved." She exclaimed. " I thought you had died! Don't ever scare us like that again!"

" Minako," Izayoi whispered. " I have wonderful news. I must speak to you in private later."

" All right." Minako said.

" Izayoi!" a familiar voice cried. Izayoi's face fell as she recognized it. She turned to see Takemaru hurrying over, pulling her into a rough embrace.

" Izayoi," he said. " Thank the gods you're safe."

Izayoi felt horridly uncomfortable in his grasp. It was so different from InuTaisho and not nearly as gentle. She squirmed out of his arms and backed away. " I wish to be alone, Takemaru." She said. " Have the villagers escaped unharmed?"

Takemaru narrowed his eyes. " Hmm. Yes. A man saw the arrival of the demons before they reached the village and the majority of the villagers escaped the slaughter. They have already returned to take care of repairs."

" And the demons?"

" They have vanished. I have sent my guards to the village to patrol the area. I assure you, my lady, they will take no more lives precious to you."

Izayoi bowed respectfully. " Thank you, Lord Takemaru." She said, addressing him formally, which surprised him. " I bid you goodnight, then." She said, turning and moving toward the castle. Takemaru hurried after her. " Izayoi! Please, I beg an audience to speak with you." He said. Izayoi glared at him, but sighed exasperatedly. " Very well. But not too long. I'm very tired." She said. He nodded. " Of course, my lady."

Within the confines of Izayoi's chambers, Izayoi took a seat beside her window, facing Takemaru sitting opposite of her. He regarded her in a serious manner before closing his eyes. " I've been increasingly worried for you, my lady." He said. " I only tried to protect you from harm by attempting to change your mind. I also heard what happened on the way to your aunt's."

Here, Izayoi's eyes went wide. He knew about the incident with Shin? She felt the color drain from her face in alarm.

" Fear not, milady." He said reassuringly. " For I hold no grudge against you. I understand that my trusted guard betrayed me by violating my intended with full knowledge of your identity. Rest assured, were he still alive, he would receive the full brunt of my wrath for your shame."

Izayoi wondered whether she should tell him that Shin never got that far.

He looked up and met her gaze. " Izayoi, today's events were both a blessing and a curse, for the both of us."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to where he was leading this.

" Go on." She said slowly.

He took both of her hands in his own, gazing at her tenderly. " Izayoi, you left on a valiant whim to protect your people. But…you were kidnapped, weren't you? That is why you did not return."

_Kidnapped is a little strong_, she thought. " Um, yes, sort of." She replied.

" I knew it!" he said with sudden fury, surprising her. " I knew my hunch was correct when I saw you with him!"

At this, Izayoi's heart about gave out and she gulped. " W-What are you talking about?" she stammered.

" I saw you with that demon, Izayoi." He said somberly. " He kissed you, did he not?"

Izayoi felt panic rise, as much as she tried to resist it. " Takemaru, it, it isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed, leaping up. He got up as well and moved to the window, his arms crossed. " I believe you." He mumbled.

" What? You do?" she said. He looked back at her again.

" Izayoi, tell me the truth. Why were you with him? I have my own theories, but I wish to hear yours."

Izayoi made a face and hastily looked away. _No!_ she screamed in her head. _No! He knows about our relationship! What can I do?_

She gasped when she felt him pull her into an embrace. " Izayoi, your face tells me all. I understand. You chose to live instead."

" Wait." She said, pulling away. " You lost me. What are you talking about?" she asked.

" There is no need to fret, I'll help you. I have a feeling that while you were walking some time back, you were cornered by this demon and offered a choice to die or become his slave. I understand why you did not wish to die."

It was then that what he was saying to her sank in. _He thinks I'm InuTaisho's concubine!_ She thought bemusedly. _I'll play along, maybe it'll keep him away from us. Wait until InuTaisho hears this._

" Uh…y-yes." She replied. " Yes, that is what happened I suppose."

" I knew it." He said again. " Izayoi, when he comes to fetch you again, I'll be ready and I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have to. You have my word!"

With that, he left her, stunned.

Two days passed and Izayoi had heard nothing from InuTaisho. But she wasn't too concerned. She wasn't sure if he should come for awhile. If Takemaru meant what he said, she didn't want InuTaisho to end up injured. Takemaru couldn't kill him, but he could hurt him.

Izayoi sighed and rubbed her temples. It had gotten worse. Takemaru now believed Izayoi to be the demon lord's concubine. " Please," she grumbled. " I highly doubt InuTaisho would sink so low."

She gazed up at the moon. It was almost full. The month would soon end. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite place it. She decided to give it a rest until later.

The door behind her opened and shut. Minako approached and sat down beside Izayoi. " Good evening dear." She said.

" Good evening, Minako." Izayoi replied. " Are you well?"

" Yes, milady. But I was concerned about what Takemaru interrogated you about."

Izayoi sighed. " He now believes me to be InuTaisho's concubine." She grumbled.

Minako's eyes went wide and she shook her head in empathy. " That Takemaru. He has a good heart, but it's a little off."

Izayoi giggled and stared up at the sky. " It's been almost a whole month since I met InuTaisho." She whispered. " I'm so glad he's back. The night he left, I thought I'd die from grief."

Minako's head rose. " That reminds me. How long as it been since your last cycle?" she asked. Izayoi looked down at her hands. " I don't know. It should be any day, though. No need to worry about it."

" I suppose you're right. By the way, when did InuTaisho say he'd return?"

" Within a few days. I hope he's careful, though." Izayoi said quietly.

" Why's that?"

The young woman sighed heavily. " Takemaru is scheming to kill him when he comes again."

Nowadays, uneventful waking hours were common. Izayoi's daily life soon developed a constant ritual. When she woke up, she'd get up and go and visit her father for a few hours until she became hungry. She'd then eat something and go outside for a little bit. From there, she'd return to her room and stay there until dark.

Now, it was dark and Izayoi stood out on the balcony, watching the forest. It had been four days since she'd last seen InuTaisho. Surely he would come now.

She leaned on the wood wearily, her mind filled with thoughts she thought she'd put behind her. She sighed and reached into the folds of her kimono, removing the locket and opening it gently. The two locks were still there, and so far, Takemaru hadn't discovered the locket or its secret.

She closed the locket again and turned around to go back inside.

" Maybe he'll come tomorrow." She whispered.

As she was preparing for bed, a loud commotion downstairs suddenly erupted and she ran to the window, peering down into the courtyard. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

" No!" she screamed.

About two dozen of Takemaru's soldiers were swarming throughout the courtyard, attacking something caught in a net as it slashed viciously to escape.

" I don't believe it." Izayoi murmured. She whirled and ran out of her room and downstairs, hurrying outside. " Stop it!" she cried. " Stop! Get away, now!"

Several of the men obeyed and backed away as she approached. She made her way over as one of the older guards turned to her.

" Milady," he said. But she slapped him suddenly, stunning him. " Get away!" she yelled. She turned to the thing they'd caught. As she suspected, somehow, some way, they'd managed to capture The Western Lord. She'd probably never know how they did it, but they did. She didn't dare reveal how distraught she was at seeing a good part of him covered in puncture wounds from the spears, blood running freely from them as he stared up at her. Fortunately, he showed no emotion either. Her tense shoulders fell and she turned to the men who had been attacking the demon. " How did this happen?" she asked. To her anger, the man smiled and chuckled. " Wasn't easy, milady. Several of us managed to get that metal net over him before he could escape. Only reason he hasn't is because we've given him no chance."

The man was shocked to see Izayoi's brow furrow in fury. " Get out." She growled. " Now."

The man gulped nervously and hastily did as he was told. Izayoi looked around at the rest of the guards. " Well? What are you all staring at?"

With that, she strode forward and grasped the net with both hands, staring down at him in concentration as she attempted to haul the net off. He'd gotten himself pretty tangled. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting a net made of metal.

" All right." She breathed, realizing she wouldn't be able to get it off. She looked at the guard closest to her. " Cut if off of him." She ordered. " Now!"

" B-But, milady, Lord Takemaru commanded us to—"

" I don't care. Do as I say and cut the net off of him." Izayoi said fiercely. The soldier nervously drew his sword and approached the demon. As she'd expected him to do, InuTaisho snarled furiously at the man. Izayoi folded her arms and glared down at him. " Do you want us to set you free or not?" she snapped. His eyes narrowed at her, though she was able to see the tiniest bit of amusement in them. Clearly, he was enjoying this. She wanted to throw up her hands in frustration. She'd deal with him later.

He growled low and looked away, clawing at the earth angrily. The soldier carefully lowered the blade to the net and entwined it into the material. Then, with an almighty wrench upward, he snapped the bonds of the net. Izayoi then grabbed the metal again and pulled once more. This time, the net came away from the demon and he instantly stood up, backing away cautiously, eyeing each of the guards in turn. His gaze fell on Izayoi and to the surprise of all but her, he bowed in gratitude. Then, in a rush of wind, he was gone. Izayoi nodded to herself and turned around to go back inside. " Take care of any wounded." She said. Outside, she was calm, as though nothing had happened. Inside, she was laughing her head off. It was almost as though InuTaisho had planned this. Surely he could have broken out himself if he wanted to. She decided not to dwell on it and ask him about when he came for her. Unfortunately, the castle was no longer safe, so she'd ask him if they could go somewhere else when he came again.

As Izayoi sat down inside her window again, a small smile graced her lips.

Tonight had certainly been eventful.

A/N: How was that? Good? I have no idea when this story will end. Trust me. But as always, I have something to put up afterwards, not that I'm looking forward to ending it. I have gotten a couple of reviews from people asking for a happy ending. People, you have no idea how much I want to do that, but the way this story is written ensures how it ended in the movie. Sorry. The next story will probably have a happy ending, though because of language and whatnot, it may also be my first M rated story.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well, here it is. The next chapter. And, as I promised, Sesshomaru makes another appearance in this chapter. He may seem ooc, but I was kinda going for a rebellious teenage thing for him, since this is like two hundred years in the past and he's of course much younger. Yes, I told you he'd come back. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

Izayoi felt herself being shaken awake. She moaned and opened her eyes to see Minako staring down at her, a bright smile on her face. " Izayoi," she whispered. " There's someone here to see you."

Izayoi awoke a little more and slowly got to her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. " Who is it?" she asked. Minako laughed spiritedly. " You are such a silly." She said. " Who do you think? The man who stole your heart!"

Izayoi gasped. " InuTaisho!" she exclaimed. Minako watched as she hurried to the screen and slid it open, stepping out into the cool night air. Minako turned as she heard the demon drop down from the roof and Izayoi's surprised squeak.

As she lay down on her pallet, pulling the covers up to her chin, Minako smiled as the sound of their quiet conversation met her ears.

_She's so happy when he's around. Even when she can only hear him, her eyes shine. It only goes to show you, not everything is as it seems._

With that, she sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of their voices outside.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Izayoi exclaimed. " Are you hurt?"

" I healed almost instantly, Izayoi." He said. " They were only minor wounds."

Izayoi shook her head as she leaned against him. " You are something else, InuTaisho." She mumbled.

" I already knew that." He said chuckling. She pulled away and nudged him. " I mean it. You scared the life out of me earlier."

He merely smiled. " In any case, it isn't safe for us to be here together. The guards are bound to be extra vigilant."

" I was about to bring that up. Is there anywhere else we can go?"

" Yes." He replied. He turned. " Do you see that rocky cliff way out there?"

" Yes." She said.

" We can go there. I stay there all the time and keep watch over your home. While we were apart, I spent most of my time up there."

He gently pulled her closer and Izayoi was filled with a sense of awe as what looked like a white mist formed beneath them and they slowly rose up into the air. InuTaisho tightened his grip around her as their speed increased and they were over the forest in seconds. She had closed her eyes, but opened them in wonder. " This is incredible!" she exclaimed.

" It's a trait exclusive to dog demons." He said. " Sesshomaru and Akiko could do it as well."

Izayoi watched as the cliff came closer and closer in her view. She looked at him curiously. " Why did you spend so much time at this cliff?" she asked. He glanced away. " I…I was working up enough nerve to come back to you."

" What?"

" I'm not meaning that I didn't want to come back." He said quickly, remembering their last argument, strangely similar. " I believed you wouldn't want me back, because I left you."

He paused as he leapt off the cloud onto the rock and the mist began to dissipate. He sat down and she followed suit, staring out across the valley. Izayoi focused her gaze on him. " InuTaisho, never would I not want you back in my life." She said. She returned her gaze to the horizon. " You asked me something similar before, whether I hated you or not. It's the same thing, really. I could never hate you, no matter what."

" I'm glad of that." He said quietly. She cleared her throat. " Ahem. Now that we have that out of the way, just why did you get yourself caught in that net? It was all I could do not to give us away."

He started to shake, struggling not to laugh. " I see. You're mad, are you?"

" You could have gotten out of that yourself! You aren't weak! I saw it in your eyes, _dear, _you were having fun getting on everyone's last nerve."

" Yes, I was in fact enjoying myself. See, I was bored waiting."

" You think that's funny?" she exclaimed, swatting his arm. His head slowly turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. " Getting a little bold, are we?" he said. Izayoi made a face and looked away. " Perhaps. It isn't like you weren't asking for it." She grumbled.

She suddenly found herself flat on her back, staring up at his face. He looked completely smug as he stared right back down at her. " Testy." He said in a mocking voice. She scowled and struggled to free herself. " Let me go, you annoying dog!" she growled. He simply chuckled in reply. " Sorry. No can do. It's been too long since I irritated you like this." He said. She simply grumbled and shook her head. " There are times when even I wonder what I see in you." She growled. At this, he laughed out loud. " You still love me though, right?"

Izayoi gave him the 'evil eye' and smiled. " Yes. That won't change, no matter how stupid you get."

" Hey!" he yelled. " I resent that!"

" Oh well." She said. " Would you mind getting off of me?" Now, even Izayoi couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit, she had missed his annoying behavior. He smirked at her and pushed away, helping her sit up. She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes contentedly. " I missed you so much." She whispered.

" I missed you as well, Izayoi. It's been hell these past few weeks."

" I still have the locket and Takemaru hasn't discovered it. I know that should he ever, he would know immediately that I'm not your concubine."

" WHAT!?" he yelled. Izayoi couldn't hold back the amused laughter at his reaction. " I thought you might act that way." She said. " You see, Takemaru saw us together when you brought me back the other day. He believes that you offered me a choice to either die or become your slave."

" That's ludicrous." He said. " I gave you a choice all right, but death certainly wasn't an option, and you're nothing close to anything like he suggests. If you told me to leave forever, I would without question, though I'd be downright miserable for the rest of my life if you did."

" As would I." She said, snuggling up against him. " I could never tell you to leave."

" Izayoi, so you know, I love you enough to give my life for you." He mumbled. Izayoi drew a quick breath and turned to face him. " You mean that?" she said. He nodded slowly. " Yes."

Izayoi smiled. " Well, let's hope that circumstance never arises."

She closed her eyes again and they fell silent, simply enjoying one another's company. Theirs was a dangerous love, but to the both of them, it was worth all the risk.

InuTaisho sighed and looked down at Izayoi. He frowned as her unique scent became distinct in the gentle wind. When he had first met her, she had smelled of Sakura leaves. Now, she just smelled different. He couldn't place it. It was so strange.

" Izayoi, has anything different happened to you since you returned home?" he asked.

" No. Why?"

" Something is different about you." He said. " I can't quite place it."

Izayoi sat up and furrowed her brow in concentration. " I can't think of anything abnormal that's happened. Well, I've been a little sick, but it seems to have passed."

InuTaisho frowned. He suddenly leaned closer, grasping her shoulders and moving his face closer to her. He was trying to determine what was different.

" Hold still." He mumbled. Izayoi did as he said, not moving and wondering what he was doing. He seemed intent on something, and knowing him, he likely was.

" InuTaisho…." She said. He pulled away and stared at her.

" I don't understand it." He said. " Your scent has changed. Quite drastically, I might add." He returned to his spot and gazed at her. " Are you sure nothing strange happened?"

" Other than Sesshomaru caring for me when I was ill, no."

InuTaisho's eyes widened. " Of course! There had to be a reason!" he cried.

Izayoi blinked twice, but said nothing.

" That's the only reason!"

He whirled to Izayoi. " Your friend knows you're with me, right?"

" Yes." She said. She yelped when he suddenly yanked her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As he did when he saved her from Shin, a bright light surrounded them and she gasped when they abruptly took off into the night sky. She clung to his armor and closed her eyes in fright. " I-InuTaisho," she stuttered. " Where are we going?"

" We're going to find Sesshomaru."

" How can you spot him from this high up?" she questioned. He glanced at her. " I'm a demon, remember?" he said with a grin, revealing his fangs. He turned toward the ground, eyes darting every which way in search of his son.

" Are you sure he's even in this region?" Izayoi asked. Without looking up, InuTaisho replied, " Yes. He never strays far from the western lands. They're the only domain he knows and he isn't powerful enough yet to take on unfamiliar territory. Technically, he still relies on me for help, even though we hardly see each other. But he'll officially strike out on his own when he feels he's ready."

" What does that mean?"

" It means that by the time that happens, we'll have parted for good."

" You mean he'll never speak to you again?" she exclaimed. He nodded, still searching the ground. " Yes. That's how it works in our clan. And if by chance we meet again, he'll be considered a trespasser and either accept omega, or fight. Knowing Sesshomaru, he'll choose the latter."

Izayoi pondered that a moment. She wondered if InuTaisho really wanted this to happen.

" How do you feel about that, InuTaisho?"

His gaze softened for a second and then hardened again. " To tell the truth, Izayoi, I do not want to lose Sesshomaru. He and I are the last of our clan. True, we may not have always been on the best of terms after his mother left, but he is still my son, and I still care for him, as a father should. But one day, and it is inevitable, he and I will become enemies."

" That's horrible." Izayoi whispered.

" That's the life of the demons of the dog clan." He said gently. " But there is a bright side. It is different with females. They tend to wander off for several months when they fully develop and then return to their packs for life. And if Sesshomaru ever finds a mate and achieves the status of a father, then he and his pack would have rights to return to mine for protection while his pups are small. Then the cycle begins all over again. So, it isn't entirely horrible."

" It sounds great. A perfectly functioning system." Izayoi said. " Humans say that demons are horrid, wild creatures with no sense of morals or honor. It seems, from what you've just told me, that humans could learn quite a bit from demons."

" I'm glad you see it that way, for you will soon become part of my pack, Izayoi." He said, glancing at her.

" I will? How?" she asked.

" I almost did this the night of our joining, but thought better of it. I place a special mark on you, telling any others who wish to claim you that you are already spoken for."

" What kind of mark?"

His face became grim. " I bite you." He said. " Just above your shoulder."

She hesitated in a reply. " And…when were you…planning on doing this?" she asked, her voice quivering.

" Only when you are ready." He said.

" How will I know?" she asked him.

" Izayoi, you'll know when you are ready for the mark. It's a serious decision, so be certain." He said. She nodded. He returned his gaze to the ground.

" There!" He exclaimed. " I see him."

The sphere suddenly dropped and Izayoi whimpered and tightened her grip on his armor. They landed beside a torrential river. Izayoi could see the young dog demon sitting atop a rock, staring at the raging water. He glanced up as they approached, but didn't move from his spot.

" Good evening, father. What brings you here?" he asked monotone. InuTaisho nodded his head in polite greeting. " Good evening, Sesshomaru. I have come with some questions concerning Izayoi."

Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he shifted on the rock so he was facing his father. His gaze landed on Izayoi standing a few feet away. " I see you brought the woman with you." He remarked. " Not very wise, seeing how vulnerable humans are." He added darkly. Izayoi simply glared at him. " I managed to knock you unconscious, didn't I?" she scoffed, clearly insulted. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. " It does not due to arouse my anger, woman." He growled. But he could do nothing with his father standing there, so he said nothing more. Instead, he looked over at the older demon. " Questions concerning her?" he said, repeating what InuTaisho had said a few moments before. InuTaisho nodded.

" Yes. I was hoping you could be of some help to us."

" I do not see what you are getting at, father." Sesshomaru grumbled. " I do not understand how I can be of help to you."

" Hear us out, and you'll understand." InuTaisho said. He looked toward Izayoi and motioned for her to come closer. She obeyed silently, her wary eyes never leaving Sesshomaru, in case he might pull anything. It was funny, he reminded her of a rebellious teenager. In all actuality, he probably was. She had no way of knowing how old Sesshomaru was, but judging on how he acted, she figured he was likely in the teen years of a dog demon. She guessed maybe somewhere around a hundred.

" Very well." Sesshomaru said.

" Sesshomaru," InuTaisho began. " Izayoi tells me that on her journey home, she fell ill and fainted. She woke up to find that you were caring for her. Is this true?"

" Yes." Sesshomaru replied. " I happened upon her by chance while on patrol."

" She also tells me you wouldn't tell her why you saved her life."

" Why must we go into this, father? It is of no more concern. The past cannot be changed, so why bother?"

" Sesshomaru," InuTaisho growled. " I am simply asking for your assistance. This is a grave matter. Something immense has changed Izayoi and I can't seem to trace it. I figured you might know, and may have sensed it early on, by saving her life."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glared at the river. He glanced back at his father, one eyebrow raised in confusion. " Father, where is the Tetsusaiga?" he asked. InuTaisho glared at his son. " You are dodging the subject, Sesshomaru. Answer me." He snapped.

" I do not have the need to explain anything I do not wish to discuss." He replied. Izayoi, fearing another episode such as the one that happened the night Sesshomaru attacked Noriko and Minako, stepped forward. " Please, Sesshomaru. Please help us. From the way your father is behaving about this, I have a feeling it may be very bad. And if he's correct and you know what's wrong, we must know this."

Sesshomaru regarded her coldly a moment. Then, with a decisive growl, he got to his feet, turned so that his back was to them and then sat down again, facing the other direction.

" Sesshomaru, that was very disrespectful." InuTaisho reprimanded. Sesshomaru shrugged.

" She is a human, father." Was his simple reply. InuTaisho started to go over, but Izayoi stepped in front of him. " Wait, please. I know what he just did was rude, but something tells me he just isn't comfortable with this whole situation." She said.

" What are you saying, Izayoi?" InuTaisho asked.

" He was dodging the subject, InuTaisho. He doesn't want to talk about it. You can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to. If he decides to tell us what's happening, he will. Give him time." She said. InuTaisho gazed at her a moment, and then closed his eyes. " Very well. What you say makes sense." He said finally. Izayoi nodded. " Now, I believe I should be getting back."

While they were talking, Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open in stunned shock, his ears perked as high as they would go as he heard what Izayoi was saying. He couldn't believe it! _She was defending him!_ From his own father! He'd tried to kill both her and her family and yet she was still standing up for him, and she barely even knew him! He was tempted to turn around and see the outcome, knowing for some reason Izayoi would win. She, the one who needed this information the most, was saying that he didn't have to tell her what he knew if he didn't want to or wasn't comfortable with it.

Truth be told, he did want to tell. It was tiring being the bearer of bad news.

InuTaisho sighed. " Very well, Izayoi. I'll transport you home." He said.

He turned and was about to leave when there was a rush of wind and Sesshomaru landed on the ground before them, a determined look in his eyes. He looked from Izayoi to InuTaisho and his eyes narrowed.

" Father, do not leave yet." He said.

" What is it, Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru stepped forward, walking between Izayoi and InuTaisho, casting a glare at Izayoi as he went. He moved back to his rock and sat down again, facing them this time. " If it will grant me isolation, I will pass what I know to you." He said.

" You have my word." InuTaisho said. Izayoi caught a small hint of dejection in his voice. Sesshomaru nodded. " When I found…Izayoi," he paused, not used to calling her by her name. He figured he'd probably never get used to it.

" I smelt a very potent poison in her. I drained it from her blood with a water leech, must to her discontent."

To the surprise of both of them, there was a dry amusement in his voice.

" Yes? Go on." InuTaisho encouraged, amazed that his son was talking at all. Sesshomaru hardly said a word nowadays and he never stopped wondering why. Sesshomaru hummed.

" Once most of the poison had drained, I too noticed a change in her scent, differing from the one she possessed the two other times we crossed paths."

" And were you able to identify this scent?" InuTaisho asked. Sesshomaru regarded him blankly, and then nodded.

" Yes. I'm surprised you didn't catch on earlier." He said. " Perhaps other scents have covered her own since then."

" Well?" InuTaisho probed, becoming impatient. Sesshomaru apparently had learned how much fun it was to play with people's heads. Sesshomaru met his gaze, something extremely rare for dogs and dog demons alike. A dead-on stare could be interpreted as anything. Usually anger.

" The change in the scent would explain why I protected her. I cannot simply stand by and let her destroy herself now. This is why I saved her."

He paused and looked out at the river.

" Father." He said.

" Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away. " Do you truly love this woman?"

InuTaisho was shocked at such a question coming from Sesshomaru. He backed up a step. " Who are you and what have you done with my son?" he asked. Sesshomaru threw him a glare and returned his gaze to the river. " Rest assured, I am indeed your son." He said. " Now, do you or don't you?"

" Yes. Entirely." InuTaisho replied.

Izayoi just watched the conversation back and forth, impatient to its end, but unable to say anything. She didn't want to accidentally cause Sesshomaru to back out again after they'd come this far getting him to speak to them.

Sesshomaru hummed again. He turned his head to face them completely.

" Good." He said. " You'd probably have to…."

He paused as something in the water temporarily caught his interest, or so it looked. ". …Seeing as she carries a pup of the dog demon clan inside of her."

A/N: How's that for a cliffie? Hehe. I was planning that for ages. Was Sesshomaru too ooc? If he is, total accident. Trust me. Usually I do my best to keep him in character. Oh well.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello, it's me again. Sorry for the late update. My connection is fighting me every step of the way here. From this point, I'd say the story is about half-done. I'd also like to recommend the story, The Nameless Sword Saga; The Protectors by Traveling East. It's a very good story so far, and the characters are so well written, it might as be a part of the show. I HIGHLY recommend it.

Chapter 19

It seemed as though the entire forest fell silent when Sesshomaru said those words. Sesshomaru, though expressionless, seemed to be enjoying the shock he'd just administered to the situation. He cast a smug glance over to the left. " Well?" he said. " Are you happier knowing? The reason you did not catch on was likely because it will be a half-demon, rather than a full demon like myself. That is why the scent was that much different." He explained.

InuTaisho had arranged his expression to that of a blank look as he nodded. Izayoi, however, was a different story. She collapsed on the ground, wrapping her arms around her stomach. " Oh my god!" she cried. She didn't know whether to be excited, or terrified. She now knew why she'd been sick and she moaned in frustration at the thought.

" It wasn't lingering effects from the poison," she grumbled, " It was morning sickness!"

InuTaisho stared down at her curiously. Sesshomaru had taken to looking further upriver and seemingly had forgotten they were there. He'd finished his task. Now, they would leave, hopefully and grant him solitude.

InuTaisho helped Izayoi to her feet and turned to Sesshomaru. " Thank you for your help, Sesshomaru." He said. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, but said nothing in reply. InuTaisho turned to Izayoi, still frozen in shock. He figured she'd be like that for awhile, considering from Sesshomaru's information, she was almost a month along already.

" I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." She mumbled as they rose up into the sky in the sphere of light once more. InuTaisho kept his gaze forward, not speaking to her. Izayoi interpreted this as anger at her newly discovered condition, and that he was going to leave again. She swallowed and said nothing more, closing her eyes as a single tear fell.

InuTaisho stared ahead, still stunned at what they'd just found out. He couldn't believe it. And it worried him all the more when he realized how much Izayoi had put herself through since her return. What with the attack in the village a few days ago, she'd lost so much blood. But the strange scent she held was still very strong and he knew it was still alive. Now he knew he couldn't leave.

" Izayoi," he said quietly. He looked over at her and was shocked to see tears cascading down her face. A potent smell of salt suddenly hit him and he realized he hadn't noticed it until now. " Are you all right?" he asked.

" I don't know." She said. " What about you?"

To her surprise, he smiled at her. " I happen to be quite thrilled at this." He replied. She gasped and her eyes went wide. " What? But, you seemed angry." She said.

" I was still coming to terms with it, Izayoi. Are you suggesting I'd leave you because of this?"

Izayoi looked away. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Have a little more faith in me, Izayoi." He mumbled, his voice betraying him anyhow. Izayoi let a tiny smile grace her lips as she slowly nodded her head. " I just don't believe it at all. It's all like a surreal dream. And yet it all makes sense."

She paused. " What should I say to Minako?"

His eyes narrowed. " Are you certain you should say anything?" he asked.

" I have to. She'll notice at some point, InuTaisho. Something like this can't be kept a secret for very long. A few months, maybe."

" What will you do if he finds out?" InuTaisho asked concernedly. Izayoi knew exactly who he was talking about.

" Well, I thought about that. I suppose this can just be included in his thoughts. He believes that I'm your concubine—"

He made a face, obviously disgusted at such a thought. She continued. " I suppose that considering what he believes, he'll just accept it. But if he were to ever figure out the truth, he'd probably try to kill the baby."

He was surprised at how calmly she said that. He knew most new mothers were often paranoid with their firsts. They seemed to believe that everyone and thing was out to kill their baby. It was almost funny, if it weren't so serious. But Izayoi acted completely calm about the whole thing, like she had gotten all of her anxiety out when she first learned back at the river. He hummed thoughtfully. " I can promise you this, Izayoi. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the pup." He said. She gave him a strange look. " Why'd you call it that?"

" As Sesshomaru said, it will be a half-demon. That explains why I could not identify it at first because it was completely different. It will still have blood of my clan therefore it should be called a pup rather than a human infant would be called what you call it."

" A baby?" she said sarcastically.

" Uh, right." He said. Izayoi rolled her eyes again. InuTaisho looked down toward the earth. " Oh, I see your home up ahead." He announced. " I'll land on the roof and help you from there."

" I'm only a month along, I can handle myself." She snapped suddenly, causing him to stare at her. " I hope you aren't as bad as Akiko was." He mumbled.

" What?" she said, suddenly angry. He winced. " Yep." Was all he said. He started to snicker suddenly. " Sorry. I don't like bringing her up, but she had horrible mood-swings. It got to the point where she destroyed whatever she came across."

Izayoi's eyes went wide and she looked away. " I'll try to keep myself under control." She said. " Minako can help me."

" Are you certain she won't say anything?"

" She won't have to. Like I said, I can't keep this a secret forever, InuTaisho." Izayoi said quietly.

The demon slowly lowered the both of them onto the roof and quickly ducked down, taking her with him. He peered around, keeping an eye out for the guards. " All right." He said. " I'll get you onto your balcony and you can go inside from there. I'll return tomorrow with something for you."

" What kind of something?" she asked warily.

" I'll explain then, but you have to promise you won't refuse it." He said.

" It won't make me sick will it?" she asked. He smiled. " No, it won't. In fact, it'll be better for you than anything you can find around here."

Izayoi still looked a little dismayed for some reason. He shifted so he was facing her and pulled her into his arms. " Are you still troubled?" he whispered.

" Yes. I'll admit, I'm scared." She said shakily. " What if I lose it? Or what if I do something wrong and it's stillborn?"

She bowed her head. " I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed it."

" You act like it's already happened. Izayoi," he said, taking her face in his hand. " Trust me. I know what to do for you. I know it probably doesn't help, but I've been through this situation before and I know what to do to help you when you need it. Just keep believing I'll always be there for you."

Izayoi smiled and nodded. They exchanged a brief, but loving kiss and then he stood up. He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leapt down onto the balcony. She stepped away from him and approached the door. " Where are you going to go?" she asked.

" I have business to take care of so I will be gone a couple of days. Is that all right?"

" Yes, but what if something goes wrong?" she asked.

" Do you still have the locket?"

" Yes." She replied. She reached into her kimono and pulled the little bronze chain out, the wooden pendant dangling from it. He nodded. " Good. If you need me for any reason, clasp that in your hands and say my name. I'll know for sure." He said.

" How do you know so much about this locket?" she probed suspiciously.

He simply smiled mysteriously and leapt off the balcony, disappearing into the forest in seconds. Izayoi watched him leave and sighed heavily.

" I'd better go tell Minako the news." She said.

InuTaisho frowned at something he held on his hand. He was using his claws and a small berry to write something on a flat piece of parchment he'd stolen from a local merchant. It was just one piece so he hardly believed it to be a crime. In fact, he probably could have just asked if he weren't a demon and therefore, 'dangerous'.

" Hmm." He said. " Quite a list. I'd better get moving if I want to get all of this done in time."

With that, he discarded the berry, rolled up the parchment and hurried off.

" First," he said, " To retrieve Tetsusaiga from Totosai. I gave him a full extra day and a half. It should be done by now. I'll also need to talk to Hosenki."

He reached Totosai's forge within the hour and only slowed for a breather once he stood right outside. " Totosai?" he called. " Are you there? I've come for my sword!"

_" Come right in! I'll be right with you!" _

InuTaisho stepped inside a ways and sat down, ignoring the sharp scent of soot as best he could. By the time the old man appeared, he was so covered in soot he was barely recognizable. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at the sight. " Um, may I ask what happened, Totosai?"

" The dumbest thing!" Totosai exclaimed. " My forge exploded! Don't know how it happened, but it did! Fortunately, I got my most important priority projects finished beforehand. I'm sure the others can wait for now, until I get it fixed."

" You finished the Tetsusaiga?" InuTaisho asked carefully. Totosai beamed at him proudly. " My best work!" he exclaimed. He reached behind him and whipped the Tetsusaiga around, setting it on the ground. " I wanted to surprise you. It's got a few new powers."

" Really?" InuTaisho asked, intrigued. Totosai nodded. " Yep! I did better than I've ever done! See, your fang increased the power it already possessed from the first one you donated to it."

" I see. It doubled my power, then." InuTaisho said. Totosai nodded. " Not just doubled, _tripled_, my friend. That fang you recently gave me was a rather big one. It probably hasn't even finished coming back in yet. But the size of the fang doesn't always matter, it's how much power is transferred."

" What can the sword do now?"

" It all depends on what you are able to see once you wield it. It's the same when you discovered the _Wind Scar_ technique several years ago."

" Totosai, it was several decades ago that I discovered it. Almost a full century."

" Right, right! Forgive me, but I'm getting up there in years!"

At this, the old man began to cackle in amusement before settling down and picking the blade up. " You'll notice it may be much heavier than it was. Try it out." He said. InuTaisho gripped the sheath in his left hand and the sword in his right and drew it out, fully transforming it into the large blade it hid with a beat-up exterior.

" Hmm. It is a little heavier, but nothing I can't handle." He remarked. He looked at Totosai appreciatively. " You did fine work, Totosai." He said. Totosai hummed. " I don't know. I may have actually done _too_ good of a job with it. Tetsusaiga was a tad feisty when I removed it from the flame. Almost as though it were fighting against me. I believe that now it's entirely loyal only to you."

InuTaisho sheathed it again and glanced at the old man curiously. " Is that going to be a problem?"

Totosai tilted his head to the side and then back in a shrug. " Possibly. I've heard this can happen with some swords, if too much power from one individual with a single blood type is donated, the sword becomes fiercely loyal to that one individual. In that case, the sword itself develops somewhat of a mind of its own and refuses to let any other touch it. In other words, it repels any who try to use it. Humans, being powerless may be the only ones who could hold the sword. But it's merely a theory. I may have just overheated the blade and it was simply rejoicing the cooler air."

" We shall see."

He replaced the sheath and sword to the sash at his waist beside Tenseiga.

" While you're here, I can sharpen Tenseiga for you, free of charge." Totosai said, for InuTaisho had refused to accept a freebie on anything done to the Tetsusaiga. Totosai was the only person he'd ever trust with his sword. InuTaisho nodded and handed him Tenseiga. " Thank you. I used it recently, to heal some wounds Izayoi acquired."

" Ah, I see you returned to her." Totosai remarked with a chuckle. " I knew you would. You're a loyal old boy." He said. InuTaisho's face fell. " Please don't compare me to a common dog." He grumbled. Totosai hummed in amusement. " I get my kicks out of toying with you. You're the only one who visits me as often as you do, much less tolerates me."

InuTaisho had to smile at that as he watched Totosai gently removed the sword from its sheath and set it before him. He took up his hammer as his face puffed out and a great burst of fire erupted from his mouth onto the blade. While he hammered at the red-hot metal, he asked questions.

" So, was she glad to see you or what?" he asked.

" Yes, after she realized she wasn't dead. A large group of Birds of Paradise attacked her village and she went down to try to help her people. She was almost killed."

" Well, you have Tenseiga." Totosai said, blowing another jet of flame at the sword.

" Yes, but it will only revive her once. If she were to die a second time, it likely wouldn't work." InuTaisho said.

" Yes, that is the one drawback of the sword. I didn't design it that way, but it obviously knows the rules of the dead and follows them. Why do you think I wanted to—and still do—call it the Coffin-Cheater?"

" I can give you yet another reason not to call it that." InuTaisho said.

" Try me." The old man wheezed as he inhaled a mouthful of smoke.

" How great would your reputation be with _everyone_ knowing about Tenseiga's abilities? All the other sword smiths would be clamoring at you, trying to learn how to make a sword that revives the dead."

Totosai paused in his hammering a moment to consider that. " Yes, I suppose you have a point." He said in a defeated voice.

" Besides that, it matches Tetsusaiga's name perfectly." InuTaisho said with a good-humored smirk. Totosai stuck his tongue out at him and resumed working.

" That was rather childish, Totosai."

" You mind your business and I'll mind mine. Sheesh, you can be such a brat, even though you're centuries older than you were when I first met you."

InuTaisho laughed. " Thank you, I try."

" I still remember your antics when you first came here." Totosai growled, waving the hammer in his face. " I stepped out for a brief moment and when I came back, you'd somehow managed to completely collapse my entire forge into the ground and still have energy to spare."

" I made it up to you in the end, didn't I?" InuTaisho asked, shrugging. Totosai nodded. " Yes. Slaying that fire serpent and giving me the skeleton to house my forge was a pretty good payback. Even the fact that it's completely surrounded by magma, that helps too."

He returned to his work. " But enough about your chaotic past. Tell me how things are faring with you and that mortal woman."

" Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. You know how I originally planned for Sesshomaru to inherit all but Sounga?"

" Yes. He was a little irked, but I was surprised when he agreed to the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga instead. What about it? Did he do something? You aren't going to revoke his inheritance are you? He's still mad that the Sounga was not included in the deal."

" No, Sesshomaru did nothing that I know of. Actually, both you and Hosenki will be able to help me with this."

" What is it?"

" I went to see Sesshomaru last night with Izayoi. Something strange had happened to her and it seemed that he had sensed it early on." InuTaisho said, fidgeting. Totosai noticed this and grew slightly concerned. " This is bad. Quit turning the rocks into rubble!" he yelled, causing the demon to drop the small rock he was playing with. " Tell me what happened."

" Totosai, you will reveal this to no one. I don't want to endanger Izayoi." He said. Totosai nodded, temporarily forgetting Tenseiga. " You have my word." He said. InuTaisho nodded.

" I'm going to be a father—again."

At this, Totosai froze up completely, his eyes bulging. " Are you serious!" he bellowed; smoke pouring from his ears. InuTaisho nodded, his eyes shut.

" Yes. It must have happened the night I left her." He said. Totosai smacked a hand over his eyes. " Oh boy!" he exclaimed. " Sesshomaru knows of this?"

" He was the one who confirmed it. For some reason, I was unable to identify it. He said it is because the pup will be a half-demon, and the scent was completely foreign to me."

Totosai was shaking his head. " Oh great. And this is why you wished to speak to me about Sesshomaru's inheritance?"

" Yes. This pup will obviously know it's a demon of sorts. Sesshomaru already hates it because of its impurity in its blood. I can tell by his aura when he told us what he knew."

" So now, since Sesshomaru won't be getting Sounga, now he will only receive one sword?" Totosai said. InuTaisho nodded. " Yes, but the question is, which one? Tenseiga, or Tetsusaiga? I still have a long time yet to live, but I must sort this out now so it will be taken care of when I finally do die. I want everything and I mean _everything_ to be in order for when that day arrives. I don't want anything to be out of place."

" All right. Maybe Tetsusaiga should still go to Sesshomaru. He'd put it to good use defending the western province."

" I don't know. If I give him that sword, I have no idea what he'd do with it. He's so heartless nowadays it's unpredictable. And he never speaks to me anymore, so I can't ask him."

" What about Tenseiga? Then he could do no damage whatsoever to the living. Well, there's his brute strength to consider, but that's a different story."

" Sesshomaru isn't the type to slaughter mercilessly for no good reason. I've noticed that when he does act hostile, there's usually pretty good logic behind his actions. So there's a fifty-fifty chance he'd use the Tetsusaiga for evil. But if he were the receive Tenseiga, he'd probably forget he even had the sword." InuTaisho said.

" Yes, but we'd be cutting his danger level down by half by giving him only that sword and leaving the Tetsusaiga to his younger sibling."

" Yes, but do we even know this pup will be able to handle the sword?"

" That'd be the only problem. We don't. You'd have to wait and see." Totosai said, shrugging. He finished sharpening Tenseiga and handed it to InuTaisho. " Here you go."

" Thank you."

" The blade is extra sharp. Any sharper and it may scratch a living being."

" I should hope not," InuTaisho said, returning Tenseiga to its sheath. He folded his arms and sighed. " So I guess it's decided then. Tenseiga will go to Sesshomaru, though I have no doubt he will be unhappy with it."

" That's putting it mildly." Totosai said, stirring the coals around with his hammer. " I wouldn't be surprised if he went on a rampage."

" He did once, actually. He destroyed a whole region without even noticing what he was even doing. It took all of my willpower not to slit his throat by the time I finally caught up with him about three weeks later." InuTaisho growled. He looked down at the sword smith. " But I have a theory as to why I will bestow the pup with the Tetsusaiga."

" Oh? And what's that?" Totosai asked.

" Do you remember that child I rescued a while back?" InuTaisho asked.

" Yes. Cute little thing."

" That child was a half-demon, and a powerful one at that. That was why I deemed it should never truly awaken the full potential. If that child's full power awakened, destruction and chaos would be at an all time high. Half demons are unstable, and can occasionally awaken their true powers in order to defend themselves. But many of them die in the process. With the Tetsusaiga, my pup will be able to effectively protect itself from anything, without the need to bring out its full power. I have a feeling that testing this theory is worthwhile. But I have more to do. Tetsusaiga is more powerful now, and I can more easily protect Izayoi and our pup with it. Thank you for all of your assistance, Totosai." He said.

" So long. Drop by again, it gets lonely here." Totosai said. InuTaisho nodded and sped off. Totosai shook his head. " That boy is something else." He mumbled, picking up one of his 'lesser priority' projects and examining it.

InuTaisho barely kept to the ground as he hurried to finish in time.

" I have one more stop to make. Time to visit Hosenki." He said.

A/N: I may not update for awhile. I received some bad news about my grandma down in southern Ohio. She was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer about two years ago and she's being placed in a home for the next three months or so. If I don't update for a couple of weeks, I apologize.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: All right. This Friday, I'm leaving on a trip to Southern Ohio to visit my grandma. I don't know if the hotel has reliable internet service, so if I don't update, then that's why. If I'd been staying at the house, I wouldn't be able to update period.

Chapter 20

Izayoi carefully padded into Minako's room. She found the old woman deeply asleep beneath her cover. Izayoi's face fell and she almost decided against waking her up, but she had to know this. Minako would be able to help immensely, but to be a single mother was highly frowned upon here. Well, technically, she wouldn't be, Izayoi considered. The father wanted the child and was willing to protect the mother. Exactly as the case should be, with only one dilemma. The father was a powerful demon.

Izayoi sighed and moved to Minako's bedside, kneeling down. She closed her eyes.

//ooo//

Takemaru was unable to sleep. He was sitting against the wall outside Izayoi's chambers. He had taken the hint that Izayoi didn't like him to be right beside her while she slept, so he'd done a compromise where he sat outside rather than inside.

He awakened when he heard the screen in her room open and a voice say something.

A voice that didn't belong to anyone he knew of this household.

Slightly perturbed, he got up and quietly opened her door. He saw her make her way into Minako's room and shut the screen behind her.

As soundlessly as he could, he crept over to the screen and pressed his ear against it, listening.

He was horrified at what he heard.

//ooo//

" Minako." Izayoi whispered, shaking the old woman awake. " Please, wake up."

The old woman moaned and opened her eyes groggily. " Izayoi?" she said in a scratchy voice as she sat up. " Do you have any idea how late it is?"

" InuTaisho just brought me back." Izayoi explained. Minako opened her eyes wide and became fully awake. " He did? What happened?"

" He told me he detected a strange scent on me. He took me to see his son to confirm it. You see, on our way home from Noriko's when I left the camp I fainted. I awoke to find his son, Sesshomaru tending to me. But he would not tell me why. Tonight he has just revealed his reasons for saving me."

" And what is that?"

" Minako," Izayoi said, trembling. " I…I'm…Minako, I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Minako gasped sharply and bolted up onto her knees, clasping Izayoi's shoulders. " Izayoi, are you serious? Who is the father?"

" InuTaisho." Izayoi said, not bothering to mention the fact that she knew no one else that way.

" How long?" Minako asked.

" It must have happened the night before we left. Sesshomaru confirmed the scent of a half-demon child developing inside me. He said he could not allow another of his father's dwindling clan to die. He believes I will kill it." She sobbed.

" That's almost a month ago!" Minako gasped. She pulled Izayoi into her arms. " My god! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

" Wait," Izayoi said. " You aren't angry with me?"

Outside the door, Takemaru grimaced and hurried away. Yet another reason to kill that despicable demon for daring to do this to his beloved Izayoi. He'd had a feeling this could happen, ever since he'd discovered Izayoi's secret. He'd long since developed a plan to take care of all of it. He had work to do.

Minako gazed tenderly at the girl who had come to be her daughter. " No, my dearest. I am thrilled!"

" But, this is unheard of. This shouldn't have even happened. If Takemaru finds out, he's finished. Takemaru would never kill me, but he would struggle to take the life of my baby's father. I won't stand for it!"

" Izayoi, settle down. We shall get through this." Minako said reassuringly.

" I know." Izayoi replied. " What about father? Shall I tell him?"

" No, give him time to recover more. We shall tell him when he's come around again. But for now, my dear, you must rest. That baby must be healthy, half-demon or no." she said, getting up and ushering Izayoi into the next room. Izayoi undressed and pulled on her sleeping gown. She lay down and pulled the cover up. Minako smiled down at her. " When will he be back?" she asked.

" A couple of days. He promised to help me however he can." Izayoi said. She felt a thrill of happiness at the thought. " He said he's excited for the child. I'm so glad he will accept it."

Minako nodded. " I am too. I am sure you will make a wonderful mother."

" Thank you. You will be a wonderful grandmother." Izayoi said, closing her eyes wearily. Minako felt tears well up in her eyes. She never thought she'd see the day after Chiyo died, the day she'd see her grandbaby.

" I can hardly wait." She said as she went back into her room. " Izayoi?" she called softly.

" Yes, Minako?" she answered sleepily.

" I'll want to meet him next time he comes around."

Izayoi smiled and nodded. " Yes, Minako." She replied before dozing off.

//ooo//

Takemaru sat outside the castle gates, seething. He couldn't believe it. Izayoi was with child, and the child of a demon at that. He had to keep reminding himself that Izayoi had been forced, and that the child was a bastard offspring. In a way, he was somewhat proud that his beloved Izayoi was so lovely, even demons coveted her. But that did not mean he would grant the life of this child's life. No demon deserved to live, and even this babe on the day of its birth would be tainted with foul life. He could not kill it now, for he would have to injure Izayoi and he just couldn't do that. But the second it took its first breath, no matter what Izayoi did or said, he would slice it apart. For the most part, he hoped Izayoi would hate it for what it was, for whose child it was.

He closed his eyes as he fidgeted. He would talk to Izayoi about this. He would tell her how he felt about it, that no matter what, his love for her was still strong and would always remain so. But he hoped she would understand his actions the day she would give birth to the child. It didn't deserve to live and she would undoubtedly agree with that. Of course, he would have to admit listening in on her conversation with Minako, but it was worth it. He wanted Izayoi to accept him so badly. But it would have to wait, now. He could not marry her while she carried the bastard child of a demon. Their union would therefore become unholy. He would have to wait until its birth before he could take her as his wife.

" I'll approach her tomorrow." He mumbled.

//ooo//

Hosenki was glad to have company when InuTaisho arrived. His reaction to the demon's news was much the same as Totosai's. The lake around him exploded upward and drenched the dog demon when it rained back down.

" Why didn't you smell it earlier?" Hosenki asked once he'd calmed down a bit. InuTaisho shook the water out of his eyes. " The scent was foreign to me as that of a half-demon. My son Sesshomaru confirmed it as such."

" And why have you come to me? I'm not saying I'm not happy about your visit, my friend, but what I can I do to help you?"

" It's about Sesshomaru's inheritance." InuTaisho explained. " Now that I will have a second heir, it is only right that I bestow a sword upon this pup as well. Sesshomaru will now receive just Tenseiga."

Hosenki blinked in confusion. " Tenseiga? I'd have thought you'd give him Tetsusaiga." He said.

" I had a talk with Totosai about this. He and I both agree Sesshomaru will not be happy. But there was one thing I neglected to inform Totosai of. If Sesshomaru gets word of this, he may attack the pup later in life to get at the sword. I need a way to protect both so that Sesshomaru cannot have access to Tetsusaiga before the pup can claim it as rightful heir."

" And what do you want me to do about it?" Hosenki asked. " And by the way, why are you planning all of this now? You aren't going to die anytime soon, you know."

" Luck favors the prepared, my friend." Totosai explained. " I want everything to be in order. I said the same to Totosai. I need your help with this."

" Very well." Hosenki said, nodding wisely. " I shall assist you once again. Tell me what you need."

" I need a jewel, a portal to hide the sword, the portal itself held by my pup, so that Sesshomaru can never lay forbidden claim on the sword that does not belong to him."

" I see." Hosenki said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. " I may have just the jewel to do this with."

He held his hand up. A bright yellow sphere appeared above his hand and glowed brightly for a moment before settling in his palm. " This." He explained. He showed it to InuTaisho. " This is my last Black Pearl. I can turn this into such a portal for you. It had many special properties. But how will you give it to the pup if it isn't even born yet? You don't intend to hide the pearl _inside_ the pup, do you?" Hosenki asked suspiciously.

" Yes, actually. I must keep Sesshomaru from claiming Tetsusaiga before the pup. I worked this out on my way here. If the pup doesn't know of the pearl, than neither will Sesshomaru. I'll leave it to its own devices so that the pup can take the sword later on."

Hosenki hummed worriedly. " I don't know about this, InuTaisho. Something just doesn't seem right."

" Just trust me, my friend. Now, how would I be able to place the pearl inside the pup?"

" Well, the pup is still within its mother. She would have to ingest it somehow. I can monitor the pearl from my position, feeling for its aura. The pearl will embed itself somewhere inside the growing pup, and then I can tell you exactly where it settled. It will then remain with the pup until the day it is removed."

InuTaisho nodded. " Excellent. And Sesshomaru will not learn of it until then. Hopefully, the pup will be the first to lay claim to the sword. When will it be finished, Hosenki?"

" The pearl already has demonic traits for travel. It should only take me a few days at least to modify it in the slightest. Normally, it would have taken about two decades, but I put this off as unfinished project a long time ago. The only problem lies on where you want the pearl to take your pup when it is revealed."

" Make the pearl follow me. It will take the pup wherever I am when the pearl is discovered."

Hosenki nodded. " Fine. Give me a strand of your hair to work with."

InuTaisho reached up to his ponytail and tugged a single silver strand loose, handing it to the demon. " Send me a message when you have completed it. I shall require it very soon." He said. He then hurried off.

Hosenki stared down at the pearl in his hand. " I still don't like this." He said concernedly.

//ooo//

Takemaru found Izayoi in the courtyard the next day, feeding the koi. That same white one who had taken a liking to her swam up, asking to be petted. Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at this as she obliged and Takemaru felt a smile creep onto his face. He loved her laugh. It was so beautiful, carefree. He hated to believe that this beautiful creature had been tainted by a demon. Takemaru clenched his fist. He would love her just the same, no matter what. He had to keep feeling proud that Izayoi was so breathtaking, she attracted even demons as well. For some odd reason, that calmed his anger, though it didn't lessen his feelings of vengeance in any way.

He left the wall he was leaning against and slowly made his way over to her. She looked up, but returned her gaze right back to her little koi friend. Takemaru knelt down beside her. " Izayoi," he said, suddenly less than courageous as he'd felt a while ago. He wondered how he was going to go about this. She wouldn't take lightly to knowing he'd entered her room without permission last night—again.

" What do you want, Takemaru?" she asked somewhat icily.

" Izayoi, forgive me, but I overheard what you said to Minako the past night."

Izayoi felt as though she were going to drop dead. _Not again!_ She screamed in her head. _Can't I have just one private conversation with Minako without him listening in?_

" And…?" she said.

" And I had a feeling this might happen, seeing as The Western Lord had decided to take you."

" So you are accepting of it?" she said calmly, remembering what she'd told InuTaisho. He had accepted it, just as she'd expected. He wouldn't try to kill it for her sake. The baby was perfectly safe.

" Izayoi, I am accepting of it—until the day it is born." Takemaru said. Here, Izayoi felt the breath catch in her throat. " What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

" Izayoi, it is a demon child. It is innocent up until the moment it leaves your womb for the outside world."

" What are you saying?" she demanded, her heart beginning to race in panic. Was he suggesting what she thought he was?

" I am saying, I will tolerate its presence while it rests inside of you. For to try to kill it now would mean killing you as well. I cannot bring myself to do that."

Izayoi leapt up, glaring at him. " Are you saying you will kill my child when it is born?" she exclaimed. He stood up and took one of her hands. " Izayoi, it is a demon's child, therefore it will be a demon itself. Surely you hate the feeling of it, much less the sight of it after its birth."

" I won't let you kill it." Izayoi hissed.

" So then you have begun to harbor feelings for the father of this bastard child?" he growled. He pushed her back against the wall, holding her there as he stared coldly down at her. " Is that the reason? You love the child, which is understandable. Women tend to do that whether the child was a willingly created being or not. But by refusing to allow me to kill the demon child, you therefore admit feelings for its father?"

Izayoi felt trapped. She didn't want to lie about her more than willing relationship with InuTaisho, but she didn't want to admit it either, for knowing Takemaru, he'd gather up as many soldiers as he could and hunt down The Western Lord. He wouldn't stop until the demon lay dead. Izayoi wouldn't have that. Not after all of his kindness toward her. And she wouldn't let Takemaru kill the most precious thing he'd ever given to her either.

" Takemaru," she said menacingly, suddenly finding the strength she needed to defy him. " Let me tell you something and don't you dare to interrupt me. Whether I have feelings for the child's father or not, I will not let you lay a hand on my child after it is born, demon or not. It will be a living, breathing life and I love it with all of my heart. If you so much as threaten me, or my baby, I swear, on my life, Takemaru, I will cancel our marriage and banish you from our lands, to return to yours and never to come back. Do you understand me?"

Takemaru's fierce gaze darkened further.

Izayoi gasped suddenly when his hand flew to her throat and pressed her against the stone, cutting off her air.

" How dare you?" he hissed at her. " How dare you attempt to defy me?"

He squeezed her throat harder. " Izayoi, I love you dearly, but I don't understand how you could possibly be in love with a demon."

Izayoi choked for air and tried to pull his hand away. He scowled and slapped her suddenly. " Listen to me." He snapped. Izayoi glowered at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her tears. She was stronger than that. She'd cry once she was alone.

" I will kill that demon, Izayoi. For daring to do this to you. I will kill him before your eyes, so you can see exactly how much he truly deserved it. Then, once that hell-child inside you enters the world, I will destroy it to erase any memories from your past and further sever any links between you and that damned demon. There will be nothing in your power to have any say in it. Once all this is completed, our marriage will continue and you will forget any and all memories of this place."

He didn't expect her to answer. He released her roughly and stalked off. Izayoi watched him go, her eyes shining with hatred. She sighed and lowered her eyes to her belly, placing her hand on it as a single tear dropped from her eye.

" I will protect you." She whispered. " No matter what, you will thrive. If I must die to save your life, then so be it."

But before she got too far, she collapsed on the ground, burying her head in her arms as the tears began to cascade from her eyes. She felt the sobs wrack her body and found she couldn't control them. She was so frightened and for once, she almost wished she'd never met InuTaisho.

Then, she hastily cursed herself for such a horrid thought. The demon had been nothing but kind to her had proven how deep his love for her was many a time, far more often than Takemaru ever had. Takemaru just expected what he wanted to happen. InuTaisho actually held conversations with her, actually admitted how much he loved her.

" I'm such a hateful person. How could I even think such a horrible thought?" she mumbled.

That's when it happened. Izayoi felt a new sensation coursing through her body. A pure, wonderful sensation. It seemed to be coming from where her child was developing. She gasped in wonder and wrapped her arms around her stomach, smiling through her tears.

She couldn't believe it. Her tiny little child was trying to comfort its mother in her time of grief. And it was working.

" Thank you." She whispered. She raised her eyes to the opposite end of the courtyard.

" From here on out, it's a different event, Takemaru. I refuse to give in so easily." She said, narrowing her eyes.

A/N: I hope to be able to update on time once I leave but I won't make any promises. I am taking a break on The First Legacy. I have an unfortunate case of writer's block with it. Please forgive any misses.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Whew! Sorry for the lateness of updates. It's been super hectic and my schedule is out of control. Not to mention I'm going to Sardis again in a couple of weeks (that's where I was before) and I never have time to write out there because we're always visiting grandma. So, the story won't be updated once every five days now. I can't precisely say when the updates will occur. Important info at the bottom. THIS STORY HAS THE KINKATIA SEAL OF APPROVAL. Nothing will ever be updated without first being checked by Kinkatia, mistress of randomness.

Chapter 21

Over the course of one week, Takemaru began to notice a difference in Izayoi's behavior. She suddenly developed a taste for sticky rice, which she often claimed to hate with a fierce passion. She also grew restless easily and snapped at him occasionally. He couldn't help but wonder whether that was because of his threat or just ordinary pregnancy mood swings. Probably both, for all he knew.

Izayoi, however, was as miserable as miserable could be. It was becoming apparent that this pregnancy was going to be a difficult one. She was becoming sick again and only water and bland, barely cooked rice were the only two things she was able to keep down. She knew that she would feel much better and safer if InuTaisho were around, but he hadn't returned yet. She was becoming worried. What if Takemaru had already sent out a hunting party? His men had trapped the demon lord once, and InuTaisho had done it on purpose. According to her zany lover, he'd been bored waiting to visit her and decided to get himself tangled up in the net.

She chuckled at this memory, how ridiculous he'd been that night. Then he'd had the nerve to annoy her later on. But she knew that somewhat deep down, she appreciated his good affections toward her. It was a miracle romance between two creatures from opposite worlds who were determined to make it work out.

" What will I do when I tell him the danger our baby is in?" she whispered, placing a hand on her belly. She'd been horrified to learn that very morning during her early bathing that she already had a slight bulge in her abdomen, after only a month. She made a note to ask him how long it took for demonic infants to be born after conception. Obviously, it wasn't as long as a human baby.

Izayoi thought about all of this as she made her way to her father's room to pay him a visit. He was recovering nicely and he'd recognized her the last time she'd come to visit him. He no longer called her Nanami.

She knocked on his door and he feebly called for her to enter. She slid the screen open and stepped inside. " Father?"

" Izayoi!" he exclaimed. She was surprised to see he was sitting up. " How nice to see you, come in."

He was still deathly pale and his face was frighteningly gaunt, but he was no longer in danger of dying. No one was quite sure what he'd contracted. But now, it no longer mattered.

Izayoi took a seat beside him. " I'm so glad you are doing better." Izayoi remarked. She'd made the decision to tell him this night and knew he probably wouldn't take the news lightly. " I have some news, Father."

" Ah. Good. About Takemaru, I presume?"

Izayoi made a face. " Um, sort of. You see father, I am with child, now."

Koeske's face only altered slightly. Apparently, he wasn't as recovered as she thought, for he simply hummed and rested his head against the wall. " Is that so?" he said. " Congratulations, Izayoi."

Yes, he definitely was still delirious. But at least he knew of his future grandchild.

" Father, are you feeling better?" she asked, suddenly wary of the subject and anxious to change to something else.

" I have sensed something strange. A strange presence." He mumbled. Izayoi cocked an eyebrow at this. " Pardon?"

" A strange presence." He repeated. " Takemaru."

Izayoi was confused by this sudden change of tone on her father's part. Slightly disturbed, she reached forward and tucked the blanket around his shoulders. " Um, father, you rest, a little. I am going to bed."  
As she was preparing to get up, his hand lashed out and grasped her wrist, pulling her back down. His eyes were clouded, as though he were asleep, but he seemed perfectly aware of her.

" Do not follow. Do not allow yourself to fall, Izayoi!" he said fiercely. Izayoi was becoming truly scared now and tried to pull away. " Father, what's wrong with you?" she exclaimed.

" Do not fall, Izayoi." He repeated, before releasing her hand and falling back against the wall with a sigh. Izayoi stared at him a moment, her heart beating wildly before she stood up and slowly made her way to the door. She stepped outside and shut it behind her. Without a word, she slowly proceeded toward her own room.

Izayoi stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind her. She had to be extra quiet. Takemaru was getting crafty.

She could already sense the demon's presence, but she couldn't place it. She glanced around carefully.

" InuTaisho?" she called softly.

" Up here." He replied in the same tone. She looked up. Apparently, he was lying on his stomach on the roof, watching her. He lowered his hand to her and pulled her up when she took it.

" InuTaisho, we have to stay out of sight. Takemaru is furious, now." She warned.

" I understand."

After checking to make sure none of the guards were looking up, they both made their way to the center of the roof, away from ground vision. He took a seat and she followed suit, folding her legs beneath her.

" You know," she said. " The last time we came up here, we'd just met."

" It seems like so long ago." He commented. She nodded. " Yes. We have much to lose now."

She shuffled over and leaned against him, closing her eyes. " But we won't lose."

" No." he replied.

They fell silent for a moment.

" InuTaisho," she said. " How long will it be?"

" For the pup? I'd say about four or five months." He said.

" Really? That short?" she exclaimed.

" Why?"

" I discovered it's already visible." She said quietly. " This morning."

He smiled. " That's great. It shouldn't be too much longer."

She sighed. " Why is that?"

" It's because it will be a half-demon. Pregnancy rates with demons vary with the type of demon the mother is, most of the time. In this case, it's determined by what kind of demon I am, seeing as you are human."

" I see." She replied. " I'm still scared though. Takemaru told me he'd tolerate it until it was born. And then…and then he'd kill it."

InuTaisho growled warningly. " Like hell he will." He snarled. " He won't get the chance. I'm going to take you away before then, so you can have the child safely."

Izayoi grimaced. " But Takemaru is unpredictable. He may attack the household should I leave in an attempt to force me to come back. He says he's going to hunt you down and even you can't last forever under pressure, especially if he uses me to get to you."

InuTaisho considered this. " You make a fine point, Izayoi. It seems that Takemaru could do something like that. There's already so much to deal with anyway."

She looked away sadly. " I know."

" Izayoi," he said suddenly. " I must warn you. It came to me now. There is a new demon in this region."

" New demon?"

" Yes. An enormous dragon called Ryukotsusei. He is the Lord of The North and he hopes to ensnare the western lands. Should he attack and I am forced to fight him, I will not be able to return for awhile. I can only hope that he will not attack anytime soon, especially in the upcoming months. I cannot guarantee he will remain neutral up until past the time of the pup's birth, but I certainly hope I will not have to leave. If I'm not here, our pup will die."

Izayoi bowed her head, tears sliding down her face. " I want you to be there. It isn't allowed, but you will protect us. I can't bear to have this child die because Takemaru is such a blind fool."

She allowed her bangs to cover her eyes, though she was unable to mask the sharp scent of her tears.

InuTaisho sighed. " Everything will be fine." He assured her. " Somehow."

Several days passed. Takemaru grew increasingly protective of Izayoi and refused to leave her side for the better part of a day three suns after InuTaisho had departed. He finally agreed to allow her some privacy when Minako lost her temper.

" Takemaru, this has gone far enough!" she yelled, flailing her fists, her eyes blazing in anger. " The lady is with child and the last thing she needs is you fussing over her like a hen and for all the wrong reasons!!"

" Minako," Takemaru growled angrily. " I am simply looking out for Izayoi's welfare. As you say, she is with child, and seeing how she is my fiancée, it is my duty to protect her."

" That may be so. Protect her, yes. Smother her, no. Izayoi has told me you do not allow her three feet of space wherever she goes. That is completely unreasonable and I forbid you contact with her for three days to allow her air."

" Lady Minako, that's—" Takemaru protested. Minako shushed him.

" Not a single word. Because of her father's illness, I am in charge of her welfare. But Lord Koeske is recovering nicely and as soon as he's able to listen, I will request that you be sent to Setsuna until after the birth of the child. Then the wedding can go as planned. Now, leave us, or I shall summon one of our more _loyal_ guards."

Takemaru glowered viciously at her, but he kept his mouth closed and turned away. Minako nodded and turned around. Izayoi was standing behind her, her usual spark of defiance against Takemaru absent due to her pregnancy.

" Thank you, but you didn't need to." She said quietly. Minako smiled and raised her finger. " Hush, Izayoi. You couldn't have stood up to him in your state. As you get further, it gets harder. Come, let's go and pay your father a visit, shall we?"

She put her hand on Izayoi's shoulder and led her down the hallway toward her father's room.

Meanwhile, InuTaisho was hovering on his cloud in the air, scanning the hillside for the one thing he hated the most right now.

Ryukotsusei.

Myoga sat on his shoulder. " Can you sense his demonic energy, master?" he asked. InuTaisho hummed and nodded. " Yes. It's very strong. Ryukotsusei is no longer in the northern regions. He is in my domain at present."

" Will this be a problem?" Myoga asked.  
" I honestly don't know, my friend. Ryukotsusei is a different demon. I am unsure of his intentions in my lands."

" Perhaps you should make a challenge." Myoga suggested. " Try to drive him away."

InuTaisho shook his head. " I cannot do that. The northern domain is very unstable and warlike. This is why it is uninhabited by either demons, or humans. Nothing much is known of the northern domain except that it is ruled by dragon demons."

Myoga's eyes went wide. " Dragon demons, master?"

" Yes. Powerful ones, driven to the north by humans fearful of their power. Because so little is known about them, even I have cause to fear them. Especially now." InuTaisho said quietly. " I cannot risk a battle and my health. I must focus my attention on Izayoi and our pup. If I am not there when her time comes, than our pup will die. I must be there no matter what." He declared with a snarl.

" How long will it be, master?" Myoga asked.

" Another four months or so." InuTaisho replied. " It won't be too long. But who knows what can happen to Izayoi in that time? I never cease to worry for her." He said quietly, looking away. Myoga didn't know what to say to this, so he fell silent.

Suddenly, InuTaisho turned. " I must go to Hosenki. I must retrieve the Black Pearl from him immediately."

He turned in the direction of the demon's lake and started off.

As he did, he imagined he felt a strange tug on his heart, that almost made him turn around and hurry to Izayoi's home. But it wasn't a terrifying feeling, so she couldn't be in trouble.

Still, he knew he had to hurry.

Takemaru narrowed his eyes as he lifted the object from the floor and stared at it. He fingered the tip gently, watching as his blood oozed from a small prick where it met the tip. He was going to take matters into his own hands. He could not let that child live and he could not let that damned demon claim _his_ Izayoi. He was going to do something about this tonight. Izayoi and Minako would be visiting Koeske, but they would soon go to bed. They wouldn't hear him as he carried out his plan.

" I'll stop this now, Izayoi." He whispered, getting to his feet. He made his way to the door and stepped out, holding the object at his side. He carefully glanced from side to side, making sure no one was about. Then, he slowly padded down the hallway.

A few minutes later, he heard the servant girl Makoto approach. She was carrying a small load of laundry to wash. She stopped when she saw him.

" Lord Takemaru." She said. " Why are you out at such a late hour?" she asked him.

" I was walking." He said. " Do you wish for some assistance?" he asked in regard to her load.

" That would be much appreciated." She said. He nodded and took some of the load from her. " Lead." He said. " I do not know where you need to be."

" Of course." She said. He followed her through the castle as she seemingly made her way toward Koeske's chambers. As he guessed, this was where she'd been heading.

" To collect laundry." She explained. " Shh. He may be sleeping, so be very quiet while I go in."

She set the pile down and opened the door. Takemaru's eyes narrowed as he watched her enter.

He set his pile down, too.

Izayoi sat beside her window and stared out at the moon sadly. She was so worried for her baby, she'd made herself sick. She was starving, but she couldn't keep anything down, so she'd given up for the moment. Minako had gone to sleep against the door in case Takemaru should try to pull any more hearings. She'd even moved her own pallet into Izayoi's room to keep watch. Izayoi was quite grateful for this, but she was still worried. Takemaru hated Minako. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he became irritated enough. Izayoi knew that she only had a few remaining loyal members of the household on her side. Kinta, Sachiko, Makoto, Minako and her father. All the rest had joined Takemaru to protect their own lives and if she were someone else, she'd hate them for it. But she could never hate them. They still cared for her, even though they could no longer support her. She'd grown up around most of them, they were her family.

" Why did my life become so complicated?" she whispered. She looked out the window again.

" InuTaisho, please hurry."

A/N: All right, I figure that the updates should happen at least once a week. That's how I hope to do it. This chapter is shorter, but there are important points here and I can't let them slip. I'm also working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fic called Of Life and Arrangements that will be up at some point. That's for those of you who are into the show. But I have to finish this first. Also, my Avatar story is at a roadblock and I can't say when that will be updated, but I'm doing my best, so bear with me.

And many, many thanks to all of you who haven't given up on me. There are too many to name, but thank you so much. Especially SilentMoonDemon. Your extreme hyperness is amazing.


	22. Chapter 22

A'N: Please forgive the late update. I had writer's block, I've been sick, I got back from Sardis where I had almost no time to write at all, ugh. I'm so sorry for the lateness and I hope you can forgive me. School's a monster, homecoming is coming up and the kids in my third hour have labeled me the 'nerd who has a different book everyday'. They think I'm weird because I read textbooks. Go figure. Enjoy.

Chapter 22

InuTaisho stared at a small, black object in his hand. He knew better than to doubt Hosenki, and knew the little pearl would effectively hide the sword from Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho looked up and sighed. He'd gotten new word from further north in his region that another human village and a small demonic settlement had been attacked and destroyed by Ryukotsusei. The only survivors, lookouts placed high in the mountains, informed him that the demon was an enormous greenish gray dragon, as big as the mountains they'd stood upon, watching their homes be incinerated and knowing there was nothing they could do about it. InuTaisho had spoken with his commander, a cat-demon who'd transferred to InuTaisho's army because he was mistreated with his own kind. He was a half-demon.

His name was Jeremaru. He commonly acted as a spy and a messenger for InuTaisho. He'd seen the attacks by the dragon himself and was able to regale the dog demon all the details he knew.

Looking back on all Jeremaru had told him, InuTaisho knew that this Ryukotsusei was one dangerous enemy. It was apparent that Ryukotsusei wished to invade the western lands. But InuTaisho was not about to back down.

InuTaisho snapped out of his ponderings to gaze at the Black Pearl again.

Without a word, he turned and started off toward Izayoi's home.

Izayoi awoke suddenly, as though from a bad dream. In fact, she had had a bad dream, one in which her baby was in serious danger. She wondered if this kind of feeling was normal as she prepared for the day.

" Minako," she called. The old woman had been in the other room attending to something. " Yes?" she replied.

" Where is Takemaru, today?"

" I believe he and his men went out hunting earlier. I cannot predict when he will be back. Why? Are you worried?"

" No. I'm not. I was only asking. I wish to be alone, today." Izayoi replied. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and sighed. The baby was growing at a horribly fast rate. Almost two months had passed and she knew that she only had close to three more to go. It was exciting and scary, all at once. Suddenly, she missed InuTaisho even more than before.

" Minako, I am going to see father, now." She announced.

" All right, dear. I'll be with you shortly."

Izayoi left her room and slowly wandered down the hallway toward Koeske's chambers. She remembered how she'd always passed through these same corridors when she had been younger, her father less edgy then he'd been since the appearance of The Western Lord. She'd been thirteen when the lord had made his first recorded appearance in this area. He'd knocked a wagon over while running through and the poor old man had managed to catch a glimpse of him. Izayoi recalled the man whose wagon had been destroyed being escorted into the castle by armed guards. He told his tale to Koeske and at first, her father had taken it rather calmly. But Izayoi could see that more frequent appearances, since InuTaisho tended to get careless, were beginning to wear her father down. Minako had told her that he'd never been the same after her mother, Nanami passed away during childbirth. Because of that, Izayoi had been kept a secret for four months after that until a servant slipped up in the village.

Izayoi worried so much for her dear father. She loved him with her heart, for he was all she had had for a long time, aside from Minako, of course.

Izayoi sighed and paused to look out the open window at the garden. One of the child-servants was there, feeding the koi. She recognized him as Daisuke, a young orphan who'd wandered in just a few months ago. He was rather quiet, preferring to keep to himself. She hadn't heard him speak much, and for the longest time, Takemaru considered him a spy for the neighboring region. But when nothing of grave importance happened, and since Daisuke was never seen talking with anyone other than Kinta, Takemaru eventually (and grudgingly) let it go.

Personally, Izayoi believed Takemaru to be a tad paranoid.

She sighed again and continued on. Her father's door came into sight. As she approached, Kinta suddenly appeared around the corner.

" Ah! Milady!" he exclaimed.

" Good day, Kinta." Izayoi said in greeting. " How are you faring?"

" Just fine, milady. The weather is warm and the air is pure. I feel like a child, again." He said with a half-toothless grin. He was quite old.

" You're certainly cheerful." Izayoi said.

" I have a wonderful reason to be." Kinta said. " I received a message from my daughter in the next region. I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Izayoi smiled. " That's wonderful, congratulations." She said.

" Thank you. I'm praying for a baby girl. Of course, I only ever got my wish, once. What with four boys, and all." He said with a chuckle. Izayoi giggled at that. " I'll wish you favor." She said. He bowed, thanked her and hurried away. Izayoi watched him go.

Then, she turned and continued to her father's door. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard something behind her. It sounded like a whisper. Curious, she turned around. " Who's there?" she called softly. The screens were open and she could see most of the courtyard from her position. She moved away from her father's door and closer to the screens. " Hello?" she said.

She shrugged and turned around again.

Suddenly, a hand flew about her mouth and she felt herself being wrenched back so fast, she didn't think to scream. Instantly, the memory of Shin crossed her mind and she felt a growing panic rise up within her breast. Simultaneously, she began to struggle.

" Izayoi, hush. It's me." A voice whispered into her ear. She scowled. It was InuTaisho.

He released her and she whirled at him, glaring angrily. " InuTaisho, what were you thinking? I'm pregnant! I can't afford to have my heart fail on me!" she snapped quietly.

" Shh, Shh, forgive me, but I had to see you."

" But InuTaisho," she said more gently and concernedly. " It's broad daylight. If anyone should see you—"

He put a finger to her lips, smiling. " Trust me." He mumbled. " I brought something that you need."

" What?" she asked, somewhat cautious. He raised his right hand and uncurled his fist. Sitting in the center of his palm was a tiny black object. She gazed at it curiously. " What is that?" she questioned.

" It's a black pearl. I had it made specially for the pup." He replied. He carefully placed it into her hand. She looked up at him quizzically. " What am I supposed to do with it?" she said.

" You must swallow it." InuTaisho replied. " It's for the pup."

Izayoi glanced at it skeptically. " It's small enough. I take it you aren't going to tell me what it's for, in general?" she said.

" I'm afraid I can't. It concerns the pup's inheritance that Sesshomaru must not know of. I can't tell you more than that." He said quietly. She smiled. " I understand." She said. She sighed and glanced at it again. Without hesitation, she lifted her hand to her lips and gingerly put it in her mouth, waiting a second before swallowing somewhat clumsily.

" I guess that's it." She said. InuTaisho nodded. " Yes. My visit must be cut short, Izayoi. An urgent matter requires my immediate attention further north." He said softly, pulling her into a tight embrace. She sighed sadly. Words couldn't describe how she'd missed him, how she was so frightened for their child and of what Takemaru had threatened.

" InuTaisho," she murmured.

" Yes?"

" When the time comes, you must be there, at all costs." She told him. " I don't want to lose the baby, and I will if you are not there. Takemaru would see to it that the baby dies before it even takes its first breath. He cares not for my opinion."

" Izayoi," InuTaisho said gravely, pulling away and looking deep into her eyes. " I've been considering this. Perhaps it would be simpler for me to kill him. He's causing what should be a miraculous time for you to be downright miserable. No one has the right to do that."

Izayoi shook her head. " No, please. No killing. I don't want him to kill you, nor do I want you to kill him. Please, InuTaisho. There are enough problems in our land as it is, without these ridiculous misunderstandings. Lets' not add to the suffering." She said. InuTaisho regarded her stonily for a moment before closing his eyes, humming in thought. " You speak a wise truth, Izayoi." He said to her. " I will respect your wishes. But I cannot guarantee them for a period of time. If worst comes to worst, Takemaru will die, Izayoi."

Izayoi shuddered, and for the first time since that night in the woods on the road to Noriko's, she was afraid of him. She had to remind herself that he was different, that they were two separate creatures, struggling to make a life together and his instincts and morals were different from hers. For him, in some cases, to live meant to kill. It sounded so harsh and cruel to her human ears, but she told herself that that's what she was; human. He may resemble a human, but he could never truly be, human.

He pulled her close again, holding her as though this was their final meeting. " I'll return as soon as I can." He whispered. " For every minute away from you now, is torture."

" Why?" she couldn't help but inquire. He sighed heavily, and from her place against him, it sounded like a feral growl of impatience. " Izayoi," he said bemusedly. " I haven't even marked you, yet you are my mate, already. It is my responsibility and my desire to be with you every second of this, to be there for you and our pup when it takes its first breath. I want to stay by you, protecting you both as it grows. It's infuriating to know that I cannot do most of what I mentioned. It would put the both of you in even graver danger than you are, now." He said with a touch of anger.

" I am safe with the castle servants and Minako. Father is still sick, so Minako is able to keep me safe from Takemaru."

" You are right, Izayoi. Minako is good to you, but…well…."

" She can't do the job of a father." Izayoi finished for him. He smiled.

" Yes." He said. He slowly, painfully pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes sadly. " I hope to return in three days' time." He mumbled.

Izayoi nodded. " I shall be here." She replied. He stepped back a ways, turned and then, in a rush of wind, vanished, leaving her alone in the yard. She closed her eyes, feeling the soothing touch of the wind as it caressed her face lightly and whispered that he would keep his promise.

" I shall see father. Perhaps he will truly accept my being with child, now. Hopefully, his mind's a little clearer."

With that, she turned and went inside. The wind was turning blustery.

InuTaisho sat by Hosenki's lake, waiting as the demon channeled his energy to the Black Pearl. Hosenki had his wrinkled old eyes shut tight as he concentrated and InuTaisho knew that it could take awhile for him to locate the precise energies of his pearl.

" Hm." He said. " Ah…no, that's an amethyst. Ah! Here we are! I sense the Black Pearl within the woman carrying your pup, InuTaisho. She has ingested it, already." He stated. InuTaisho gave a curt nod. " Yes. Has it embedded itself within the pup, yet?"

" It should have. My pearl was small enough to move quickly to the pup. I have been guiding it as best as I can. I shall be able to tell you exactly where it settled…right about…now!"

Hosenki opened his eyes and looked over at his friend. " The Black Pearl has settled within the pup, InuTaisho." He said proudly. InuTaisho smiled faintly.

" Where?" he asked.

" A rather strange location. Mind you, it may be rather painful removing it once the pup deciphers the secret of the pearl. The pearl seems to have settled within the pup's right eye. Apparently, its eyes were the slowest to develop, therefore the softest entry for the pearl. It is buried deep within its eye."

" Its eye?" InuTaisho exclaimed in alarm. " How will it be removed?"

" As to its removal," Hosenki said with a sad shake of his head. " I honestly have no idea. The chances are high that the pup may never receive its inheritance so long as the pearl cannot be removed."

InuTaisho stared at the ground. " No. There will be a way. My pup is now the guardian of what he sees, yet cannot see. He protects it, without knowledge of what he protects."

" You are deciding the gender, already?" Hosenki said bemusedly. InuTaisho shook his head, his ponytail waving back and forth. " No," he chuckled. He sighed. " I'm just tired of calling it 'it' all the time." He replied. Hosenki hummed and smiled. " I know the feeling."

Hosenki frowned suddenly. " Is something else troubling you?" he asked. InuTaisho hesitated before answering. " Yes." He said.

" Tell me. Something is wrong about you."

InuTaisho frowned. " I may have to go into battle. I'm planning to leave for the north after my next visit to Izayoi."

" Battle?" Hosenki exclaimed in shock. " With whom? And why?"

" The northern regions of the west are being tormented by a horrible demon called Ryukotsusei. He has called to me, threatening to take over my lands. I have responded. His horrid Birds of Paradise nearly killed my beloved Izayoi." He said bitterly. " I cannot risk an invasion and put my mate and pup at risk. I may have to battle him. I am going up north to check with my warriors up there, the ones who stood by me during the battle with the panther tribe so long ago."

" I recall that struggle." Hosenki said gravely. " It was a fierce one. Even young Sesshomaru refused to participate. As much as I loathe to say it, though, those cats will be back and we both know it."

" Yes, but not for a long while. In the meantime, I must check with my commanders. I'll need a full status report on the structure of the north and its leader, Ryukotsusei." InuTaisho said.

" Aren't you treading rather dangerous territory? The north is fabled for its fierce dragon leaders. Have you heard of the legendary, Nameless Black Dragon?"

InuTaisho nodded. " Yes. I fought him, actually. I saved one of his victims from him, a small child. He certainly didn't appreciate my actions."

" Not much is known about the northern domain, InuTaisho." Hosenki warned. " You may be a very powerful demon, but even you aren't a match for what you aren't sure of. No one who ventures to the north ever returns."

" I don't intend to travel directly into the northern domain, Hosenki." InuTaisho said. " I am sure that if Ryukotsusei wishes to attack my lands and remove me, he'll come looking for me. But what he doesn't know is that I'll be ready for him."

Hosenki appeared doubtful as InuTaisho stood up. " Thank you, old friend. I shall return to visit you shortly. I must deal with some issues further south and then I shall go to Izayoi."

He hurried away. Hosenki sighed.

" I have such a horrible feeling. Like this was the last time I'll ever see him." He said quietly. " Bah! What a wretched thought! InuTaisho may be a pranking snapper, but he's the strongest demon I've ever met. He'll get through this." He said.

" He has to."

Izayoi knocked softly on Koeske's door. " Father?" she called softly. She knocked again. " Father? It's me, Izayoi. Your daughter."

There was no answer. Could it be that he was asleep? Izayoi couldn't be sure. She wanted to see how he was faring. His sickness had lifted considerably and she knew he was going to recover. She also knew he probably wouldn't react well to the knowledge that his daughter carried the child of a demon, but she could cross that bridge when she came to it. She knocked a final time.

" Father." She said more clearly. Concerned, she placed her hand on the screen. " Father, I'm coming in." she announced. She slid the screen open. As she prepared to step inside, she noticed something on the floor that she hadn't noticed when she'd come down earlier. It was a small bundle of clothing, the kind Makoto and Sachiko always gathered from the different rooms for washing. She wondered why the sisters had left it there and how long it had been in that spot.

" That's odd." She said to herself. She moved her attention from the clothing and went inside, leaving the screen ajar. The room was pitch dark. The window was closed tight and she could barely make out the still form of her sleeping father against the wall. She smiled. " Father? Are you awake?" she whispered. " I'll open the window a tad." She said, moving to the wall. She pushed open the wooden shutters and propped them with a wooden rod. She then turned around to see her father.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the blood drain from her face.

She screamed.

Minako, Kinta, Sachiko and two other servants rushed through the castle, following Izayoi's shrieks of anguish. Kinta knew they were coming from Lord Koeske's chamber and he prayed the lord was all right. Sachiko was too young to come up with any reason as to why the lady had caused such a turmoil on herself and could only follow her friends as they hurried to Koeske's chambers.

Minako felt her heart thud wildly in her breast and her only thoughts concerned Izayoi her baby.

" Hurry!" she urged. They reached the open doorway and Minako dashed inside with speed uncommon for an old woman her age. Her long white hair flew behind her as she ran to Izayoi, hunched on the floor, sobbing with abandon and screaming.

" Izayoi! Izayoi!" she cried. She pulled the young woman into her arms. Izayoi continued to scream and clutched the fabric of her kimono, her sobs muffled by the thick fabric. Kinta just stared in horror. " Milady, what is the matter?" he stammered out.

Meanwhile, as they were tending Izayoi, Sachiko had made a grisly discovery. She stood stock still, staring at something with wide eyes, shaking like a fall leaf.

" K-K-Kinta." She stuttered. He looked up, as did Minako. Sachiko pointed a trembling finger to the corner. Minako's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide.

" My Lord!" she cried in agony. " No, My Lord!"

Kinta rushed over to Koeske, shaking his head in a mixture of despair and disbelief.

Koeske's face was frozen in perpetual surprise, his dead, glazed eyes half-open. Even through the blanket covering him, you could see the many puncture wounds on his chest with thick, blackish dried blood surrounding them and staining the cover. Kinta didn't dare lift the cover to assess the true amount of damage. All in due time, now that Koeske had passed on.

" Our Lord is slain." He murmured sorrowfully. He glanced over at Sachiko, who continued to stare, but not at Koeske. Kinta raised an eyebrow in confusion. " Sachiko, what is wrong? Are you paralyzed from the death of our Lord Koeske?" he asked quietly. Sachiko raised her trembling hand again, pointing at something a short ways away. Kinta looked over, straining in the darkness. Minako could only watch as he reached forward and turned over the head of the little girl lying on her stomach with her arms tucked beneath her. He turned her over and let out a strangled cry.

" Makoto!" he cried bitterly. " No!! No!! No!! Makoto!! Makoto!!"

He fell to weeping hysterically, his face buried in his hands. Sachiko, recovering from her stunned shock began to whimper loudly. Izayoi opened her puffy red eyes to look. Sure enough, the body of the sweet little girl lay on the floor, her hands limply clutching the steel dagger embedded deep within her stomach.

Izayoi knew she clutched the dagger that had killed her father.

A/N: Okay, here's some important info. I have Driver's Ed Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays for the next three weeks, so my writing time is cut short by two hours. I'm doing the best I can, while trying to work on my other stories, including a Yu-Gi-Oh one I'm rather fond of that I hope you'll like when I get it up. Now, the schedule can no longer be every five days, since beloved summer is now over and my writing time is cut. I'll update whenever I can, so have faith in me. Arigatou.

-Luna


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates in the past, what, month and a half? Ugh, but I've had so much going on. I mean, as I write this little note, I'm heading back from Sardis, Ohio visiting my grandma who is actively dying from ovarian cancer. We've been there for a week or so and I couldn't connect to any internet connection. I actually finished this chapter on the road. I'm surprised my laptop lasted this long. Anyway, my writer's block on this story is over and updates SHOULD be regular from now on. But thank all of you for understanding my delays and staying with me. Thank you.

Now, enjoy the long awaited chapter!!!

The days following Koeske's murder were a blur to Izayoi as she struggled through them, planning for a funeral, and accepting the fact that her father was gone. Her baby was temporarily forgotten.

Takemaru appeared concerned for Izayoi, and whenever he could, would approach her and attempt to talk to her. But Izayoi did whatever she possibly could to avoid him. When Minako was preoccupied with the arrangements for Koeske's burial, Izayoi would lock herself in her room until Minako returned. Nowadays, when InuTaisho was away, she felt safe around Minako alone. Not even the servants in the castle could be trusted anymore. No one was entirely sure who had murdered her father, but Izayoi had her suspicions. Of all the theories, Izayoi believed that Takemaru had slain her father and then Makoto to either silence her, or to frame her for the crime. Either seemed likely, but the staff was torn between Makoto killing Koeske, or Koeske killing the both of them. But Izayoi saw no logic in that one, so she chose to ignore them.

Because Kinta had been relatively close to Makoto and her sister Sachiko, Izayoi gave Sachiko leave to return to her sister Rumiko in the village and Kinta, she sent away to see his daughter in the next region.

Sachiko had originally wanted to attend Makoto's funeral. But the poor girl had gone into a state of deep shock and no one but Kinta could get her to eat in the very least.

Izayoi now sat outside in the courtyard, mourning silently. It worried her now that Koeske was dead, that Takemaru might do something drastic. Izayoi was weakened as her time drew nearer and if InuTaisho was right, than she only had a little less than three months to go.

Izayoi swirled the water around with her finger, watching as her favorite white koi swam delicately around it. Izayoi dared a tiny little smile at the sight of it, and breathed a heavy sigh.

Unbeknownst to Izayoi, Takemaru stood a good ways away, staring at her ponderously. Lord Koeske's death had affected her greatly. He hadn't expected her to take such a horrid fall for it. But she was better off, now. He had to keep reminding himself of that, no matter how much guilt his conscience weighted down on him.

Takemaru sighed as he turned around.

It was almost time.

InuTaisho landed roughly in the campsite of his main generals. Jeremaru was among them and greeted the lord warmly. To InuTaisho's surprise, Jeremaru informed him that Sesshomaru had passed through recently, inquiring on his father's actions and whether help was required. Jeremaru had turned him down politely.

" I'm surprised." InuTaisho said. " I didn't believe Sesshomaru would show interest."

Jeremaru, the half cat-demon from the panther tribe, shook his head, disturbed. " I cannot explain any further to you your son's behavior. But he treated us respectfully. I am able to say that much more."

" Well, should we cross paths, I shall speak with him. In the meantime, is there word from our sources in the north?"

Jeremaru nodded. " Yes, sir. We had an encampment up there and it was ransacked by demons under Ryukotsusei. My men retrieved three survivors in mild condition. They are resting, but one of them, a female archer, is likely well enough to give you details."

" I should like to speak with her." InuTaisho said gravely. " What sort is she?"

Jeremaru hummed. " A rather unusual thing, sir. She is a dragon demon."

InuTaisho's eyes widened a fraction in slight alarm and puzzlement, as the thoughts of spies and treachery crossed his mind. But he remembered that Jeremaru had said she'd be willing to help. He had no idea what to expect in her, but he figured it was worth a try.

" A dragon demon?" he said. Jeremaru nodded once, his golden eyes gleaming with suspicion. " Yes, sir. She claims to have wandered your land for decades, ever since she was a child. She is a half-demon, such as myself and learned archery from humans who didn't recognize her true nature. She says she has no memory of ever living in the north."

InuTaisho's eyes narrowed. " Take me to her." He commanded. Jeremaru turned and led him through the camp, where soldiers were busy sharpening their weapons and repairing their armor. They glanced up as he approached, but paid no more mind. Jeremaru led the way through the mass of tents and fires toward a small wooden hut at the end of the avenue.

" Our healer has been caring for the survivors." He explained. He approached the hut and knocked on the broken old wood. The door opened and a grisly old face appeared in the doorway, glaring at them irritably.

" What do you want now?" the healer grumbled.

" Forgive the intrusion, Saiose, but our commander is paying a visit and wishes to speak with the dragon."

The old healer raised an eyebrow. InuTaisho didn't recall ever seeing this healer before and couldn't decipher if Saiose was male or female. Obviously, Saiose was a bird demon, particularly, owl. Saiose's hair was tawny colored with random dark feathers sprouting in areas. Saiose's arms were actually wings with four opposable, clawed finger-like appendages at the end. Saiose wore a thick robe used by mountain sages and InuTaisho could see owl-like feet and claws showing beneath the folds of the robe. But Saiose's eyes were the giveaway, being bright yellow with large black irises, growing and shrinking with the light.

" So you are the great dog-general." Saiose huffed. " Never seen you in my life, but in my view, you don't look at all as powerful as your beloved soldiers claim. Very well. She'll see you, but she's feisty."

Saiose turned back into the hut and Jeremaru hissed in anger.

" Forgive her, milord." He said to InuTaisho, also confirming Saiose's gender.

" It is of no matter." InuTaisho said, stepping forward into the hut.

His eyes switched instantly to accommodate for the darkness and he could see three bodies lying on the straw-covered floor. The one closest to him was one he'd known since his rise to power, a powerful young koi prince from the south named Sanji. InuTaisho could see that if Tenseiga didn't soon intervene, Sanji would perish.

The demon beside him was better off, but had received a full slash wound from neck to abdomen and his head was heavily bandaged. Even demonic healing powers required time.

InuTaisho turned toward the back where he could see Saiose attending to a shadowy figure apparently chained to the wall. The figure lashed out suddenly and Saiose leapt up with a screech, scattering feathers.

" Little whelp!" she hissed. " Pray he spares your life should you show such insolence!"

Saiose turned to InuTaisho, her eyes burning. " Do what you will. She may not cooperate." She grumbled, stalking out of the hut. InuTaisho watched her a moment and then faced the dragon. He could see her clearly now, and she was in fact chained to the wall. Ordinarily, a normal chain would be easy breakage to a demon, but he could sense that this chain had been stolen from a holy priestess, one which she might have used to tame demons and destroy them. He stood over the dragon, hoping to intimidate her into talking. She had said she was on the side of the western domain, but from the way she was being kept suggested that her loyalties were thin. It was not at all clear that she was a dragon. Her hair was long and oily black, fanning out behind her. Her eyes were a deep red and fiery as she glared up at him. He noticed, even in the darkness of the hut, that she was albino.

" What do you want?" she snapped. She pulled her arms closer to her body and he saw that her clothing was very ragged. As she shifted further away from him, he noticed a pair of small, white leathery wings folded tightly against her back.

" Are you of good health?" InuTaisho inquired. She hissed menacingly at him. " I'm no harlot!" she lashed.

" I was not suggesting that." InuTaisho muttered. " I was inquiring of your health, and that's all. If you are cold, I shall request a blanket be brought to you. Tell me, what is your name?"

She snorted. " Why should I give you my name? I'm loyal to the west, that's all that should matter."

" I simply asked you your name. Unless you'd rather have me bestow upon you a name myself."

The girl's eyes narrowed and she looked away. " It's Nizumi."

" Nizumi." InuTaisho said. She nodded. InuTaisho hummed. " Nizumi, I must ask you a very important question."

" What?" she asked suspiciously.

" Were you present to the attacks on the demonic settlements?"

Nizumi considered him a moment. " Attacks on the settlements? Why should I care? I don't have any relatives in those dumps." She said, turning away haughtily.

" Others did, Nizumi. A great demon by the name of Ryukotsusei obliterated them recently and left few survivors. If you have seen this demon, you must tell me. It is my duty to defeat him and protect my people."

At the name of the demon, Nizumi froze up. Her eyes went wide and her body went rigid. Her wings on her back ruffled slowly before falling back into place against her. She looked away, a distant expression in her eyes.

" I…I know nothing…of this demon." She said quietly.

" Your demeanor suggests otherwise." InuTaisho remarked dryly. Nizumi glowered at him. " I don't!" she insisted.

" Tell me what you know, Nizumi." InuTaisho probed.

" No, I don't know anything!" Nizumi exclaimed. InuTaisho saw her eyes were slowly filling with fear and panic. She did know something. His expression turned grave. " Nizumi, this is a matter of grave importance. Anything you know you must tell me. If you are truly loyal to the west, you will tell me what you know about Ryukotsusei."

Nizumi's face went dark and she looked down. " I am loyal to the west." She muttered. " But if I tell you what I know, I must be given something in exchange."

InuTaisho blinked. " Of course, depending on whether it's a reasonable request." He said to her. Nizumi nodded.

" It is, I'm sure. For the information on Ryukotsusei, I want one thing."

" And that is?" InuTaisho questioned.

" My freedom." Nizumi replied. " I'm tired of being kept here. I'm an archer for the western domain, yet they keep me chained up because I am a dragon. They drug me to weaken my wings and prevent me flying."

InuTaisho frowned. " That is a bit much. Very well, I shall provide for your freedom in exchange for information on Ryukotsusei."

Nizumi shifted so that she was facing him. " I won't tell you everything, but part of the reason he's attacking is because of me. I left the north years ago. Ryukotsusei is attempting to find me."

" Why?" InuTaisho asked. Nizumi shrugged. " You never asked for details on my personal life. Figure it out. Anyway, Ryukotsusei is searching for me, and he is attempting to overthrow you in the process. Kill two birds with one stone."

InuTaisho remained silent as she stared up at him, testing him. Then, she blinked and continued.

" Ryukotsusei believes that if he can destroy you and the west, he'll be able to take control of the other domains more easily now that the great Dog General is gone."

" And where is Ryukotsusei now?" InuTaisho asked.

" I don't know. But if you don't release me soon, he'll come here and you'll lose more than these poor fools lying in here. I saw them trying to fight him. I saw them attack him vainly, trying to pierce that armor-like flesh. Ryukotsusei cannot be killed like that, the idiots."

" You saw him attack?"

" Of course. Why do you think I wound up here? I fired an arrow at Ryukotsusei's eye and he flew into a rage. He knocked me out of the sky and then I got captured by your soldiers when Ryukotsusei lost track of me. Unlike other demons, I have no aura."

InuTaisho frowned when he realized that she was right, she didn't have one. Whoever Nizumi was, she was different.

" Is that all?" InuTaisho asked.

" All I'm willing to tell you. You should know even more than me. My point is, you'd better let me go. I told you more than I'd even planned to." Nizumi snapped at him. InuTaisho hummed in annoyance, but knelt down and grasped the chains binding her legs to the wall. He gave a sharp tug, yanked them loose and then focused all of his demonic energy into the weakened holy chains, disintegrating them in a matter of seconds. Nizumi appeared somewhat surprised, but didn't say a word. InuTaisho stood up and stared down at her.

" You are free to go, Nizumi. However, I require one more thing before you go." He said to her. Nizumi folded her arms and unfurled her wings, revealing how much bigger they were than he'd previously thought.

" Why should I?" she demanded. " I'm strong, I can bust right through the puny wood of this hut before you could say my name again."

" I would prefer you didn't, I have bat demon allies all over this region who would not hesitate to snatch you back for questioning." InuTaisho said warningly, all but growling his irritation at her. Nizumi bared her fangs and her hair suddenly acquired bright blue streaks.

" What. Do. You. Want?" she growled, emphasizing each and every syllable.

" How would I go about defeating Ryukotsusei?" InuTaisho asked. Nizumi snorted and shrugged. " Next to impossible. Ryukotsusei has an impenetrable hide and as long as a mountain range. Next to Golgiroth, Ryukotsusei _is_ a mountain. Now, I'll take my leave."

She raised her wings, beat them furiously, spreading dust all over the room and dashed out of the hut suddenly, flapping her wings as she went. The soldiers all let out startled yells as she surged through them, gaining height and speed until finally, she leapt into the air, soaring higher and higher. InuTaisho stepped out of the hut and watched her until she became a tiny pinpoint on the horizon. Nizumi was gone. He sighed and shook his head. Nizumi was quite a young demon. He hoped she'd be all right on her own. But right now, he had other matters to attend to. InuTaisho started off through the camp, searching for Jeremaru. He found him talking with a bear demon who was busy sharpening spears. Jeremaru got up as InuTaisho approached and bowed low.

" Greetings, milord." Jeremaru said. " Did the dragon talk?"

InuTaisho nodded once in confirmation. " She did inform me a little of our adversary, but not nearly what we need. I released her in bargain."

" What?" Jeremaru exclaimed. " You let her escape, sir? But she's one of the enemy!"

InuTaisho gave him a wry smile. " You forget, Jeremaru, that up until a certain point, you were one of the enemy as well."

With that, he swung around and hurried away, determined to speak with Totosai before the night was done.

Izayoi sat in her room, leaning on the wall and staring outside placidly. She was having pains again. She kept worrying if maybe InuTaisho had been wrong, and it was going to come early. She couldn't believe it. She was starting to think like he did. She 'blamed' it on the baby.

Izayoi no longer heard his roars at night. Instead, she heard the roars of that strange demon he'd told her about. Just the thought of such a monster scared her to death, and the fact that he may have to fight it didn't help. She missed him, and constantly held the wooden locket in her hand to comfort her. The locket that contained the locks of hair from the both of them. The locket that kept her secret from Takemaru. She couldn't stand how Takemaru was always interrupting in her life. He was going to give her a miscarriage if he kept it up. She frowned when she realized that that might be his plan. But she shook her head. No, he couldn't be that cruel, could he?

She sighed and closed her eyes, the locket falling limp in her hand. She never heard the sound of her door opening, nor the sound of soft footsteps entering and closing the door behind them. She never heard the sound of someone sitting down beside her, to stare at her silently, contemplatively.

Not until she felt something touch her arm. She gasped and bolted awake, eyes wide in fear as she looked around wildly. Her eyes came to rest on the form of Takemaru sitting a couple of feet away, watching her amiably.

" Good evening, Lady Izayoi." He greeted quietly. Izayoi found she was too tired to get angry at him for being in her room at night—again.

" Takemaru, why are you here?" she asked.

" I was worried for you. Your father's death must have been devastating." He said gently. Izayoi looked away sadly. " He was delusional when I told him of his grandchild." She whispered. Takemaru frowned. " You told him? Izayoi, you know that you will not be able to keep that bastard child."

Izayoi turned blazing eyes toward him. " Do not call my child a bastard, Takemaru!" she hissed.

" You are trying yet again to protect it?" he said with a smile. " Izayoi, my dearest, I have told you. I won't allow that. I have said I would tolerate it while you carried it, but I will have to kill it."

Izayoi scooted away from him, closing her fingers around the locket as she did. She glared at him as he continued to speak.

" I would have thought that you'd be happy to be rid of it, seeing as you didn't originally want it. As soon as it's dealt with, I shall see to its hell-hound of a father and end his life."

Izayoi wanted so badly to just say that he was wrong, that InuTaisho loved her and the child and she him, that she'd never have Takemaru kill his child while she just stood by and watched, helpless. She would fight for her baby's life, no matter what it took.

Takemaru noticed the hatred-filled look in her eyes. " Izayoi, I understand how you feel, but—"

" No." she said. " You don't. You can never understand. I have carried this child within me for long enough to realize that no matter how the means of which it was created, I love it and I always will. I don't care if it was willing or not, this child is life and I won't let you destroy it."

" Izayoi," Takemaru pleaded. " Why can't you see the truth? That child is a demon and will devour you once it's old enough. It will only see you as a mother for as long as it needs to and then it will destroy you. You will be nothing more than a caregiver to a leech! It will suck the life from you!"

" So be it." Izayoi murmured, placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Takemaru's eyes darkened. He reached forward and snatched her hand.

The hand that held the locket.

Izayoi drew a quick breath at fear that he would discover the locket. He mistook it for fear that he would become angry. She just kept her fist closed and prayed that he wouldn't see the locket.

" Izayoi," he growled, " I care about you far too much to let you be taken in to the lies and false promises of a demon. I only want to help you. Why can't you listen to me?"

Izayoi looked away. " Takemaru…." She murmured. She gasped sharply as he suddenly pulled her into his arms, Unlike the last time he'd done this, the embrace felt warm, gentle. She couldn't bring herself to pull away, but she knew she couldn't do this, she loved InuTaisho.

" Izayoi," Takemaru whispered. " I love you, and I always will love you, with all of my heart, soul and mind. I have since the day I met you. All I want is to care for you. I only want to see you happy, and I just can't see you happy in this situation."

Izayoi felt her heart wrench painfully, and she was tempted to tell him that she didn't love him the same way. She thought of him as a friend, a brother, a close relative. Not a lover.

" Takemaru," she said. " I—"

She bit her lip in horror when he felt his hand clasp her own, the one the locket was held in. A few seconds passed and then he abruptly pulled away, staring at her curiously. He raised her hand, slowly uncurling her fingers to reveal the wooden locket sitting in her palm. He raised his gaze to hers questioningly.

" Izayoi," he said quietly. " What is this?"

" It's an heirloom from Noriko." Izayoi said, hoping he'd disregard it and not open it. " A locket."

" A locket." He said, carefully picking it up and inspecting it fondly. " It's very intricate. Is anything inside?"

" No, no, there's nothing!" she said just a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow and then started to try and open it. Izayoi knew that if she cried out and snatched it back, he'd know something was in it, and if she simply let him open it, he'd find out her secret anyway.

Either way, she was done for.

The little locket snapped open instantly and Takemaru smiled at her briefly. Then, he lowered his eyes to look inside and Izayoi bit her tongue. His gaze darkened and he lifted out the two locks, staring at them in disbelief.

" Izayoi," he growled, not looking at her. " Is this what I think it is?"

Izayoi felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes and she looked away. Takemaru clamped his fist around the locks angrily. " Izayoi, are these what I think they are? Are they locks of hair from you and…and…."

He stammered for the name, but didn't dare say it. He knew from the color of the second one that it could only be one person.

The father of Izayoi's baby.

" So you have lied to me. You _have _lost your heart to that demon. I was correct in what I saw. Perhaps you'd even lost your heart before you acquired this little trinket from that witch Noriko."

He stood up, still holding the locket and locks. Izayoi's eyes went wide.

" Wait, give those back!" she cried, knowing there was no point hiding it anymore. He held them up. " Izayoi. I have been patient. I have been tolerant. I have tried to win you back, tried to save you from him. But now, I find that not only are you with child, but you are with child _willingly_! You wanted to protect him! That demon truly has stolen you from me! He has turned you into a damned harlot! Tomorrow, at first light, I shall set out and destroy him once and for all!"

He whirled and stalked to the door. But before he left, he turned back to her and held up the locket and its contents. " You have seen the last of these, Izayoi. I shall dispose of them, for you."

Izayoi knew she was powerless to stop him from taking the second most important thing from her. That locket had been the thing that had bound hers and InuTaisho's hearts together, their base connection. Now, it was gone, probably to end up as charcoal.

As Takemaru slammed her door, she fell to her side, sobbing. All she wanted now was to vanish, to leave forever. But even as she thought it, she realized how childish it seemed. Only children wanted to run away to show their peers their superiority. She was no child, now. And the swell in her belly proved it. She smiled through her tears as she thought of her beloved child, growing steadily within her.

" I still have you." She murmured. " He can't take you away from me. I won't let him."

Once again, she felt that pleasant feeling washing over her as her abnormal baby struggled to comfort her. Despite what Takemaru said about demonic infants, this one seemed to genuinely care about her. She scoffed at Takemaru's ideas. Demons were actually more orderly than humans. Humans could learn a lot from the demons, if only they'd give them a chance.

A few minutes later, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest and cried aloud, clutching the neck of her kimono as she sat up. She knew in an instant that Takemaru had destroyed the locket. She wanted to cry in agony at the loss, but she didn't. It was material. The bond that they shared was much stronger now and they didn't need the locket.

Izayoi sighed and stood up stiffly. Her back was starting to hurt rather badly and she knew that this was normal. Except that the pregnancy was already half-over after only two months, everything was going normally, right down to the daily morning sickness.

She made her way to the window and stepped out on the deck, leaning on the railing and staring out at the moon. It was full, tonight. She sighed and breathed in the soft, night air.

Somewhere, she knew, InuTaisho would realize the locket had been destroyed and he would come.

He would come for her.

InuTaisho was walking with Jeremaru when it hit, a terrible, stabbing pain above his heart. He grunted in pain and clenched his fists. Jeremaru stopped and stared at him in alarm. " Milord, what is the matter?"

InuTaisho drew fast, quick breaths as panic began to set in and he raised his eyes to the south. " Izayoi." He whispered.

" Pardon?" Jeremaru asked, cocking his head to the side. InuTaisho looked at him and then back to the south. " Forgive me, Jeremaru, I must leave." He said.

" But why? We need you here!" Jeremaru called.

" I shall be back within the day, but I must attend to something right this moment!"

With that, he dashed away, vanishing within moments. Jeremaru stood there, staring after him in curiosity.

" I wonder what that was all about." He said to himself.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I destroyed the locket. I tried to have Takemaru be a little nicer here, so let me know if I got it. What do you think of the problem with Ryukotsusei? For those of you who read the Legacy of Sesshomaru, you'll recognize the name Golgiroth. I've been kind of blending details from the series and this story, such as the child that InuTaisho rescued from The Nameless Black Dragon. Anyway, I will try to update sooner from now on, now that my writer's block is over. Thank you so much for your patience.

Luna


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE EXTREME LATENESS!!!! I am SOOO sorry for this!!! I know how much you enjoy the story, all of you and all of your reviews are loved and appreciated because you take the time to write them. I can't express how grateful I am that you're so patient with me. I really can't. I do apologize that this is also the second-to-last chapter in this story. I am preparing to post another soon. And for those of you who are patiently awaiting the new chapter of ' The Day Being a Referee Paid Off', I am working on it. I've been stuck on that one for months.

Chapter 24

Izayoi felt so tired. She was almost five months' pregnant by now and it was starting to take a heavy toll on her body. She wasn't sure how much longer she had to go until it was born. But she was willing to wait. Morning sickness was still a pickle each day, but she dealt with it. She couldn't eat anything stronger than jasmine tea and sticky rice, but, as with the morning sickness, she dealt with that, too. Minako saw to it each day that she rested for at least an hour and then ate something to keep her strength up. She also taught Izayoi helpful breathing techniques for the birthing that would ease the pain. At that, however, Izayoi grew nervous. " Does it hurt much?" she asked worriedly. Minako rolled her eyes upward in thought.

" It didn't as much for me. Chiyo came quickly and easily. I'm not sure how it will be for you, Izayoi. It's always difficult to tell with first children. It all depends on the body of the mother."

Izayoi sighed dejectedly. " I was afraid of that. I'm quite small, Minako." She said. Minako smiled. " I promise, Izayoi, it will work out."

Izayoi sighed and placed a hand upon the swell at her belly. " I'm excited and terrified all at once." She admitted. She looked down sadly. " I only wish father were still alive."

Koeske's funeral had come and gone and Izayoi hadn't forgiven Takemaru. She knew it was him, even though he wouldn't admit it. But she also knew that there was nothing more that could be done.

Izayoi got to her feet. " I think I shall go out and sit by the pond." She said.

" All right. But be careful, Izayoi." Minako warned, sipping her tea.

The koi pond was always peaceful. The same white koi sat there watching her as always. Izayoi hummed to herself as she thought of her baby and what it might look like. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would it look like her or InuTaisho? Would it be easy or difficult? Somehow, her mind always wandered back to the birthing process and her overall nervousness.

She was startled by a sudden wind rushing past her and the feeling of being pulled against something. Instantly, she knew what had happened.

" InuTaisho!" she exclaimed. He released her slightly and stared down at her anxiously. " Izayoi, are you all right?" he inquired.

" I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I felt a stabbing pain and I sensed you were in trouble." He said. " Did something happen?"

Izayoi looked away. " Yes. Takemaru destroyed the locket. He knows, InuTaisho." She said sadly. " He knows."

InuTaisho's heart sank. " You're in danger, now." He whispered, pulling her against him. " He might kill you."

" No." she said gently. " Takemaru would never kill me. He cares much too deeply for me. But the baby, he could kill our baby."

InuTaisho growled suddenly and she felt it radiating deep from within his chest. " Never." He snarled. " That won't happen. Not while I'm alive. This is the final straw." He snapped. He pulled away and stalked toward the castle. Izayoi ran in front of him and tried to push him back. " No! The people cannot see you! Takemaru isn't here! He went out to hunt for you! You must remain hidden!"

" Izayoi, he is a threat. I cannot allow this." He said.

" I understand, truly, I do. But only Minako knows of your presence here. The rest of the servants know nothing! Please! If they knew I was willingly bearing the child of a demon, they would all join Takemaru in offense against me! They would attempt to kill the baby or cause a miscarriage. They despise demons as much as he does."

InuTaisho considered this. " You make a good point." He grumbled finally, wearily. " But I do wish you would change your mind in the matter."

Izayoi shook her head. " No. I will not. Return to your camp."

" How did you know I was there?" he asked. Izayoi laughed. " You smell like the forge. I know it pretty well. Go on. It won't be long, now. Will you know when?" she asked.

" I will know. And as soon as I know, I will come to your side." He said. He frowned then and put his hand on her shoulder. " But Izayoi, it may be anytime. It has almost been five months and you may go into labor without warning. When you do, keep all whom you most trust near you. Do you understand?" he asked. She nodded. " Of course."

InuTaisho sighed and then turned. In a rush of wind, he vanished, leaving her alone in the yard. She could feel the baby kicking inside of her.

" Yes." She whispered as she turned and went back inside. " Your father was near. You shall meet him soon." She said with a smile.

When InuTaisho arrived back in the camp, his soldiers were in an uproar. The camp was in complete disarray with soldiers lying dead, dying or running in panic. Flames erupted from tents and enclosures everywhere and the forges had been abandoned in the panic. InuTaisho began a frantic search for his friend and trusted soldier, the half cat-demon. Jeremaru hurried to him from one of the burning tents with half of his left ear torn right off and blood running from an injured eye. " My lord! Ryukotsusei is near! He is preparing to attack! We must flee! We are not prepared!" he cried in alarm.

" We will not flee!" InuTaisho barked. " How far is he?"

" Not three leagues! His power is devastating! A blast from his mouth incinerated half our camp! Most of our men are dead! Our healer has flown away in fear!"

" Did you see the dragon?" InuTaisho questioned as Jeremaru clutched his chest in pain and started to cough. InuTaisho grasped his friend by the shoulders and supported him.

" I did!" Jeremaru gasped. " An enormous silhouette, larger than a mountain with steely scales and fierce red eyes! None of our archers could pierce him!"

InuTaisho frowned. " Where is he now?"

Jeremaru coughed up blood. " Up…in the mountains!" he hissed. InuTaisho frowned bitterly. His friend was dying and there was no time to revive him. He knew that there would probably be no time.

" My friend," he muttered. " Rest. I shall return." He promised. Jeremaru smiled weakly. " No need. I shall be fine. Go and defeat him for us!" he gasped. He struggled for air. " We shall await your return, my lord!"

InuTaisho leaned him against a tent pole and slowly turned. He took one last look at his friend. Jeremaru saluted him as he took wheezy breaths. InuTaisho turned sadly and took off into the woods. He had to transform, it was the only way to catch up with the dragon.

He had to hurry.

Izayoi watched the setting sun. It was close to nightfall. She was oddly cold and Minako was inside, meditating. Minako, being a midwife, had a strange ability to detect when a woman's time was approaching and she sensed that it was near for Izayoi. She was now concentrating beforehand on the health and welfare of the baby and of its mother, as was her custom. The only time it had ever failed her was her worst experience as a midwife-the child had been born headless nearly killed the mother in the process. No one could say anything to this grisly phenomenon other than the woman had been possessed by a demon that wanted to devour the new child. A monk had been called in to bless its body and send it on its way to peace. Unfortunately, the monk had had certain lecherous traits and had to be sent away as soon as possible due to his unusual attention toward the would-have-been mother.

Izayoi sighed and placed a hand on her belly. The baby kicked often now. She would wake up to slightly painful sensations like someone had punched her in the stomach.

" Minako," she said. The old woman looked up. " Yes, my dear?"

" When will I know in particular? I'm so afraid that something will go wrong." She said, getting up and sitting down near Minako.

" Do not trouble yourself, my dear one." Minako said gently. " It is somewhat painful, but once you lay eyes on the miracle you produce, all of that pain will instantly fade away, like a cure from heaven."

Izayoi smiled. " I'm so anxious to hold my baby. Some nights, I want it to arrive so that I may see it."

" All in good time, my dear. It will be soon."

Her face turned grave, then. " But be sure that InuTaisho is near. Takemaru is very angry. I saw him pacing about in a fury the other day. He truly resents that child."

Izayoi looked away. " All I wanted from him was friendship. He just couldn't understand." She whispered sadly. " I just know that he and my child's father will fight one day. And I know that unless InuTaisho does not fight for my sake, Takemaru will die trying to kill him."

Minako grasped her hand in her own and squeezed it. " I know how you feel, Izayoi. Takemaru truly loved you, with all of his heart. His emotions are well-intentioned, but misplaced by anger and rage toward the baby and its father."

Izayoi nodded. " I understand." She said.

Minako nodded. " Now then, I shall complete my prayers and you shall rest. No more strenuous activity for you, Izayoi. I shall see to that."

" But I'm still frightened."

" When you feel small pains, you will know it's time." Minako assured her. "You are a mother-to-be. You have the instincts of a mother that are taking full effect. Do not doubt what you are being told by your heart."

Izayoi smiled. " If I doubted my heart, would this child even exist?" she muttered softly. Minako beamed. " I should think not. Like our dear Nanami, your mother, you have a strong heart. You will be an excellent mother for this child. I am positive of it. I look forward to delivering my new grandchild."

She closed her eyes. " If only our beloved Lord Koeske were still alive to see it."

Izayoi resisted the urge to cry. " He was never even of the frame of mind to understand what had happened to me. He perished in a state of delirium." She said in a choked voice.

Minako covered her face with her sleeve and attempted to regain her composure. " Yes, well, he no longer suffers. And you must focus on your rest. Now, sleep, Izayoi. It won't be much longer."

Izayoi obeyed and stood up, undressing behind the screen and climbing under her blanket. " Good night, Minako." She said.

" Good night, my dear." Minako replied.

Izayoi fell asleep to the rhythmic kicking of her baby.

InuTaisho remained in his true form, sniffing the area for the dragon. He knew he was near. There were bones of creatures of all kinds littered about the ground. He was in the Northern territory for certain. A low growl uttered up from his belly in the direction in which he smelt the dragon. His red eyes narrowed.

" Master!" he heard a tiny voice cry from his fur.

_Myoga! What are you still doing here?_

" Master, please wait! Ryukotsusei is not a demon to be underestimated. He is almost as large as you are, my lord! His power rivals yours severely!"

_I will not back away, Myoga. Ryukotsusei slaughtered my men and my dear friend, Jeremaru. I cannot allow this to continue. I have now not only my future mate, but my unborn pup to think about. Nothing must happen to them or my clan shall die out!_

" Master, I'm begging you!" Myoga pleaded. But InuTaisho stopped suddenly and the flea paused in his begging to look up. He felt a chill course through his body when he saw what the dog general was looking at.

He had first thought it to be a mountain before them, as large as the dog himself. But when Myoga spotted the thin, glowing red slits showing from a raised section of the mass, he nearly fainted from fear.

" R-R-Ryukotsusei!" he gasped. InuTaisho snarled.

_So, we finally meet._ He growled.

"**Yes, and were it not for your interference, I would have taken care of you once and for all. I wish to dominate the west and you stand before me. **

_I would not choose otherwise._ InuTaisho replied, swishing his tail. _I have my people to look after_.

**And yet, you barge into my territory in an attempt to stop me yourself, InuTaisho. How amusing. However, my patience is wearing thin, though we've just begun. What have you come for?**

_The reason is simple, Ryukotsusei._ InuTaisho growled, taking a menacing step forward. _I have something to protect and I cannot risk you destroying it. I have come to deal with you, here and now. _

**You are foolhardy. I shall crush you without effort. **

With a roar of challenge, claws extended and teeth bared, InuTaisho lunged at the demon.

A/N: Okay, author's block is officially gone for this story—just in time for the ending. I know I promised an update by New Year's. Well, here's your new chapter and I truly hoped you enjoyed it. I shall post the final chapter as soon as I can. I promise!!! Thank you all again!!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, I've decided, since you all seem sad at the end that is inevitably drawing near, to make this as long as martianly possible. The chapters may be short, but they will have more detail than you'll see in the movie. And, there will be a special surprise at the end.

Chapter 25

Izayoi awoke suddenly when the sky was still quite dark. She was drenched in a cold sweat, as though from a nightmare. But it wasn't that particular fact that had woken her up.

It was the terrible pains emanating from her abdominal area. She gasped for air and winced as each one came on top of the other.

" Minako!" she cried in alarm, afraid that she might be losing the baby. She took a deep breath and cried again. " Minako!"

The door slammed open and Minako rushed in. " Izayoi! What's the matter?" she exclaimed, seeing Izayoi hunched on the floor, breathing heavily.

" Minako, I think I'm losing the baby. I feel like a knife has been sliced through me!" she gasped. To her surprise and some anger, Minako smiled broadly.

" Izayoi, you are not losing the baby. You are having it!" she corrected her with delight. The sharp pains Izayoi felt stopped for a brief second when that thought registered. " Oh, heavens!" she yelled suddenly, clutching her sleeping gown and hissing through her teeth. " This feels terrible!"

" Come," Minako urged, helping her to her feet. " Come, come, we must get you to the birthing room. Now!"

With great effort, Minako go Izayoi to her feet and helped her across the room to the door. When she opened it, she found Kinta outside, about to open the door himself. When he saw Izayoi in the state she was in, he politely averted his gaze.

" Kinta!" Minako said. " Izayoi is going into labor! Help us get as far as the birthing room!"

" Yes, of course." Kinta said. He went to the other side, still averting his eyes and took Izayoi's arm, keeping his gaze sternly forward. Even though she was covered, she was technically not proper to be seen. But now was a desperate time and frankly, Izayoi figured she might have been completely bare and not have cared who saw her at the moment.

" The…father." She gasped out, mindful of her secret even through her pain. Minako understood. " Yes, he will be here soon." She encouraged her. Kinta automatically figured it was Takemaru. " I shall fetch him." He said, in hopes of soothing Izayoi. She only shook her head and moaned terribly. " Please, make it stop." She gasped.

Finally, Minako took over as they reached the path to the birthing room on the far side of the castle. There, Kinta left them, somewhat reluctantly.

Minako helped Izayoi into the room and onto a pallet hidden behind a screen. She put a thick blanket over her and lit a candle. " Just be patient, my dear." She said. " Keep breathing and wait until the proper time."

" Yes." Izayoi gasped out. She bit her lip as another contraction hit her. " I wish it would end! It's horrible!" she cried.

" It will all fade once you see it." Minako said with a smile. For a minute, Izayoi seemed more cheerful—until the next contraction caused her to wince and cry out again. " How long?" she whispered.

" Not too terribly long." Minako said. " I shall fetch water. I will return quickly!"

She rushed out.

Meanwhile, Takemaru, waiting for word from his men in his room in the castle, heard someone running quickly through the hallway. He jumped up and ran to the door, opening it and snagging the servant as he ran past. It was Kinta.

" What's the fuss?" Takemaru demanded.

" The lady is bringing the young child. I must find help!" Kinta wheezed, for Takemaru held him by the collar. Takemaru released him and his eyes narrowed. He seemingly forgot Kinta was there as he stomped off.

" This is the moment. I cannot allow that demon to come." Takemaru growled. " I shall gather every guard, soldier, archer and warrior from around to stand at the gates and kill that wretched demon when he arrives. I shall not allow him to take my Izayoi."

High up in the northern mountains, a great earthquake resonated from deep in a valley as a giant dog fell to the ground, exhausted. The great dragon, Ryukotsusei lay pinned against the mountain and blood gushed from where the great dog's claw had once rooted within its massive paw. The claw now rooted deep within the steely neck of the dragon, holding it in place through its black heart. Ryukotsusei now rested in a state of dormancy, unaware of the rest of the world and of the giant dog, struggling to get to its feet. More life force drained from an enormous gash in its side just below its right foreleg. The dog panted hard and began to glow brightly. Within minutes, InuTaisho reappeared and fell to his knees, shaking from fatigue and intense pain. He ran his hand over the still-remaining gash in his side. He could feel it as the blood left his body.

He had won, for now.

He staggered to his feet and sighed. Then, gathering the demonic energy around him, he formed his transporting cloud and soared up into the sky, heading toward the sea, his intention to heal. If he remained active, his wound would be fatal. He had to rest for many days, he knew. If he completed this simple feat, he would heal quickly, within a week or two. He had to avoid losing blood as much as possible, which was why he didn't run. The cloud was slower, but it allowed less bodily movement and more mental concentration. He'd be fine.

Outside Izayoi's window, a dark figure perched, watching her. Her contractions had eased for the moment and she had fallen into a restless sleep, unaware of his presence.

Sesshomaru carefully ascended into the room, silent as a cat and knelt down next to the screen. He dared not look at her. But he glanced at her peaceful face through an open fold. His eyes were somber, but bitter. He had come for one reason.

He wanted to see her again.

He hadn't seen his father since the day he'd told them of her pregnancy. But he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. The way she stood up to him in defense of herself and her family was astounding. And the way she had defended him, even though there was no real danger and how she'd stepped up for his cause on the night he'd seen her at the river; all of these sparked an interest and he had become curious. Now, he knew that it was sealed and there was nothing he could do.

Sesshomaru knew that even though his father already claimed her, the dominant alpha in their clan, he was certain of how he felt. He could never admit it to anyone, much less Izayoi herself of how his feelings toward her had changed. He knew for a fact that he could never love another like he had loved Izayoi from afar. He had forced himself to be content with watching over her while she waited for the new pup. He forced himself to act indifferent toward his father for the sake of her. And now, he knew that after tonight, she would be lost to him forever.

" Izayoi," he murmured. " I ask your forgiveness for harming you in the past. I hope that one day, I will be able to tell you in person."

With that, he stood up, still watching her face sadly. Then, like a snap, his eyes turned steely and expressionless as he turned around. He jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

InuTaisho sat on the cold sands beside the sea. It was beginning to snow lightly and he pull his fur closer to him for warmth. The blood in his side continued to flow and he worried some about passing demons who might smell it. Minor demons were no trouble. But more experienced ones would be a bit of a problem.

InuTaisho sighed, huddling down against the wind. Even demons became chilled, he thought in irony.

His ears perked up when he heard soft footsteps on the snow behind him and he jumped up, whirling around. He paused in surprise when he saw who his visitor was.

" Sesshomaru." He said.

" Hello, father." The young demon replied, his eyes emotionless and empty. InuTaisho turned back around, the cold winds to his side and hiding the wound, causing it to hurt less. " What have you come for?" InuTaisho asked.

" I have come to inform you of the arrival of your pup." Sesshomaru explained. InuTaisho's eyes widened in fear. " Now?" he gasped. " It's happening now?"

" As we speak." Sesshomaru said stonily. " Your mate is currently in a dangerous position and she is surrounded by many humans in a pathetic attempt to prevent your arrival. In your state, I would suggest you forget about leaving." He said with some snide tone in his voice. InuTaisho's face turned grim and he turned around, facing the water. " I must go to her." He said. " I must. The pup will die if I do not."

Winds blew fiercely and the hand missing the claw dripped blood onto the fresh white snow and smooth sand. Sesshomaru remained quiet for a moment.

" Father, do you insist on going?" he asked, sensing his father's thoughts. Sesshomaru, too, knew the dangers of the wounds his father had acquired in the battle with Ryukotsusei. If InuTaisho went to protect Izayoi, he would not last the night. If he stayed, he would survive, but both Izayoi and the pup might die. The pup would for certain if he didn't go.

" Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked down for a moment and then fixed his gaze on the older demon. " I will not stand in your way." He declared. " However, before you go, you must entrust the swords, Sounga and Tetsuaiga to me." He said. He knew of Sounga's threat and he knew that if his father left, Sounga would be left without restraint. Sesshomaru was the only one who could control the sword in place of his father. What Sesshomaru didn't know was that it was preplanned which sword he should receive.

" And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" InuTaisho asked with some bitterness. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but InuTaisho didn't know that Sesshomaru's mind was riddled with thoughts in the process of coming to terms with the fact that this meeting between father and son was probably the last. InuTaisho sighed in exasperation. " Do you desire power, so much? Why do you seek, power, my son?"

" The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me."

InuTaisho bowed his head and a light smirk crossed his lips. " Supreme conquest?" he said with some mirth and parental amusement. " Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect?"

" Protect?" Sesshomaru repeated in surprise. Instantly, Izayoi's face came to his mind and he let out a silent growl. Then, with much bitterness in his heart, he steeled his gaze. " The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He said.

InuTaisho suddenly swirled the demonic energy around him, reverting back into his true form and sending a roar of challenge across the land.

Sesshomaru could only watch in anger.

A/N: Ta-dah!! You'll all recognize that scene from the beginning of the movie!!! And I got an idea from a review by sesshlestwilight on December 16th, 2007. I was asked whether or not Sesshomaru liked Izayoi or not. Well, dear readers, you can clearly see what I've done and if you've come to understand my motive, you'll also understand the end result.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay, THIS is the second to last chapter. (sniff) I was sorta crying. Anyway, you got what you wanted and asked for in this one. There is one more after it. After all, haven't any of you wondered how Izayoi survived that first night after she was forced to leave? I can't exclude that, now can I? Oh, and surprising new revelation about one of the characters here.

Chapter 26

Takemaru watched as the men assembled outside and inside the gates of the castle. All of the servants had been locked inside one room so they couldn't escape and try to warn the demon, if by chance any of them were affiliated with him as well. The only one who had complained was Kinta who had had to be restrained by two soldiers. For a little old man, he was incredibly strong.

Archers and spearmen lined the outside and the top of the castle wall. Monks and soldiers stood guard on the inside in case the outside forces failed. Takemaru planned to take it upon himself to deal with the monstrosity he was pretending to protect.

With a nod of approval, he whirled and stalked into the castle.

Sesshomaru watched angrily as his father took off into the forest, InuTaisho's words still ringing in his head.

_Have you someone to protect?_

" Why would I want to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." Sesshomaru muttered, turning and heading away. But even as he left, he remembered Izayoi and his eyes narrowed.

Minako was watching over Izayoi as she passed in and out of consciousness. She was about to nod off herself when she heard distant footsteps approaching. Her eyes turned steely when she realized they had a metallic sound to them. It was one of the men. She got up and cast one glance back at Izayoi who was beginning to stir as the contractions started up once more. Then, she hurried out, her long white hair flowing behind her.

She turned the corner of the pathway and stopped. It was Takemaru.

" I implore you not to enter, Takemaru, the lady is in labor!" she said. But Takemaru passed right by her and she followed quickly.

" She will birth a child fathered by a demon." He said with disgust. " There is no need for decorum."

" The birthing room is forbidden to men!" Minako exclaimed. Takemaru turned and scowled at her. Then, he raised his spear and approached.

" Lord Takemaru?" Minako asked cautiously.

Izayoi had woken up to full and searing pain and each breath hurt terribly. She opened her eyes weakly and sighed.

" My dearest, please hurry."

As she spoke, the giant form of the dog demon tore through the forest, a terrifying ghostly apparition save for the pounding of his paws as he ran.

" Please master!" Myoga cried from below his right ear. " I beg you not to be so rash! You must reconsider, my lord! Your wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed! This is sheer madness!"

Myoga crawled somewhat haphazardly down to below the dog's eye.

_That doesn't matter! I cannot afford to lose her!_

" Please, my lord!" Myoga cried. InuTaisho's eyes narrowed. _Besides, I am not long for this world. _

" Master!"

Takemaru stopped outside the door to the birthing room, holding his bloodstained spear. He looked up at the sky and frowned. " The night of a lunar eclipse." He said. " Excellent. It's a perfect time to slay a demon."

He went inside and carefully approached the screen where Izayoi lay inside. He sat down.

" Who is it?" he heard her ask weakly.

" Takemaru?" she said. " Oh, thank goodness you have arrived. You must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once. Please do as I say. I fear there is no one who is strong enough to challenge him."

" My lady." Takemaru said somberly. " I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I am sure you are aware. Even though I realize full well that your heart has been captured by a demon."

He raised the spear and plunged it through the screen and into her body. It tore his heart to hear her scream such, but he forced back his feelings for the moment and waved out the candle. He stood up and replaced his helmet.

" My feelings for you will never change, my lady." He muttered as he left the room. At that moment, the distant roars of the Western Lord could be heard in the distance and Izayoi, gravely wounded though she was, was deeply comforted by the sound and raised her hand to the window. She was surprised when she found that she could suddenly understand what InuTaisho was saying through his calls.

_Izayoi, I am coming for you! _

Then, Izayoi cried out as she felt the final contraction and instinctively began to push her child into the world.

The cries of a baby soon echoed through the hallways and quickly reached the ears of Takemaru, who paused in surprise, thinking he had killed the child. But his shock was quickly ended when an earthquake seemed to hit the castle and he hurried in the direction of the gate.

The guards, meanwhile, had their hands full. Something had come hurtling out of the woods and struck the gate, tearing it halfway down. Several men had been knocked down, but no one was injured. A thick layer of smoke and dust filled the air and each an nervously scanned what little he could see, unaware of what could see their every move. Suddenly—

"_Wind Scar!" _

The ground shook again and a blast of yellow energy charged out of the smoke toward the guards. They yelled in alarm as they tried to dive out of the way and while most of the spearmen escaped, the men behind the wall weren't so lucky as it slammed into the stone fortress and shattered it, crushing and tearing the men behind it.

Out of the smoke came the rushing form of the demon, powerful sword raised as he charged toward them, intent of his assault. The remaining archers cocked their weapons and fired rapidly at him. Though several arrows hit their mark, this only seemed to enrage him as he whirled and blasted them again, this time with an even stronger attack that incinerated half of the remaining wall and crushed a dozen more men, sending the rest flying back into the structure to land unconscious on the ground.

InuTaisho ran into the ruins of the castle, searching frantically.

" Izayoi! Izayoi!" he yelled. He ran further in, scanning every part of the remaining structure.

He stopped when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone approach from inside the castle. " At last, you have arrived, demon. A little late, though." Takemaru drawled.

" What?" InuTaisho demanded, turning to face him.

" Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach, now. I dispatched her myself."

InuTaisho's greatest fear that he had constantly warned her about had finally happened! Takemaru had finally killed Izayoi!

" Damn you, fool!" he cried in rage, charging toward him. Takemaru drew his own sword and repeated the movement, raising it in clear offense.

But even as Takemaru prepared to take a swing at him, InuTaisho swung the Tetsuaiga just once and in one swift movement as he passed, sliced the man's arm clean off. Takemaru fell to his knees as InuTaisho disappeared inside the castle. He clutched the stub of his left arm, choking from the pain he was starting to feel from the post shock.

" Set the mansion afire! With that demon and everyone inside, burn it to the ground!" he yelled.

The archers set their arrows with tongues of flame and fired.

The castle went up and the blaze grew. Takemaru watched it with a grim expression of triumph and sorrow. Then, he picked up his sword and slowly started toward the castle door, ignoring the cries of the soldiers, imploring him to stop.

InuTaisho rushed through each pathway, searching for Izayoi. He checked each room that wasn't yet ablaze, and even though the fire was spreading fast, he knew that he could still find her if he hurried.

Then, he heard it; the tiny cries of an infant. His eyes widened. The child was still alive! He had to smile. Izayoi was so strong and she'd managed to bring it into the world even as she probably lay dying.

As he ran along a small arc in the structure, he stopped abruptly, wasting precious time, but unable to take his eyes away from the body lying on the floor before him. He recognized it as one of the women he'd revived at Izayoi's relative's. He believed her name had been Minako.

He was suddenly more concerned for Izayoi than ever and knowing there was no more that could be done for the old woman, he passed her and hurried on, even as the flames caught up and nearly smothered him.

Following the cries of his son, he braced and burst through a screen cover that had been completely engulfed in flames. At the far end of the room, as beams from above began to collapse, he could see the screen and ran over. He took hold of the screen and heaved it away, throwing it to the side of the room.

" Izayoi!" he gasped when he saw her limp body lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. In her arms, he could see tiny movement and heard muffled cries. He quickly drew Tenseiga from its sheath and brandished it toward her body. He soon began to see the little spirits of the netherworld, swarming her body, attempting to drag away her soul and to wait for the soul of the infant soon to follow.

" Carry out my will, Tenseiga." With two quick swings, he sliced them all apart and as their teeny screams faded away, he sheathed the sword. He then reached into a pocket beneath his armor and drew out the robe of the Fire Rat, a very special keepsake that he'd kept since his childhood days.

As he did this, Izayoi awoke and slowly sat up. He covered her head and body with the robe and knelt beside her.

" Izayoi, are you all right?" he asked gently.

" InuTaisho." She said breathlessly, her eyes wide. " You came."

Then, she noticed the blood on his arm. " You're hurt." She remarked. He reached a hand out and gently stroked the face of their son. The baby stopped crying, opening his golden eyes to stare up at him.

" He's wonderful, Izayoi. You did well."

Izayoi smiled wearily and wrapped the infant in her sleeves and a corner of the robe.

Suddenly, she looked up at the door and InuTaisho carefully stood up. Izayoi did as well and gasped when she saw Takemaru standing several yards away, breathing heavily and staring at InuTaisho with malice. InuTaisho reached behind him and drew out the Sounga, facing Takemaru as he started to approach, his steps clumsy and weak from blood loss. " I have no regrets about fighting you to the death. Let us journey together into the netherworld."

InuTaisho brandished the Sounga, his face expressionless. " Live long." He said to Izayoi. She gasped in shock. " My dearest!"

A great wall of flame separated them from Takemaru and the castle was beginning to collapse.

" InuYasha." InuTaisho said.

" What is that?" Takemaru said suspiciously.

" The infant's name." InuTaisho replied. " The child shall be called, InuYasha."

Izayoi blinked and looked down at the infant. " InuYasha." She said.

" Now go!" InuTaisho said fiercely. Izayoi felt tears come to her eyes, but remained firm. " Yes." She said. She turned and hurried out through the window, just as a burning beam crashed down where she had been. InuTaisho waited until she was safely out of the room before he raised his sword. The transparent shape of a serpent-like dragon emerged from the blade and it let out a monstrous call, preparing to battle. Then, Takemaru brought his sword down at InuTaisho with a yell. Their swords clashed and InuTaisho drove him back as the roof fell behind him. He looked up at the remaining section crumbling and tumbling toward him just as another part fell on top of Takemaru, crushing him. InuTaisho closed his eyes, hearing the crack of the beams.

" Izayoi," he whispered as the roof began to cave and fall. " You must survive. Live a long life. Live long and well. With InuYasha."

The burning beams knocked him down and he felt it as his spirit was ripped from his body and death finally claimed him.

Izayoi watched from a snowy hill a ways away as the castle collapsed on its weakened structure. She waited. And waited. And waited.

But he did not come.

A/N: Izayoi waited for him to return, but he never came. I'm sorry!! It's killing Saeka all over again for me!!!!!!! (cries loudly) Sniff, anyway, I'm afraid I lied about Minako. I didn't actually own her. She was that lady that Takemaru killed there. So I really DON'T own Minako. I just gave her a name. And you got what you asked for. More time when they talk for the last time. Not as much as I would have liked, but I wanted to be slightly realistic. There is ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! THE EPILOGUE!!!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. And, with extremely special thanks to RisingXXAngel, for the wonderful ideas for this chapter about the last thing InuTaisho ever said to Sesshomaru on the night of his death. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 27

Izayoi sat against a tall, snowy tree, sobbing hard and clutching the little baby InuYasha close to her. It had been a day and InuTaisho had not returned. She was unable to believe that it was true, that a mighty demon had been killed in a measly fire. Aside from InuTaisho missing, Minako had also vanished. Izayoi wanted her as well, for she felt so lost. It had taken her twenty minutes to figure out that little InuYasha was hungry when he wouldn't stop crying. And they were in the middle of the woods and extremely vulnerable. Izayoi felt hopelessly lost and couldn't stop crying. She knew that if InuYasha weren't with her, she'd have no reason not to join her beloved in the netherworld.

Izayoi huddled against the cold, frozen bark, hugging her baby tightly and shivering. InuYasha was snug and warm against her and wrapped in his blanket and the robe, but Izayoi was freezing and knew she would die if she didn't figure out what she had to do. Her feet were so frozen she could no longer feel them and that terrified her. If she couldn't walk, then she had no hope.

" Oh InuTaisho," she murmured miserably. " What should I do, now?"

She gasped in fear suddenly as the distinct sound of footsteps could be heard behind her. They were approaching her slowly, stealthily. She closed her eyes and hugged InuYasha closer. " Please, leave us in peace." She said, trembling. The person stopped behind her and she dared not see who it was. She only hoped that whoever it was, they wouldn't harm her baby. Her breath stopped abruptly when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She carefully opened her eyes and looked behind her. She drew a breath in surprise.

" S…Sesshomaru?" she whispered, stunned. The white demon knelt beside her, watching her carefully. But this time, she saw something different in his eyes. Instead of the rage and hatred they'd always held, this time they seemed to hold a deep sense of compassion. He looked at her with an almost gentleness. She almost felt safe.

" Izayoi." He said quietly. " What are you doing out here? A mere human such as yourself might freeze to death in a matter of hours."

She'd expected him to sound snide like usual. Instead, he sounded deeply concerned.

" Sesshomaru," she said sadly. " It's awful. Your father, I…I think he's dead. He was trapped in the castle when it collapsed in the fire. He hasn't come back, yet."

Sesshomaru had already known of his father's passing for he now carried one of the swords, which he'd found hanging from Bokuseno, the thousand-year Magnolia tree and the father tree of the scabbards of Tenseiga and Tetsuaiga. The sword, Tenseiga, as it turned out, was his birthright, much to his annoyance. The other two were nowhere to be found.

" Sesshomaru, I don't know what to do." Izayoi choked. " I have nowhere to go to now and I can't let InuYasha die."

" Let me see him." Sesshomaru said. Izayoi appeared surprised at his request, but she nodded slowly and turned so that he could see the baby's face. InuYasha was peacefully asleep in his blanket, his little dog-ears twitching. Sesshomaru gazed down at him with an almost fatherly expression. He gently reached down and carefully fondled one of the little dog-ears, mindful of their sensitivity.

" He is my brother, is he not?" Sesshomaru inquired. Izayoi nodded.

" Yes. His name is InuYasha." She said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Then, he opened them and looked at her. " Come. I will take you somewhere safe." He said. She nodded and tried to stand up, but then fell back down with a gasp of pain. It had taken all of her strength to get this far so soon after giving birth and she still hurt.

" I can't. Please, Sesshomaru, just forget me. Take InuYasha away from here." She said, attempting to give him the baby. His eyes narrowed. Then, in one swift movement, he reached down and lifted her off the ground, holding her carefully as he formed the same demonic cloud his father had always used, rising up into the air. Izayoi gasped and closed her eyes.

" Relax. I will not falter." He reassured her. For some reason, it actually _did_ sound reassuring. Izayoi slowly felt her heartbeat slow as she cuddled InuYasha close, glancing up at Sesshomaru occasionally. His face seemed so peaceful, like he was deep in thought.

" Sesshomaru," she said carefully. " Why are you helping me again?"

" Because, Izayoi," he said, struggling to choose his words carefully and quickly. Even though the Great Dog Demon was dead now, Izayoi was still his and always would be. As omega, Sesshomaru didn't even have rights to be near her, much less touching her. But he figured now was an emergency. " You are now a part of our clan and the survival of the pup is vital. I shall make certain of his welfare during your lives."

" What do you mean by that?"

" While he grows, I shall watch over him from a distance. When he is old enough, I shall teach him to fight. He will be a half-demon and vulnerable to the world of demons. Therefore, I will not allow one carrying our father's blood to be considered a weakling in the eyes of others."

Sesshomaru, though he knew he cared very, very deeply for Izayoi, would be forced to once again content himself with protecting her and caring for her from afar.

Izayoi sighed. " Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said quietly. Sesshomaru hummed in reply, but said nothing.

Gradually, the full human of Izayoi began to show when she slowly fell asleep against him, worn out from the birth of her son and from struggling to get away from the ruins of the castle where her son's father died protecting them. Sesshomaru had to force his mind on the direction he was going, lest he end up somewhere only hell knew where. He'd done that before and he didn't want it to happen again. Flying wasn't yet second nature to him like it had been his father and he had to be careful not to let Izayoi know that. She clearly didn't trust his flying skills.

Sesshomaru sighed and scanned the ground, searching for a suitable village to land near. Izayoi would want somewhere heavily populated with many men about to protect them from demons or people from her home valley come looking for her. But even if there was nothing, Sesshomaru would protect them himself. He was bitter, for his father had never been particularly understanding of the fact that Sesshomaru was stronger than his mother had been. Akiko had been oddly weak for a demon. Sesshomaru, no matter how much he resembled her, was not, by any means, that weak. But InuTaisho had never seen otherwise to the fullest extent. Sesshomaru would make sure that InuYasha got exactly what he needed to become stronger. He'd treat him like an enemy, force him to grow and develop his skills. It was the only way to make certain that the pup would learn to defend himself rather than to constantly rely on the protection of others.

Sesshomaru descended suddenly when he spotted a small village below. As he started down, Izayoi began to stir. Soon, she would wake up.

Soon, she'd have to start anew.

//ooo//

A year passed since the death of the Western Lord. Word of his disappearance had spread throughout the land, but very few knew what had really happened to him. Izayoi was one.

InuYasha grew up quickly, much too quickly for her liking. She knew that he would be her only child and she hated that soon, he would be too old to need her. But she loved him so much, anyway and never spent a waking moment away from him.

He was despised by many people in the village and had virtually no friends. The children, even though they were too young to understand what he was, were not allowed to go near him by their parents. Izayoi sometimes saw a little boy named Itsuki who would sometimes sneak over to InuYasha for a quick game of catch before his parents caught on and dragged him away. InuYasha's favorite toy was a little red ball that had mysteriously appeared on their doorstep one morning. Izayoi had been cautious, but InuYasha had yelled in delight, snatched it up and immediately started bouncing it around the house. Within minutes, he'd broken a chair, half the wooden table and several wooden cups-into splinters. Izayoi had then forbidden him to play with it inside the house and banished him to the courtyard for an hour or so.

Izayoi was often aware that somebody was watching him while he played. She would turn around and see a flurry of white before whatever it was vanished from sight.

One day, she decided to see about it. As she spotted the same flurry in the trees outside the village, she hummed and started forward, her hands in her sleeves.

" Sesshomaru, reveal yourself." She said calmly. Two dark eyes appeared in the darkness of the trees and the tall demon stepped out, his face expressionless. InuYasha stopped chasing the ball when he saw his older brother and hurried over.

" Yeah! It's Sesshomaru!" he cried. But past experience had taught him that his brother was not fond of hugs, so InuYasha stopped in front of him and just looked at him with a big grin on his face. Sesshomaru could not look at him without thinking of the future when InuYasha would inevitably grow to despise him for what he was planning. If InuYasha was to grow into the demon he should have been, fighting would need to become familiar.

" Hello, little brother." He said. InuYasha went and picked up the ball, coming back over and handing it to him. " Will you throw this for me, big brother?" he asked. His face unchanging, Sesshomaru reached down, gently picked up the ball and threw it several meters away, the happy little boy chasing after it like an exuberant puppy. Izayoi smiled. " You're so kind with him." She said, which surprised Sesshomaru. " Define your meaning, Izayoi." He said calmly as InuYasha raced back over with the ball. Sesshomaru took it again and hurled it even farther. InuYasha loved to try and catch it before it hit the ground and the farther throws increased his speed and developed stamina. Izayoi watched her son for a second and then looked at the demon. " You visit us often." She said. " And InuYasha simply adores you. You even throw the ball for him, which delights him to no end. I'm quite certain that if you would do it, he'd chase after it for hours."

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha came running back, panting, but excited.

" One more time! Please?" he begged. Sesshomaru took the ball, throwing it, knowing that 'one more time' would turn into several more times. InuYasha dashed after it again and this time, he disappeared over the hilly rise.

" I do this simply to see to his welfare." Sesshomaru said quietly. He looked at Izayoi. " Ordinarily, our father would see to it. But considering the circumstances, the duty falls on me."

Izayoi bowed her head. " I understand." She whispered. Sesshomaru was instantly reminded of his deep feelings for her. But he understood that she could never belong to another, not even a human. He had actually killed a human man who had shown interest in her, not out of jealousy, but of honoring the code of law. Izayoi probably didn't want to be with another, now. But he had no right in asking her, no matter how much it pained him. Besides, anyone who wanted her might try to kill InuYasha. That, he simple could not allow.

InuYasha came back again and Sesshomaru took the ball. " Last time." He said. InuYasha looked disappointed, but nodded. " Okay." He said. " Don't leave 'till I get back, big brother!"

Sesshomaru threw the ball as far as he possibly could, which was pretty far. But InuYasha was also quite fast; he would be back within seven or eight minutes, even though the ball had clearly gone over two miles.

Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru. " I can't believe how you've changed, Sesshomaru. I don' even believe my memories of you when we first met."

" I have reasons." He replied cryptically. Meaning, he still loved Izayoi, though he just couldn't tell her. He hadn't yet told her that he'd visited the night his father had died. Something told him she wouldn't appreciate knowing that.

Sure enough, InuYasha returned with the ball in hand and a small bird nesting in his hair. Izayoi laughed and carefully picked the squawking bird out, letting it fly away. InuYasha set the ball down and looked up at his brother. " I guess you haf'ta leave now, huh, big brother?" he said dejectedly. Sesshomaru, going against his plans for the pup, knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder.

" I'll return on the next full moon." He said firmly. It was right before InuYasha became human for one night. Izayoi was always careful to keep him indoors on that night and Sesshomaru often took after his father by spending that night sitting on the roof of their home until morning. When he would look through InuYasha's window and see white hair instead of black like his mother's, he'd know that it was now safe for him to leave for a time.

Sesshomaru turned around and took several steps away from them. Then, he glanced back once. " Take care." He mumbled. The bright sphere of light surrounded his body and he rose up into the air, slowly fading from sight. Just the sight of him doing that made Izayoi think of InuTaisho and brought tears to her eyes. But for the sake of InuYasha, she would carry on.

" Come," she said to him, taking his hand as he scooped up the ball. " Let us return home. It is getting dark and tomorrow is the new moon."

" Oh right!" InuYasha said. He followed along happily, humming as they went. Izayoi allowed her mind a few brief moments to think of InuTaisho and then, she carefully stored away all of their cherished memories together, in order to create new ones for her beloved son, the greatest gift that InuTaisho had given to her.

Sesshomaru hung in the sky for several minutes after he left them, watching them carefully. He knew that one day, the rage InuYasha would eventually develop for him would overpower his fond memories of him. InuYasha would eventually forget everything but hatred for his brother. But Sesshomaru forced himself to accept this, seeing as it was safer for both of them. Demons were not meant to have strong relationships with one another, and no matter how much he cared for his brother, he knew InuYasha would be so much safer that way. If InuYasha ever came to rely on him, and then something happened to him, InuYasha would have no one in the world and he'd be easy prey for other demons and humans. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to think of that. So, in the end, InuYasha would despise him, but he'd live longer for it. Sesshomaru, through his love for Izayoi, which would never fade, would strive to protect her son from harm-at all possible costs. At that moment, his father's words from that last night came back.

_" Have you someone to protect?"_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. " The answer is yes. I, Sesshomaru, have someone to protect." He whispered.

With that, he turned away and flew off into the distance of the setting sun and darkening sky.

A/N: Well, that's the end, I'm afraid. Sorry. I know you all loved this story and I loved the reviews!!! I'm so happy that it was good as I worked on it and I truly appreciate you all for being patient with me during my struggles with it. I can't ask for anything better in readers. You all are truly THE best. Thank you.


End file.
